For one moment in time
by Nuredhel
Summary: Adelyn is a rather unusual Young lady. She is paralyzed from her waist down and dependent on the help of others. Little does she know that she is something unique, that her fate was shaped by Eru millennia ago, to tip the scales of Destiny in the right direction at one exact moment in time where evil may win the Battle. How will she cope With being tossed into middle-earth?
1. Crash and burn

**For one moment in time**

Something is going wrong

With the singer and the song

And the music isn't gentle anymore

There's a mist across the moon

And the suns too hot at noon

And the house is dark behind the broken door

Where the flowers used to grow

Withered leaves are hanging low

And the constant shadow lies across the floor

There's a strange and empty sky

Where the wild birds used to fly

And I never tasted bitter rain before

And will the grass be gone from underneath the sky?

Will the golden flower wither soon and die?

Will the fire burn out the land?

And the sea fill up with sand?

will the last word ever spoken be why?

_Why: Roger Whitaker._

**Prologue: The singer and the song**

He was staring out into the immense universe, his gaze gentle and filled with wisdom and as ageless as existence itself. He saw it all, everything that ever had been and everything that would ever be, it was all so very clear to him. He was ready, it would begin and he didn't want to hesitate but felt that he had to. For all it was worth, he didn't wish it to happen and yet he knew that it would. His great work would become corrupted right from the start, the song brought out of harmony by one of his own. He could not stop it, even though it hurt knowing the terrible results this would create. The fear pain and torment, the near destruction of his wonderful vision. And yet he loved them all, all of his children. He saw their flaws and their fears and he saw how they would betray him and yet he could not help it but to love them ever as fiercely as before. Children they were of his own mind, he could not end his love for them any more than he could end the love he felt for himself, even when they would turn their back on him and his biddings.

He stared at the stars, every moment in time visible to him, from the beginning to the very end, every second in the lives of every being ever created upon this world he saw being shaped by his great symphony. He saw their sorrow and their triumphs, their fall and their rise and he saw how the corruption spread through the creation like some dark festering infection. Yes, his once so trusted servant would wreak havoc upon this newly created land and yet he would never win, or would he? Could Melkor manage to turn the entire creation around to suit his own ideas? Could his great work fall into the rule of evil and darkness entirely?

He stared at the world, watched its history unfold within his own superior mind and there was one moment, one small moment in all of this where the vision became blurred, where the fate of this beautiful world could turn in both directions and he did not have the power to see which of these two possible futures would be the real one. He stared at the moment, frozen before his eyes and he knew that his vision would fall rather easily at that very point in history. No, he didn't want to risk it, he had to intervene. After all, he was the creator, the one, even of his children were to be strengthened and tempered by hardships and toil he didn't want them to be utterly lost. That could happen easily enough, a small detail could ruin it all and he turned away from the sight and closed his eyes. Yes, there was something he could do, something not even his children would anticipate. He wasn't done creating, he could do it again.

He walked towards a wall, shimmering white and beautiful and he raised a hand, pointed at the whiteness and slowly a shape emerged from the light. It was splendid, exquisite and he poured as much of his strength as he could into this being, this very soul. He created something new, something unique, he wove the very light of his own spirit into it but also the darkness harbored by the one corrupted for this being could not be entirely of light, then it would lose. He gave it ferocity, rage, strength, he awakened passion and curiosity within it, intelligence and a keen mind. He gave it the fires of the bowels of the earth, the cold of the empty void, he gave it the strength of the ever moving ice and the raging rivers, he worked for a long time until he had shaped something no world had ever seen before. He took a step back, watched his creation with narrow eyes, exquisite indeed.

Then he sang, a low gentle song that brought the creation to life and it was a part of the world and yet not, it was created on its own, uncorrupted by the disharmony of the great song. It would never be affected by that contamination, evil would never have a hold of this being because it would be its master, not its slave. In time this being could turn the tide completely and it was created to fit exactly within that moment of time when history was hanging in the balance. It would tip the scales in the right direction and allow the world to develop as he wished.

He gently touched the creatures forehead, his eyes sad. This being would have a tough life, one filled with torment and grief and yet it would be glorious and fulfilling and he would reward it greatly. But this being could not be placed there among the rest of his children just yet, the dark one would know and try to destroy it and so he sought the very fabric of space and found a reality into which it would fit, where it could wait and rest and become strong and when the time was right it would be called back to where it truly belonged to start its mission.

He sighed, feeling a bit guilty. It had not asked to become, nor had it anything to say about its own creation but he swore that he would make it up to the being in time. He opened the door in time and space and kissed its head gently one time before he pushed it through to watch it become a part of a different world, one of which he had little power. "Forgive me my child, but know this, within you rests a power unlike none other, this you one day will learn"

He closed the door and turned around, looked down upon the land he had dreamed of, watched it being shaped by his children and his grin was bitter sweet. There can be no light without darkness and without darkness the light has no power. But when these two are in balance great things may happen, he just hoped that he had done the right thing and that his visions of the future would prove to be true.

**Chapter One: Crash and burn. **

It was the dream again, the wonderful dream she so often had dreamt since she was a child. She was standing in a beautiful forest with huge silvery grey trees and their leaves were like gold, she stood in a meadow covered with flowers and it was so beautiful there she almost felt like crying She was wearing a very thin gown made from a shimmering green cloth that felt like silk and it was so elegant and yet beautiful and she started moving to a music she felt more than heard. She danced across that meadow, almost as if she was afloat in the air, every movement as easy as breathing, as elegant as any ballerinas and filled with the strength of a strong young body. It felt so amazing, her feet barely touched the ground and she could hear her own laughter, chiming like silver bells, she was happy, so very much so. She never wanted this dream to end because it allowed her to dream of being someone she never could be again. For a fleeting moment she was whole once more and it was almost worth the shock of waking up to the grim truth,

She was dancing around among the lovely flowers when a voice interrupted her and she wanted it gone but it persisted. "Adelyn? Adelyn! Wake up, we have overslept!"

She jerked, her eyes opened and she stared straight at the face of her foster mother who looked very flustered and confused. "Wha…?"

Her voice was gruff and she felt like crap for having being torn out of her wonderful dreamworld like that, so abruptly. "I set the alarmclock?"

Diane shook her head. "The electricity has been out, every clock is off time, hurry, we may be too late for your flight!"

Adelyn rubbed her eyes, pulled herself up into a sitting position and saw that yes, the alarmclock did only show four blinking zero's. "What time is it?"

Diane was rushing around, gathering her clothes. "Seven thirty, so no shower for you today young lady, we have to get you dressed and fed and then we have to be on your way."

Adelyn bit her lower lip, she shook her head to wake up for real. "Wait, if the electricity has been out, has Legs got recharged?"

Diane nodded. "Yes, it is ok, full battery capacity, worry not."

Adelyn turned around, grasped the armrests of her ordinary wheelchair and pulled herself into it. She was unable to move from her waist down and even though she had some ability to feel touch and heat or cold she could not control her legs at all. Her electrical wheelchair affectionately named Legs were waiting for her downstairs and she only used it when she had to leave the house. She didn't want to be spoiled by it and so she had a very strong and muscular upper torso with arms that made even some blokes jealous. Too bad her lower body was pathetic compared with it.

She got dressed with the help of Diane and hurried getting ready, her foster father Steve was already preparing breakfast and she hear his voice, he was swearing and telling the electricity company that they could go screw themselves. It was the second power outage in three days and some claimed that it was because of a solar storm that had occurred rather suddenly. But this one was worse than the last one and it seemed that it had caused huge problems all across the state. Adelyn went by the radio which played some old folksong and it suddenly started skipping between the channels like mad, weird, it usually never did that. Diane did allow her foster daughter to do most of her duties and work on her own but now she helped out simply because they were in a hurry. Adelyn was going to visit a good friend of hers on the west coast and she had looked forward to it for months. She was at college but spent the summers back at home and it got boring after a while, a trip like that was exactly what she needed.

Diane and Steve were nice, almost the best foster parents she had ever had, and she had had a few. She had no idea of who her parents were, she had been dropped off at a local clinic by a skinny meth addicted girl who probably wasn't even old enough to legally have sex and her supposed mother hadn't even left her name behind, all that was left was a note saying Adelyn and a small bracelet with small silver hearts. She often wondered who her mother were, if she was still alive and if she had wanted to keep her daughter but there was no point in wondering about such things.

She had been thrown into the system, tossed around like a ball in a flipper game and in her first three years she had three different families. It wasn't because she was a difficult child because she wasn't, she was really an ideal baby who never cried in the night, learned what she should very early and ate what she was offered without ever making a mess. The problem was her looks, she wasn't ugly, quite the opposite but she didn't appear to be human. First of all, her skin reminded everybody of mother of pearl because it was extremely pale and almost shimmering when light hit it. Then it was her hair, even as a baby she had a full head of hair and it grew at an alarming rate, so fast that she by four had a braid as long as herself. And it had a strange color, it seemed to be able to change with the light from so black it appeared to be sky blue to bright dark red or even dark purple. She had some weird slender hands with very long fingers and her ears were funny too. Some doctors believed that she had some syndrome and probably was suffering from learning disabilities but on the contrary, she outsmarted every IQ test she ever took, she was just too clever. Some thought that she was autistic since she was very quiet and hardly ever spoke unless spoken to but their tests came up short there too. She was no savant, that was for sure. The thing that people often noticed about her first and the main reason why she was in and out of different homes were her eyes, and her teeth. She was born with fangs, not just such tiny baby teeth many are born with but canines. The doctors refused to remove them because they were sure that her adult teeth would be normal, and they were disappointed because when she shed her milk teeth her new ones were just the same, just sharper and even more inhuman. Some said that she should have them filed down but the dentist in her town refused, the teeth were perfectly healthy and he didn't like the idea of fixing something that wasn't broken. She often thought of that elderly dentist with great gratitude.

Her eyes were huge, they were almond shaped and slanted and some said they made her look almost alien like, they dominated a heart shaped face so beautiful some thought she wasn't real but a doll. One eye was as green as a Granny Smith apple and the other had a weird color some described as brandy mixed with gold specks. And her irises had a black ring around them, it made her weird eye colors stand out even more and nobody managed to stare her into the eyes for very long. Her first foster parents had claimed that she was a spawn of satan and had wanted to perform an exorcism on her, luckily the local pastor had stopped them. Her second family were not religious, they were teachers and rather nice but their other children were frightened by her piercing stare and so she had to go to another family again. The third one was trying really hard to become her family but then the father suffered a heart attack and the mother could not afford keeping an extra child in the household no matter how kind and silent she was.

The fourth family was Eileen and Kim and she had lived with them until she was thirteen, that was the year when everything had changed. They had been so kind, so welcoming and she had loved them with a sort of furious affection which would have made others wonder about her sanity but those two never did. They didn't care about the fact that she was different and she was treated just like any other kid and she loved it. She did excel at school, she was an A student and lay way ahead of all the others. She was often teased by the others but she just had to stare at them and then they would back off, staring into her eyes was like staring into a mirror of yourself where you couldn't hide the grim truth of your own flaws and nobody had the guts to do that for a long time. She had friends, some were freaks like herself, gothic kids and such but her foster parents never complained about them and treated them kindly and with respect, Needless to say, she was very popular among those who did stand out in the crowd. She got her growth the year she turned twelve, she shoot up like a reed and the family doctor was getting worried, she would be more than six feet if her growth didn't slow down and only Eileen managed to stop him from putting Adelyn on hormones to disrupt the rapid growth. Eileen felt that one shouldn't interfere with the plans of nature and so Adelyn ended up being one meter and eighty five centimeters and thereby taller than even the biggest boys in her class. She was long legged and elegant and she got curves early too, perhaps a bit too much for someone her age but many meant that she would have a great career ahead of her as a model if she wanted to try that out. She did look strange yes, but exotic and beautiful and she did absolutely catch the eye of everybody the moment she entered a room.

Adelyn loved dancing, she tried all sorts of it from ballet to street dance and she had such grace and elegance she left the teachers in awe. She learned to play the piano like a professional at nine and she did also play the flute and the violin rather well. She was just a sponge, sucking in all sorts of knowledge and skills and Kim taught her martial arts and she was fantastic even there. At twelve she had four black belts in four different styles and she even won some competitions. And then it all ended in one afternoon, they had been out eating at a local restaurant and on the way back home a drunk driver lost control of his car and rear ended their van, made it spin around and flip over the edge of the highway bridge and fall down onto the road below where it was hit head on by a cement truck. Eileen and Kim were killed instantly and nobody understood how Adelyn had survived but she did live, although with serious injuries. She had fractures to her back and damages to her spinal cord, she also had some burns on her left hip and nasty cuts along her legs but the pain of having lost her step parents were so much worse.

She was placed into a special home and from there she came to Diane and Steve who were specializing in taking care of teens with special needs. They were nice enough but she missed Eileen and Kim and she still did but now she was an adult and free to do whatever she wanted to. She had rebelled as most teens do, she had tried a lot, drinking, staying out and so on and she had gotten tattoos and piercings. Diane and Steve accepted this, they knew how she felt and tried to support her as best as they could. Adelyn had a tattoo of beautiful flowering vines covering her left leg, it was made to cover up her scars and it looked almost three dimensional and she was very proud of it. It was a true work of art and worth the pain. She had a wolf on her left shoulder blade and a cougar at the right one, Kim had been of native origin and the wolf was his spirit animal as he had told her the cougar was hers. On her right arm she had a tattoo of a kneeling angel to memorize Eileen who had believed in angels her whole life. It was very beautiful too and looked very sad.

The tattoos were one thing Diane did understand but her piercings weren't so welcome, she had several holes in her ears, one in her left eyebrow where she kept a diamond stud, one in her nostril, another through her lower lip and she had pierced her right nipple, her navel and her inner labia. The last piercing had made Diane squirm and scold her a bit but Adelyn just grinned and said that she just wanted to go the whole way, there was no point in having these things done if she didn't try it all.

She would wear heavy makeup to make her eyes look even more striking and most people thought that she was wearing contact lenses and she did nothing to convince them of the truth. She was in a wheelchair damn it, she would never be one of the crowd so why not show her independency in whatever way she thought fitting for her. She would dress in black most of the time and leather with studs or skulls was her favorite. She did also love to wear t shirts with provocative texts on them or pants that looked like they had been through a shredder. It was a sort of statement, a call out as to say "Look at me world, I am still here"

Perhaps that wasn't so weird, she had encountered the stupidity of other people way too often and was dead tired of being overlooked, as if she was a thing. She absolutely hated it when someone started talking to whoever she was with and ignored her or even worse, spoke about her as if she was some vegetable who didn't understand common speech. Diane was also very annoyed by such people, when anyone stopped them on the street asking how she was doing now Diane's answer was usually "Why don't you ask her how she is doing? She is paralyzed, not deaf"

Not everybody took that sort of approach too kindly.

Breakfast turned out to be a rather hurried affair, not only were they short of time but nothing seemed to work as it should, not the stove, the toaster or the fridge, everything seemed to go haywire and Steve swore that he would sue the electricity company if this continued, not that he really would go so far, he was just annoyed and needed so vent his mind. Adelyn had a glass of half warm milk, two biscuits and an apple and Diane carried her luggage into the car while she ate. Luckily they had packed the day before and were ready. She got her jacket on and a cap and boots too and then they left the house feeling as though they were evacuating it with a disaster hanging overhead. Adelyn was dressed rather normally today, after all, she was going on a flight and didn't want the metal detectors going ape-shit on her. The wheelchair was bad enough but she had been stripped by security once and it had been both humiliating and awkward since she couldn't stand up. The thing the detector reacted to was the metal threads in the embroideries of her rather expensive bra and the guards had been just as bothered as she had been.

The car did start and they headed out of the small suburb, the airport wasn't that far away but the roads were crammed, there were police everywhere trying to control the traffic since all the traffic lights suddenly believed that they were at a trance party and were blinking like crazy. Some electric road signs had obviously gotten fried too cause she saw one which usually told the drivers to wear their seatbelts or warned them if there was a queue up ahead. Now the sign showed a weird message, there is nothing in life like slow and silly tortoises who cannot ride a tandem bike.

Steve scoffed. "Oh the wonders of the modern world, lo and behold girls, how fragile we have become. The sun burps and everything goes bada-boom!"

Adelyn giggled. "Big bada-boom"

Diane rolled her eyes, Adelyn and Steve both loved the movie the fifth element and they would quote it so often it sometimes made Diane go slightly mad.

The airport was open, people were scurrying around and Adelyn started to feel excited now, she was eager to get going and she had always loved to fly. On the inside the loudspeakers were cracking with static interference and Diane looked worried. "Maybe they should cancel the flights? I mean, is it safe with that storm and all?"

Steve just shrugged. "They do know what they are doing, these planes are safe dear. Safer than my old Dodge I bet."

Adelyn got Legs out and moved over into it, some were staring but she didn't mind this time. They hurried to the right area and she was checked in and her luggage delivered. Luckily the lady who did the check in was a nice person who spoke directly to Adelyn as if she was just a regular customer and Adelyn appreciated that. She was guided through security and Diane and Steve hugged her and wished her a nice journey. The loudspeakers were cracking like mad and the signs telling of arrivals and departures were turned off. A flight attendant followed Adelyn to the plane, she was nice and apologized for the chaos, the electrical equipment in the airport had obviously gotten a will of its own and had to be turned off. Adelyn thought of an old movie she once had seen, based on a book by Stephen King and in it cars and trucks had come to life and started attacking people. It left her with a sort of a nagging sensation in the back of her head, perhaps this wasn't the best day to travel after all?

The plane was a rather small one, she had no idea of what type it was but Steve would probably have told her the entire story of the bird, from when it was designed to where its bolts and screws were manufactured. He loved planes and the old war planes from WW2 in special, he thought that the Mustang was the most beautiful plane ever but Adelyn held a special love for the spy plane SR-71. It just looked mean and at the same time elegant, like a cobra. This machine on the other hand was only made for short flights with the sole purpose of transporting people and it was obvious. It was not at all a luxury plane and Adelyn was placed on a special place at the back designed for people with disabilities. It was made so that the wheelchair could be locked in place and function just like a normal seat and she was happy she didn't have to move over to one of the ordinary seats because it always made people stare when she navigated her dead legs into position. That was one of the times when she really hated her condition.

The plane was only half full and most of the passenger were commuters on their way to work or on their way back home from some sort of business. There were a couple of families and one of them were the noisy type. They had four children and they were extremely boisterous and tried to run around in the cabin, the flight attendant was rolling her eyes and Adelyn sent her a sympathetic glance. Such kids were a menace to control and the youngest one had already thrown a tantrum and sat in its seat bawling from the top of his lungs since he didn't get to play with his game until after takeoff.

The plane had to wait for half an hour before it was getting clearance and Adelyn was starting to feel a bit grumpy. The kids were obviously the type that didn't know what the word discipline meant and the flight attendant tried desperately to make the mother understand that they had to be strapped in. They could not be running around like that when the plane took off. The oldest one, a girl of about nine locked herself into the bathroom and refused to come out and Adelyn wished that the kid could get a good proper spanking, she was disturbing everybody and many sent the mother some rather poisonous glances. Finally the pilot got the needed permission and taxied the plane onto the runway. Adelyn had always loved the feeling of take-off, the sheer force pushing them upwards and she envied the fighter pilots who enjoyed that feeling of unrestrained power every day. The kid hiding in the small bathroom came back out sulking when its mother promised her a new dress and everybody was in their seats. Adelyn let out a sigh of relief and the flight attendant looked very relieved indeed, she sat down in her small seat and fastened her belt and the plane gained speed and then came the feeling of leaving the ground. Adelyn grinned, she knew the procedures although she never had been in a cockpit in her life. The thud of the landing gear getting retracted came just when it should and the plane soon reached its cruising speed and altitude. People relaxed again and the flight attendant went around and served some drinks to those who wanted it.

The flight wasn't that long so no food would be served and Adelyn didn't mind, she just wanted to meet Monica again and enjoy a couple of weeks with gossip and fun. Monica was one of her very best friends and she never treated Adelyn any differently than other girls, they could sit there and discuss everything from boys to politics and Monica never treated Adelyn as a person with disabilities. It was as if she didn't even notice the wheelchair and they had shared a lot of fun together. Monica had been rather frantic of late, she had met this one guy she was sure she would marry one day and Adelyn just nodded her head in sympathy and disbelief when Monica's voice could be heard through half the house. She was always yelling on the phone and Diane had grinned too while involuntarily listening in on the conversation. Monica had met her one true love at least a dozen times but Mister right always turned out to be Mister Right now and she dumped them rather fast. Adelyn knew that Monica attracted the wrong type of guys, she looked like a playboy bunny with blond hair, blue eyes and an impressive pair of breasts and some could not see that she in fact was very smart and had a very strong will. She had often joked about getting a breast reduction, dying her hair dark and getting a crew cut, just to see the reactions she then would get.

Adelyn had to grin when thinking about their conversations, Monica was so sparkly, so full of life and energy and a never ending optimism and she never seized to think that she could play match maker with Adelyn and certain boys she knew. It wasn't that Adelyn didn't appreciate the attempts, it just showed that Monica indeed cared for her but there was no use. Most guys ran in the opposite direction when they saw her or they told her rather politely that she wasn't their type. Of course she wasn't their type, who would want to date a girl bound to a wheelchair for the rest of her days? The most intimate contact she had had with a boy had been a hug and a very quick peck on her cheek and even that had made the poor fellow look like he wanted to be a hundred miles away. So, Adelyn had accepted that she would remain single for the rest of eternity and didn't really think that much about it.

Monica had talked for a good hour the day before and Adelyn had barely been able to speak at all, it had become a monologue and she smiled when she imagined Monica's eager face. The problem with looking like a bimbo was that every bloke out there believed that one drink was enough to get Monica in bed with them and they soon learned that the young miss was rather adamant when it came to that sort of activities. Kissing was alright, perhaps even a bit of touching but nothing more than that. No ding-a-ling without a wedding ring! And so she had left quite a lot of disappointed not so gentle men who had thought that they could score easily with the blonde bombshell. There is a saying that every beautiful girl has an ugly girlfriend but Adelyn wasn't the ugly girlfriend, she was the different one and she was much more striking than the blonde girl and way more exotic but her wheelchair worked as a very strict chaperone. Some of the blokes would perhaps speak to her, and even try to flirt a little but they never put their heart into it and she understood them well.

But two weeks with Monica would be wonderful, they would go to the beach and to clubs or just go shopping and she hoped that the weather would be nice. She was sick and tired of rain and fog and wanted some warmth and sun. Outside of the plane the skies were blue and some clouds were floating by like pieces of cotton candy, she stared at them with dreamy eyes and relaxed, soon she dozed off and even the boisterous kids were busy with their Ipad's and games.

Adelyn woke up with a start, she had heard something, a strange sound like someone singing something but just out of hearing range, she shook her head and took a look around her. Most of the passengers were sleeping and the flight attendant was busy helping a little old lady getting to the bathroom. Adelyn frowned, she felt cold? Strange, the cabin was heated and the temperature was normal, was she coming down with a fever or something? She would hate to get sick now. She was going to ask the flight attendant for a blanket when they all heard a strange sound, almost like a shriek and the plane suddenly dropped right down or at least so it felt. It only lasted a second or two but some passengers yelped or screamed and many looked nervous. Adelyn knew they had hit an air pocket, such things did happen often but the sound? It sounded almost as if one of the engines had experienced some sort of problem? The sound returned and the plane lurched violently to the left, the flight attendant was pale and ran towards the cockpit, the plane stabilized again but the fasten the seat belts sign got turned on and everybody sat down, looking scared. One of the kids started hollering and screaming and the mother shook it rather violently, the terror in her eyes was very apparent.

The cabin was so silent now, nobody spoke and Adelyn felt as if her own heart was trying to break out through her chest. Something was clearly wrong, the skies outside of the plane was still blue and beautiful but it felt wrong. She couldn't explain it but if felt very wrong and then it dawned on her, the sun was in the wrong position, the plane had to have turned around for the sun to be in that place in the heavens. The plane lurched again and the weird sound came again, Adelyn couldn't see the wings from where she was seated but she knew that both engines had stopped, the steady sound of the jets working to push them through the empty air had seized. She knew that even jets could glide for quite a long time, they just had to find an airport big enough for a jetliner, with the right equipment to handle an emergency landing.

She didn't panic, instead she felt a weird sort of calm. Maybe she after all had been meant to die with her foster parents and now destiny was catching up with her? Like in the movie final destination? Screaming and crying wouldn't help her at all, she only hoped that Diane and Steve wouldn't be too sorry and that Monica would remember her and still take a drink on her birthday. Some children were still crying and she could hear that someone was praying loudly, the voice strangely thin and shivering. There was a pling from the intercom and they heard the pilot's voice, it sounded calm and didn't even hint of stress or fear, many calmed down considerably because of that. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are currently experiencing some slight problems with our engines but we have plenty of altitude and will be able to make an emergency landing as soon as we localize a suitable airfield."

Adelyn took a deep breath, he was lying, or at least not telling the whole truth. The flight attendant was returning, she was smiling but there was something in her eyes that told Adelyn she was both scared and confused. She walked down the aisle checking that everybody had their belts on and that nobody had any loose objects nearby. Adelyn felt cold, in a weird way determined. She wouldn't let herself be fooled and when the attendant came by her to check that her chair was securely attached to the floor she gave the woman a calm glance. "We have either turned around already or something is very wrong. I would like to know, I am used to flying and planes and the captain couldn't fool me. "

The flight attendant bent down, pretended to check the straps and she whispered. "We have lost all contact with the tower, with everybody in fact. We have no idea of where we are, we are flying blind!"

Adelyn frowned. "The solar storm?"

The flight attendant pulled at the wheels, appeared to be rather busy. "Maybe, but even the GPS is out of function, and we cannot hear any radio signals at all. It is all dead."

Adelyn felt a surge of panic, she had once read another Stephen King story called the Langoliers or something where a plane disappears into the past and barely manages to escape it. The woman tried to smile. "Don't worry, our captain is a very experienced pilot and he knows every available airstrip from here to Canada, I bet he will be able to get us all down in one piece."

Adelyn suddenly felt an urge to make some silly joke, like "_nobody has ever gotten stuck up here_" Or something like that but she kept her tongue tied. She knew that the plane was descending, by this rate it would have perhaps twenty minutes of airtime left before it made a rather vicious rendezvous with mother earth if the pilot didn't manage to find a place to land first. How could all communication just disappear? Adelyn didn't understand but she knew she had been right. Today was definitely not a good day to be travelling.

She remembered what Kim once had told her, of the ancient ritual of the indian braves who would walk into battle claiming that today was a good day to die, maybe this was her final day and she couldn't exactly say that it had been all that good. She felt a tear running down her cheek and wiped it away, almost stunned. She shouldn't be crying, after all she had lived, not all got that privilege but she couldn't help it. It was still so many things she had wanted to do but now it seemed that it all were to be stolen away from her. Crap, she hadn't even thought of what to expect, she had never been religious and she had believed that death was the end and that was that. But what if it wasn't? She didn't believe in heaven or hell, to her those were just superstition but one of her friends claimed to have been hypnotized to remember previous lives and it had sounded very convincing. At least that girl had believed firmly in reincarnation. Adelyn made a grimace. If she was to come back she wanted to come back as something able to move really well, maybe a horse, a cheetah or perhaps a peregrine falcon. Yes, that would have been awesome, death from above diving towards its prey at lightning speed.

But if her luck was to give any hints as to what she would experience she would most likely return as a slug, or perhaps a mole? She had to grin to herself, dark humor, that had always been her strong side. But what the heck, always look at the bright side of death right? The plane had started shaking and it tilted a bit forward, the pilot was afraid of a stall and had to increase the speed but that in return reduced their airtime a lot. Adelyn stretched, she had seen only clouds and blue skies but now she did also see a green land down below. It was very green in fact, with some rivers and lakes and in the distance she could see a range of very tall and wild looking mountains. The rockies? But what the hey, that would be completely wrong since they should have stretched out in an entirely different direction and the landscape seemed so wild? No cities or roads or even farmland?

Adelyn got a weird sensation, maybe they had dropped through a time barrier or something like that? Perhaps this was the distant past? Or even a whole different world? Damn, her imagination was really running wild now. She could see that many of the other passengers too had discovered that the landscape below them was unfamiliar and many were calling out, demanding answers. A man got up and ran towards the cockpit but the door was locked and couldn't be opened from the outside, courtesy of 9/11. He was roaring with anger trying to tear through the door and two other burly guys wrestled him to the floor and held him there. Some women were crying and the children had stopped bawling, they were too scared. The plane was shivering, like it was trying to fight against the force of gravity but without its engines it was doomed. Adelyn took a peek out the window once more, she could imagine the desperation of the pilot, he was probably frantically trying to contact someone, anyone. Trying to spot a place to land the plane, trying to keep them all alive. She knew it was a futile hope, he would fail. There was no place there to land a jet liner, even if they managed to go down on a lake there would be no rescue and the plane could only float for a few minutes. She didn't doubt that the captain was very skilled but he would not be able to replicate the miracle on the Hudson river, she just knew he wouldn't.

Adelyn bit her lower lip, she swallowed hard and hoped that she would see Eileen and Kim again, that they would be waiting for her. And she hoped that it would be quick, that she wouldn't be trapped in a burning wreck or something, left to be scorched by burning jet fuel. No, if there was a God out there she hoped that he would show her the grace of dying fast.

Who knew, maybe the next world would be a better one, one in which she would be able to use her legs once more. She petted the wheels of Legs almost affectionately. "Right old partner, I guess this is the end of the line for us, but you have served me well. Although I don't think I will miss you."

She could see that the ground was getting closer at a terrifying speed, she could separate the trees and she whispered an old Indian prayer Kim had taught her. The captains voice came over the com again, strangely distant. "Ladies and gentlemen, I have been unable to reach any airports or anyone at all, we have to perform an emergency landing. I will try to put her down on a meadow up ahead but I fear we are too heavy to get down in one piece. Please do brace for impact and pray. I am sorry."

Adelyn closed her eyes and leaned forward, she heard whispers and saw that people were reaching out, touching hands, seeking some comfort in these their last seconds. She had nobody to reach out to and she felt so terribly alone. She saw treetops outside of the plane, then she heard a terrible racket as the wings started to tear into bushes and trees and she closed her eyes one final time, whispering a silent I love you to Diane and Steve. Then there was a terrible jolt, a bright white flash of light and she thought for a second that she was back in that lovely dream of hers, dancing across a meadow of flowers. And then there was nothing except darkness and her last conscious thought was that it at least didn't hurt.


	2. One of a kind

Enter Middle-earth, and enter a certain pair of twins and their famous father. Now how will they react to the appearance of someone so clearly different, and will they have any clue as to why she has been brought there?

Chapter Two: one of a kind

I am the one dancing through the moonlight

I am the one born into this world from no womb

In me the fire resides

In me the frost is sleeping

Light and darkness forever merged together

The beginning, the end, everything there is to be

Forever dancing upon the weave of life

The sounds of battle were deafening, roars, screams and the whinnying from horses mixed with the clashing of steel against steel. It was a vicious fight, neither side showed any mercy nor expected any and the only goal was to kill as many as possible. The orcs had been cornered and now the filth was fighting ferociously and with no regard for their own lives and safety. A cliff stopped them from escaping and the elves were rapidly causing their numbers to decline. A tall black haired ellon was dancing through the chaos, his movements graceful and fleeting even for one of his race and he didn't waste any energy, every strike with the beautiful longsword killed an orc and blood spilled from the blade like water. He had a sneer on his handsome face and he spun around and beheaded an orc who were trying to skewer another elf on a spear. On the other side of the battlefield his mirror image was fighting with equal ferocity and skill and the two of them had left a trail of dead orcs across the area.

The orcs didn't really know how to fear, they had no instinct of self-preservation because all they wanted was to serve their master, they were cannon fodder and expendable. After another twenty minutes the last orc did fall, with the blade of one of the twins buried in his skull. The elf pulled the blade free with a grimace of disgust, they had every good reason to hate orcs and he shook the blood of it and sheathed it. His brother sent him a quick smile before he turned around to evaluate the situation. An ellon clad in an armor walked towards them. "My lords, we have lost just one warrior, three are wounded but they will be fine if we get them back home right away."

Elladan sighed and sent the captain a tired smile. "Good, you can gather everybody and hurry to my father, we will check the perimeters to make sure there aren't any others hiding here somewhere."

The ellon looked a bit doubtful. "My lord, just the two of you?"

Elrohir patted him on the shoulder. "Be at ease Ildirion, we will be safe. I would like to see the orc capable of sneaking up on us two."

The warrior just nodded and knew that he stood no chance of convincing these two to join the rest of the company and return home. He shouted some orders and the twins whistled for their horses and mounted. This pack of orcs had tried to cross this river valley undetected but some scouts saw them and the patrol out of Imladris had taken care of them rather easily. Orcs were disgusting vile creatures and the faster they could be killed the better. Elladan turned his great grey stallion and threw one last glance at the dead orcs, they were already stinking, someone would be sent to burn the carcasses so they wouldn't pollute the valley, he and his brother spent most of their time out hunting orcs and many saw the two brothers as the best orc slayers anywhere. Elrohir wiped his brow, he shook his long black mane of hair and made a grimace. "Let's ride to the river, my horse is thirsty and frankly speaking, so am I"

Elladan just nodded, he wondered if they ever were to see the end of this struggle against the evil forces. The river was rather wide and the current strong and it created a natural barrier orcs had problems crossing. This river valley was lush and green and beautiful and the two elves enjoyed the peace and the tranquility of nature now that the orcs were gone. The day was very hot and the summer sun was shining from a sky devoid of any clouds, fighting in this heat was hard even for an elf. Elladan was considering taking a bath, the valley was safe now and he felt his skin twitch, he had been sweating and felt as though he was stinking rather badly. Elrohir rode his bay mare like he and the horse was one being, he had always been the more patient one of the twins and he could sometimes seem to be both quiet and thoughtful but with a sword in hand he was every bit as dangerous as Elladan, in fact he was regarded as even better than his brother because he seemed to be filled by an ice cold sort of rage that allowed him to remain in control of himself but still made him fight like one possessed.

Both brothers had been fighting the orcs like mad since their mother was attacked and badly injured some years ago. They had managed to save her but she had never been able to heal properly and so she had chosen to sail into the west and they missed her terribly. It seemed that their goal in life was to kill as many orcs as possible and they were doing an impressive job. They reached the river, the riverbed was wide there and covered with boulders and rocks and so they left their horses and let them drink from a small pond. The two elves walked toward the main stream and Elrohir cocked his head. "The river is running high now, must be the rain."

Elladan nodded, he wanted to tear off his light leather armor and throw himself into the water like some elfling but he wanted to at least keep a sheen of dignity. He slowly unclasped his cloak and threw some water into his face. It felt good but darn so cold, maybe a bath was a bad idea. This river came down from the mountains and it was never warm, not even in the summer months. Elrohir got out of his armor and his boots too, stuck his feet into the water and closed his eyes in bliss, the suns heat was sweltering there and both elves were almost panting. Elladan followed Elrohir's example, he sat there in just his pants and enjoyed the cool air following the river. Elrohir yawned and stretched himself, tried to braid his long hair again. His braid had come undone during the fight and although the somewhat wild look suited him he wanted to look civilized.

Both were tired, they had been out for days now and they did long for a few days of rest, perhaps a bath and some proper meals. Elladan closed his eyes and thought of a certain elleth he was set on getting to know a little better, she was resisting his charm but darn it, he would lay that fortress open wide soon enough. She would yield, they all did eventually. He knew how to use his charm and good looks for what they were worth and none had been able to resist him completely just yet. He was humming softly to himself while he thought of her soft brown locks and shapely rear. Elrohir was tugging away at his hair and he was mumbling some phrases that would have made their father raise an eyebrow in a not so very pleased grimace. Birds were singing from the trees and their horses had finished drinking and stood there head to tail swatting away flies.

Elrohir sighed. "I think I can already smell the kitchens, I could eat a whole deer."

Elladan sniggered. "No you cannot, remember the time you and Glorfindel had that eating contest? You lost in a most spectacular way!"

Elrohir scoffed. "Wasn't my fault that I puked, the cook had put too much spice in that stew!"

Elladan laughed. "Yeah right, so speaks the looser."

Elrohir pretended to be deeply hurt. "How could I have won? He is twice my size damn it, and he is used to eating a lot"

Elladan sent his brother a wry grin. "Twice your size? Aren't you exaggerating a bit now? He is three inches taller than you and yes, he probably weighs a lot more than you but that is all muscle."

Elrohir rolled his eyes. "As if I don't already know that!"

Glorfindel had trained both the young peredhels and they had never managed to beat him even once, he always won and to them he was an ideal and their great idol. Elrohir let his eyes follow the stream lazily, he enjoyed the peace and quiet and knew that they had done a good days work. Then he noticed something out of the ordinary, there was something rather white showing against the dark rocks of the rapids and he frowned. "Dan? What is that?"

Elladan frowned. "Ah, probably nothing, just a piece of lightly colored wood or a white rock or something."

Elrohir cocked his head. "I don't think so, it doesn't look that way?"

Elladan turned his head, he looked very tired. "Ro, the last time you thought you saw something in a river it turned out to be a dead pig some farmer had dropped in the lake just to get rid of it, it stank to high heavens!"

Elrohir was on his feet. "That is not a dead pig, look for yourself!"

Elladan sighed, so much for a few minutes rest. He got up and held his hand up to shield his eyes from the sharp sunlight and he did get a sinking feeling in his guts when he saw the thing Elrohir had spotted. It didn't look like a dead branch or anything like that, was it a body?!

He swallowed, they knew of no one who was missing of their people but there were some humans living up river and if this was the victim of an unfortunate drowning the relatives would want to know of this poor persons fate and perhaps they would be glad to be able to give the body a proper funeral. Elrohir grinned. "Now you see it too."

Elladan just nodded and now he ran towards the strange object, he was steady on his feet as all elves are and before long they both stood by the stream and stared at the object that was pushed halfway onto a flat rock by the current. Elladan was pale and Elrohir was swearing. "It is someone, a body."

Elladan bit his lower lip, the current was strong but the river wasn't very deep and he could see that the bottom was even and smooth. It was possible to wade out to the rock but it would be cold and hard and he clenched his teeth together and decided to take the plunge. It was most certainly a body but the river ran white just there and it was hard to see any details. Elrohir looked terrified. "Dan, what are you doing?!"

Elladan shivered, the water reached his hips and it was freezing cold but he slowly moved forward, one leg at a time, leaning toward the current. "Retrieving it, it cannot be left there."

Elrohir looked stunned for a short moment, then he gasped and spun around. "I'll get a rope."

Elladan fought his way against the water and as he got closer the sinking feeling got stronger, oh gods it couldn't be? He waded the last few feet, grasped onto the rock and saw that the body lay on its side with its back towards him, he hesitated and didn't really want to touch a dead person but he had to. Dark hair covered most of it and it was really a wonder they had seen it at all. He turned the body around by the shoulder and he almost let out a startled cry. It was an elleth, a female elf! He felt a surge of panic, by Eru, what was he to do?! She was probably dead but it had become even more important than before to get whoever this was out of the river. She was long, almost as long as he was and the dark hair clung to skin so white it looked like milk. He did notice that she was naked and blushed shortly before he pulled her further up from the water. Oh Gods, how could this have happened?

Elrohir returned from the horses with a rope and tossed the end to Elladan who just barely managed to catch it. He attached it to a protruding part of the rock and then he lifted the body carefully and heaved it over his shoulder. She was rather heavy and so ice cold it made him cringe but the body wasn't stiff yet. He began to wade back, very carefully and he was glad his brother had thought of the rope, it made everything a little better. He was so cold he shivered but he managed to get back onto the riverbank and he knelt down and let his burden slide down onto the sand. He got the first real look at her and he heard Elrohir gasp loudly, his brother stared with huge eyes at the naked female. Elladan just couldn't believe it, what on Arda was she? She had pointy ears like an elf but the upper edge of the ear leading to the delicate point wasn't straight, it had a slight curve to it and the point was more visible than on most elves. Elrohir was almost whispering, as if he didn't dare to speak his mind. "I have never seen anything like that?"

Elladan swallowed hard. "Neither have I brother, I do not know what race she is from."

He bent down, lifted her right hand and noticed how perfect it was with long fingers and an elegant and yet strong shape. Elrohir was blushing. "Ah Dan, she is naked!"

Elladan scoffed. "Thank you for telling me Ro, gee, I didn't notice that!"

He pulled the extremely long thick hair away from the body and stared with startled eyes at the weird tattoo covering her entire left leg. He did notice another one on her arm, it looked like some kneeling human with wings? And on her back she had two more, a beautiful wolf and some kind of a feline.

Elrohir was a bit pale. "She has mutilated herself? Gods!"

Elladan noticed the piercings and cringed, he stared in disbelief on at least a dozen holes and studs in her ears, the stud in her eyebrow, nose and lower lip and Elrohir stared with huge eyes at the piercing in the females nipple and navel. Elladan thought he saw something shiny even further south and moved her leg a bit, yes, she had one there too and Elrohir turned around and turned a bit green. "Who would freely do something like that to themselves? I mean, the ears?!"

Elladan sighed. "It could be a part of her culture for all we know? Perhaps her ears aren't as sensitive as ours?"

Elrohir still cringed. "Aiii, and down there? What is the point in that?"

Elladan got a bit annoyed. "I do not know and I don't care, we have to find out what has happened to her."

Elrohir got a dark expression on his face. "You don't think someone has…you know what? And dumped the body?"

Elladan grinded his teeth. "Listen Ro, I have no clue okay? But we cannot leave her here, do we have something to cover the body with? We have to bring her with us back home, someone is perhaps missing her somewhere."

Elrohir stared down at her, his eyes sad. "Dan? "

Elladan sighed deeply once more and rolled his eyes. "Yes Ro, what?!"

Elrohir lifted his gaze and Elladan was shocked to see a hint of tears in his brothers eyes. "She is so beautiful, haven't you noticed?"

Elladan looked at the elleth again, yes, she was beautiful, in fact more than beautiful. She was…stunning, amazing. The idea of this incredible creature laying there before them dead and robbed of life made him gasp and he too felt tears swelling in his eyes. "Oh Eru, what happened to you young one?"

She had to be young, he somehow sensed it and yet there was something about this creature that seemed ancient. He tried to arrange her legs and arms, make her look a bit less dead, give her some dignity. Elrohir got a blanket from his horse and he hesitated, stared down. "I do not know if I can touch her Dan, it would be…sacrilege!"

Elladan nodded. "I know, she looks like a Goddess, but we have to move her, she cannot lay here to rot, like some carcass."

He gently gathered the mass of thick bluish black hair and was in awe of the elegance of the body, a long neck, long legs, rounded hips and a tiny waist and a pair of breasts that had to be the most perfect pair he had ever seen. Why had this creature perished? It was so unfair, it wasn't natural. He rolled the blanket around her and slowly he lifted her up, the head lolled back and her mouth opened, revealing shiny white teeth and they were almost feline in appearance. Elrohir stared at her again, he was looking at her neck and he was suddenly white like freshly fallen snow. "Dan, take a look at her throat, the jugular!"

Elladan did that, stared at the jugular and suddenly he saw movement, he yelped and pressed his finger towards it, desperately. Elrohir pressed his ear towards her chest and he stared up, his deep blue eyes filled with shock. "She is alive!"

Elladan whistled for his horse, suddenly they were in a terrible hurry. The two horses came running and Elrohir held the female while Elladan got into the saddle, then he lifted her up to him and Elladan spurred his steed desperately. The great grey jumped forward and broke into wild gallop and before long he was followed by Elrohir. Elladan held the female up towards his chest, frantically hoping they would reach their father in time. She was hovering on the edge between life and death and Elrond was after all one of the very best healers of the entire Arda. If anyone could save her it had to be him. They found a path leading back to Imladris and the horses knew the way and gave it their all. The mighty elven steeds could outrun even a mearas and Elladan didn't spare his horse at all but pushed it without mercy. He rode at break neck speed down the narrow spiraling paths towards their home and did see many elves who stared at them with shock and disbelief. Galloping down those paths was something nobody did unless they either had a death wish or if something was awfully wrong.

Elladan didn't pull at the reins until his horse almost skidded across the bridge and stopped panting in front of the main stair leading up to the city. The animal was gasping for air and he waited until Elrohir rode across the bridge before he jumped down. Some elves came running, alarmed by the sound of hooves in such a hurry and they stopped and stared with shock at the twins and the body Elladan held in his arms. Elrohir waved his arm. "Langar, take the horses to the stables, they have been ridden very hard. Lindir, where is Adar?"

The minstrel looked just as startled as usual and had to swallow before he managed to say anything at all. "Ah, in the council room, with Erestor and Glorfindel, a messenger arrived from Mirkwood some hours ago, apparently very bad news"

Elladan swore. "Curse it, someone, go get him and tell him to go to the infirmary right away, tell him it is a matter of life or death."

A servant left at a shocking speed and Lindir stared at the elleth in Elladan's arms. "Who is that?!"

Elladan was already running up the stairs with his brother at his heels. "Have no idea, we found her in the river"

The two brothers rushed into the infirmary and Elladan laid the female on a bench and the three elves who worked there came running, they stopped and stared with shock written all over their faces and Elladan almost panted. "We found her in the river, she's probably drowned but there is a pulse. She is still alive but only the Valar knows for how long if you don't help her"

The door at the back of the room flew open and Elrond came rushing in, he looked a bit confused and Elladan looked at his father with a pleading gaze. "Please ada, we found her in the river, save her!"

Elrond gasped when he saw the naked female that lay on the bench, he had never seen a creature like that before and he immediately noticed that his ring reacted to her. It seemed eager, like it suddenly had gotten extra power. He touched the females neck, counted the heartbeats. They were slow and hesitant and he bowed down and listened to her chest. There was no water in her lungs, whatever had happened to her, she didn't drown.

He started examining the body, she had a very well developed upper torso but her lower body looked a bit weak in comparison and it lacked muscle tone. It was weird. She was terribly cold and he too noticed the strange and yet beautiful tattoos which didn't resemble any other tattoos he had ever seen before. He had no idea of how anyone could create something like that. The piercings made him stare in shock and he opened her mouth and almost let out a yelp in shock. This was no elf, but it was no human either. He had no idea of what she was and he nodded to his sons. "You may leave now, I will do whatever I can for her."

Elladan looked almost angry. "I do not want to leave her."

Elrohir nodded. "Me neither!"

Elrond sighed. "Fine, but please sit down but the fireplace, I need space to work."

The two immediately followed his order and sat down and Elrond barked orders to the other healers. He gently let his hands glide across the unconscious body, searching for fractures or other injuries but he found none. The only thing he did notice was a weird malformation of her lower spine, as if it had been broken but had healed. She was breathing very shallowly and he opened an eyelid, stared at an eye that was almost red in color. He backed away, took a deep breath and lifted the other, bright green, right, what the hell was this? He turned to the other healers. "Pour some hot water into the tub over there, we need to reheat her."

He had no idea of why she was unconscious, there was no apparent injuries or traumas at all, she was just very cold and almost lifeless. He crushed some athelas in a bowl and smeared the herb onto her chest, made a grimace when he thought of the weird piercings. An elf would never disfigure their bodies in such a way, to them it would be a sacrilege. He placed her in a more comfortable position and noticed her last piercing too, shiny against her small black triangle of silky black hair. He tried to think, she was no elf, at least not of any elven race he knew of , and in all of his many millennia of life he had never even heard of someone looking like that. This was something entirely new even to him and although the thought of a challenge thrilled him it also made him a bit nervous. What if she was a threat? A danger to them all? Well, then she was going to stay there, until they knew all there was to know of her.

He admired the tattoos once more, the vines twined around her left leg were exquisite and looked almost like real vines and flowers. The wolf and the feline had to have some sort of spiritual importance and the strange winged person on her arm too. She had to have come from a very different culture indeed. He massaged her legs and frowned, she was tall. Almost as tall as he was and he was stricken by her beauty, it was so exotic and different and yet ethereal and unreal. Her skin reminded him of starlight and that hair, as thick and silky as that of any elf, she was amazing. She had to have come from somewhere but how, and why? And where? He had no idea, he had one of the female healers braid her hair and get it out of the way while he gently examined her neck and head, nothing wrong there. Her eyes were dilated and empty and he hoped that she hadn't suffered some sort of brain injury. He couldn't cure that sort of problem, nobody could.

The healers lifted her into a tub and massaged her arms and legs carefully while Elrond counted her heartbeats. She was getting better but very slowly. They lifted her out again when she was warmer and wrapped her in thick blankets. Elrond smeared mixtures of different herbs and ointments onto her skin wherever it was thin, her neck, armpits and groin. She was so well shaped and he couldn't help himself, he did react to her as any male would but he kept that under control and didn't allow it to cloud his mind at all. He was first and foremost a healer. He already suspected that his sons were a bit taken by her, after all, when had anyone ever seen something this beautiful. He suspected that Luthien herself would have looked plain compared with this creature, but what in the name of Eru was she?

They placed her in a comfortable bed and Elrond told one of the others to keep a watch over her and tell him the moment there was a change no matter how small. Elladan and Elrohir looked at him with suspense and he tried to smile. "She will live I am sure, but I have no idea of how she ended up in the river or why she isn't awake."

Elladan frowned. "Ada, what is she? I have never seen an elf with such ears?"

Elrond placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Dan, I don't know, I have never encountered anyone of such a race nor have I heard of it described in any way, I think she is something entirely new."

Elladan looked worried. "I cannot say I like that, not while the situation is as it is."

Elrond sighed. "I know, but trust in the good forces of this world. I do not think she is a threat to us."

Elrohir cocked his head. "The others mentioned some bad news from Mirkwood?"

Elrond made a tired grimace. "Yes, I am afraid that is true. The king's son has gone missing, probably been taken by orcs."

Elladan gasped and Elrohir made a whimper. "Gods no, not Legolas, he is our friend! Please, there must be something we can do?"

Elrond took a deep breath. "Estel has already left to help the kings troops searching for him, but I have little hope. And Thranduil is close to breaking down completely."

Elrohir was staring at his father, realization glowing in his eyes. "The enemy is trying to hurt us, weaken us by attacking our loved ones. Grandmother Galadriel and you through naneth and now Thranduil through his son."

Elrond sent his son a somewhat sad smile. "Yes, you are right son, you are truly smart."

Elladan almost shivered, he could barely control himself. "Will the orcs kill him?"

Elrond sat down, his eyes distant and very dark. "Probably not, know this my sons, if Thranduil finds his son dead he will become wild with rage and hatred, he is already a force to be reckoned with but if he goes berserk not even the dark lord can predict how it will end. The worse thing about such situations is not knowing, the uncertainty of it all. If your loved one is dead that is it, it is over."

Elrohir growled. "The dark lord is turning what we love against us isn't he, using our love as a tool to break us all."

Elrond nodded. "Yes, I fear so. He is probably torturing the poor prince and letting his father know of it too, just to torment him, break his will, turn him into a wreck not capable of doing anything that can further endanger his child."

Elladan frowned. "I hope you have sent a message to Lothlorien? If our sister hears about this I am sure she will want to come home and maybe she too is a target."

Elrond sent him a quick grin. "I have already thought of that, I have sent messengers. She is to be kept under guard at all times and she isn't to leave the city at all. She won't like it but there is no way around it I fear."

Elrohir took a deep sigh of relief. "Good, did Estel leave with some warriors or alone?"

Elrond sighed. "He took three ellyn with him, he is hopefully halfway to Mirkwood already. Legolas is his best friend, he will not rest until he is found, alive or dead and in the last case avenged with blood."

Elladan closed his eyes for a second, he tried to remain calm. "Do they know anything about where they may have taken him? "

Elrond shook his head. "No, the letter only told that it had been a very well planned attack, one targeting the kings son in special. He could be anywhere."

Elrohir moaned and looked as if he was in pain. "Valar, I do not want to even imagine what he might be going through now."

Elrond just stared at the floor. "Who would? Let us pray that Estel has luck on his side."

The healer got on his feet and took a look at the unconscious female. "Weird though that she has showed up here now, it is almost as if it wasn't a coincidence?"

He took a quick decision. "Ro, Dan, when she wakes up, if she wakes up, then I want her to be watched over at all times. I want either one of you or Glorfindel to be with her just to make sure that she is safe, and that there isn't any sinister forces at work here."

Elladan nodded. "Sure thing Ada, she won't be able to escape if that is what you fear."

Elrond smiled and left the room, he had things to do and he knew that the healers there were skilled and after all, she didn't appear to be harmed in any way. She just wasn't awake, and he found that a bit strange. Elves will usually never stay unconscious unless they are trying to shield themselves from some mental trauma. Could that be the cause of her condition? He could just wait and see, now he had to discuss the further plans for the defense of Imladris with his seneschal and captain.

Elladan and Elrohir left the infirmary too, they were tired and cold and hungry and the strange female would probably not wake up soon so they went to the bath house to clean themselves off and get some warmth back into their bodies. Both were stunned by the news of their friends capture and didn't really want to talk at all. They went to the dining hall and had a huge meal each and then they went to their rooms to get some rest. They both needed it and although their heads were spinning the twins quickly fell asleep.

The night was quiet and peaceful and the lamps and chandeliers made the valley look as if a piece of heaven had fallen onto earth. The guards were up and about as usual, the hidden valley was never left unguarded and in the hall of fire many were gathered to just socialize, share a few good stories and a cup or two of wine. The moon threw a cold clear light upon the forests and the rivers and only the nighttime creatures were out there at this time of the day.

When the morning light came crawling across the skies the healers discovered that the female was still unconscious but now it was more of a normal sleep and her temperature and heartbeat was more normal. She could wake up soon and so the twins volunteered to sit by her bed to watch over her. They both were extremely curious and wanted to know more about her and they were nervous too so both wore their swords, just in case. She was female and unarmed but they never underestimated anyone based purely on gender.

Elladan was bored and sat reading from a book of ancient poems, Elrohir was halfway paying attention to his brothers words and halfway watching some birds flying around in the far distance. He didn't like just sitting there but he felt like he had to. And he wanted to know who this elleth or whatever she was really was. Elladan had just finished a poem about the beauty of the fallen city of Gondolin when the female moaned and her arms shivered, it looked a bit strange and the two elves stared at each other with big eyes. She moaned once more, tossed her head around and suddenly she called out, in a strange tongue they didn't really understand. It sounded a bit like Westron but the words were twisted and weird, pane-cash? What in the name of the Valar was that? Had she hurt her tongue perhaps?

Elladan got on his feet and nodded to Elrohir who stood ready too in case she was dangerous in any way. They called for the healers and the female made a small shriek and opened her eyes. Both elves stared at her in shock, odd eyed? And such weird colors too? At first she stared at the roof with obvious disbelief and shock, then she whispered something incoherent and slowly she turned her head and saw Elladan. First she just blinked, as if she didn't understand that she was in fact seeing something or perhaps she was too dazed yet to register anything but then her eyes opened up wide and she screamed, she had seen Elrohir too. A loud shrill scream in utter terror and shock and she rolled to her side and fell out of the bed with a thud that made both twins cringe. She then screamed once more and tried to get away from them but not by standing up or crawling. No, she just dragged herself along with her arms like her lower body wasn't there and it looked so terrible, like seeing some half-crushed insect trying to escape an enemy. Her legs just hang after her, like dead weight. She panted and whined and hit the wall and pulled herself up against it, eyes wide open in fear, panting, shivering and trembling and making low mewling sounds of complete fear. Elladan was horrified, how could they believe that she was a threat, something dangerous? She was so afraid of them she almost passed out! And she couldn't walk? That was tragic!

He took a few steps closer, noticed that he and Elrohir by chance was wearing identical clothes, maybe she thought that she was hallucinating, seeing double? He tried to act in a non-threatening manner, holding his arms out, palms towards her. "Easy there, shhhh, you are alright."

He spoke in Sindarin since he had no idea of what languages she knew and she obviously didn't understand him at all. She just stared and whimpered and tried to curl herself up into a ball, her legs appeared to be non-responsive? Gods, how terrible. "Please…"

The words were shivering, almost a mere breathless whisper but he understood, it was some sort of westron indeed but in a strange dialect. "Please don't hurt me…I'll do anything, just don't hurt me"

Her voice pleading and the twins just stared at her confused and a bit shocked. Did she really think that they would harm her in any way? Why?

Elladan sat down on his haunches, tried to look as friendly as possible, held his hands like before. "We wish you no harm."

She did notice her own lack of clothing and a horrified expression rushed across her face, she tried to cover herself with her hands in a pathetic attempt to protect her modesty and Elrohir felt himself blush, he felt almost unwell for putting her into such a situation. Her lower lip trembled. "If…if you…want to…rape me then do it but please let me go afterwards, don't kill me"

Elladan gasped and his eyes got wide with disbelief, he couldn't believe what she was saying. Rape?! By Morgoth, no elf with a sane mind that is would even think about something like that, it was almost an insult hearing her saying this but he realized to his horror that she perhaps came from a place where males would do that to a defenseless female. The mere idea made him want to retch. He didn't know what to do, what to say in order to not frighten her further and Elrohir hawked and sat down next to his brother, she stared at the two in utter disbelief. "You are not seeing double my lady, we are identical twins. Believe me please, we do not want to harm you, in any way. You are safe here."

She still looked extremely frightened and very alert, her eyes slid from Elladan to Elrohir and back, then she took in the room and she looked even more confused, tears were starting to run down her cheeks and she gasped, her hands were shivering all the time and she looked so much like a frightened child there and then. Elladan felt a deep urge to take her into his arms, shield her and comfort her but he knew she probably would misunderstand that completely so he stayed back, just trying to smile. She whimpered and Elrohir took his cape and held it out, his eyes to the floor. "Here, cover yourself with this."

She reached out, hesitantly and with obvious suspicion but she took the cape and quickly she wrapped it around her body, eyes still huge with fear. "Where…where am I?"

Elladan sat down on the floor, very slowly so he wouldn't startle her, he crossed his legs and Elrohir kneeled down behind him. "You are in the valley of Imladris, in the last homely house east of the sea. The home of our father, Elrond Peredhel. This is Elrohir, I am Elladan."

The female just stared, her gaze blank, she hadn't even heard of the place.

Elladan lifted an eyebrow. "Eh Rivendell?"

She just shook her head. "I am not in the united states any more am I?"

Elrohir shook his head with an apologetic grimace. "I am afraid we don't know what you mean by that my lady?"

She sobbed and tears floated down her cheeks, like silvery beads of liquid diamonds. "Then where am I, what land, what world?"

Elladan stared at Elrohir who looked just as shocked as himself. What world? Elrohir tried to keep his voice calm and comforting. "You are in middle-earth of course. Where do you come from, and what is your name by the way?"

She looked a bit stunned. "Middle-earth, I come from earth! I have gone mad for sure, no, I am dying and this is just a last hallucination before the end."

Elrohir gasped. "You are not dying my lady, our father is a very renowned and skilled healer and he says that you are alright, we found you in a river and got you back here yesterday."

She whimpered, even when terrified she was so lovely to look at it hurt their very hearts. Nothing this lovely should ever be hurt or scared, it wasn't right. She shook her head, hid her face in those elegant slender hands. "You are not real, pointy eared people? Really? My brain is shutting down, that is the answer."

Elladan sighed and reached out. "Here, touch me, see if I am real or not. I am not a pointy eared person by the way but an elf."

She let out a hysterical giggle. "Elves? Do you seriously think I can believe that? I got crushed in that plane crash and now my head is short circuiting."

Elladan didn't understand what she was saying but he held his hand out ever so patiently and she bit her lower lip and slowly she too reached out. Her fingers slid against his skin, hesitantly and with a nervous twitch. Then she got bolder and fastened her grip before she let go with a yelp, her eyes wide once more but this time with realization. "You…you are real? Goddamn, you are real!"

Elrohir grinned. "I would most certainly say so yes, we do feel very real at least."

She whimpered. "Oh gods what has happened to me!"

Elladan took her hand gently and she didn't retract it, he tried to smile, to look gentle and harmless. "Again my lady, what is your name? And how did you end up in the river? We thought you had drowned but our father says that you hadn't, you were just unconscious."

She trembled again, her eyes huge and confused and those perfect rosy lips were shivering. "I…My name is Adelyn…I don't know anything about any river, I was in a plane crash and I must have died."

Elrohir scratched his head. "Uh, plane crash?"

She opened her mouth. "Oh damn, you don't know what a plane is do you, this looks like the middle ages or something."

Elladan bit his lower lip. "Adelyn, we don't know what that is no, and middle ages?"

She took a deep breath. "A plane is a sort of vehicle we use where I am from, to travel far. It flies through the air and I was on my way to visit a friend who lives on the west and on the way something bad happened and it fell out of the skies and everybody got killed, me too I guess."

Elrohir frowned. "The west? Valinor? Are you a Vala perhaps? Or a Maia?"

Adelyn felt more and more confused. "Now it is me who doesn't understand anything."

Elladan sighed. "Right, nothing of that then. Perhaps Eru wanted you to live and brought you here instead then?"

She frowned. "Eru?"

Elrohir made a gesture, he tried to explain. "The one? The maker, the creator of the world? The one you pray to?"

Adelyn suddenly smiled. "Oh, God? That's as good an explanation as any I guess."

Elrohir got back on his feet. "I'll go get our father to let him know you are awake, he will wish to speak to you of this I am sure. Worry not, he is wise and very kind."

She looked very nervous again. "Is your father some kind of leader?"

Elladan nodded. "Yes, you might say so. But pardon me for saying this Adelyn, why did you drag yourself along the floor?"

She cringed, looked down. "My legs are paralyzed, I was in an accident and I broke my back and after that I have been unable to move my legs."

Elladan swallowed and suddenly his eyes were filled with compassion, as were his brothers. "Oh, I am so sorry to hear that, but keep hope alive. Our father is very skilled, he might be able to help you."

She sent him a sad glance. "I have met the best doctors of my world and neither of them could help me, no offense but I doubt that your father will be any different in that matter."

Elrohir tried to smile. "I think you'd might be surprised."

Adelyn had sort of been floating in a soft white light for a long time, or it could be just seconds, it was so hard to tell. She was a bit disappointed though, if this was the hereafter it was definitely very boring. Then she suddenly opened her eyes and saw something above her head. A roof? It was made from wood and looked old and also old fashioned but it was clean and well-made and she didn't understand anything. She had to be dead, was this heaven? Weird, she could smell something that had to be some sort of herbs, flowers and trees and the air was so pure. Was the afterlife really supposed to be that real? She felt a presence and turned her head, she immediately felt a rush of pure panic, next to the bed she lay on stood a very tall man with long black hair and he wore some medieval looking clothes and he had a long knife in his belt. Her vision was a bit blurred so she couldn't really see him clearly but he had pointy ears. She looked in the other direction and saw that same tall dude there and she just freaked out, she tried to get away from it all, fell out of the bed and even though she did feel the impact of hitting the rock floor she pulled herself away, too scared to even think. Was she insane? She was seeing double!

She didn't understand what the man said and realized that it was two of them, not one, but they looked so weird and she noticed her own lack of clothing and a new type of panic got control of her. They were both big, muscular and looked a bit like huge cats somehow, there was something definitely dangerous about them and she feared being taken advantage of more than anything else.

Then they did speak so she could understand them although the language sounded old fashioned and strange, and she only slowly was able to accept what they told her, what they were. Elves? She had always thought that elves were such tiny creatures that were flying around in the woods with small wings on their backs but these two men looked…well, amazing. Monica would have been drooling like mad if she saw these two, they would make any model look like a trainwreck. How could anyone be that handsome and beautiful and yet masculine? They had to be gay, undoubtedly. Nobody that freaking perfect could be anything but gay!

She slowly started to realize that this was real, she was in some other world, and she didn't know how to feel about it at all. Was she glad she wasn't dead? Disappointed? In shock was absolutely a phrase that fit her situation and she didn't for a minute believe that this father of theirs could help her. She didn't believe in magic damn it.

She also had a huge problem separating between the two men, they were as similar as two drops of water and it made her feeling a bit uncomfortable. Maybe God or whoever it was who was behind this all had offered her a second chance but heck, couldn't that have been in someplace a bit more modern? She bet they didn't even have a decent bathroom there? She felt safe though, both had such kind eyes and she somehow knew that they never would hurt her. The cape Elrohir had given her was warm and soft and it smelled of forest and a more musky scent that had to be his personal smell. She liked it somehow, some guys did smell like a randy goat or old socks if they had been without a shower for just a few hours but his scent was very natural and comforting in a way. Elrohir left and she was left there with Elladan and she felt very shy all of a sudden.

Elladan saw that she blushed, he realized that it was because they had seen her undressed and he felt awkward too. He stared down at the floor. "Do not feel embarrassed my lady, I realize that we inadvertently might have offended your sense of modesty and honor but fear not, we do have a different view upon nudity than most humans. To us it is just natural and believe me, you have nothing to be ashamed of, you are stunningly beautiful."

She just pulled the fabric tighter around herself, looked down. Elladan swallowed and felt confused by her reactions. "Those tattoos? Do they mean anything?"

She raised her head again, frowned. "Ah yes, and no. The one on my leg was made to cover up some scars but they are gone now it seems."

Elladan had seen that her skin was flawless, without any scars at all. "How did you get scarred?"

She sighed, placed her chin on top of her knees."In the accident that damaged my back. I was in a vehicle that collided with another one, very violently. My foster parents got killed but I lived."

Elladan cocked his head. "Foster parents?"

Adelyn nodded. "Yes, I have never known my real parents."

He wanted to reach out and touch her, show his compassion but he didn't dare to. "Oh, I am so sorry."

She shrugged. "Don't be, it is alright I guess. I hoped that I would meet them again when I died but now I am here instead."

He nodded toward her arm. "The other tattoos?"

She sighed, the sound filled with melancholy. "The wolf is my foster fathers spirit animal and the cougar is mine, and the angel on my arm was for my foster mother, she loved angels."

Elladan looked puzzled. "Angels?"

She smiled, a very sad smile. "In my world many believe in angels, they are creatures of light that watch over you and try to keep you away from harm and make you do good things. You cannot see them though."

He just nodded with a strange expression in his eyes. "Oh, but those piercings?"

She cut a wry grin. "Just to rebel I guess, it is normal for the young in my world. Many decorate themselves thus."

He winced. "Aii, didn't it hurt? I mean, your ears?"

She looked a bit confused. "The ears? Not that much no?"

Elladan made a grimace. "Elven ears are very sensitive, I just thought that…never mind. By the way, why did our ears shock you? You do have pointy ears too?"

She sighed, looked down. "I have lived my whole life believing myself to be disfigured, they even thought of operating my ears to make them look more human at one time but the surgeon thought that I would be left with bad scars so he recommended that they should be left as they were."

Elladan raised an eyebrow. "Operate? Isn't that taking it a bit too far?"

She shook her head. "In my world people change everything about themselves of which they are unhappy, ears, noses, lips, breasts, you name it"

The elf just looked shocked and she stared into the floor again. What was to happen to her now? She was in a different world damn it, did they have wheelchairs here? Talk about being dropped out of the ashes and straight into the fire. She bet she would fit right in, just like a bunny in a pack of ferrets. She sobbed and hid her face in her hands once more. This was getting worse by the minute.

The door at the end of the room opened and Elrohir came back in followed by another tall darkhaired man who looked a bit older than him, more worn in a way but he was very handsome and something about him told her she could trust him, he was powerful and yet kind and she felt as though she should have curtsied or something. Three other elves followed, they all looked as though they were in their mid-twenties and yet she somehow knew they were very old compared with her. Elladan got up, he bowed his head. "Adelyn, this is my father Elrond, Ada, this is Adelyn."

The Peredhel smiled and knelt down, he saw the traces of terror and shock on the face of the young elleth and his heart was swelling with compassion but what Elrohir had told him of her story made him more and more confused and intrigued by her. He let out a hand and she took it, very nervously. He tried to give her as much room as possible. "Greetings my lady. Now, if you don't mind I will let my assistants lift you back into the bed and then we can have a chat. Are you hungry?"

Adelyn saw the soft light in his eyes and somehow he reminded her of Kim, there was a hint of the same kind of strength and the same understanding and compassion in his gaze. She hadn't thought of that until now but when he mentioned food she heard her stomach rumble and she had to cover her mouth in embarrassment. "Yes!"

Elrond smiled and the twins grinned too, they had both heard her. "Great, I will get the kitchens to send something, we can share a meal. "

Adelyn tried to smile, she was hungry as hell but she wasn't looking forward to sharing a meal with these elves, why she didn't know but she knew that she soon would have to finally accept the reality of it all. She was absolutely not in Kansas anymore, and how was she ever going to adept to living in the freaking middle ages?


	3. Blessings from above

So, she is in Imladris, why you might say? Well, someone is in need of help, in more ways than you might think. Enter Glorfindel by the way. This story has turned out to be a bit like one of our neigbor's palomino gelding, if you don't keep a tight grip on the reins it takes off and you'll end up not where you wanted to go but where he wants to go. Darn, I had a clear plan in my head when I started writing and now it sort of grows, the plot that is. This chapter contains some silly stuff, some rather nasty stuff and something in between. It is definitely M/adult/R in nature due to some very disturbing parts involving torture. Be warned, and the twins get an idea for some new pranks and that's even worse.

Chapter three: Blessings from above

Tell me then, what is the truth?

Can it be changed by perception alone?

Can it be distorted and changed our will?

If we shape our own reality

Do we then shape our fate?

Adelyn was carefully lifted back into the bed by two of the healers and she felt embarrassed and bothered. Luckily the bed was made in such a way that the top of it could be raised a bit so she could sit upright with the help of some huge pillows. Elrond sat down on one side of the bed and the twins on the other and she felt a little trapped. Elrond grasped her wrist, counted her heartbeat and checked her temperature and she just sat there blushing. Elladan looked at her with questions awaiting within his gaze and she sighed and turned towards him. "Yes?"

Elladan made a grimace. "Back where you are from, how did you get around? Did someone carry you? Or did you perhaps ride a horse?"

Adelyn shook her head. "Heavens no, I had a wheelchair."

The elves looked puzzled. "A what?"

Adelyn shrugged. "A chair, with wheels on it, two large in the back and two smaller ones in front that could be turned around so you could turn the thing, and you propelled yourself forward by using your hands on the wheels."

She made a gesture as if she was using her ordinary wheelchair and Elrond tilted his head and his eyes got narrow. "I see, that is rather smart"

Adelyn nodded. "Don't you ever have peoples with disabilities here?"

Elrohir grinned. "No, elves don't get sick, and we don't get old and die either. We can die from heartbreak or from physical injuries but we are quick to heal and if the damage is too great we can chose to sail into the west, to Valinor where all hurts are healed."

Adelyn just gasped. "No kidding? You don't get older? That is…wow!"

The twins looked a bit confused by her last phrase but Elrond was very calm, he understood that she came from a culture that had to be extremely different from his own. He smiled when two servants came carrying trays of food and he helped them place one on the bed. Adelyn felt the smell of warm bread, tea of some kind and roast chicken? She opened the lids of the different containers and yes, it was fresh bread, honey, tea and two rather large chicken legs rolled in some sort of herbal spice. It smelled heavenly and she felt her mouth starting to water.

The bread had been sliced and a small knife was placed with it so she could get the honey onto it and she could smell that the tea was very strong but also sweet. She tried as hard as she could to eat as a lady would, with style and etiquette but it was hard, she wanted to rip the food into pieces with her hands and just stuff her face. The three elves had gotten a tray of their own with bread and jam and they too ate with obvious appetite. Adelyn just loved the tea and she feared that if all the food they had there was this good she would gain weight fast.

Elrond wiped off his fingers with a napkin and smiled at her. "So lady Adelyn, what did you do for a living? Are everybody like you where you are from?"

She hadn't really thought about it, her differentness. It made her cringe again but she tried to keep her voice steady and calm. "No, I am…a freak I guess, I don't look like other humans. And as for my work, I am a student, I study to become an art historian."

Elrond frowned. "Art historian?"

She nodded. "Yes, someone who knows how different styles within the art of different cultures has evolved over time."

The peredhel smiled. "Let's say historian then, it is easier to understand. Does everybody study on this earth place?"

Adelyn took a sip of tea, God it was delicious. "No, not everybody can afford it, and there are many different places to go to also, some less expensive than the others. But I got lucky since I am handicapped, some schools have scholarships for such people as me, to encourage education. Even if my legs are fucked up my brain aren't."

The elves looked even more shocked by that last statement but Elrond hawked and tried to keep his cools. "Talking about your legs, you have been examined by skilled doctors I am sure. Tell me, did you have any feeling in your legs at all, or where they completely dead?"

Adelyn wiped some bread crumbs away from her mouth, it felt like heaven to have something decent to eat again. "I could feel touch, but not all that well, and heat or cold. But I couldn't move them at all, the nerves controlling my muscles were snapped. "

Elrond looked fascinated. "Your healers couldn't fix that?"

She shrugged. "Nope, they are good but not that good. It was a huge injury."

His eyes got narrow again. "Yes, I did notice a weird shape in your lower spine when my sons brought you in yesterday."

Adelyn blushed, shit, he had of course seen it all, but he was a doctor wasn't he? It felt worse knowing that those two drop dead gorgeous sons of his had seen her buck naked. "Yeah, several vertebrae were out of alignment. It was quite a crash."

Elrond didn't understand that part, but he got out of his chair and placed a hand on her knee, very gently. "Do you feel this?"

She nodded. "Yes, very well actually, better than before?"

Elrond bit his lower lip. "Tell me, are there other changes you have noticed?"

Adelyn was a bit confused. "Yes? I had some scars, but they are gone?"

Elrond nodded slowly, his eyes distant. "Adelyn? I think you may have been healed completely when you ended up here, I do not know what it was that happened to you, if you died or if the Gods decided to intervene but I think that the only thing stopping you from being able to walk is that you still think you are paralyzed."

Adelyn made a grimace. "Yeah right, and I am sure that the moon is made from cheese. Stop kidding me, I have been paralyzed for years, I know my own body damn it."

Elrohir looked stunned. "Cheese?"

Adelyn sighed. "It is just a phrase alright? I was ironical."

The elf grinned. "Oh, I see."

Elrond looked at her and his eyes were a bit stern, there was power in his gaze. "You have very poor muscle tone but that will change, you just haven't used those muscles for a long time."

Adelyn sighed. "Listen, it is not that I don't appreciate the attempts you are making but how can I possibly believe you? I have been tossed into a world that to me seems to be lagging behind my own when it comes to development in almost every way. I bet you still ride horses and fight with swords and stuff. Where I am from we have electricity, radio, TV and so on and so forth. "

Elrond didn't recognize those words and he didn't care either. He had grasped a flower from one of the jars placed on an adjacent table and hid it in his hand. He moved down towards her feet. "I can see that you haven't moved for a while, you soles are so soft. "

She shrugged. "Yes, and we do almost never walk without shoes on, most people have soft soles."

Elrond pulled the blanket away from her feet and leaned forward, pretended to be studying them. "You have very lovely feet Lady Adelyn, I am most certain that you are no human, but you are definitely not an ordinary elf neither, I am most puzzled. "

He suddenly stroked the flower along the bottom of her right foot, and Adelyn gasped, let out a small shriek and pulled her leg to her. He gave her a wolfish grin. "And I was right, you can move!"

Adelyn stared at her leg and her eyes were suddenly huge, if the room had been filled with fluffy pink elephants it would have seemed much more believable. She bit her lower lip and slowly, very slowly she also pulled her left leg up, she whimpered and then she hid her face in her hands and started sobbing. Elrond smiled and his eyes were gentle once more. "Relax Lady Adelyn, you will soon enough learn how to use your legs again. I know this must be a shock to you."

She whimpered. "Oh God, you have no idea. I can dance again, and run and…"

Elladan smiled. "You like dancing? "

She grinned but tears were streaming down her face. "Yes, I was dancing a lot before…it happened, and I was learning how to fight too, and I loved to just run and swim and everything."

Elrohir looked interested. "Fighting? Is it normal that females fight where you come from?"

Adelyn shrugged. "Yes and no, my foster father thought that it was smart of a girl to learn self-defense and so I trained for a few years."

Elladan too became intrigued by this piece of information. "What type of training did you receive?"

Adelyn felt so weird, it all was so unreal. She could move her legs again, she tried to wriggle her toes and they moved, they really did move. She wasn't aware of it but her eyes were shining like bright jewels in sunlight and she was smiling and crying at the same time. "Ah, it was several forms of martial arts, you fight using your body as a weapon you might say."

The two warriors looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "That sounds dangerous, I don't think that would do any good in a fight against orcs."

Adelyn frowned. "Orcs?"

Elladan nodded eagerly. "Yes, terrible creatures created by darkness and evil itself, twisted mutilated monsters."

She hissed and bared her teeth. "That doesn't sound good at all, is there a lot of those things about?"

Elrohir sighed. "Yes, I am afraid so, too many. And they are getting stronger and more ferocious by the year, and their numbers are increasing as well. "

Elrond intervened. "My sons, you are tiring her, the lady needs to rest. "

Adelyn shook her head. "I feel fine actually, strong. "

Elrond smiled and patted her hand compassionately. "I do not doubt that my lady but you have been through quite a lot, I recommend that you spend this day in bed, tomorrow I will make preparations for your first attempts at walking. And I will get you some clothes too."

Adelyn blushed again. "That would be very nice yes, thank you."

So they had found her buck naked too, wonderful! They had seen her pathetic body and the female healers had looked like super models. She was probably going to be known as the ugly duckling rather fast, but she doubted that she'd ever emerge as a swan.

Elrond sent his sons a stern glance and they got up and bowed before her before they left the room chatting away in a language that sounded very beautiful but she didn't understand a single syllable. Elrond cocked his head, he was so very handsome and yet there was sadness in his eyes, she somehow knew that he had suffered loss, and seen a lot. She pulled her blanket tighter around herself. "So, you have two sons, are they your only family?"

She feared that she was a bit too forward, perhaps even impolite but she felt that she had to say something to break the silence. Elrond smiled and leaned back into his chair. "No, I have a daughter too, she is my youngest one and she is currently visiting her grandmother who is the leader of another realm."

Adelyn noticed the pride but also the worry in his voice. "Ah, do you have a wife? I mean, I don't know anything about you elves, do you at all marry?"

Elrond smiled but the smile was sad. "Yes, we do marry. My wife was attacked by orcs and so severely traumatized she had to sail to avoid fading. It was for the better but I do of course miss her, as do we all."

Adelyn looked down. "I am very sad to hear that."

Elrond sighed. "You couldn't have known now could you? But please, I am very curious, tell me more about yourself? You are an orphan?"

Adelyn took a deep breath and then she started telling him her entire life story, she didn't try to hide anything and Elrond sat there staring with narrow eyes. He did understand that she had suffered a lot and that she had lived a hard life but he did also see something strange in her, a sort of strength that was most unusual. Some of the things she told him shocked him to the core, her world had to be a very heartless one, he knew of nobody who would be able to leave their own child like that? It seemed that life was much easier but at the same time tougher in many areas. Adelyn sighed. "And so the plane I was on crashed and somehow I must have been tossed out of it, weird though that I was naked when I was found."

Elrond pressed his fingers together, stared straight forward with a distant gaze. "Adelyn, I think you have been brought here for some reason, what I do not know but the gods will never intervene in the lives of mortals and immortals unless there is something really important at stake."

Adelyn shrugged. "Well, if that is the explanation I am to buy I have a hard time believing that I can do anything. I will need weeks just to be able to walk again. I am good for nothing I fear."

Elrond smiled again and his gaze was still somewhat distant. "Do not say that, I believe that Eru himself may have placed you here, if that is the case then things may happen differently then we all are able to anticipate."

She made a grimace, moved her feet a bit. "Maybe, it feels a bit as though I have been remade somehow, tell me, am I still odd-eyed?"

Elrond smiled. "Yes, and most lovely too, but I think that those piercings will cause some shocks before the others here learn who you are."

She gave him a wry smile. "Guess so, I got them to shock others, some believed that I was some sort of vegetable since I was in a wheelchair, that I didn't have a personality. I guess I tried to prove everybody wrong."

Elrond looked very confused. "Vegetable?!"

Adelyn giggled. "Oh, not literally, it is a phrase used about people with huge disabilities, usually brain damage of the severe kind, they are usually almost brain dead to be called that."

Elrond looked a bit disgusted. "And people are making fun of such unfortunate individuals?"

Adelyn nodded. "Yeah, it is cruel, I know. But that is just the way it is. A friend of mine was a bit overweight, she was teased so much she starved herself, got sick and at the end she died from heart failure. In my world there is little room for those who stand out in the crowd."

Elrond stared at her, his eyes rather dark. "Then you are brave for wanting to do just that."

She made a strange sound. "More desperate I think, I wanted to show everybody that I still was me, in spite of everything."

Elrond was about to say something when there was a knock on the door and a tall slender elf with very long black hair entered, he was wearing a robe in dark green velvet and he wore a narrow silver circlet. His eyes were brown and he looked kind but also smart. Right behind came another elf that made Adelyn stare with her mouth wide open. First of all he was tall as hell with wide shoulders and an amazing physique and piercing blue eyes but he did also wear an impressive armor that clearly showed that he was a warrior and it looked worn. He wore a huge sword across his back and Adelyn felt a jolt of sheer nervousness when looking at him. He looked extremely intimidating and she knew that this was one violent being. She almost whimpered and pushed herself back into the pillows.

The dark haired elf bowed and he looked at Elrond with an expression of worry. "My lord, two of our scouts returned, they think they have found some trace of the orcs that may have been responsible for the prince's disappearance."

Elrond got up. "Really Erestor, that is great news if we can use it in any way."

Erestor nodded but he looked worried still and the huge blonde made a grimace. "The orcs were many and judging from the tracks they were well equipped. They were heading towards the mountains and had moved fast."

Elrond closed his eyes, he appeared to be swearing. "Where they can hide almost everywhere. Morgoths rotten breath. Glorfindel, please tell me they left some proof of having the prince."

Glorfindel sighed. "One of the scouts found this at one of their campsites."

He reached into a pocket and pulled out a very dirty piece of cloth, barely the size of a palm. Elrond grasped it and examined it. "It is the cloth of the Mirkwood guards, it could be from his tunic but it could also belong to someone else."

Glorfindel stared at Elrond, his eyes ablaze. "May we get your permission to go in pursuit?"

Elrond shook his head. "No, not until we know for sure that they have the prince, we cannot waste time and manpower going on a wild goose chase. The Mirkwood elves are already searching and I think they have a very good chance of finding the right tracks. They are specialists in tracking, remember that."

Glorfindel was making a grimace and looked disappointed and then he suddenly noticed that they weren't alone, that there were someone else to in the room and he stared at Adelyn with big eyes. Erestor blinked a few times and looked stunned and Adelyn pulled her blanket up underneath her chin and stared back, quite flabbergasted. "Elrond, is this the lady the twins pulled out of the river?!"

Erestor was a bit hoarse and Elrond sighed and made a gesture as if to present someone to each other. "Lady Adelyn, this is my Seneschal Erestor, an old friend of mine and Lord Glorfindel of the house of the Golden flower out of Gondolin, a very well renowned warrior."

Adelyn saw that the tall blonde was staring at her with a strange expression within his eyes, and he was blushing a bit. He went over to the bed, kneeled down and took her hand, kissed it without letting his eyes drift away from hers. "My lady, never have I laid eyes upon a gem such as thy, have a Vala decided to grace us with her beauty?"

Adelyn just stared at Elrond with a helpless expression in her eyes, Vala? Elrond hawked. "Lord Glorfindel, do not make our guest upset. She is still a bit shaken, she probably died and was thrown from her own world into this."

Glorfindel gasped and for a moment the handsome face looked almost silly, then he grasped her hand again, something that looked like awe appeared in his eyes and he bowed his head to her. "Oh lady, I too was returned from the realm of the dead, the Valar never let anyone return unless there is some great task for them to complete. If I in any way can be of service to you please let me know, my sword is yours my lady."

Adelyn had to giggle, did everyone really talk like that there? And were all the males so into chivalry? "I thank you deeply for thy kind offer my lord, it is much appreciated."

She had been in school plays and knew a little about how to express herself in a very shakespearian way. Glorfindel was suddenly blushing like crazy and he didn't appear to be able to take his gaze away from her. Elrond rolled his eyes and moaned and Erestor hid a smirk and shook his head in disbelief. Glorfindel was usually as cool as ice when around females, he didn't have to put up any effort to get whoever he wanted, female or male, but this one elleth had apparently turned him into a love sick elfling in shorter time than it would take to walk from one end of the room to the next.

Elrond hawked again and Glorfindel got back on his feet, Adelyn had to stare at him. Damn, he had to be close to two meters tall?! She didn't doubt that he was capable of causing some serious damage with that sword of his. Elronds eyes were rather narrow. "I think that the lady has had enough attention for today, but I am rather sure that she will appreciate some help later on."

His voice was very dry but Glorfindel didn't notice that, he only noticed that absolutely stunning face with the most incredible eyes he had ever seen. He had to look away, he was losing his heart and that in record speed. He had to be careful, she was so amazing, so different and yet so exquisite. She would probably never be interested in him, why should she? She looked like a queen, a goddess. Erestor patted him on his back when they exited the room. "Fin, don't tell me you are falling in love? I mean, she is drop dead gorgeous but by Sauron Fin, we don't know anything about her, anything at all."

Glorfindel just sighed, he couldn't get those eyes out of his head. "I know but I feel as though…as though I have been struck by lightning."

Erestor just shook his head. The idea of a love sick Glorfindel trying to woo someone was terrifying. He was perhaps one of the greatest warriors of all time but sometimes his social intelligence could be a bit lacking to say the least.

Adelyn didn't speak until the two were out of hearing range. Then she turned her head towards Elrond and she knew that he already had figured out what her inevitable question was. Elrond sighed and made a narrow smile. "Lord Glorfindel did die a long time ago, in a terrible fight against a demon, a Balrog. He tried to protect his city that was under attack and he did manage to slay the beast but he was mortally wounded. The valar did return him though, so that he could aid us in the fights that were to follow."

Adelyn sighed and tilted her head. "I haven't got a clue of what a Vala is, nor a Balrog and can people be sent back from the dead here?"

Elrond patted her hand and waved at a servant, asked the elleth to go get something to drink. "To explain that I will have to explain our entire history and so I think I will have to stay here for a long time, that is if you are in for a very long history lesson?"

Adelyn rested her chin on top of her knees and Elrond was struck by how young she looked right there and then. That incredibly long black hair looked like a soft cloud around her face and he did understand Glorfindel too darn well. Even with his wife's face in mind falling for Adelyn would be extremely easy. Too easy in fact. He swallowed and forced such thoughts away from his mind, she wasn't for him, she would never be for him. He just knew it, Glorfindel on the other hand? It wasn't like him to react like that to an elleth, not even one as heartbreakingly beautiful as Adelyn, the healer started to believe that there was some sort of connection there, one he of yet was unable to see. Adelyn nodded and Elrond took a sip of the glass of wine he had been offered by the servant and began telling her the long story of the making of Arda and Aman, the awakening of the elves, the evil of Melkor and the other things that followed.

The darkness was almost absolute, he could barely see a small flickering glimpse of light far away in the distance and he thought it would be less cruel if he had seen nothing at all. Darkness can be comforting, like a veil hiding the truth. The small flickering flame reminded him of where he was. He was barely able to keep his eyes open, they were swollen because of the frequent beatings and there wasn't a piece of his body that didn't ache. His back felt raw, like he had been skinned and he knew that they had whipped him for hours, or so it seemed. At first he had been confused, the attack had been so well organized, so perfectly executed. Orcs aren't that smart, they just kill until there is nobody left alive but these orcs had just killed a few of the other guards, when they had gotten their hands on him they just fled and let the rest of the elves live and when he finally realized why they had used that strange tactic it had felt like steel claws wrapped around his heart. One orc had shot him with a blowpipe, a small arrow he didn't even notice at first, but then his vision had become blurred and his limbs refused to follow orders and when he realized that something was wrong it was too late.

He had awakened in the woods, not severely hurt just yet but tied up like a ham, unable to move even his toes. The orcs had been eerily quiet and they hadn't been making their usual noisy stops. Instead they kept marching on and one in particularly nasty one with a terrible scar straight across his lower face had forced him to drink some disgusting goo that made him fall asleep again whenever he woke up. He had no idea of where they were taking him or how long he had been unconscious and he slowly understood the meaning of this. They had been sent just to kidnap him, to bring him somewhere where nobody would be able to find him. They had let the other elves live just so that they could tell everybody of the kidnapping. He had tried to wriggle himself free, to escape but he was helpless. They didn't stop to have fun, they were too determined or too scared to dare to disobey whatever orders they had been given and that alone was terrifying. He knew that they didn't want to kill him, if that had been their goal he would have been long dead, no, they wanted to keep him alive. But alive did not necessarily mean well and he felt his body getting weaker by the hour.

He had tried to be brave, defiant. He had been mocking them, tempting them to kill him but they hadn't. These were not usual orcs, these were under the whip of someone far more powerful and cunning than just the ordinary orc leaders. He knew why they tortured him, why they kept him alive but in constant agony. It wasn't because of him, it was because of his father. He would rather die a thousand times than see his father brought down by this horrible terror tactics but he was helpless to avoid it. He knew that his father would sense his pain and despair through their bond and be equally tormented by the knowledge of the things that were done to his beloved son. They wanted to break the king, to turn him into someone unable to resist the forces of darkness. If he had gotten the opportunity he would have ended his own life, then his father would at least know that his soul was safe in the Halls of Mandos and that his torment was over. But as long as he lived Thranduil would be too distraught and afraid to be able to do anything really efficient to dam up for the tide of darkness spreading across the lands. The dark lord wished to cripple them all, use the things they feared the most against them. It was such an irony but ingenious in its evil intent.

They had started by just chaining him to the rock wall, he was in some sort of corridor and he felt that he was far underground, far from the sun and the stars and he had to think of the poor victims of the dark forces imprisoned in the fortresses of old. He knew that the leaders were smart creatures, some of them had probably served the dark lord for ages. They knew how to break just about anyone and started slowly. First they had just told him of how they would break his fathers will through him, then they had gotten physical. Beatings at first, then they had cut him and poured salt and other substances that did sting or burn in the wounds. They were slow, meticulous, they didn't progress too fast, they allowed him to really feel everything. Too much pain numbs you, leaves you stunned, unable to respond. They wanted his screams, his despair. They thrived upon it, desired it. He had denied them that joy for as long as he could but at the end they had found that one way to break through his defenses, crush his spirit and strength. At first he had been wondering what they were up to when they hooked him down off the wall and dragged him off, did they have some room ready perhaps? Filled with instruments of new and inventive torture? He brazed himself but he hadn't been able to prepare himself for the thing they had in store for him. It was a very small room, and the only thing in it was a sort of stone bench with rings attached to the sides of it. They had thrown him upon it, face down and tied him down. He had believed that they were to whip him again, or perhaps cut him or hit him some more. They had cut the last remnants of clothing off him and when he realized what they were about to do he had almost lost it.

He had managed to hide his fear and shock but not for long, only until the first orc grasped him by his hips and thrust into him, violently and with obvious glee. He had tried not to scream, not to show any reaction but the sheer humiliation had been his undoing. The feeling of that disgusting creature touching him, enjoying it while it spilled its vile seed into him sent him over the edge. He had been screaming curses, then he was just screaming and they were laughing and mocking him. The agony was almost unbearable but he became insensitive, like his body was already dead. They spilled in him, over him, left him writhing in disgust and terror, and it never seemed to stop. They went at it again and again and he feared that this nightmare would continue for eternity. He passed out and when he woke up he felt as though he was half dead. He was back in the room where he had been hanging for the Valar knew how long and only when he was sure he was alone had he let his tears tell the world of his pain and sorrow. He wept without a sound but he didn't weep as much for himself as for his father and his friends. He could only pray that his father would remain strong, unbroken. It was his only hope, for he had no strength left. He only wanted to let go, to let his fêa release its hold of the body. There was no point in living, he would never be able to overcome the horror of what they had done to him.

But he lived, he was too strong, his blood too fierce. They had discovered how to torture him now, whipping and cutting wasn't doing them any good, but rape did break him. They would untie him, force him to defend himself and he was too weak, to injured to resist them for very long. They would make fun of his weakness, tell him how they would make sure that his father knew of it all. And when he was scared enough, broken enough they would charge at him, like one being, bring him down and ravish him again and again. He had started praying for death now, every time he closed his eyes he would wish that he never would open them again.

The worst thing was that he had felt his father searching for him, Thranduil was very powerful, he was able to use the bond between them as a beacon and tried to find him with the help of it. He had tried to make the connection stronger at first, tried to find clues to where he was. But now he tried to desperately break the bond, hinder his father from discovering the things that were done to him. He could feel his father's fêa searching for his own, desperately and relentless and every time he shut him out, built a shield around his own mind where nobody would be able to enter. "Forgive me Ada, but this…this we cannot share!"

The small flickering light was a reminder of the light of his own life, the good days, the good memories and it made him want to fight to stay alive. And therefore he tried not to look at it, because hope was a dead word in this tomb of stones and despair. Nobody would ever be able to find him, he was truly lost. He didn't cry for he had no more tears left, and his heart felt like a cold hard lump in his chest. The prince of Mirkwood was on the way of becoming truly and utterly broken and somewhere the dark lord was chuckling with delight. His plan was slowly coming together, he would win this time. Not through huge battles but through patience, drop by drop they would all break over time. Slow torture is always the most efficient one.

Adelyn had been sitting there listening to Elrond most of the day, he had postponed some of his usual duties just to sit there and tell her of the history of middle earth and she did appreciate it very much. He was spending precious time with her and she tried to remember as much as she could. It was exciting, some of the things he told her left her shocked while other things made her want to weep but she understood that this world had a history just as rich and filled with adventure, action and drama as that of her own world. Perhaps this place in some ways were better than her own world, she was starting to think so. Elrond had to leave in the afternoon and Adelyn immediately felt a bit alone. She tried to smile to the servants and they smiled back and appeared to be very friendly but also a bit in awe of her and it made her feel awkward and weird. A servant brought her a tray with dinner and she discovered a huge bowl of salad, a jar of some sort of juice and some roasted roots of some sort and a piece of what had to be venison. The food was excellent and she also suspected very healthy, no wonder they all looked so freaking perfect.

When she had eaten she felt stuffed and laid back in the bed, it was weird, she felt the blanket touching the skin of her legs and hips now, she felt everything really and started to realize that this meant more than just being able to walk again.

It was a funny thought, she let her hands slide across her skin, touching her hips and thighs and earlier she would barely have felt it at all. Now it made her skin tingle and she blushed and had to bite her lip to prevent herself from giggling. She had been able to use the bathroom on her own, she did feel when she had to go but just barely. Her lower regions were rather insensitive but what about her current situation? She had to test it out, she had never been like other teens when it came to such matters, there had been no point in even trying. And that was one of the reasons why she hadn't been that interested in the blokes Monica tried to hook her up with. She made sure that she was alone before she slowly tried to touch herself and stopped right away swallowing a small squeal. Was she supposed to be that sensitive?! Damn, if that was normal then by everything holy, she had really been missing out on certain things. She giggled to herself and slid deeper into the pillows, she had a feeling that life from now on would be very interesting indeed!

She was slumbering when there was a knock on the door and the twins entered, they both grinned and sat down by her bed. One of them had a few pieces of parchment and some charcoal and the other a book of some kind. Elladan was the one with the parchment and he gave it to her. "Here, you spoke of so many strange things so I thought that you maybe would like to draw them? To make it all more understandable if you see what I mean?"

Adelyn nodded, she was fond of drawing and one of the servant brought a food tray she could use as a platform for her work. The book Elrohir had brought was one with stories of old and he had a pen and some ink, he wanted to hear some stories from her world so that he could write them down and she eagerly obeyed. The two twins were funny and so youthful and charming but she didn't doubt that they could be dead serious too if they needed to be. She first drew a car, then a plane and the house of her foster parents. Then she made a world map that was at least almost correct and a map of the state she was from. The elves were staring with interest glowing in their eyes and they asked questions and she answered them as well as she could. Soon she was telling them all sorts of silly stories and they were laughing and having a really great time. She hadn't felt that at ease with anyone of the opposite sex ever.

Elrohir told her of a couple of pranks they had pulled on different members of the household and also of the one time when they had poured green dye into the soap Glorfindel used to wash his hair and the renowned warrior had walked around looking like a green apple for weeks. Needless to say he had given them some very hard and tough sessions on the sparring arena as a thank you very much for that favor. Elladan had problems even speaking because he was laughing so hard. Adelyn told the elves of a prank she and some friends had pulled on a guy at a party she had visited, he was a bit too cocky and pushy and nobody liked him so when he passed out on the couch, dead drunk, they had filled a bowl with warm water and dropped his hand into it. The water had been lukewarm and so he had peed himself. That piece of information made both ellyn stare at her as if they both had had an epiphany and Adelyn realized that she had given them a new idea for entertaining new pranks. Oh crap, that was not what she had meant to do at all. Elrohir was grinning so widely she saw all of his teeth. "So when you drop a sleeping persons hand into water like that they pee?"

Adelyn nodded. "People mind you, I am not so sure that it would work on an elf."

Elladan smirked. "Oh, I bet it does, Erestor usually takes a nap before dinner every day, he sleeps like a darn log too. I wonder….?"

Elrohir was grinning like a wolf. "Oh yes brother, tomorrow we'll find out!"

Adelyn rolled her eyes. Poor Erestor, he had looked like a very dignified and well behaved elf, not the type to enjoy such pranks at all.

Elladan almost scowled, there was a hint of mirth in his eyes. "So, I hear from the servants that you did meet our famous balrog slayer today, and that you made quite an impression? He has supposedly walked around the entire day looking like he is sleepwalking or something. One of our lieutenants almost, almost managed to hit him when they were sparring today, that is a first!"

Adelyn tried to look as casual as possible. "Oh, is he that good with a sword?"

Elrohir whistled. "That good? Damn it, he is the best! To be able to almost nick him is incredible, he cannot be himself at all."

Adelyn frowned. "I barely spoke to him, I am sure there is something else bothering him, it surely cannot be me."

Elladan sent her a wry smile. "Oh? Sure about that? I have never seen anything that has been able to shake him in any way. He is as cool as ice! But he sees you and then he starts acting weird? That is telling me something my lady"

Adelyn looked puzzled. "Oh? What?"

Elrohir nodded his head. "That our golden balrog slayer has taken an interest in you, and not just for a quick tumble between the sheets if you know what I mean. He is popular, he can practically have anyone he wants. I think he may be falling in love."

Adelyn coughed. "Ah crap, uh, really? Oh darn, that is…unfortunate, ah…I don't know what to say to that!"

Elladan cocked his head. "Why is that unfortunate? Don't you like him?"

Adelyn rolled her eyes. "Well, I have spoken to him once, I do not know him at all, and I am not that kind of a girl"

Elrohir looked confused. "That kind of a girl? What do you mean?"

Adelyn sighed and took a deep breath. "Look, I have no idea of what kind of moral you have here, I have understood that you only marry once and have one really great true love but otherwise from that I am really ignorant as to your customs and social codes. What I meant was that I don't just jump into bed with everyone who is interested, heck, I haven't even… "

The twins looked stunned. "You haven't? Oh by the Valar, are you a virgin?! But you are an adult?!"

Adelyn felt how her cheeks burned red. "Yes, but remember, I was paralyzed! A wheelchair is not exactly seen as very attractive by most guys."

Elladan looked a bit shocked. "Adelyn, I can assure you, if Glorfindel really has fallen in love with you he will most certainly treat you with the greatest possible respect and gentleness. He is really a gentleelf if he wants to, he was after all raised in a time when things were very different than they are now. You could risk getting whipped for just touching an elleths hair without her permission."

Adelyn raised an eyebrow. "Darn, he did seem a bit old fashioned. But does what you just say mean that he is a bit…promiscuous normally?"

The twins just stared at her. "That word is unfamiliar?"

Adelyn sighed. "Right, is he sleeping around, being easy, a slut"

Elladan blushed and coughed and Elrohir was staring at the ceiling as if to unravel some huge mystery up there. "Ah well, like I said, he is popular and…"

Elladan finished Elrohir's sentence. "And he has needs like everybody, I wouldn't say that he never sleeps alone but damn it, to be honest? He is shall I say very experienced? The ellith do appreciate him very much from what I have heard."

Elrohir giggled. "They claim he's got quite a lot of endurance, and that he really knows all there is to know about the female body."

Adelyn just sighed. So the huge guy was probably not exactly the ideal candidate for a long term relationship. Guys used to sleeping around usually continued doing just that, no matter how committed they appeared to be. "Alright, thanks for telling me."

Elladan frowned. "Adelyn, you don't really know that much about us yet but I have to warn you, if he really falls for you it is a bit more serious than if he was a human being. Real feelings we do hold very sacred and please don't toy with him, that would break his heart Adelyn. And elves can die from a broken heart."

She stared at him, eyes wide open. "Seriously?"

He nodded, his eyes sad. "Seriously! So if you don't like him, or can't see yourself being with him in any way then just tell him that, before he starts to develop real feelings towards you."

She swallowed hard. "Thanks for the warning."

Elrohir had a peculiar expression on his face. "But by the Valar, we would really love to see him trying to court someone properly, imagine Glorfindel trying to sing a ballad?"

Elladan scoffed and his face turned red. "Ro, that is one horrible mental image! I have never heard Glorfindel sing, ever. And I don't think that I would like to, ever!"

Adelyn had to grin, these two made everything seem so funny. "You elves like music?"

Both twins nodded, it looked a bit weird since they were so much alike. "We do, most are good at singing and playing instruments. Did you play any instruments?"

Adelyn nodded eagerly. "I did play the piano, and I wasn't too bad with a flute either."

Elladan raised an eyebrow. "What's a piano?"

Adelyn grasped the parchment and the coal and drew a piano very fast, they stared at it with narrow eyes. "And that thing makes sound?"

Adelyn nodded. "Yes, there is strings inside of it and when you touch those black or white areas on it they in turn tap on the strings. Too bad you don't have any here, I was really good for a while."

Elrohir beamed. "But we do have flutes, can you play something from your world if we get you one?"

Adelyn made a grimace, she wasn't so sure that the flutes they used here would fit her style but why not try? "If your flutes are similar to ours then I would at least try."

Elrohir almost jumped in his chair out of sheer excitement. "Then we'll go ask the musicians if they can lend us a flute, I am sure they will let you have one."

Adelyn just sent him a somewhat shivering grin, what type of music should she try to play? She tried to think something else to think about. "I heard your father and Erestor and Glorfindel discuss someone who had gone missing? And orcs?"

Elladan swallowed, his face a bit pale. "Yes, the son of the leader of one of the other elven realms has probably been kidnapped by orcs. We would very much like to go looking for him but we cannot, father has forbidden it. They need to gather better information first."

Adelyn saw that this affected the twins rather much and she tilted her head. "You know this guy?"

Elladan nodded, eyes turned down and he was still rather pale. "Yes, he is a friend, a very dear friend. He has visited here a few times with his father and he is such an amazing fighter."

Adelyn pulled her knees up and rested her chin upon them, darn, to be able to do just that felt amazing. "He is a prince?"

Elrohir made a grimace. "Technically yes, since his father Thranduil is the king of the woodland elves. But there is no chance that he will ever abdicate and I don't think Legolas would be fitting as a king. He is too impatient and reckless."

Elladan made a somewhat sad grin. "He is like us."

Elrohir nodded slowly. "Aye Dan, he is pretty much like us."

She felt a strange feeling in her chest, as if something cold had touched her. "So he is in danger?"

Elladan took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "In grave danger, and it feels so darn terrible to be sitting here in safety while our friend probably is being tortured by those…_Yrch_!"

Adelyn could understand that, she would have been very upset too if someone had kidnapped any of her friends and were hurting them. "Will they kill him?"

Her voice was a mere whisper and Elladan saw how distraught this had made her. He patted her hand. "Probably not, they are using him to torment his father, to make him too weak and scared to be able to fight for real."

Adelyn almost growled. "So this dark lord who rules the orcs are using peoples families against them?"

Elrohir sighed and nodded. "Yes, he sent his orc's to attack our mother, to break the will of adar and our grandmother. But he didn't succeed though, she survived and sailed. She is safe."

Adelyn didn't know it but her eyes were suddenly almost aglow and Elladan felt a sting of something almost akin to fear when looking at them. "Adelyn, your eyes are glowing!"

She scoffed. "Yeah right, glowing eyes?"

Elrohir grasped a shiny bowl from a table and held it up. "Check it out for yourself!"

Adelyn grasped the bowl and even though the surface distorted the reflection she could see that yes, her eyes did glow. She dropped the bowl with a yelp and Elrohir grasped it before it could hit the floor. "Oh dear God!"

Elladan bit his lower lip. "Ada think that you were brought here for a reason. I begin to believe him."

Adelyn sighed and closed her eyes. "Maybe, but what use can anyone have of me? I am really nobody."

Elrohir grasped her hand and squeezed it. "Nobody is ever just that, nobody. Everybody has got something rather special."

Adelyn felt sad somehow, and tired. She yawned. "Right, and now I feel as though I could fall asleep in this very moment. "

The twins got up and smiled. "We have exhausted you Lady Adelyn, please do accept our most sincere apologies."

She had to giggle. "Apology accepted and please come by tomorrow, I really enjoy talking to you guys."

Both blushed and kissed her hand politely before they exited the room. Adelyn was leaning back into the soft pillow and closed her eyes. It was dark outside and she felt like she had been awake for a whole year. So, a nap would be wonderful and tomorrow is yet another day. She was getting a bit nervous due to the glowing eyes incident but she was looking forward to seeing the twins again, and perhaps even Glorfindel? She didn't know why but she had noticed a strange sadness in those amazing blue eyes and it was in a way haunting her mind. What could have caused it? She really wanted to find out. She went to sleep and the servants lit the hearth to keep the room warm, then they left to allow her to sleep in peace. Neither did know that the morning would change everything and that in a flash.


	4. Of ice and fire

Update at last, I am a bit busy this week due to a poor farmer who has suffered a heart attack, so every morning I get up, drive an hour or so, shovel ensilage and manure for an hour and a half with a hayfork and a wheelbarrel before I drive for an hour again to get back home and in the evening I repeat it. Needless to say it leaves me drenched with sweat and very tired, so I am not capable of writing as fast as I usually do but I am trying. That's just the way it is when you are a farm assistant.

So, what is to happen? Adelyn is to discover that she is something far more powerful than she ever could have expected and her powers are also rather seductive. It seems that she is irresistible? Poor Glorfindel is about to discover that with some awkward results and some deep soul searching too. Erestor is going to get pranked, there is a party, Adelyn learns to walk again and the twins try to do something good for a change. Mature/Adult/R chapter due to some sexual situations.

Chapter Four: Of Ice and fire

Watch my flames dance freely

Reach higher than the tallest tree

Feel the heat of my passion unbridled and untamed

Burning fury of my heart

Watch the power of the ice within my stare

It is digging deep into the roots of the mountains

Drawing its power from my ice cold anger

See it all let loose, become unleashed

Beware the power within

Adelyn was dreaming, she was standing in a very tight roughly made corridor and it looked a bit like some abandoned mine or something. She was far underground, and she felt the weight of the rock above her as something very real, pressing down upon her. She heard sounds up ahead, deep screeching voices and although she didn't understand the words she did understand that the owners were anything but friendly. She was moving forward, a huge cave appeared in front of her and it was filled with the most foul looking creatures she had ever seen, Damn, these made the zombies from the walking dead look like the next top model. Apparently she was invisible for she sort of floated above them and nobody reacted, they were talking while gnawing away at some bones and she cringed and didn't want to know what those bones had belonged to.

She did float towards a different opening, more narrow and not as much in use. She moved along a corridor and saw something light at the end of the tunnel. She gasped when she realized that it was an elf, hanging from his wrist. Heavy chains held him there and he looked awful, more dead than alive. Adelyn realized that this was the missing elf prince and she also knew that he was in real trouble. She could almost see his soul, his light. It was burning so low, so weakly. He was ready to give up and let go and she wanted so much to give him hope, to tell him that he still had a chance.

Suddenly she was somewhere else, a place of only light and she felt a gentle and yet strong presence there. She didn't turn around for somehow she also knew that the things she then would see would be too overwhelming for her soul to comprehend. "Child, you have arrived, the time is drawing near. Now, awaken, see your potential, know your power. Be whole"

She knew that the owner of the voice only wanted the best for her and yet she heard sadness in the voice, and regret. This would not be easy, no matter what it was that she was supposed to do. The light disappeared and she slept again but her body was suddenly surrounded by a weird bluish light. It stretched, shivered in spasms as if she was in the middle of a seizure. Unused muscles were stretched to their breaking point, bulging and trembling, growing. Her body arched itself, as if her heels and the back of her head tried to touch, to meet behind her back. She fell onto her side, hands clawing desperately for something, anything. Eyes wide open, unseeing, her mouth opened in a soundless scream as her body was transformed, reshaped. The temperature of the room dropped, her breath white mist and yet the fire in the hearth burned wildly, roaring through the chimney. Steam rose from her naked skin, ice formed along the walls, ceiling and floor, covered everything in a thin glass like layer. She groaned, her eyes rolling in her head, the grip on her body stretched her out again, she lay there flat as a board while the muscles danced and twisted by their own will. Then it was suddenly over and she was awake, able to breathe, to think and feel, to scream. She did scream, a high piercing wail that resounded through the building and was heard by half the valley. It did not take long before someone was hammering at the door as she fell back into the bed, completely stunned.

Outside of the door the healers were trying to push it open but it would not budge, they could feel an intense cold coming from the room but also heat and nobody understood anything. Elrond came running with Glorfindel at his heels and Elrond hammered at the door. "Adelyn?!"

There wasn't even a sound and Glorfindel pushed them aside. He moved back a bit and then he ran at the door and kicked it in so hard splinters of wood were flying everywhere. What they saw was unbelievable, the room was filled with steam and half frozen and half blistering hot. Adelyn's bed was in the middle of it, she lay in it staring at the ceiling with eyes that didn't really notice anything. She was shaking all over and Elrond made some strange whimpering sounds, his ring was reacting so violently it almost burned his hand and he winced from the pain but ran into the room and he saw that everything was either covered with a thick layer of shiny pure ice or very warm. He ignored his fear and confusion and ran towards the bed with Adelyn, Glorfindel did the same and he reached her first. He was in fact thinking very fast and he reacted in the only safe way. Elrond knew that he would have tried to touch her and that could have been dangerous, Glorfindel on the other hand had grasped a bucket of water from outside of the door and he just tossed it at her, all of it at once.

The cold water drenched her immediately and she jerked violently and sputtered, gasped for air and was back. The heat and the ice disappeared within seconds and everybody took a deep breath of relief. Elrond stared at her, such powers were unheard of, and she obviously had no idea of what it was that had happened for her eyes were wide with confusion and shock. She was soaking wet and tried to wrap the drenched blankets around herself. Elrond barked an order to the servants to bring dry bedding and some clothes for her and Adelyn stared at everybody and she didn't understand anything. She felt so cold, so terribly cold and at the same time feverish hot and she could hear her own teeth clattering. "My lord, what happened?"

Her voice was thin and frightened and Elrond managed to smile and he sat down next to her. She wouldn't hurt anyone by purpose, still he was a bit nervous. Glorfindel stood there with the bucket and he was staring too. The wet blanket was clinging to her body and Elrond sighed and turned his gaze to the warrior. "Fin, what are you staring at?"

Glorfindel twitched and turned bright pink, he looked down. "I apologize!"

Elrond took Adelyn's hand, it was so hot it felt like touching metal that had been recently forged but it didn't seem to hurt her in any way. He pushed the healer aside, now he had to think as a scholar. He saw that she was terrified and wished that he could comfort her but it was hard to find the words to say. Adelyn whimpered and bit her lower lip, her eyes were so hurt, so terribly sad. "I dreamed, a terrible dream. I saw him, the prince. They are keeping him deep underground somewhere!"

Elrond leaned forward a bit. "Are you sure that it wasn't just an ordinary dream?"

She nodded her head, almost desperately. "Yes, I saw him. He looked terrible!"

Glorfindel moaned and turned around, the idea of one of their own being in the clutches of the orcs was more than horrible. It was sickening. He looked at Adelyn and tried to smile, she looked like a scared child and he felt a desperate yearning to comfort her, keep her safe, protect her for all time. "Tell me what you saw, everything."

Adelyn sighed and closed her eyes, she tried to remember everything and she also tried to keep her voice calm and steady as she told of the dream, everything to the smallest detail.

Glorfindel snapped his fingers. "The scouts, they were sure that the orcs had been heading into the misty mountains, they have to be hiding him somewhere in there."

Elrond took a deep breath and his eyes were sad and tired. "That area is huge Fin, uncharted and dangerous and orcs are not the only enemies you'll find in there. We need to know more before we can launch an expedition. "

Glorfindel groaned with frustration and Adelyn hissed, she felt so cold and the wet blankets didn't make things any better. The servants came rushing back and wrapped her with a new blanket before removing the old one, then Elrond took her by the elbow and Glorfindel did hesitantly take the other one and they lifted her out of the bed while the servants changed the wet bedding. Glorfindel was barely able to touch her, he was so in awe of her and a bit shocked too by her powers and moreover he was afraid that he would do or say anything silly. Adelyn felt the floor against her feet and they didn't feel as weak as before. She gasped and the shock made her drop the blanket. She stood there in her birthday suit, staring at her legs and Elrond gasped loudly. The weakness was clearly gone. Her lower torso was just as strong as her upper body now, with nice muscle tone and obvious strength. Glorfindel just stared, his eyes looked as if they were about to pop right out of his head, then he moaned and turned his head away, still supporting her on his side.

Elrond stared at her legs. "You are completely healed now. Try to stand on you own."

She whimpered as he slowly let go of her elbow, Glorfindel did the same with his eyes turned to the ceiling and a strange stiff pose. Her legs did carry her, it felt awkward, strange and unfamiliar but she could stand and a weird grin spread across her face, then it disappeared to be replaced by tears of shock and joy. Elrond picked up the blanket and she wrapped it around her again, Glorfindel let out a huge sigh of relief. Having her standing next to him naked was a bit too much for his self-discipline. She was beyond tempting, she was tantalizing, like every dream and fantasy merged into one, haunting and captivating and utterly arousing. It was impossible to explain it but somehow she affected everybody around her or so it seemed and he most of all. It was as if everyone who laid eyes upon her saw what they considered their ideal partner, as if she was some sort of chameleon, mirroring every person's most secret and deep desires. The question was why? He could feel that he was as hard as the hilt of his sword and his groin was aching like crazy. He couldn't stay there, he just praised Eru that he had put on one of the wide and long court robes, it was so loose and huge it hid everything.

Elrond understood the warriors predicament and nodded to him. "There is no more danger here now, you may leave Fin. I know you have some ..ahem…_handy_-work to take care off. "

Glorfindel blushed once more, tried to send Adelyn a very polite smile before he almost left the room running. Adelyn stared at him with confusion, he wasn't as graceful as he had been when she met him first? Elrond hawked. "Adelyn, the heat and the ice, it all came from you. Eru has blessed you with some sort of power, but you haven't known of it until now."

Adelyn shook her head. "No, absolutely not, no! I have no such thing as powers?"

Elrond sighed, he caressed her hand. "Oh but you do pen-neth. And you have to learn how to use them, I think that is very important, for us all."

She whimpered, she wasn't feeling that cold anymore nor as hot and she felt her chin trembling. She was close to breaking down and Elrond sighed again and sat down next to her, let her lean onto him and he slowly embraced her, rocked her slowly in his arms while she wept and tried to come to terms with the gigantic changes that had happened in her life. "It is still early so go back to sleep now Adelyn, after breakfast we will see just how strong your legs are, you will still have to learn how to move again. Your body has forgotten how to balance you but it will come back again rather fast, I am sure of it."

Adelyn wiped some tears away from her eyes, she tried to smile. His presence was soothing, comforting. It reminded her of Kim when he tried to ease her mind whenever she had felt blue. Adelyn nodded and laid down and Elrond tucked her in, he stroked her cheek gently. "Do not fear Adelyn, the one has brought you here and he will protect you. Trust in this."

She nodded and he whispered a few words and she felt so terribly sleepy all of a sudden and the world went dark again. Elrond stared down upon her, her dream only confirmed what he had suspected. She had been brought there to save the prince, to prevent the ruler of Mirkwood from fading. That meant that the world itself was hanging in the balance and he feared for the future. But even the smallest details can change the outcome of a battle and he whispered a small prayer before he turned towards the servants. "From now on she must never be left alone, one will have to stay with her through the rest of the night. I will see if I can get some rooms prepared for her close to my own but until then she is to stay here."

The servants nodded and Elrond stared at her again. She looked so young and innocent and yet he knew that she harbored a force so terrible he was almost unable to understand it. So Eru had done the same thing that Melkor had to his loyal servants. But Eru was smarter, he sought balance, not chaos. Ice and fire, such an exquisite mixture, the question was if she would be able to use them and if she would be ready for the time was running out. What she had seen told him that, Legolas would not survive for long if the orcs were that brutal. He could only pray that Adelyn would be a fast learner and that he wasn't right when he suspected why Eru had given her exactly those powers. Not all of them were accounted for, not all had fallen. He nodded to the servants before he left the infirmary, only fate could see how this would end. He found it a bit weird that Glorfindel reacted to her in such an extreme way, everybody liked her or found her attractive and that was strange in itself, yes she was exceptionally beautiful but they were used to beauty. He was getting another suspicion, what if this too was some sort of power? One capable of changing an enemy into a friend, protecting her and making it easier for her to persuade others? That could be useful, everybody knew how a beautiful woman can affect even the strongest men and leave them witless, in her that capability had been strengthened and purified and he thought he knew why too. Eru had learned, she had been given a weapon and he was starting to fear the reason why, something would happen, something which demanded that she had these powers if she was to survive and fulfil her mission. He wondered what that might be.

Glorfindel had returned to his own rooms, he locked the door and let out a sigh of relief, nobody had seen his predicament and he let the heavy robe slide off him and hung it in its place. He only wore a pair of loose pants underneath it and they didn't hide his condition at all. He had hoped that it would go away on its own but nope, it hadn't. He rolled his eyes in frustration and tried to think of something else. He had to finish the work on the budget for the entire Imladris guard unit, that was boring work, but was it boring enough? He kicked off his boots and walked barefooted towards the fireplace. He got the fire going again and took a look around, his rooms were Spartan in every way. They clearly showed that he was a warrior, there were very few personal items there and those he had were all the kind of things that revealed his occupation. Some ceremonial daggers, a rare sword from the south, a parade uniform and some parts to different types of armor. The rest of the interior belonged to the room not to him and he had only a bed and a few chairs in addition to his desk. It was covered with papers and it was the only untidy part of the rooms.

He had lived there for so long and yet the rooms could have belonged to anybody really. There wasn't anything within them that revealed his personality and he hung his head and sat down on the bed, hid his face in his hands. He was never able to really settle down, that was the problem. It would never feel like home, he was always afraid that it would end somehow. What was he really? Who had he become? Oh he was famous, popular, sought after by both females and males alike. But did they really see him or only the balrog slayer, the hero brought back from the halls to fight again? He knew the answer and it was a very sad one, they only saw the slayer. They basked in the glory of his presence, bragged about having been his lover and didn't see what he really wanted or needed. His fame had become his curse and he sometimes had wished that they hadn't returned him, that he had stayed in the halls for the rest of eternity. Even with friends and fellow warriors surrounding him he felt alone and lost, the world he once knew was no more and he still hadn't managed to make that transition completely. He still would wake up in the middle of the night with the sound of his own screams in his ears, the scent of burned flesh in his nostrils and the feeling of that terrible burning whip lashing at his body.

He never told anyone, who would have believed him anyhow? Who would really believe that the mighty Glorfindel, the only one to have slayed a balrog cried in the night like some child whimpering for its mothers comforting arms? He didn't have those dreams when he was with someone and so he had made a habit of sleeping alone as little as possible. It wasn't that he was as addicted to sex as some though that he was, it wasn't for the pleasure at all. It was for the company, for the safety of feeling another warm body next to his own, knowing that those dreadful images wouldn't haunt him that night. Of course he tried to please and satisfy his partners, he felt somehow that he owed them that, for staying with him, shielding him from the terrors of the night. He was a bit proud of his reputation, he had to admit that. After all he was a male and when some ellith was spreading the word of his skills it did make him strut a little. And yet he felt ashamed, sometimes almost dirty. He was a whore, he sold himself for one night of safety, one night without the memory of his death.

He had never met anyone who had touched his heart, he had kept it cold and out of the equation at all times, he didn't want anyone to know the truth about him but at the same time he yearned for it, to confess to someone, let it out and get the load off his chest. And now Adelyn, wonderful mysterious terrifying Adelyn who had died as he had and been sent back. She was winning his heart, he was horrified when he understood her strength and powers but at the same time he couldn't deny the feelings he was developing. It would be easier to deny himself air! They were the same, and he was falling for her like a tree broken by a storm. He knew that the others felt attracted to her too but somehow he did understand that he was different, yes, he wanted her in the carnal way but he also felt that she touched his very soul, that they were connected in some mysterious and unexplainable way. They had something in common, something the others hadn't. He fell back onto the bed, whimpering. Without even being aware of it he had opened his belt and pulled his pants down. He blushed, Elrond had of course understood his problem and mentioned it in a rather revealing way, and very embarrassing too to say the least. He knew that the lord disliked the reputation he had gotten for being a bit too sexually active, but he had never managed to gather the courage to tell the healer why he acted the way he did, what the true reason behind it was.

It felt darn awkward, he couldn't remember the last time he had put a hand to himself in order to find release but now he didn't have a choice. If he ignored it he would most probably feel awful in the morning and be bothered with a constant hard on for hours. He grasped a used towel he had left on the bed earlier that day so he wouldn't stain the sheets and then he just gave in to his at this moment almost unbearable need.

He saw her face, her body as she stood there next to him and he couldn't control himself. He moaned her name as his hips thrust up against his grip and he felt how his pelvic muscles started to contract, he wouldn't last more than a few seconds but he knew himself well, that only meant that he would have to repeat it several times before he could hope to reach any form of satisfaction. He was seeing sparks and his eyes rolled up as he reached the point of no return. One last move with his hand and he turned onto his side, screaming as he came and his body shuddered as he spilled over the towel. He lay there panting and he desperately tried to calm down, become sleepy or drowsy. It didn't work at all, all he could see was her, that unimaginable beauty, her lovely eyes, rosy lips. Oh those lips, the thought of them closing around his shaft had him going again and this time he didn't come as fast but he did come and just lay there gasping for air feeling dizzy. He should stay away from her, avoid her at all costs for with that kind of fantasies after just having met her twice he wouldn't be able to keep a decent thought in his head with her near.

He looked down and groaned, sweet Eru, not even after this?! He had very rarely had to finish himself off more than two times to be sated completely but not this time, apparently the mere thought of her was enough to make him utterly mad and ignite a desire within him burning hotter than Mount Orodruin. He wondered what it would be like to lay with her? If she was the silent type, or if she liked to scream, to writhe underneath her lover? He bet she was fiery, maybe even the dominant type. He didn't mind that at all. The mere thought of having her under him, feeling that strong and yet soft body against his own was enough, he screamed her name a final time and this time he knew he was finally satisfied. He wouldn't be bothered again for a while, at least not until he saw her again. He just lay there shivering for a while, his entire body felt like jelly and it wasn't until he started to feel a bit cold that he got up on shaky legs and threw the soiled towel into the hearth. Then he got some water and a cloth and washed himself thoroughly before he went to bed. He could just pray that he would be able to control himself from now on, he couldn't be around her at all if he reacted like that every time he saw her.

Adelyn woke up rather late, she felt weird the moment she opened her eyes and she blinked and felt confused before she remembered the odd thing that had happened and she groaned and hid her face with her hands. It could not be real? Well, speaking of reality, she was in a different world damn it, who was she to speak of such things as real or unreal? So, she was apparently able to control ice and fire. Great! She shook her head in disbelief and sat up. She had seen the movie Frozen, and liked it too. But she didn't want to cause the next ice age or something like that. The birds were singing outside of the room and everything was quiet, it felt damn bizarre to think about these things now. She sighed and she somehow knew that she had to save that prince, that he was the reason she had been brought there in the first place.

A servant entered and smiled, he carried a tray with food and Adelyn felt her stomach rumble again. Darn she was hungry, it had to be all the energy she had spent. She ate in a hurry and then two female servants entered carrying a heap of clothing. She was soon dressed in a thin and soft undershirt made from what had to be some sort of wool, a thicker long tunic in bright green with nice embroideries and a pair of pants probably made from linen. The color was dark beige and she had gotten a nice belt and a pair of high boots that looked rather new. The ellith braided her hair and tied it up and she felt a bit excited. She would soon know whether or not she could move as well as she could before the accident.

Elrond showed up after a short while and he smiled and looked well rested, and exited too. He was eager to see if he was right in his assumptions and Adelyn was ready. Elladan and Elrohir did also show up and they were catting away rather merrily about something that made them both snigger and grin widely. Elrond sighed, they were obviously planning yet another one of their infamous pranks, he wondered who the unfortunate victim would be this time. He remembered with dread the time they had poured a laxative into a casket of wine that was being opened at a festival. Or the time when they had spent the best part of an entire night smearing butter onto the privy seats, stairs and doorknobs. It had been a terrible sticky mess. Or that one time when they had poured tree sap into their sisters hair and the servants had used four hours trying to get it all out. Or the incident with the burrs and Lindir's long silky hair! Aiii, if they hadn't been his own flesh and blood he wouldn't have known what to do with them.

Adelyn saw his distant look and raised an eyebrow and Elrond just smiled. "Ah, nothing dear, just some…fond…memories of old."

He sent his sons a rather menacing glance while saying this, just to make sure that they knew he was keeping an eye on them. Elladan grinned and reached out, let Adelyn grasp his hand. "Ready?"

She nodded and pushed away from the bed, put her weight onto her feet. It felt unnatural, she felt like she was hovering. After all, she was suddenly twice as tall as she usually was. Elrohir supported her from the other side and she stared at Elrond and swallowed. "Oooh holy….!"

He nodded with a reassuring smile. "It is ok, if you fall we will catch you, try to walk."

She took a deep breath and put one foot out in front of the other, she was wobbling a bit and had problems finding her balance but she didn't topple over. She felt a bit funny, as if she was drunk, almost giddy. One step became two, three. She remembered, she knew how to walk! It felt wonderful! The twins noticed her wide grin and smiled back. "See? You can do it!"

Elrond nodded. "Yes, but a straight floor is easy to cross, follow me, there is a staircase outside, walking in stairs is a little more challenging."

Adelyn just nodded and walked slowly after the healer, the door hadn't been fixed yet after Glorfindel's spectacular entrance and she did see a corridor and at the end of it a stair leading up a steep but low hill. There was no wall on the right side of the corridor, just a few elegantly carved columns and she stared at the strange and yet very beautiful architecture with wide eyes. Elladan stopped by the stair. "I bet you will find it easy going up, going down on the other hand is more difficult."

She bit her teeth together and tried to avoid touching the railings. She took one step at a time and it got easier with each and every one. On top of the stairs she turned around grinning like crazy. Elrohir waited half ways down in case she got problems. She felt confident enough until she started walking, then it got very difficult. They were right, walking down a stair was harder than walking up. She had to move her hips very differently and her knees too and she went very slowly at first. Elrond stood there and he looked very pleased indeed. "Ro, Dan, you may spend the day showing her the valley and letting her practice her walking. Just make sure that she isn't exaggerating, she is not yet very strong."

Adelyn just scoffed, she felt like she could run to the moon and back. The twins nodded eagerly and Elrohir took her by the hand. "Come on, there is so much to show you!"

A little later she was indeed convinced that she was in an entirely different world. The place was hauntingly beautiful and almost unreal in many ways. There were rivers and waterfalls everywhere, bridges and beautiful buildings that looked so fragile and yet strong and the light! She was in awe and almost teary eyed, she had never believed that a place like this could even exist. The twins saw her awe and they liked it, they loved their home and that she found it beautiful pleased them a great deal. It was very obvious that the elves loved nature for they didn't try to tame it, there were trees and plants growing everywhere and it gave the place a sort of untamed beauty she found very attractive. The elves they met greeted them with friendly words and gestures but she could see that they were a bit shocked by her, her piercings in special. Soon it felt just natural to be walking again and she felt an eager energy unlike anything she had ever felt. She wanted to dance, to jump and run out of sheer joy.

Elladan cocked his head, there was a mischievous glimpse in his eyes. "You look like you are enjoying yourself?"

Adelyn couldn't help it, she sent him a huge silly grin. "I feel like a horse that has been penned up for weeks and finally are let out to run again."

The twins nodded, they understood that allegory and could see her eyes shining and the excitement in her expression. After having shown her the city they went to the stables and showed her the horses, then they took a walk on the paths surrounding the area before they ended up near the training area. Elladan explained everything to her, the need for guards and warriors and the training they received. She listened with interest and they ended up in a sparring ring used for training unarmed combat. Adelyn was starting to feel a bit tired, her legs were shaking and felt a bit like jelly. Still she managed to show them a little of the moves she had learned through her martial arts training and they were impressed. She felt her head spin afterwards and she had to sit down for a little while. The twins immediately got nervous they had pushed her too far and they feared the wrath of their father but she ensured them that she was alright. It was just a little bit too much.

She rested and they moved on, someone was obviously training for they heard the sounds of steel against steel and the shuffling of feet against the sand. Elladan and Elrohir just walked on and Adelyn felt a bit nervous, she didn't want to disturb anyone but on the other hand she really wanted to see how the elves did fight. They entered a small yard between some rather anonymous looking houses and Adelyn had to gasp and just stare. Two ellyn were sparring in a confined area while a few others watched and she had never seen anyone moving that fast. They were almost just a blur of motion and steel met steel in vicious looking attacks the whole time. She recognized Glorfindel, he was shirtless and sweat made his slightly tanned skin shine. The long golden braid was partly undone and he was wielding two long narrow blades which he used with terrifying elegance. Adelyn could not pull her gaze away from him at all, she felt stunned, mesmerized like a small rodent in front of a hungry snake. The other ellon was also extremely good and he fought with amazing energy and skill but Glorfindel was better, he had the edge and won with a sudden move that would have enabled him to take his opponents head clean off if it had been a real fight. They bowed to each other and sheathed their swords and Glorfindel turned and noticed that he had spectators. He blushed a bit but managed to keep a stern face. Elladan and Elrohir nodded their heads in awe of what they had seen, they knew that nobody was able to match their mentor with sword in hand. Rumors said that Legolas father was close but they doubted it, Thranduil was lethal but he was still missing that little something that gave Glorfindel the extra spark which enabled him to emerge victorious every time.

Adelyn was still staring, she had never seen such a marvelous physique on anyone before, he wasn't the bulging body builder type that made her just cringe. He was elegant and lean and yet muscular and she didn't for a second doubt that he was terribly strong. She turned her gaze to the ground instead, she felt that her cheeks were staring to reveal her thoughts. She did notice that he had quite a collection of scars, some almost completely faded away while others were rather fresh and she understood that he didn't just organize the defense of the valley, he was doing his fair share of the fighting too. Elladan grinned. "Good morning to you Lord Glorfindel, warming up for the day?"

The warrior grimaced, he had noticed the look in Adelyn's eyes and it disturbed him, a lot. "Yes, needed to get rid of some aggression, that budget is sure as hell boring enough to kill a dragon!"

Elrohir winked at Adelyn. "Our dear balrog slayer doesn't appreciate paper work, he is never happy unless he can go out there and cut some orcs into dice"

Adelyn frowned, dice? Well she didn't doubt it, those blades appeared to be extremely sharp and dangerous and with his speed and technique, heck, she doubted that anything could survive an encounter with him. She tried to appear calm and relaxed. "That was truly impressive my lord, I have never seen anything like it."

Glorfindel was caught in the middle between two rivaling wishes. He wished to leave before he said or did anything utterly stupid or reacted to her in an indecent way and at the same time he wanted so badly to be there with her, to get to know her, make sure that nobody else stole her heart. Yeah right, she was probably already interested in the twins, after all, they were closer to being of her age and much more youthful and merry than him. "Ah, is there sword fighting in your world?"

He felt that he had to say something and she nodded. "People doesn't fight with swords in wars any more, we have far more terrible weapons now but swords were important and some still keep the techniques alive. "

Glorfindel couldn't help it, he got a bit interested. "Tell me my lady, what kind of swords did the warriors of your world use?"

She grinned. "Give me a pen and something to draw on and I will show you."

Glorfindel and the twins almost dragged her into the nearby building, it was probably the headquarters of the standing army and he had an office there. He found some parchment and a quill and ink and Adelyn sat down and started drawing different swords. Luckily she had seen a lot due to her education and could make very good drawings. Elladan tilted his head. "That one looks very cumbersome and heavy?"

Adelyn nodded. "That is a Claymore, yes, they can be rather heavy but they are very impressive and requires some skill."

Glorfindel was genuinely impressed by her knowledge and skills, and he forgot about his worries. He just concentrated on the things she told them and he enjoyed it. "And this one, it looks a bit puny if you ask me, fragile even. "

Adelyn made a proud grin, she always felt good when someone appreciated her skills. "That is a rapier, it is used mostly for just stabbing at your opponent and very theatrical fencing. Beautiful weapons but they belonged to a time where the rules were rather strict and wars fought with other methods."

She then drew a katana and it made the elves nod their heads in approval. "That is beautiful, so elegant."

Glorfindel's voice was almost longing and Adelyn grinned. "Yes it is, the best blade ever made in my world, some of them are regarded as almost sacred by the people by which they were forged. And they are expensive like hell too, at least the real genuine ones."

Elladan sighed and patted the short sword he carried on his hip. "Among us we do have some amazing sword smiths but the dwarves are even better. They just have a way with metal that is uncanny."

Adelyn had to giggle. "In my world dwarves are just legends, just as your people is."

Glorfindel didn't want her to leave, not yet. He felt as though he wanted to keep her there forever and quickly he came up with an idea. "Would you like to see something made by the dwarves?"

Adelyn nodded, she had noticed that he acted a little weird when he was around her and she remembered what the twins had said. She had to be careful, she didn't want to hurt anyone and she wasn't sure of her own feelings yet. He was attractive as hell, to be honest almost too beautiful to be true, and yet he frightened her a bit and the things they had told her off him was also a bit of a turn off. She didn't want to become just another notch on his bedpost. He disappeared through a door and returned carrying a small box, his eyes were beaming and he looked like some eager kid. He could probably be very charming when he forgot about being so stern and in control. She suspected that he had a few skeletons in his closet, emotional ones that is.

The box contained a small necklace and a dagger and both objects were stunning. The necklace was made from something that looked a bit like silver and huge emeralds that had been polished and shaped into perfection and she had to swallow rather hard when she thought of the value of something like that. Darn, it had to cost a huge fortune. The dagger was elegant and yet deadly with exquisite details, and it had several tiny emeralds felled into the metal in several places. It was a ceremonial weapon, not to be used at all but it was breathtakingly beautiful. Glorfindel grinned and touched the objects tenderly. "The last things I have left of the city where I was born and raised."

Adelyn heard the sadness in his voice and spontaneous as she was she touched his hand gently. "I am sorry about that, your city I mean."

Glorfindel just stared at her hand, touching his and he felt his own heart skipping several beats. His throat felt dry and tight and he barely managed to give her a courteous nod. "It was a long ago, it doesn't matter now."

He packed the objects away again but she had seen through the lie, it did matter, it still hurt him. She felt tired and yawned and Elladan shook his head. "Where are our manners, you are tired my lady, allow us to escort you back to the infirmary. Father is arranging for you to live in some rooms closer to ours, and by the way, we asked the musicians and they have a flute you can borrow. There is going to be a lot of people in the hall of fire tonight, maybe you would show us the kindness of playing something then?"

Adelyn squeaked. "Already?! Oh damn, ah, then I need to practice first?! "

Elrohir nodded eagerly. "No problem, I will get a servant to bring it over after you have had some rest and something to eat. You can practice for a while after the servants show you to your new rooms."

Elladan grinned. "And I bet they will throw you into a dress too, and make you look even more splendid that you do right now."

Glorfindel had to turn around, as if he was looking for something on the desk. He didn't want to hear that sort of talk coming from the twins, he didn't want them to have that flirting grin upon their faces when she was there. He was afraid that they would win her heart, become her lovers, make her forget that he even existed and the thought cut into him more viciously than any orc's blade. They said that elves don't get jealous but he knew that the green eyed devil that had possessed him right there and then was jealousy. She was so stunning, even when wearing just ordinary plain clothes the type the servants and commoners used. In a dress she would outshine the sun itself, he was sure of it. There wouldn't be an ellon in Imladris not infatuated by her unless he was completely bonded with someone and Glorfindel felt that he didn't deserve her and it made him want to weep.

Adelyn smiled and got up from the chair, her legs were hurting but she had more problems with the idea of having to play in front of a whole bunch of elves. She was very nervous about that flute, what if they used a whole different system there? Then she was genuinely screwed, she only knew the tone scale of her world. And what tunes should she play? She knew a lot but which ones would be appropriate? She kept wondering as they walked back to the infirmary, the twins bit her a fond farewell and promised that they would follow her to the hall and a servant told her that the flute already had been delivered to her new rooms. She was checked over one last time by a smiling healer and then they showed her the way to her new rooms. They were not big but very nice and she liked the openness of these elven dwellings, there were few rooms with four solid walls, there were always some huge windows or just a line of columns.

An elleth brought her some food and she sat down to eat while she stared at the flute that lay in a neat box on a table. It looked very normal and she thought that she could use it but what did it sound like? She wanted to find out but knew that she needed to rest so she finished the meal and laid down to sleep for a few hours before she finally tested it out. She sat there in awe of the wonderful sound of the instrument when she heard some hysterical laughter coming from the next building in the row of houses, then she heard a roar and some words that had to be some rather nasty cusswords in elvish and then she saw the twins racing away from the house, both grinning like mad and giggling like girls. She felt the need to hide her face in her hands and shake her head in disbelief and a bit of awe. They had done it, they really had done it. She saw that the two ellyn gave each other a high five before they ran like crazy and she still heard someone calling out with a very loud and angry voice. It had to be Erestor and she tried to stop herself from giggling but found that she couldn't. It was too funny and she was sure that the twins would fill her inn on the details.

She was getting very familiar with the instrument and she decided to play some of her favorites, she doubted that the elves would be very impressed by it but she would at least give it a try. Some ellith did indeed show up with some new clothes for her and they poured her a bath and she felt like a freaking mannequin doll but obeyed their instructions, after all, she didn't want to look like a complete mess when she was to meet the rest of the population. She was bathed and perfumed and they brushed through her hair and tied it up here and there and added some nice ribbons to it and she felt a bit pampered. One ellith put some make up on her eyelids and lips and another filed her fingernails and then they brought her a dress that made her gasp and wonder if they mistook her for royalty It was made from two types of fabric, a very heavy shiny type that looked like satin and a thin gossamer like fabric that was almost transparent. The thick fabric was deep red and it really hugged her figure and the thin fabric was sewn on top of it and fell from her shoulders like veils and it was deep bright green. Both fabrics had some threads of gold woven into them and the effect was stunning. There was a mirror and when she looked at her own reflection she almost swooned, she looked like some Greek goddess or something. Hello Afrodite, she tried to wink at herself and she knew that she never had looked better. That gave her some confidence back and so she sat down to wait for the twins. The ellith were beside themselves with awe of how good she looked and she thanked them wholeheartedly. She held the flute in her hand and tried to suppress the nervous feeling in her stomach.

The twins did show up not long after and they both wore the exact same clothes and she had to rub her eyes, they were doing it on purpose, there would be a lot of confusion this night, no doubt about that. They looked very handsome indeed and both stared at her with eyes that looked like they were about to pop right out of their skulls. Elladan managed to make some croaking sounds. "Adelyn?!"

She did strike a pose, just to show off. "Yes?"

Elrohir tugged at his collar, he looked a bit red. "Morgoth's balls, damn! I thought you were one of the Valar!"

Adelyn did swing around, just to show herself off and Elladan was still gawking. "No doubt you are going to be popular tonight, I bet everybody will want to dance with you."

Adelyn felt nervous again straight away. "Dancing? I don't know how you dance?"

Elrohir just waved his hand. "Don't worry, it will be fine. I promise you, it is easy as pie!"

Elladan grinned. "Father will be most pleased to see that you are moving around so well, he was worried for a while."

She just tried to keep calm but she was getting nerves by now, huge ones. Elladan offered her his elbow and she took it and Elrohir took the other one, she felt as though she was being dragged along but of course she wasn't, The two long legged ellyn walked no faster than her and both tried to explain about the nights festivities to her at once and it made her more confused than informed. The hall was among the largest buildings in Imladris and it was given its name because of the fireplaces that were kept burning all the time. Large tables with chairs and benches filled one half of it and the other was a dance floor and a small dais where the musicians would sit and play. The hall was almost full and the atmosphere jolly already. Many were talking or singing and a few appeared to be rather drunk. She hadn't even known that elves could get drunk like that.

Elrond saw her the moment she came in through the door flanked by his sons and he just stared, he couldn't do anything else for a few seconds. She was fantastic, the dress the servants had picked out made her own colors come out even stronger and it showed her elegant and yet generous curves in a proper and yet slightly teasing way. Suddenly the hall fell silent, everybody was staring and Adelyn made a small squealing noise and squeezed Elladan's hand hard. She had never felt so self-conscious before, why were they staring like that? A couple of the elves had actually fallen down on one knee with their hand over their heart and their eyes to the floor and others just stood there with their mouths wide open and their eyes revealed a mix of shock and awe. Elrond managed to get up, he gathered all of his dignity and smiled warmly before he walked towards Adelyn and took her hand. "My brethren, this is Adelyn of Earth, she is our honored guest, brought to us by the hands of the One. Please welcome her as one of our own people."

He had his suspicion confirmed there and then, even though they all saw the same person it was as if they all also saw something else, something divine, like everything they had ever wished for was forged together into her aura, radiating through her soul. Eru had made her irresistible, it was actually rather interesting.

Adelyn blushed and had to giggle and there was a soft hum of whispers in the air. Elrond followed her over to his table at the top of the rows and she sat down and the others started chatting and having fun again. A servant brought her a glass of what had to be wine and she just nipped at it, she wasn't used to alcohol and she immediately knew that it was strong. She had to be careful so she didn't get drunk. Some musicians were playing some light and merry tunes from the dais and she found that she liked the style. It was a very energetic sort of music with a lot of rhythm and if they danced to this then she feared the dancing cause damn, it would be exhausting. After a while Elladan grasped her by the shoulder and almost pulled her up from the bench. "My friends, Adelyn has agreed to play some music from her own land for us so please, be quiet and listen to her."

She suddenly stood on the dais and one of the musicians winked at her and gave her a chair, she felt how they all stared and there was an atmosphere of anticipation there, one that gave her goosebumps. She could just hope that she didn't misplace her fingers or anything like that. She tried to smile and swallowed. "I thought I would start with a favorite of mine, it is an old folksong from a land known as England and it is called Greensleeves, it is a lovesong"

She took a deep breath and the hall was so quiet you could have heard a mouse fart, the moment she felt the flute against her lips she felt calm, confident. She knew how to do this and she knew the songs too. She lost herself in the ancient tune and let its bittersweet melody take her away from every worry and every fear. She didn't notice it since she was so caught in her own music but the elves were listening with ears wide open, some had tears in their eyes and others were softly swaying back and forth to the rhythm. Elrond was deeply moved by the tune and found it hauntingly beautiful and yet very sad in a way. Lindir whispered to Elladan. "You have got to make her write down the lyrics, I am sure it is marvelous."

Glorfindel had also joined the others in the hall, he sat in a rather dark corner at the back of the hall and he too had become utterly shocked by her beauty and exotic looks. His heart was aching, longing. He felt like he was out of breath and he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. And then the song she played, he felt tears swelling in his eyes but he didn't try to hide them for he was not the only one feeling like that. The sound of that lonely flute, so soft and yet in a way naked pierced his very soul and left it bare, vulnerable and open to the world.

She sat there looking like a rose in bloom and he knew that he gladly would be her slave if she only granted him a smile, a touch. He had to win her affection but how? Who was he to woo a female like her? He had never courted anyone damn it. They just threw themselves at him and he could pick whoever he liked. Now he felt ashamed of this, she would of course shun him if she knew what he had done, how many he had been with. He had lost count damn it! Tears started running down his cheeks and he didn't even notice them, he was enthralled by her music, her beauty, the bright burning light of her fêa, so pure and untainted and so unlike himself. And yet he needed to hope, for if he couldn't then what reason did he have to draw breath for even one more day? He closed his eyes and allowed himself to just drift into the lovely music.

Adelyn finished Greensleeves and continued with a few classical pieces by Bach, then she played a few more jolly songs and an Indian tune Kim had taught her and she finished with some more modern music, the last song she played was Nothing else matters and she found that it fitted the atmosphere of the hall perfectly. She had always liked that song a lot and the flute arrangement did really bring out the emotions within it. She felt sweaty and shaky when she finished but also elated, almost high in a way. She had done it and everybody had enjoyed it a lot. Elrond gave her a quick hug and shook his head in disbelief. "My lady, you have a place among us as a musician whenever you wish for it. And Lindir here has asked most politely if you please could write down the lyrics?"

Adelyn gave the blushing minstrel a huge grin and he looked down at his boots almost shaking with embarrassment. "Of course, as soon as I get the time I will do that. "

Lindir blushed even deeper and tried to look at her without becoming both mute and paralyzed. "Thank you my lady."

The musicians started playing again and the elves were filling the dance floor. Elladan was nodding to Elrohir, they had a plan and it had to work. They could see Glorfindel at the back of the room but he was never going to have the nerve to ask her for a dance. So, they would have to help him a little on the way. Both Elladan and Elrohir liked Adelyn, if Glorfindel hadn't taken an interest in her they would both have tried to gain her affection but as it was they had valiantly chosen to put their own feelings aside to help their mentor and great idol. After all, they were brothers and very close and they would not let anything or anybody separate them, least of all matters of the heart. It was not unheard of among the elves that more than two lived in a relationship but they doubted that she would be able to accept such a solution, she would probably find the idea of having two husbands rather weird. So, it would leave them with some heart break and sore longing but they did wish their friend the very best and he deserved some happiness and joy in his life and they knew he had fallen for her, head over heels or so it seemed. To help him put things into action was just what friends were for right? They had enough experience to know that their feelings towards Adelyn were rather shallow at the moment, they found her attractive and interesting but that was all. Glorfindel on the other hand seemed to be more serious than the others, like she affected him on a whole different level. They had of course noticed that her appearance made almost all of the males present, and some females too, stare and wish to be with her but like their father they suspected that she somehow inadvertently had that effect on others. It could come in handy though.

Adelyn was sipping at her wine and she did notice that Erestor sat by a table and he sent the twins some rather dark glances. "I saw you two running like a pair of rabbits away from the house where Erestor lives today, and he was swearing I am sure. Did you do what I told you about?"

Elrohir giggled and Elladan had to put down his wineglass so he didn't spill all of it, he was caught in a fit of silent laughter and shaking all over, he was almost crying. "Oh sweet Eru, yes, it did work. I have never seen our seneschal so furious, or so embarrassed!"

Adelyn pouted. "You guys, that was cruel!"

Elrohir just giggled again. "No it wasn't, we were teaching him a lesson!"

Adelyn rested her head in her hand, looked at them sideways. "A lesson?"

Elladan nodded solemnly. "Oh yes, an important lesson indeed, now he knows that he never should go to sleep with his door unlocked, without a blanket and with a full bladder!"

Adelyn saw that Erestor were sending them some glances filled with daggers and damnation and she had to laugh too. Suddenly she felt so very relaxed and well, she was among friends, having great fun and honestly speaking, when was the last time she had just let her hair down like this? It felt wonderful, the twins were so much like her best friends already and they sat there and planned some new and ingenious and not the least devious pranks until the dancing really had gotten started. Elladan gave Elrohir a small signal and got up, took Adelyn's hand. "The night is young, the elleth is feisty and my feet all fired up quote one of Lindir's less well known songs. I would very much like this first dance Lady Adelyn."

Adelyn just blushed and giggled and got up, she hadn't really been to a real dance before, she had been too young before the accident and she felt like she could give a damn about everything and just enjoy herself. She took his hand and he grinned widely and winked at her. "Marvelous, now, just hang on and let me lead and don't think about steps and such. Place your feet however and wherever you like, just not on mine"

Adelyn grinned and before long she was being spun around, lifted and directed through the crowd of dancers and she had the best time ever. Elladan saw that Elrohir was on his way with his own mission and he smiled to himself. Yes, it was better that Glorfindel ended up with her, he too was almost falling in love with her but he was able to cut the feeling off, force it to remain only as a deep friendship and admiration. It was the same for Elrohir, they could just hope that their little scheme would work out to the benefit of their new friend and their golden warrior.


	5. A true purpose

Update! Finally, I have been unable to write more than a few pages a day for the last few days, work is a necessary evil sometimes. As my partner remarked the other day" I bet you would prefer to sit here writing instead of going to work?" My answer? " Hell yeah?!" Well, next chapter, things are getting more complicated, Glorfindel is falling for Adelyn like a rockslide but she is reluctant, hmm, am I torturing the poor elf? Maybe? A dark mage is introduced and Aragorn reveals that he can be rather mean if he needs to be. Enjoy!

Chapter five: A true purpose

A narrow brook will become a stream

_slowly_

A stream will run to the river

_eagerly_

The river will flow to the sea

_indefinitely_

As does the soul seek out its destiny

_forever_

And within this does lay

_eternally_

The true purpose of all

_Mirkwood: _

The palace was eerily quiet, there were no laugher nor music, nobody dared raise their voice and the servants were scurrying around like startled mice. The scouts had not returned yet and nobody knew anything for certain. That uncertainty was terrible, it was eating away at them all and most of all at their king. He still looked strong, majestic and haughty but everybody knew it was a façade. He didn't appear in public all that often and even that was wearing him down. In his private rooms he was a wreck, desperately praying for the safe return of his only child.

He refused to eat, refused to take care of himself and the healers were worried that they soon would have to sedate him, just to make him sleep. He was trying to find his son through far speech every night and every night he was blocked off. All he had been able to see or feel was a terrible sensation of hopelessness and shame and the servants had had to grasp him and shake him violently several times as he had collapsed in his chair and sat there screaming with despair and sorrow. He knew what they were doing to his precious son and he would rather have died a thousand times than letting them touch his little leaf. Every time he tried to get in contact with Legolas mind it weakened him and pulled almost all of his strength out of him. He would just lay there staring into nothing while his mind was wandering among the memories of the days of happiness and hope and they feared that he one day would get lost and be unable to return. He would remember his son's first words, the first time he walked, managed to fire a bow. It made tears flow from his eyes unrestrained and everybody who happened to walk by the royal chambers could hear the sound of their monarch wailing and sobbing.

His personal servant tried desperately to make him eat, but he only wanted wine and spent a lot of time half drunk. Luckily the royal counselors could rule the realm but not indefinitely, they needed their king back and they just hoped that this wouldn't end with a complete tragedy. If Legolas died there was no doubt in their mind that his father would just lay down and give up, fade from grief. And maybe that was what the dark lord sought to achieve, one enemy less to worry about.

The scouts returned late one afternoon, they were tired and their horses limping and thin. They had managed to track the orcs for a long distance and they had met some of the elves out of Imladris who were travelling with Estel and his warriors and they had agreed that the orcs had turned towards the mountains, and there they had lost the track. It had just vanished as by magic and trying to search for the prince would be impossible. The mountain range was huge and he could be anywhere, it would be like searching for one needle in a million stacks of hay. The king didn't say anything, he just received the news with a face that looked like a porcelain mask, not a single emotion was visible but they heard him cry out in despair later that night and the healers had ordered that he was to be guarded at all times, he was never to be left alone. They could not lose their leader and king but they knew that they'd might. They didn't want to say the words out loud but they knew that the prince was lost, even if the orcs didn't kill him they would never be able to find him.

Thranduil sat by the hearth in his room, his servant was trying to brush his hair and the tall elf didn't react to anything, he just stared into the fire. His soul was again seeking his sons mind, trying desperately to find a glimpse of hope, of something that could lead to salvation. He didn't let anything distract him, he called out his sons name and for a second he thought that he had made contact but yet again he was blocked off. "Please Legolas, I beg of you. Let me in, let me see through your eyes"

There was no answer, but for a second he almost managed to break through the barrier, Legolas was no longer strong enough to maintain it. He saw black glistening rock walls and torches, a room filled with filthy orcs, leering and grinning and he felt the ghost of unbearable agony brush through him, an echo of his son's feelings right there and then. He screamed, fell forward onto his knees and retched, the servant stared at him with eyes wide open in shock before he too fell to his knees, trying to support his king. Thranduil shuddered, his eyes were rolling in his head and the servant called out for the guards to get the healers right away. He held the convulsing ellon tightly and the healers came running through the doors as if the place was on fire. The most experienced of them knelt down, touched Thranduil's neck and tried to understand what had happened. The servant was terrified and the healer made a strange grimace. "He made contact, just for a second but I am sure he gave his son a huge amount of his own energy, spontaneously. How very valiant and foolish."

They lifted the unconscious king onto his bed and got him out of his clothes, they were worried. He was already weak, this could spell disaster. The healers managed to get some strengthening potions into him and ordered the servants to heat up some bedpans to help keep him warm. They all prayed for a miracle now, hoped for the help of the Valar. They could not lose them both, it was unbelievable. The realm would crumble and be gone without the kings strength and will and the dark forces would conquer what they had fought so hard to preserve. Destiny could not possibly be that cruel or could it?

_The mountains: _

He had felt it, how his father's soul had managed to reach him in a weak moment and even though he tried to block him out it didn't work. He knew that his father had seen it all, and he also felt a jolt of energy, of light. He wanted to weep in despair, scream in denial. His father could not do that, could not drain himself of strength to help him. He was beyond help now, worthless and tainted. He had quit fighting them, he just let them have their way with him like some animal with its will whipped out of it. He never reacted to anything and it bored them, he was beyond sensation now, he allowed himself to fade. There was no hope left and he longed for the safety of the halls. He only hoped that his father would survive the loss and continue fighting, if not it had all been for nothing, it would be just another sweet victory for their enemy. He was hanging there in the darkness when he felt a strange draft, a chill in the air that was most peculiar. He opened his bloodshot eyes and saw something in front of him, an apparition of some kind. It looked a bit like a piece of mist floating in midair but within it he could sense a will, a consciousness. He was being watched and a small spark of curiosity awakened in him, what was this? It was benevolent, he could sense that and he got a strange vision of both chill and heat. The apparition disappeared but he was left with a weird sensation of reborn hope. Someone or something at least knew that he was alive. Perhaps there were more powers of good at work than they had known previously?

_Imladris: _

Adelyn was having the time of her life, she was really enjoying this although she was starting to feel a little tired. Elladan was explaining who everybody was and she had already forgotten almost every name there. Elrohir had walked over to Glorfindel and he was chatting away with the warrior, discussing where the orcs could have taken Legolas. Glorfindel didn't notice that Elrohir was sort of herding him towards the dance floor, Elrohir would move out of the way when someone came too close and then Glorfindel would follow him to continue talking and after a while they stood at the edge of the dance floor and Elrohir saw that Glorfindel was almost unaware of this. They were discussing the possibilities for a rescue mission and what they had to do in order to make it a success and Elrohir moved around so that Glorfindel stood with his back towards the dancers. The warrior was so caught up in the conversation he didn't notice that Elladan came waltzing in from behind, grasped him by his shoulders and turned him around abruptly, placing him face to face with Adelyn. Elladan just grinned widely and patted Glorfindel across the back. "She's all yours now mellon, have fun!"

Glorfindel just stared and realized that the others were staring at him expectantly. He swallowed, tried not to curse the twins for having tricked him and grasped Adelyn's hands rather hesitantly. She was breathing fast from the exertion and he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. He had to dance with her, to refuse would be very impolite and he didn't want to draw attention to himself. The music was rather calm for the moment and they could dance slowly, he tried not to stare at her, felt how his heart was thundering in his chest and his palms felt clammy already. Damn it, what was he to say to her?

Adelyn saw the glimpse of despair in his eyes and cocked her head, looked so very charming. She knew that he was relatively unprepared for this so she decided to help him a bit. "So, what was it that you and Elrohir was discussing, you looked rather eager?"

Glorfindel tried to smile, oh Gods, he wanted to embrace her, kiss her, keep her safe from harm until the end of the world itself. "Oh, how we would arrange a rescue mission, if we knew where Legolas is being held."

She frowned, tried to keep the rhythm of the music. Glorfindel did know how to dance but he was a far more stiff and formal dance partner than Elladan. It was possibly because he was doing this very rarely. "So, what would you do?"

Glorfindel was grateful that she had found a subject he could talk about without feeling like a complete moron. "We would try to sneak inn, a small group with very experienced ellyn, a stealth attack."

Adelyn nodded. "Yes, that sounds like a good plan, a large group is more likely to be discovered."

Glorfindel sighed. "But the mountains are huge Adelyn, with countless valleys and caves, we will never find him. "

She shook her head. "Don't give up Fin, I think I was brought here to help the prince, to rescue him. There will be a way, I am sure of it."

He tried to think only of the situation with the missing Mirkwood prince, not of how narrow her waist was or how warm her hand was where it lay in his larger one. "I will not give up hoping, of course not. But like I said, we have to know where he is before we can do anything at all."

Adelyn sighed. "I hear you, and I have just discovered that I supposedly have some weird power. Not exactly a winning team ha?"

He raised an eyebrow, that phrase confused him a bit but he tried to keep his voice calm. "I saw the ice and the fire, nobody here can do anything like that."

She sighed and looked down. "It is insane you know, I don't know what to believe anymore. One moment I am in my own world, where we live so differently from here. And then I am brought to your world and not only am I able to walk again, I do also possess powers which to my people are just the product of fairy tales. It is as if everything I have ever known has been turned upside down."

Glorfindel met her gaze, his eyes were extremely sad. "I could have used those words too Adelyn, when I was sent back so much time had gone and I knew nobody, the world I had known was no more."

She reached up, touched his cheek gently and he held his breath and couldn't believe that it happened, she touched him. If only time could stop forever, be caught within that moment. Her elegant cool hand felt like a blessing, a cleansing touch and he leaned into it like a flower turning towards the warming rays of the sun. She saw the expression on his face and for a second she could peer right into his very soul and what she saw was not what she had anticipated. She held her hand where it was. "You are really very lonely aren't you, and very afraid"

Her voice a mere whisper and he gasped and shivered, how could she know?

He nodded with dread in his gaze and she took his hands again. "I do not hold that against you, believe me."

He managed to talk, it was nothing short of being a small miracle. "I…I am glad you don't."

Adelyn sighed and her eyes were distant. "I guess we all have our own personal demons to fight."

He nodded slowly. "You are wise my lady."

Adelyn scoffed and sent him a somewhat wry grin. "No, I am just realistic. I have to accept that my life is completely different now and although it is tough I think that I will come out of this victorious."

Glorfindel tried to smile, to appear a little less gloomy and more like the twins. "So, what do you like and dislike about this world compared with your own?"

Adelyn giggled. "Oh, that list is long indeed."

He liked the sound, it was so joyous and he felt that he became a little less nervous. "Tell me then, what surprised you the most about Imladris?"

Adelyn blushed slightly and she gestured for him to put his head closer to hers, she whispered so that nobody else could hear what she said. "The privies!"

Glorfindel had to bite his lower lip not to burst into laughter. "The privies?! Why?!"

Adelyn covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes shining and she looked so adorable he felt that he could stay there forever, just looking at her. She looked down. "Ah, back home there is one or more in every house and we have a system with water pipes and waste pipes that bring the …ah…wastematerial, out of the house into a hidden container. It is very clean and hygienic and all. "

He grinned and spun her around, what a truly bizarre evening, to be dancing and talking about privies. "So ours shocked you because?"

She giggled. "Because they are so old fashioned. There are no privies in the ordinary houses damn it, just in the really nice ones. You have public ones, and it all goes to compost. I mean, it is very good for the environment and all, but you use moss and leaves instead of paper?"

He nodded, it didn't feel that weird dancing after all, he actually found that he enjoyed it. "Is that so bad? "

She shrugged. "No, not really but as I said, to me it is very old fashioned. I haven't seen bathrooms like that since I was a kid and went to a summer camp."

Glorfindel frowned. "Summer camp? What is that?"

Adelyn beamed. "Oh mercy me, you don't know what that is? You have missed an awful lot of fun I tell ya."

She noticed that he was dancing more like Elladan now, more freely and the grin on his face was genuine and not a fake one. He was actually relaxing and she liked that. She let him spin her and let out a small squeal of delight. "Where I am from there is a lot of children who live in huge cities with little nature and summer camps are small villages out in the woods where the children come to stay for a few weeks during summer to play and just be kids. They learn to swim and paddle a canoe and such things."

He smiled. "Here we learn that too, when we are just elflings."

Adelyn giggled. "I went to camp for two weeks, and I have never forgotten it. Ah, the things that happened there!"

Glorfindel had pulled her closer to him now and the music was a bit faster, it suited him just fine. "Do tell me, please!"

She blushed and there was a teasing glimpse in her eyes. "Alright but be prepared to be shocked!"

She reached up and placed her arms around his neck and he had grasped her by her waist as this dance demanded for that. "I am hard to shock my lady!"

She grinned, her teeth a bit frightening but he also found it fascinating, she was so mysterious. "Well, don't tell me you weren't warned!"

There were fewer couples dancing now so there was plenty of room and less chance of collisions and Adelyn had great fun. She let her hands play with his silky hair and since it wasn't braided it reached his hips and was so soft and thick it was unbelievable. "The first calamity was the incident with Lucy Ferrel, a short and fat girl nobody liked cause she would go to the camp guards and tell them everything if anybody broke the rules, just so they would ignore the fact that she was stealing cookies from the kitchens."

Glorfindel dared to lean closer to her, smell her hair, she was like a drink of cool fresh water for a desert wanderer. "And what happened to this obnoxious little thing?"

Adelyn let him pull her very close, so she had her mouth close to his ear. He had to bend his neck and lean forward for her to reach up but he didn't mind at all. "A fate worse than death. She was terrified of spiders and some kids had bought a box with small artificial ones and they placed them on the seats of the outhouse. Lucy got terrified, refused to use the privies and went to do her business in the bushes but she lost her balance and fell ass first straight into a bush that turned out to be poison ivy."

Glorfindel just stared at her with wide eyes, then he started chuckling. Gods, he had forgotten how that felt?! Adelyn was laughing too. "And then we have Martin, the son of some lawyer and a very cocky kid. One night they blindfolded him in his sleep, stripped him and hogtied him and threw him into a patch of stinging nettles. Needless to say his father was fuming but nobody managed to find out who the pranksters were."

Glorfindel shook his head in disbelief. "Then I do praise the Gods for the fact that we don't have such camps here, the twins would have turned their stay into a living hell for everybody else!"

Adelyn hid her mouth behind her hand again, he supposed it was a habit she had developed to hide her unusual teeth. "You think they would have outdone themselves?"

He nodded firmly. "Oh yes my lady, beyond doubt. If you knew all the things they have done!"

She stroked her hand through his hair and he closed his eyes with bliss and shuddered, the feeling was unimaginable. "They told me of the dye and your hair"

He leaned towards her and whispered. "Yes, and I got them back, and got them back good too."

She pouted. "I don't doubt that at all. And over to the next camp incident, the boys poured an oil that is used to remove hair into the shampoo bottle one of the camp guards used. The poor guy was suddenly bald as a bowling ball"

Glorfindel didn't know what a bowling ball was but he had to grin and Adelyn let him lift her for a spin, it felt just natural now and they were enjoying themselves a lot. Adelyn had forgotten about aching feet and all. "He was going on a date that evening and it didn't turn out so well, guess the girl didn't like baldies."

He chuckled again and Adelyn had a dreamy expression in her eyes. "One of the kids went missing and they launched a major search and rescue mission, park rangers and police and even some soldiers from the home guard. They searched the lake and the river and it was all over the news. After two days they found him, in one of the storages. He had eaten all of the chocolate and candy they had and drank all the beer and soda too. He had just hidden himself to gorge himself with the good stuff and didn't give a damn about the consequences."

Glorfindel was a bit shocked. "Was he punished?" The idea of a kid doing something that stupid and not being shown the consequences was a bit terrifying to him.

Adelyn nodded. "Of course. They bought one hundred pounds of chocolate and candy and he had to eat it all, in just one week. He never touched the stuff again!"

Glorfindel had to laugh. "Oh Valar, we do have chocolate here too, but it is only eaten during the celebration of yule and it is very good but a bit bitter. I can very well imagine how he must have felt, poor kid."

Adelyn was writhing with laughter. "I'm not kidding, he was puking chocolate for a week!"

Glorfindel put on a very stern expression but his eyes were filled with laughter. "Well deserved if you ask me!"

Glorfindel noticed that she had become a bit wobbly and headed for a table, he did understand that she probably wasn't that strong yet and was afraid that he had forgotten about that too long. Adelyn sat down with a relieved sigh and wriggled her toes, the shoes she had been given were comfortable but her feet were aching none the less. He got up and went and got her some juice and she thanked him and felt a bit sad she couldn't dance even more. It had been fun, great fun in fact. And she knew that he too had enjoyed it. Glorfindel had discovered a very strange feeling by now, he felt at ease with her near, almost at peace. It was as if everything had changed once he started to really talk to her, get to know her. Why this happened he didn't know and frankly he didn't care at all.

Elladan and Elrohir sat by their own table and grinned widely, this felt better than any prank, they had actually done something good for once, something unselfish. Elladan sighed and spun his cup between his fingers. "I think he is having fun."

Elrohir nodded. "Yes, I just hope that she is able to understand him, to see past his flaws."

Elladan made a grimace. "I think she will, eventually. I mean, look at them! For some reason we all think she is the most beautiful thing ever, but he sees so much more, just look at his eyes. I think he sees her as she really is, her soul."

Elrohir's eyes got narrow. "You know, I think so too. They are meant for each other I am sure."

Elladan looked a bit nervous all of a sudden, almost alarmed. "Yeah, and I have a strange feeling that she harbors something we yet have to discover, and that he could be the only one capable of coping with it."

Elrohir cocked his head. "Why are you saying this?"

Elladan shrugged. "Don't really know, but if Adar is right and she is brought here to save Legolas, then I don't think she'll do much good by just batting her eyelashes at the orcs? And the ice and fire thing? She has done it once Ro, once! She has to get it under control fast or she'll fail."

Elrohir leaned his chin onto his arms, he looked serious and that was something that didn't happen all that often. "We haven't heard from Estel yet, he left for Mirkwood but if they have cancelled the search I am sure he is out there looking on his own. Maybe he will find some clue?"

Elladan's eyes were dark. "Then he'd better hurry, I don't think anyone can last very long whence the orcs have gotten them."

The twins just sighed and stared at each other, they feared for their friend and they were uncertain as to what Adelyn could do, if anything was to happen it had to happen soon. They were ready, they could leave within the hour, but what about her? Had she even ridden a horse before? Things didn't look good at all.

_The misty mountains: _

In a small cave hidden between some huge boulders a few elves had made camp and Estel was among them, the elves out of Mirkwood had been unable to find the track and that told him that these beasts were a very unusual type of orcs, the careful one. They were in one of the deep valleys between the tall mountains and they had searched for any clues very meticulously and with efficiency. But they had come up empty handed and Estel felt how frustration and fear threatened to overwhelm him completely. He refused to give up, to go on accepting that he never would see his friend again, there had to be a way to find the orcs who took Legolas. He knew that his foster brothers were worried too, as were their father.

They had gone through the entire valley that day, with the ellyn he had brought from Imladris and the small group of scouts he had met they were eight in all and their keen eyes didn't miss a detail but there were no sign that the orcs had passed this way, in fact there were no signs of orcs at all and that in itself was enough to arise suspicion. Estel had started to suspect the use of magic, perhaps the works of some dark mage. Strange things had happened in this part of the mountain range of late and he felt almost certain that there was some sort of stronghold there somewhere, perhaps an abandoned goblin city or something like that. The dwarves had never been active in this area so it could not be a dwarf city or mine but there were caves everywhere and for all he knew these mountains could be teeming with orcs.

He had thought about returning to Imladris, getting new supplies, more warriors capable of fighting and searching but he felt that it would be like abandoning his friend. It would take time, too much time. They hadn't lit a fire or anything, and they did only whisper so that they wouldn't be heard if anything was passing by. His fellow warriors were tired and frustrated just like him, it didn't make his mood any better. He was tired of having to eat Lembas and nothing but that and he counted the hours until sunrise. Orcs never showed their ugly faces while the sun was up, it would be another night wasted.

He thought about checking his sword for nicks and damage when he suddenly heard the song of a Robin, one of the elves was returning. He got up and the ellon stopped right by him, he just stood there as if he had grown right out of the ground. Estel did see that he brought news. "What is it?"

The elf tilted his head, indicated a direction. "An orc, alone. Small one, not a warrior I think. Perhaps a servant."

Aragorn waved his hand and the others got to their feet too, eager to hear what this was about and if their friend had managed to find something useful. "Estel, it is by the river, I think it is looking for something."

The man grinned. "At last, show us the way. Do not let this orc get away but remember, we need him alive! He must be able to talk"

The elves disappeared into the dark forest like shadows and he followed them, just as stealthy and easily as them. The river came into view, shining in the moonlight and yes, an orc sat by the bank trying to put something into a small woven basket of some kind, it was swearing in black speech and didn't appear to be very happy at all. Aragorn watched the creature for a moment, it didn't wear any weapons, it looked rather weak and it was rather well clothed. His friend was right, this was no warrior, then he was right. There was some sort of settlement there in the mountains somewhere and this orc had to be sent there by someone. They had to find out by whom, and why. And where did they keep the prince?

The orc growled and whined to itself, it was actually picking mushrooms and when did orcs care about such things? These weren't even the kind with medicinal value but they were rather delicious when eaten and Aragorn knew that not only orcs served the dark lord. So the mountain did perhaps house some kind of human servant? Maybe one of the dark lords lieutenants?

The orc bent down and pulled away some dead branches covering a very nice patch of mushrooms and suddenly it found itself lifted in the air with a piece of cloth stuffed into its mouth and its arms and legs tied together very tightly. It happened so fast it barely had time to register anything of it. The orc was dragged back into a dark cave they had found, it was so hidden they could start a small fire there and two of the elves had already done that. They needed light and they needed fire for other purposes too.

Aragorn didn't like the idea of torturing any living creature, not even an orc but if this thing refused to talk they would have to use every means available to get the information they wanted. They could not be squeamish now, they had to know where the orc came from and if it knew anything about the prince. They placed the confused and stunned orc in front of the fire and Aragorn pulled his long hunting knife, stared at the creature. It was nasty, with scars and strange patterns cut into its skin, the red eyes were however not as empty and cold as normal for an orc and he suspected that this was the runt of the litter, a worker. He made a show of checking the edge of the knife and he grinned while he did it. He had given the others the order to stay silent, if the orc understood what they were after he would probably never tell them anything but lies but if he pretended that they had caught it by coincidence and were after some fun the creature could perhaps speak just to save itself. Orcs are not brave by nature, they find strength in numbers and are ultimately selfish. They will sacrifice their own without hesitation if it can benefit their own survival and situation and he hoped that this one was no different than the rest of its kin. He knelt down and the orc tried to fight the ropes.

He pulled the gag out of its mouth and the orc immediately tried to spit at him, he whacked it across the face with the hilt of the knife and felt its nosebone crack with a rotten sound. The orc grunted and he saw the first glimpse of fear in its red small eyes. "Now, listen up you little piece of rotten meat. We are going to have some fun, I guess the gods are smiling at us for having given us some entertainment."

The orc squirmed and Aragorn saw that several of the elves were holding their hands in front of their noses, trying to avoid the stench coming from the creature. Damn, why did orc have to have such a horrible lack of personal hygiene? He grinned at the orc again, a vicious grin. He was glad the twins weren't there, they would have killed the thing at first sight, they were unable to rein in their hatred but this required someone with a stone cold determination. "So, do you know of the game –one-two -scream?"

He made a sudden move and stabbed the orc through its calf, it wasn't a lethal wound but it would hurt like hell and show the darn thing that he was serious about this. The orc squealed and twitched, it was cursing rather profusely in black speech and Aragorn just grinned again, like a wolf. "No scream? Disappointing!"

He turned the knife and this time the orc did scream, and it said something in black speech that made Aragorn listen more intently. "_My master will smite you all_"

Aragorn didn't show any reaction, didn't reveal that he understood its words. So, it had a master there, and it could hardly be Sauron himself, or any of his nine. The orc coughed and hissed. "Will not speak, never!"

Aragorn pressed his lips together, the orc was a tough one, and it suspected that he was after something, an unusually smart orc with other words. Its master had to be someone important, someone so powerful he could surround himself with servants. This orc was physically weak, such are usually killed by their own but since this creature was alive it told the ranger a few things. It was either protected by its master for some reason or it had made itself important. He could believe the first alternative, then it had to have some value to its master, and not just as a mushroom collector. Aragorn cocked his head and waved his hand towards one of the elves. "I am not interested in speech filth, just some fun. "

The elf dropped a couple of narrow steel blades onto the ground close to the fire and Aragorn chose a couple of them and laid them into the base of the flames. They would be glowing red hot soon and he saw that the orcs eyes wandered over to them with a nervous expression. One of the warriors knelt down next to Aragorn and held his voice low. "Should we send a message to Imladris Estel? To tell them that we have a prisoner?"

Aragorn nodded. "Yes Gilion, get Rhawian to ride tonight and he can use my horse, it is fast. Tell him to tell our lord that we may have an important clue."

The elf nodded and got up, Aragorn knew that it would take days before anyone would reach them from Imladris and time was a luxury they didn't have too much of but they could not hope to do anything without reinforcements. Aragorn sighed and turned back towards the orc, soon he was once again busy torturing the creature and although it did scream it didn't say anything. It would be a hard nut to crack and he felt frustrated. They would probably not be in such luck again, to be able to catch an orc that was not something that happened that often.

At the same time Legolas was thrown into a cell, he had been hanging by his arms for so long that they felt completely numb and the pain that followed the returned blood circulation should have been enough to make anyone scream in agony but not a sound was heard. He had found an escape or so it seemed, he was no longer aware of his body, he had sought refuge within the inner keeps of his own mind where nothing could touch him or so he believed. The cell was deep within the system of caves and the elf laid on a layer of rotten straw and filth. Only his moving chest revealed that he was alive but his light was fading, the energy his father had given him was not enough and the horrors of what the orcs had done to him had crushed the very spark in him. He tried to save himself from the memories by retreating into a world of memories but all he did see was the things they had done, over and over again. He tried to flee but it chased him, haunted him like a never ending nightmare. He didn't feel his father trying to reach him again but knew that Thranduil never gave up on anything. The lack of attempts told him that his father was weak, almost broken and it only added to his despair. He didn't see the figure that sometimes would walk by the cell and study him for a few moments. Cold dark eyes would sparkle with glee and a soft voice would repeat the spells. The elf would be caught within his own fears, and through him they would entrap that darn elven king as well. This small fortress had been turned into a stronghold, one that in time would be used to make sure that the elven realms would have to fight on two fronts and it would enable their great master to divide and conquer. It was strategically very smart and with his help the mountain was becoming a force to be reckoned with. It was teeming with orcs already and then they had trolls, wargs and other foul creatures as well, and the one! Yes, he felt a shiver of pure excitement and a hint of fear too rush through him. He had never encountered something that powerful and terrifying, one of the servants of the first dark lord, asleep for so long but now awakened again and ready to do its masters bidding. It could not be controlled by anyone there but why would they try to? It was on their side so it didn't matter if it fried some orcs every now and then, there were plenty more where they came from.

He stared at the elf, the body was gaunt and covered with filth and cuts and bruises and he nodded his head, it was still useful but it would of course die soon, good riddance. He loved to impress the rest of the mighty lords servants with his skills and his spells were impressive to an amateur but to a real wizard they would seem like nonsense and cheap tricks. He had to play his cards well not to be exposed as a fraud but he knew how to intimidate others and the power he would gain at the end was a temptation too great for him to resist. He had indeed risen a long way from a simple village shaman in a godforsaken little village to the east, the few real spells he knew were efficient enough to make others fear him and he was smart enough to use them cleverly. Often the threat of a terrible death is more terrifying than the actual sight of it and he knew how the mind works.

He was only sad that they had captured only one elf, and a male. He preferred females and the female elves were such exquisite creatures, so elegant and pure. It would have been such fun to play a little with one of them, see how much it could endure. He knew how to create agony in almost every conceivable and inconceivable way, and the thought of the spell he had cast upon this elf made him chuckle. He almost wished that he could have seen it for himself but he could not enter another mind without becoming fragile, it would allow a counterattack and he never took the risk of becoming incapacitated in any way. He was first and foremost dependent on his brilliant mind and could not allow himself to be brought out of balance even once. The spells cast upon the cave system made it impossible for anyone else to find it and he was rather proud of his work. The dark lords powers were growing and soon others would join their cause too, some by fear and others by greed. The chessgame was started and he intended to become one of the most important pieces, all of course to the benefit of their great lord.

In truth he couldn't have cared less of who he served as long as he was on the winning side, he only sought personal power and to become the servant of one of the lords lieutenants and then a trusted co-worker had been a smart career move. Now he was almost in charge of this facility and he enjoyed it immensely. To see orcs and others bow to him, crawl before him and fear him, it made his heart swell with pride and pleasure. To create fear in others was to him like a sweet drink of wine and he often had some orcs killed before him, just to keep them all in their place. Yes, soon the name of Shugrum the dark would be spoken with the same reverence as that of the dark lord himself and the world would shiver before him. He stared at the unconscious elf once more, chuckled. "Oh I do hope that your dear ada tries to find you again, I will be ready to ensnare his soul too, and then your realm will fall. Just wait and see, I will make it happen."

He walked off and some orcs hurried to get out of his way, they were terrified of the tall easterling and knew that he held great powers. Orcs hated to crawl before anyone but they did what they had to do to avoid getting cursed or worse. He heard them swearing and cursing him and he just curled his lips in a sardonic grin. They could curse him, they were scum, filth, maggots, At the end it was the likes of him who would win. They would probably be left to rot on some battlefield somewhere while he would rise to the height of glory.

Aragorn was disappointed, they had done almost everything they could think off to make the orc talk but it didn't budge, nothing except curses and swearing escaped those black lips and Aragorn started to realize that they just wouldn't get anything out of it. They couldn't just kill it while there was a chance of it knowing where Legolas was being held. But if Elladan and Elrohir arrived things would change, they had no problems cutting it up into small pieces while it was still alive. He signaled for the elves to gag the creature again, now they could only wait for the reinforcements to arrive, if he was correct in his assumptions the orc would have no choice but to speak then. The only other option for it would be a very agonizing death.

They gathered around the small campfire and Aragorn grinned, a stiff cold grin and the elves stared at the flames, it made their clear eyes shine almost like those of a cat. "Estel, do we wait for the reinforcements out of Imladris?"

Aragorn nodded slowly, threw a glance at the orc they had tossed into a small hole in the ground. "Yes, we wait!"

_Imladris: _

Adelyn was getting tired, the hall was hot now and there was so much noise, so many things that were going on at once and she felt a bit overwhelmed by it all. Her head was spinning and she knew that she should be heading back to her rooms. It was getting late and she had reached the limit of her endurance. It was sad for the evening had been brilliant and wonderful and she had enjoyed it immensely. Glorfindel reached out and offered her a hand to help her get back up on her feet and she accepted it gracefully. He had almost become an entirely new person now that he relaxed and didn't try to be so in control all of the time. She liked that but she had her doubts too. She remembered what the twins had told her, she shouldn't encourage him, it would be just wrong. She liked him, and she knew that she in fact liked him a lot but she wouldn't allow herself anything more than friendship. If the twins didn't lie it seemed that he had been in bed with half of the population or more and she didn't like that at all.

One of Diane's friends had been married to a guy who was a sex addict and that marriage had ended in one of the most monumentally disastrous divorces the city had ever seen. There had been no end to the hatred and anger and not to mention all the filth that had been unearthed from both sides. She didn't want to fall into that trap herself, and to be honest? She had huge problems seeing him as her first lover, he was way to intimidating and although she didn't doubt his skills and experience she suspected that he perhaps was both a bit too passionate and perhaps too well endowed to. But on the other hand, she didn't want to treat him in a cold and heartless manner either, she wanted to be his friend cause she could sense so much hurt within him, and such endless sadness too. He was different but so was she, heck, she knew all there was to know about being the odd-ball, the misfit. She could have written the instructions damn it.

Glorfindel saw the distant glimpse within her eyes and he felt a surge of panic, Gods, don't say that she already was getting tired of him? He felt how his heart speeded up and his hands trembled, he had to stare at them in disbelief. How could it be that he, who never feared any creature and would run laughing into battle suddenly felt as though his heart and internal organs were about to drop out of him and hit the floor?

He tried to smile. "May I follow you back to your chambers my lady?"

Adelyn felt a bit uncertain but nodded, did that mean that he anticipated anything? Did he make certain assumptions? She had no idea and although she knew that he would respect her wishes it made her nervous. Glorfindel sensed her anxiety as they walked along the paths towards her rooms, she was staring at the ground and she was unsteady on her feet. He would have carried her if she had wished for it but he knew that that in return would have caused him certain problems. The mere idea of having her that close to him made certain body parts respond eagerly and he took a deep breath and forced himself to become cold, but it wouldn't last for long and he was well aware of that. They stopped in front of her door and an awkward silence fell. Glorfindel licked his lips, tried to find something to say. "Ah, it has been a most wonderful evening my lady, I liked the songs you played a lot. And the dancing, let's not forget about that. I can't remember the last time I danced."

She smiled but the smile was a bit sad. "I am glad you had a nice time, I did too. "

He stared at her lovely face and felt a sting of despair, what was it that bothered her? "And yet you are not merry my lady? What burdens your heart? Please tell me?"

Adelyn bit her lower lip, tried to keep her cools."I am just tired, that's all."

Glorfindel sighed, wanted to touch her but knew that he shouldn't. "My lady, I think it is more than that."

Adelyn made a grimace. "It is this whole situation alright? I am supposed to save this prince, with powers I yet am completely unfamiliar with, and I was paralyzed damn it, I took my first steps less than a whole day ago! How can I possibly be of any use? I want to believe that I can do it, that I can save him and yet I doubt myself all the time, it is all so new, so confusing. And then…then it is you, and what I have been told of you and your…escapades"

Glorfindel let out a strange sound, a whimper of some sorts, he felt as if his legs had lost their strength, as if he had been drained. Of course the twins had told her of the life he had been living and for a second he felt a strange and burning pain in his very being, a piercing hatred towards them for having revealed it but it dissipated and was replaced by a sort of silent acceptance. She would have found out sooner or later no matter what and perhaps it was for the best that she found out about it now, before things got serious. But it still felt as though his heart had been ripped out of his chest. How was he to win her affection now? He would have to reveal it all to her, to make her understand, and yet he feared it wouldn't be enough. It wouldn't change what had been, wouldn't make him look any better in her eyes. After all, he had traded his honorability for company. "I…I don't know what to say Adelyn, other than that I am sorry. It is not what you think it is."

Adelyn sighed, crossed her arms in front of her chest, stared at him. He stared down, his eyes clouded with pain and sorrow, she felt a sensation of antagonism, almost anger. And yet she did pity him for some reason but didn't know why, not of yet anyhow. "What is there to say Fin? What excuse do you have for being the village whore? For letting everyone in need of a little thrill have a ride?"

He turned his head slowly, back and forth, as if in agony. She could see tears swelling in his eyes and she felt terrible, she had hurt him with her words and for a second she was utterly bewildered, what was she to do? Glorfindel fell to his knees, his head bowed and she could see his shoulders shuddering as if he was close to crying. She remembered what the twins had told her, elves can die from a broken heart. She clenched her hands into fists, her fingernails cut her palms and she trembled. What the fuck was she to say? Her emotional turmoil made her skin tingle and she felt as though she should get out of there before she did something stupid and irreversible. "Listen up, it is not that I don't like you alright? Cause I do, I like you a lot, I just don't want to go too far and do something that might hurt us both. I mean, if I am to be with someone, for real that is, I want that to be someone I know I can trust, that won't cheat on me right away."

He swallowed, she could hear him sniffing and he wiped his hand across his face, as if to wipe away tears. "Adelyn, every night I dream of it all, my death, the fall of Gondolin, the Balrog. And I cannot bare it Adelyn, I only seek out others so that I won't have to spend the night alone. They all think I am so strong, so cold and in control, they admire me and want to be like me but they have never seen the hell I encountered, the hell I still see every time I close my eyes. Please believe me Adelyn, I would never betray anyone if I knew I was loved and respected, that someone truly owned my heart."

Adelyn didn't really know what to do. She could hear that he was honest, his voice was so sore, so low. She took a deep breath. "I hear you Fin, and I want to believe you."

He shuddered, seemed to almost shrink in front of her. "Adelyn, I beg of you. Believe me, I feel as though I would perish if you deny me your trust and friendship. I know I can ask for nothing more than that."

She sat down on her haunches, took his hand. It was so large and warm and calloused and she gave it a light squeeze. "You do have my friendship Fin, I can at least assure you of that. Time will show if you also may gain my trust. If it can be more than that is up to destiny itself I think."

He gasped for air, inhaled so hard it felt as if his lungs were about to burst. "Adelyn, I am eternally grateful for these words of yours."

He kissed her hand with a sort of desperate passion and she felt a bit intimidated by it. She was used to men shunning her as if she was carrying the plague and being showered with affection made her feel uncomfortable to say the least but she endured. She got up again and patted his hand. "I hope you will have a good night anyhow Fin, I will see you again tomorrow. I think they are planning on teaching me how to ride a horse!"

He got up, trembling and feeling like a lump of jelly. "A good night to you too my lady, sweet dreams."

He kissed her hand once more and she turned around and went in, closed the door and he closed his eyes and sighed. It would be hard, very hard not to fall back into old habits but he had to prove to her that he could be trusted. His heart felt raw in his chest, and he whimpered and felt like anything but a mighty warrior. He was weak, fragile and his soul struggling against an onslaught of feelings he never had encountered before. He knew it was love, his instincts told him so, she was his one, his soulmate. She would change him forever and he feared it but he also welcomed it. Perhaps he no longer would be so lonely, so cold. He turned around, away from the door and then he saw something he at first believed to be stars but they were so close, so shiny? Then his eyes focused and he gasped and stared at the branches of the trees surrounding the small square. Their branches were filled with small drops of frozen water, crystals of ice which shimmered like diamonds, as if the angels had been crying. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and he fell to his knees once more in absolute awe. The moonlight lit the trees and made the crystals throw a kaleidoscope of colors everywhere as if a million prisms had been placed there. He sat there staring at it for a long time. "Oh meleth, how can you deny the beauty of which you are capable? How can you doubt yourself?"

He let his head fall forward again, his face hidden by the thick mane of golden hair. "I swear to you Adelyn, I will protect you, if need be with my own life, this is an oath as sacred as any ever spoken."

He laid his hand over his heart and found comfort and strength in its steady beat. He wouldn't fail her, not as long as his heart was still beating.


	6. Fire within

Another chapter; finally. I have been too damn busy to be able to write as much as I would like the last week but now I have a few days off and can speed up again.

So, in this chapter Adelyn is going to discover a little more about her own capabilities but not without problems. She and Glorfindel is going to end up in bed together, oh yes, but not for the reason you'd might think, and there is going to be some interesting conversation. Hope you'll enjoy. And for those of you asking where in the timeline this is I guess it takes place somewhere between the hobbit and Lotr. Glorfindel has obviously some rather bad memories of a visit by a certain gang of dwarves.

Chapter six: Fire within

_**There is a firestorm raging**_

It is claiming my heart, burning my soul

_**The heat of love is forever bliss and all consuming **_

Do not let this blizzard kill the passionate flames

_**Do not let the chill be the death of what may be**_

Ice and fire may be strong enough to stand alone

_**But united it will be stronger than ever before**_

Ice and fire embracing as one

Adelyn tried to sleep but she just laid there tossing around like a small pebble in a strong current. She had no idea of what to do, she was so confused. She had really enjoyed spending time with Glorfindel and she could sense a deep connection between them but she didn't want anything more than friendship, or at least not for now. She pulled her pillow over her head and sighed, it would be a long night for sure.

Elrond sat in his office and he was staring at maps and papers, his brow was furrowed and he looked rather worried. The situation was difficult, they were unable to do anything and he found that frustrating. He knew that Adelyn would be important, but he had no idea of how. He had never seen powers like hers and he feared that her lack of experience could be fatal, and she was from a totally different world damn it. What if she froze the moment she saw an orc, or a warg? They could not send her into the mountains before she had learned to use her gifts but they didn't have that much time. He could just feel it. They had heard nothing from Estel yet and that too worried him, the ranger was experienced and smart but the mountains were dangerous and unforgiving, you shouldn't make many mistakes before you made your last one. He pushed the maps aside, let his head rest in his hands and closed his eyes. He was tired, this was just the type of situation they didn't need right now.

He flinched when Erestor suddenly entered, he carried a huge stack of old maps and Elrond sighed and signaled for his seneschal to leave them on a table. Erestor made a grimace, he stared down. "My lord, this are the last maps I could find, some of them are very old. I do not think you will find anything of use within them."

Elrond just shrugged. "I have to try, there could be some clue within them."

Erestor sat down, he stretched his long legs and folded his hands in front of his chest. "My lord, go and find some rest. You will exhaust yourself and be of no use for anyone. We all wish to find the prince but there is a limit to the strength of everybody."

Elrond just nodded, he felt a bit dizzy and got up onto his feet, Erestor tilted his head. "And a good piece of advice mellon, as long as your son's are here watch your back. They pranked me today, in a most humiliating way I must admit."

Elrond cringed. "Oh, I heard about that, I am so sorry!"

Erestor just sighed. "As their favorite prey I have become accustomed to their methods but this one was new. I think the lady taught them that trick."

Elrond frowned. "She did? Maybe she has got a mean streak to her after all."

Erestor shrugged. "Maybe, but she is shocking everybody, you should hear the gossip. It is rather juicy, and the theories are more abundant than flies around a fresh pile of manure."

Elrond rolled his eyes in a less than dignified grimace, but he and Erestor had known each other for so long he didn't have to pretend to be someone else than he really was when they were together. "I feared that, so, what are they saying about the lady?"

Erestor leaned into the chair and put his feet up onto a small box containing firewood, he looked tired too. "Where shall I start, first of all, many believe that she is a Vala, others that she is a witch of some sort but on our side of course. Some think that she has come to destroy all evil but they all have one thing in common, they cannot resist her."

Elrond bit his teeth together. "I know, everybody sees only unbelievable beauty when they see her, something untainted by darkness, the essence of all their wishes. "

Erestor nodded. "Indeed, and it shocked me when I first saw her, you know that I usually…"

Elrond finished the sentence. "Prefer males yes!"

Erestor sighed. "But if she offered herself to me I would have hesitated for perhaps half a second. It is insane. It cannot be natural. "

Elrond touched some of the maps with a distant expression. "It isn't, I think this is something Eru has given her and I am rather sure that it isn't for no reason."

Erestor nodded slowly. "That makes sense, but you have noticed Glorfindel? He is more affected than anybody else."

Elrond picked up a roll of parchment, let his fingers glide over it. "Yes, I know. And I think it is for a different reason altogether. I think Eru has a plan with everything, also with our warriors infatuation for her. I can almost see it, they are bonded somehow, destiny will forge them together into something new, something we never have seen before. I am sure of it."

Erestor looked down. "Fin is a good friend Elrond, I will not stand by and watch him get hurt, not even by her."

Elrond sent him a somewhat sad grin. "Do not fear for that Erestor, he has caused himself problems but he will solve them, and they cannot deny that they have something in common. She will not hurt him intentionally."

Erestor almost sneered. "Maybe, but unintentionally? I do not trust her Elrond."

Elrond tapped his fingers against the roll he held. "Good, then you may keep an eye on her? Tomorrow we will start to see what she can do, we do need someone there who isn't as easily ensnared by her as the rest of us."

Erestor just nodded. "Consider it done my lord."

The morning came with clear blue skies and a chill breeze. Adelyn was already awake when a servant came to get her out of bed and into some warm clothes. She finished breakfast and got into a pair of rather warm thick pants and a wool tunic with a jacket over it. She braided her hair and put it up and the servant followed her to the stables. She was to learn how to ride and she was bit nervous and also excited. She had loved horses as a small girl, just like millions of others she had been reading Black Beauty and other horsey novels and watched the black stallion gallop across the silver screen. But she had never been allowed to learn how to ride, her foster parents had all deemed it way too dangerous and expensive so she had spent hours by the fences drooling at the riding school horses. Elladan had showed up to be her teacher and a stable worker had saddled a small dun mare that stood there looking as if it was ready to go to sleep any minute. Adelyn had imagined that she would be riding some beautiful fiery steed like the grey stallion Elladan had showed her the day earlier but she had to admit, with a huge sigh, that she never would be able to handle a horse like that without some proper training first. A lot of proper training.

Elladan grinned. "Ada thought that you should try this until lunch, then he wants to see if you can access those powers of yours. "

She sighed. "I don't know."

Elladan tilted his head, he looked so darn charming that way. "Oh don't say that, I bet he will help you control them."

He went over and patted the dun mare on her neck. "This is Cala, she is very calm and has never thrown anyone."

Adelyn swallowed. "Right, I have never ridden a horse. This is gonna be interesting."

She went over and Elladan gave her a hand, helped her mount the mare. Adelyn squealed. "Good girl Cala, oh crap, she is tall, what do I do now?"

Elladan smirked but felt a need to roll his eyes. "Now lady Adelyn, follow my instructions."

Two hours after she was riding in a circle and her ass felt like it had been thoroughly spanked by someone with an affinity for that sort of activities. Her back ached and she had never imagined that riding could be that tough on her physique. She managed to control the mare but that was just barely and she feared that she looked like a sack of flour placed onto the back of the poor animal. Elladan had been gnashing his teeth, pulling at his hair and cursing like a sailor several times and Adelyn felt like cringing every time. The elf shook his head. "No, no, absolutely no! Adelyn, you are trying to pull bit out through her ears, soft hands damn it, soft! Is that word in your vocabulary?"

She whimpered and loosened the iron grip she had had on the reins, the mare immediately tossed her head in relief and whickered as if to complain. Elladan was a tough teacher, and impatient too but she knew that she needed it. She had to learn this fast. After yet another hour she was so tenderized she feared that she never would be able to sit again and Elladan called it a day. She couldn't learn anything more that day and the mare was getting impatient too. Adelyn let herself tumble down from the horse and immediately she found that someone had stolen her legs again. She fell ass first straight into the sand of the riding arena and Elladan stood there bent over laughing so hard he almost fell too. "Not funny, I feared I had gotten paralyzed again!"

Elladan gasped for air. "I should have warned you, it is hard work riding when you are unaccustomed to it."

Adelyn managed to get up again, her legs felt like spaghetti. "No shit!"

Elladan grasped the mare by the reins. "Go get some food Adelyn, ada will be waiting for you in his office. "

She rolled her eyes. "Oh brilliant, swell! With my luck I am probably going to turn this entire freaking valley into one huge bowl of slush!"

She went to the dining hall and got a portion of stew from an elleth who probably believed that she was severely underfed judging by the size of the portion. She sat down and tried to eat but found that her appetite had disappeared like mist to the sun. Who the fuck was she kidding? She did fit in just as well as a freaking dragon in the midst of a herd of sheep! She just played with her food, stared at the stew with saddened eyes. She sucked at horseback riding, she would probably turn her mission into a complete disaster. How could she even think that she could fight orcs or other evil creatures? Even with a modern rifle in her hands she would be utterly helpless, she was terrified of weapons damn it.

A memory pushed itself forth, she had been fourteen and she had not yet accepted her fate, that she was paralyzed. Diane and Steve had taken her to go watch a movie and she could still see the face of the man working at the movie theatre, the expression of slight annoyance, of almost anger. He only spoke to Diane, never to Adelyn. He was so sorry, but the theatre could not accommodate people reliant on a wheelchair, the adults could of course watch the film but Adelyn would have to wait outside of the huge room, there were stairs in there. Steve had told the man that he could carry her to her seat and back out again but no, she could not be allowed entrance, what if Steve fell and injured himself, or her? The theatre could not risk being sued so no, people with disabilities were not welcome. That was the day Adelyn really understood what she had lost and she had wept in the car on the way back home.

After a while she just gave up, she would not be able to eat anything anyhow so she just got up and left. She had been told where Elrond had his office so she went over and knocked, felt terribly unprepared. She took a deep breath when he told her to enter and stepped into the room. It was rather large but overfilled with books, scrolls and paper and it looked a bit as if a tornado had hit a library. Erestor sat by a table close to a fireplace and he appeared to be copying some ancient papers, he just smiled and nodded and continued working with a pen in his hand and another one stuck behind his ear. Elrond rose from behind his desk and smiled, he gestured for her to sit down in a chair and she obeyed, feeling silly. She had no powers, how could he even begin to believe that?

Elrond sat down in front of her and he took her hand, she felt that his presence was a bit comforting, he probably knew very well how to handle magical abilities. "Adelyn, what we are going to do is rather simple and yet not. I want you to listen to my voice and just relax. I want to use my ring to examine the abilities you have been given, to see if I can help you control them."

Adelyn frowned. "You want to hypnotize me?"

Elrond didn't know that word but he nodded. "Yes, but worry not. You will be awake."

She sighed. "Right, go ahead then, but I am warning you, I know who to blame if I start to cluck like a hen afterwards!"

The elves looked a bit confused but Elrond took Adelyns hands and told her to close her eyes. She did, although very reluctantly. Elrond began to chant something in elvish and his ring started to glow gently. Adelyn felt dizzy, and then she felt very hot once more, like her blood was burning. Elrond was speaking to her very softly and gently. "The fireplace Adelyn, imagine the wood burning."

She took a deep breath and did what she was being told to do, imagined a warm fire. There was a soft boof and then the wood was indeed burning. Elrond was calm but Erestor was a bit wide eyed and he moved a bit away from the fireplace, just to be safe. Elrond could feel that his ring was working on her powers, trying to bring them forth. It felt eager, curious and he had to struggle to keep it under control. He whispered softly. "Close your eyes again Adelyn, I am holding a dried flower in my hand, try to imagine it being made from ice."

He did hold a dried rose and Adelyn felt cold now, but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling at all. It felt almost as if she was getting a power boost, as if she had taken a cool bath or something. Then she heard Elrond gasp and she opened her eyes, he did hold a rose yes, and it was of ice indeed but it had become a thing of incomparable beauty, like it had been made from crystal. Elrond stared at the object, and his eyes were wide. "Adelyn, I am starting to understand something important about your powers. Fire is almost completely destructive, yes, it can open the way for new growth and such but to do that it must first destroy. Ice is also destructive but it can create too, and it is less ethereal and fleeting than fire. This means something Adelyn, just look at this, it is exquisite"

She stared at the ice rose, it looked very solid and Elrond let his hand slide over it, examined it carefully. He cocked his head and frowned. "I don't think this will melt Adelyn, somehow you have made it into some sort of crystal. "

She shook her head. "That is impossible!"

Elrond sighed. "There is much in this world that is impossible and yet it exists. I have seen impossible things happen myself, with my own eyes. Believe me Adelyn, your powers are beyond possible and impossible. They are, and you have to accept it. Now, let see what else you can do with fire."

She cringed. "I am afraid I will hurt anyone with it."

Elrond smiled. "Don't be, just let your mind flow freely and put doubt aside. Imagine a column of fire rising from that candle over there."

Adelyn obeyed, she felt her heart flutter within her chest with anxiety and a strange excitement and suddenly there was indeed a perfect column of fire hovering above the candle. It was a rectangle of fire, like flames trapped within a crystal and it was very pretty. Elrond patted her hand and grinned. "You are learning, but you cannot defeat any enemy with pretty tricks like this. Now, try to send fire to the fireplace."

Erestor moved away from the fireplace and he looked very nervous. Adelyn imagined herself tossing something at the fireplace and moved her hand rather fast, a shapeless lump of something hit the burning wood and sparks flew everywhere. Erestor squealed. "Elrond, not in here! The books, the scrolls! There has to be somewhere safe for her to train?!"

Elrond stared at the fireplace, it hadn't been fire but something even hotter. It had looked like a ball lightning? "You are right. Adelyn, I know exactly where you may train without any danger to anyone. Please follow me. "

She got up and they left the office and walked down a narrow path that followed the main river. It was not used much but well maintained and they walked for quite a while before they stopped at a place that made Adelyn just stand and stare. It was a small canyon made from granite, the river fall into the end of it in a rather nice waterfall and she knew that this was perfect if you are to test out abilities like hers. There was nothing there to burn and the rock was solid too. She grinned and started to believe that she actually could do something good with this. Elrond nodded. "You have gotten the idea now, imagine the thing you want to do and it will become real. But beware, I think it will drain you of strength after a while. Do not overestimate yourself and start carefully."

She grinned and Elrond sent her a wink. "Have fun Adelyn, and remember, don't overdo it."

She waited until he had gone, then she got into fighting position and started going through the exercises of the martial arts she had been trained in, but she added weapons this time, of ice and fire and it felt strangely natural.

A few hours after the rocks were singed and the place stank of sulphur and smoke. Strange crystal structures stretched between the rocks and there were ice covering the waterfall. It looked rather insane and she had to grin to herself. She had gotten the hang of it now, just think about it and it will be, it was simple as that. But she had discovered something that wasn't so uplifting, her emotions were crucial, they determined the result and if she didn't feel in balance with herself she could risk causing disasters. She had to keep calm and almost distant, then she was in control of everything and nothing seemed to be impossible. She had to sit down on a rock, she had really enjoyed herself but now she started feeling a bit weird. She heard a strange buzzing sound and she felt so cold. She was wearing a rather thick jacket and should have been able to keep herself warm no matter but this chill seemed to come from within. She thought of fire and several fires started dancing around, creating quite a lot of heat but she didn't feel a bit warmer. She tried to get up but her legs gave way underneath her. Damn it, she had forgotten about Elronds words, she had overexerted herself completely. Her head was throbbing and she collapsed onto the ground, ice crystals were forming in her hair and eyelashes and her breath was white even though the air was rather warm. She tried to scream but there was no sound. "Oh holy crap, now I've really done it!"

Her thoughts were slow and she tried to crawl towards a rock ahead but her vision failed and the world became black before her eyes. She thought of fire, just once before she passed out and the canyon was suddenly filled with dancing flames.

Elrond was finishing some paperwork when there was a knock on the door, it was Glorfindel and he saw that the warrior looked a bit worried. "Elrond? They say there is smoke rising from the canyon with the waterfall? What is going on?"

Elrond was on his feet as if someone had stuck him with a needle, he stared past the tall ellon towards the valley and he gasped. "Oh Gods, Adelyn! "

Glorfindel looked confused. "What?"

Elrond moaned, he touched his ring and it was screaming warnings into his mind, he had been too busy to notice it. "I sent her down there, to practice. She must have forgotten to take care!"

Glorfindel was already running and Elrond shouted after him. "Be careful, it might be very dangerous."

Glorfindel didn't listen, he ran like a man possessed towards the small canyon and he could see steam and smoke rising from it from afar. It smelled of crushed rock, of something very unnatural but he didn't care. All he thought off was her and he knew by sheer instinct that she was in danger. He rushed down to the edge of the canyon and stared into a weird inferno, ice and fire fighting for dominance and in the middle of the steam and smoke he saw a figure laying on the ground. He moaned and knew she had to be unconscious, she wasn't moving and he didn't hesitate. The air was so turbulent it had created a sort of horizontal tornado but he forced himself forward through an onslaught of ice and flames. He wasn't afraid even if the flames normally would have turned his legs into jelly and stolen whatever courage he had. He wrapped his thick cloak around himself for protection and used every bit of his great strength to fight his way forward. He reached her and shook her desperately, she was cold as ice and non responsive and he moaned and grasped her, threw her across his shoulder as if she was a bag of potatoes. It felt as if the storm of ice and fire tried to stop him, hold her there but he fought on with every piece of determination he had left in his body. He would not stop, he would get her out of there.

Elrond and some others had also gathered above the canyon and Elrond stared with huge eyes at the warrior who emerged from the chaos below. His cloak was singed and smoldering and his hair filled with ice. He looked terrible but fought his way up and stopped on shivering legs. He was panting and Elrond saw that this had taken its toll of him, he saw the fear in the blue eyes and knew what fire meant to his captain.

Adelyn was unconscious and Elrond touched her neck, he felt a frantic fear, she had obviously pushed herself way too far. The thrill and joy of her own powers had lead her astray and he swore to himself. He was a fool, he should have stayed and watched her, she was a child in some ways, of course she had been unable to control herself. Glorfindel moaned. "Please help her!"

Elrond touched her face, tried to get in contact with her soul but all he found was a chill that made him back off. "I will help her, hurry, get her to her rooms."

He waved his hands at the servants that had followed him. "Run, go to her rooms, get the fireplace heated up, bring all the coal ovens and blankets you can find, Gather bedpans and heating bottles, go!"

The servants ran like rabbits to follow his order and Glorfindel was shaking too, the cold and heat had been hard also on his physique but he hadn't noticed it. Elrond helped steadying him as they half ran half walked back up towards the buildings. Adelyn wasn't that heavy but she was long and so cold it felt like carrying a sack of pure ice and Glorfindel was so terribly afraid. He could not lose her, no! If she died he would die too, he was sure of it. She was his everything, the gods could not be so cruel!

The servants had managed to get a huge fire going in the fireplace and they were scurrying around finding the things Elrond had asked for. Elrond gestured for Glorfindel to place her on the bed. Glorfindel lowered her onto the bed very carefully and Elrond searched for her pulse, he swore and Glorfindel felt his own heart almost jump out of his chest. "Don't tell me she is dying?"

Elrond shook his head. "No, but she had used too much of her own energy, the fire and the ice comes from her, from her life force. She has spent too much of it, she has no protection against her own creation."

Elrond started pulling her jacket off her. "Help me, get the clothes off her."

Glorfindel just stared at him. "Ahh?!"

Elrond looked angry. "There is no time to waste Fin, and absolutely no time to play shy and modest, she needs warmth and she needs it now!"

He obeyed but felt terrible, what right did he have to do this to her, without her consent? Elrond worked fast, he was used to undressing unconscious individuals and Glorfindel could only watch how elegantly the healer handled her. Before long she was naked and Elrond pulled her into the middle of the bed. He shouted for the servants to bring some hot tea and turned around, faced his captain once more. "Fin, you are shivering and you look terrible."

Glorfindel sighed. "I had to save her."

Elrond grinned and petted his shoulder. "I know, so continue doing that please."

Glorfindel frowned. "Gladly but how?"

Elrond had a wry grin on his face. "You still have body heat left, strip down and lay down next to her, she'll need your heat."

Glorfindel just gaped and blinked a few times before he even managed to comprehend what Elrond said. "You have got to be kidding me?! She'll be furious!"

Elrond sent him a stern glance. "So what? She'll be alive, and awake. She will stay like this for weeks if she doesn't get the help she needs."

Glorfindel whimpered. "What about her dignity, her honor? She will hate me!"

Elrond rolled his eyes. "No she won't. Unless you of course allow your gweth to do the thinking and start something you'd better wait with until she can give you her permission."

Glorfindel scowled. "No chance, I am not going to forget my manners."

Elrond grinned. "I know, so off with the rags!"

Glorfindel bit his lower lips but obeyed and Elronds eyes got wide when he saw that the warrior in fact had some deep burns on his arms and legs where the cloth had been burned by embers. He would need some ointment for that. Glorfindel laid down on the bed and Elrond started packing blankets around them, then the servants pushed bedpans into the foot end of the bed and laid heating bottles between the blankets. Elrond poured some drops of warm tea into Adelyn and Glorfindel tossed back two cups in a hurry followed by a generous amount of wine. Still he was shivering but he wasn't by far as affected as she was. She was still as cold as an ice sickle and laid there like a marble statue. The servants were throwing wood into the fireplace and the room was soon very warm and Elrond dismissed them, he sat down in a chair and wiped sweat from his brow. Glorfindel felt cold and scared but he didn't care, the thing that scared him was the prospect of losing Adelyn. And he was worried too, if she woke up and found him there with her in bed, buck naked, he was sure she would explode and probably shun him for all days to come. She was so cold, so terribly so and he felt so sorry for her. He pulled her closer to him and Elrond laid yet another blanket over them, Glorfindel felt almost choked by the number of blankets and duvets but it was needed. After about half an hour he didn't feel so cold anymore but she hadn't gotten any warmer and he had almost wrapped his own body around her.

Elrond could do nothing now but wait and he left to give them some privacy, he knew that Glorfindel found the situation embarrassing and awkward and he left the room after having touched Adelyn's forehead and tried to use the ring to give her some new energy. It appeared to be working for her color got better but he knew that she would need some time to get over this. The canyon had been turned into a terror zone and he knew that she had lost completely control of her own powers without really being aware of it. She had hopefully learned a lesson but what he had seen had really scared him, the very rock itself had split in some places and he shook his head in disbelief. When had anyone heard of anything like this?

Glorfindel started to notice his own misery now, he felt like he had fought a hard battle and his burns did sting and ache. He noticed that she wasn't so cold anymore, she felt more normal and he whispered a silent thanks to the Valar for that fact. He started to feel drowsy and his eyes got distant and unfocused. He pulled her close, rested his chin on top of her head and then he drifted off into a healing sleep.

Adelyn woke up with the most peculiar feeling she had ever had, she remembered having passed out in the canyon and a surge of panic rushed through her before she noticed that she was in her room, but she felt like hell. She was cold and yet warm and there was something pushed up against her? Something rather warm and both hard and soft and it was moving….It was moving?!

She yelped and looked down, an arm lay around her in a protective and comforting manner and she stared straight ahead with shock written all over her face. Holy cowshit, what had happened? She hadn't? Oh no, she hadn't, she would have remembered if she had slept with someone?! She looked down again, she was completely covered with blankets and the room was steaming hot, they had tried to warm her, she understood that now. Oh shit, she had lost control. She recognized the arm and the hand that lay limp over the blankets, Fin. She rolled her eyes, couldn't they have found someone else to use as a living source of heat? Then she noticed some nasty red marks on his skin and saw blisters, burns? Oh God no, she had burned him!

Adelyn whimpered and her eyes filled with tears, she could feel his body pressed against her own, felt the warmth of his skin and knew he had tried to save her. And she had hurt him?! She didn't deserve that sort of care! His head rested on top of hers and she could hear his slow steady breath, he was asleep and she choked her whimpers, didn't want to wake him up. She felt like the most terrible person ever. She closed her eyes and tried to relax, she shivered with cold and felt so very weak, like she had no strength left in her body. She was dizzy and felt horribly thirsty and her stomach felt like a freaking black hole or something, ready to devour just about anything that made it feel less hollow. She felt his warm breath and she could feel how his chest moved when he breathed in and out and it was in a way fascinating, she had never done this, laid so close to anyone. And a male least of all, she had to shift her position a little and yelped when she noticed that they both were stark naked. Oh no, as if things weren't awkward as they were, this was like trying to put out a blazing fire with a can of gas. It could work yes but most likely not. She felt her cheeks burn, she had never imagined that the first man she would sleep naked next to would be such a specimen. She grasped onto a lock of his long golden hair and just for fun she held it up towards her own midnight black hair, the contrast was strangely fascinating. She wondered what haircolor their children would have gotten? Oh darn, what was she thinking about, children? She couldn't…. She just stared into the darkness of the room with eyes that got wide with shock once more, could she? She had forced herself to forget all about a family and such ideas when she lost her ability to move around, but had she gotten that opportunity back with her legs? The thought made her heart jump a few times and she had to swallow to remove the lump in her throat.

When she had been a small girl she had wanted a lot of kids, she had always loved children and that dream was one of those it had been hardest to let go off. The doctors had spoken a lot of latin about damaged nerves, crushed bones, and so on and so forth and said many comforting words but it had all boiled down to this, it was too risky for her, the chance of injury or even death too great.

She bit her lower lip, closed her eyes. She had gotten aware of his presence in a whole new way now that the thought had crossed her mind, but nope. No way! She wasn't going to do something stupid just because she suddenly became broody. Absolutely not, she would not encourage him. For all she knew he would continue screwing whoever was willing even if he swore he wouldn't. Old habits die hard and she didn't want to be left there with a broken heart and a cheating husband. She had to be honest with herself, she was tempted, it felt so darn good to be that close to him, to his warm strong body. She felt so safe, so protected and it felt natural in a way. Like she belonged there, with him. She sighed, for all she knew she could have felt exactly the same way if it had been someone else laying there, giving her warmth. Or not, he was something special and she shouldn't try to lie to herself. She did feel something for him, she just wasn't sure of what it was yet. This was indeed very awkward. She tried to remember what she had done but the only thing she really remembered was a strange image of strands of fire and ice spun together like ropes of heat and cold. Had she done that? It was hard to believe, but she had seen it and had to believe it. Right, she had to be careful from now on, she had limits and didn't want to experience anything like this again.

It was in fact rather comfortable to be laying there like that, she felt how her body slowly relaxed and she closed her eyes. She hadn't felt like that for years, if ever, and she allowed herself to really feel the physical contact. She could smell him too, a scent of pineforest and clean dirt and an under laying masculine scent that somewhat made her nose tingle. He was breathing slowly and he didn't move, she realized that his body was healing itself and she cringed, what had happened? Had she hurt him seriously? Had someone ordered him to help her or had he done it by his own free will? She sighed and rested, she would most certainly be told of everything when Elrond showed up. She pulled her legs up, there were hard objects in the blankets and she found one of them, it was a sort of bottle that had been made from ceramic and it had been filled with hot water. They had really tried to heat her back up again, she was grateful but also a bit angry. She just hoped that Glorfindel didn't start to make certain assumptions after this.

She just laid there for a while and listened to the sounds coming from the valley, someone was chatting merrily while walking past the house, birds were chirping away and a horse whinnied. It seemed so normal and peaceful and yet unreal. She felt a tear run down her cheek, hadn't noticed that she had been crying at all. She missed her home, in some ways. She missed Diane and Steve a lot, and her friends. She tried to imagine what Monica would have said if she had seen Adelyn as she were now, in bed with this amazing elf. The blonde would have been drooling, become red hot with jealousy and then she would have been beside herself with joy on Adelyn's behalf. Good friends were so hard to come by and she wished that she could have repaid Monica for all the fun they had shared. But it was too late now, she could not return. She just knew it deep down in her very being that she had bought a one way ticket when she ended up here, there was no going back. In her own world she was probably dead and maybe there even were a body for her family and friends to bury. In a way she almost hoped so, then there would be some closure for them at least.

Glorfindel sighed in his sleep and twitched, he tightened his grip around her and then he jerked and gasped and she knew that he was awake. She tried to pretend as though she was asleep still, she didn't want to leave this comfortable relaxed atmosphere but knew that she had no choice. Glorfindel whispered something in sindarin and it sounded as if he was having problems believing something. Adelyn stretched herself, something within her wanted to tease him, to see how he reacted so she made sure that she moved in a deliberately sensual way. She yawned and turned her head slowly, as if in confusion. "Glorfindel?"

He laid on his side still with his hand over her and his eyes were huge, he made a strange sound deep within his throat and then he pulled his lower body away from her, so that their hip areas were further apart. Adelyn hid a grin, she had seen that reaction before, on school dances where the boys would dance with their rears sticking out at an angle to hide the fact that they had gotten a hard on. She rubbed her eyes with one hand and yawned again. "What happened? Why am I here?"

He closed his eyes and gained control of himself again. "You were training and lost control, you had drained yourself of strength and I had to go down there and rescue you."

Adelyn feared the answer to her question but she needed to ask. "I didn't hurt anyone?"

Glorfindel winced, he didn't want to mention his burns. "Not directly no, I got some burns but it wasn't your fault."

Adelyn felt her heart drop. "How can you say that? You walked through fire to get to me?"

He nodded. "Had to, but there was ice too, as if a firestorm and a blizzard were fighting it out. You were so cold Adelyn, so terribly cold. Elrond ordered me to stay here, to give you some warmth."

Adelyn tried to smile. "I am grateful, you were very brave."

Glorfindel sighed. "I had to save you Adelyn, I would have been unable to live with myself if I allowed you to die."

She took his hand, held it tight. "I hear you, but are you so certain of your feelings towards me? You have known me only a few days."

Glorfindel closed his eyes and forced himself to remain in control of his own emotions. "I cannot deny it Adelyn, cause it is written onto the very weave of life itself, it is flowing within my blood. It is a part of my destiny, as it is a part of yours too. We are bonded Adelyn, our souls connected somehow."

She took a deep breath. "I have a slight problem believing this for I do not feel anything that I can describe as a bond? I like you Fin, but I am not so sure that I will be able to feel anything more for you than friendship."

He sighed and felt his heart tremble. "I know, but the bond is real Adelyn, I wouldn't have felt it otherwise. I wish I could convince you of its presence, but I doubt that it is possible, you won't let me."

She frowned, turned around so she was facing him, they still laid rather close together and she noticed that he was breathing faster now. "Why? And how could you prove that to me, it is something rather ethereal isn't it, nothing solid."

Glorfindel stared down into the pillow he was resting against, he blushed slightly. "I could prove it by completing the bond but we would have to ah…consummate…to do that and I know you don't want to take it that far."

Adelyn made a strange sound, it sounded as a cross between a snort and a squeal. "No thank you very much! I do not wish to lose it just to prove your words"

Glorfindel looked confused, he cocked his head. "Lose it? Lose what?"

Adelyn rolled her eyes and sighed, a rather tired sigh. "Alright, fine, my virginity, purity, maidenhood, whatever you call it here! There, now you too know it, I haven't slept with anyone, ever!"

His eyes got huge, he just stared and she felt a bit embarrassed by his reaction. "What? Is it that unusual for a girl to keep her legs crossed here? "

He blushed furiously and pulled the upper blanket up towards his chin. "Ah…it is just that…you are fully grown, mature. Here it is usual to seek out a partner as soon as one is physically mature, to learn and ease the urges of the body."

Adelyn made a grimace. "That's not what I am used to, believe me."

He nodded. "So you have waited, I respect that."

Adelyn found a more comfortable position, she pulled a pillow closer so they lay there face to face and although she felt very embarrassed it felt a bit nice too. "It is usual to wait until one is getting married in some communities where I am from. "

Glorfindel tilted his head. "Oh? How do people get married where you are from?"

Adelyn smiled, remembered a couple of weddings she had been to. "Well, it can be quite a show. Lots of guests and preparations and there is usually a hen party for the bride and a stag party for the groom the day before the wedding ceremony. The couple say their vows before a priest and exchange rings and then they are married."

Glorfindel looked puzzled and he was playing with a lock of her hair. "Here a couple just agree, say their vows to each other and do the deed and then they are married. But what is a hen and a stag party?"

Adelyn giggled. "It is an ancient custom, in the old days a hen party was actually henna party, they would make the bride extra beautiful by making lovely patterns on her hands and feet and pluck her body hair and so on and so forth. Now it is usually the brides closest friends who do something funny and outrageous to humiliate her, it is a way of making sure that she won't miss being single but embrace the safety of marriage. It is the same thing for the groom but the stag party is often even more rambunctious than the hen party."

Glorfindel just shook his head. "Human traditions, I won't ever understand them, not until the end of the world itself. You said plucking hair? Seriously?"

Adelyn nodded. "Yes, it was and is tradition some places, they remove all bodyhair that way."

Glorfindel paled a bit. "Sweet Eru I am glad they don't have that sort of tradition here, not that we elves are hairy but we do have some body hair, although not as much as humans."

She felt a bit curious. "I did see that your armpits are hairless, and you don't have a hairy chest either?"

Glorfindel blushed like crazy. "Ah, we only have body hair down there, if you know what I mean."

He remembered the dark triangle between her thighs and shuddered, this line of talk was causing him some discomfort. Adelyn nodded and smiled. "I kind of guessed that. A small question, when do you mature physically?"

Glorfindel swallowed. "At about fifty years of age, some earlier and some later."

Adelyn whistled. "Fifty?! Don't tell me you spend decades going through puberty cause damn, then I don't envy you at all"

Glorfindel had to grin. "Well, as a matter of fact, yes. We mature slowly in that matter, otherwise we get our full height and strength rather fast."

Adelyn rolled her eyes and giggled. "Well, I think you have some benefits humans don't have. No beards or foul odors."

Glorfindel suddenly got a strange expression upon his face, he was making some grimaces and Adelyn stared at him. "What?"

He made snorting sound, hid his mouth behind his hand and his eyes were glittering with mirth. "Dwarves Adelyn, I thought of the dwarves. They are extremely hairy, imagine if they had to pluck their hair?"

She had to laugh, the mental image was a terrible one but she could not help it, she was laughing so hard tears filled her eyes. Glorfindel laughed too and had to wipe his eyes. "They say that dwarfs try to avoid marriage so perhaps they do have such a custom!"

Adelyn was gasping for air. "Oh Fin, I will never be able to get that image out of my head, a naked dwarf with a freshly plucked mid-section!"

He rolled his eyes. "Thank you Adelyn, you have transferred it to me, I will have nightmares for the next century damn it!"

She giggled and played with his hair again. "Are they that bad?"

Glorfindel moaned. "Yes! Well, the young ones can actually be very beautiful but as they get older they become more and more…less attractive!"

She bit her lower lip. "It sounds as if you have met dwarfs?"

He nodded. "I have, they have a terrible habit of starting food fights, taking baths in the fountains and their table manners would make a dragon weep in shame."

Adelyn tried to imagine something like that and it made her giggle even more. Glorfindel lifted his hand, let a finger glide along her cheek. "It is so wonderful to see you smile and laugh Adelyn, I doubt that you have had much laughter in your old life."

She looked down, suddenly serious again. "You are right, there was little laughter, at least for a while. I had to get used the idea of never being able to walk again. I was told I never would dance, fight, get around on my own. That I would be reliant on others for the rest of my life, that I would have to start looking for the special bathrooms whenever I got to a new place. That I never would have a family of my own."

Glorfindel suddenly went a bit stiff, he held his breath. "Really? Why?"

Adelyn sighed. "Well, first of all nobody would want a wife unable to walk, and I wasn't exactly the most attractive person sitting in that friggin chair. And then it was the medical issues, I got badly damaged in that crash. The doctors more or less told me I was infertile."

Glorfindel bit his lower lip, there was something very vulnerable in his eyes, something almost sore. "Adelyn I…"

He had problems speaking but pushed the words forth none the less. He had to be honest. "I would more than anything like to have children of my own, it has been a dream of mine for ages, but one I have feared never would come true. But for you Adelyn I am ready to forget about it, if you cannot have children then be it, I would love you with all of my heart and all of my soul no matter what."

Adelyn gasped and stared into his blue eyes, there was a trace of tears in them and she saw the honesty in him. Something deep within her felt deeply moved by his confession but she also felt trapped in a way. He had almost confessed that he loved her, she knew that his feeling were real but could she dare to trust him? And what was she feeling? In some way she was actually a bit frightened of him still, he was so very imposing, his very presence demanded respect but she had seen a glimpse of the person he was underneath the warrior façade. "I…I do not know what to say…"

Glorfindel grasped her hand, stared at her with pleading eyes, she knew that the wrong words now could crush his heart as if it was made from fragile ice. "Adelyn, I beg you, believe me when I tell you that I don't expect anything from you, but please allow me to court you, to get to know you and allow you to get to know me too."

She took a deep breath. "There is nothing binding in that? Being courted that is?"

He shook his head. "No, absolutely not. You can tell me to leave you alone whenever you like to."

She sighed and stared at her hand, his huge warm hand held it so firmly and she felt that she somehow would need his strength as a support. "Fin, don't make me regret this, I say yes."

He took a deep breath and his eyes were shining. "Oh Adelyn, you have made me truly happy! I will not disappoint you!"

She tried to smile but it became a grimace. "Oh you'd better not."

He gathered his courage, moved a little closer. "Adelyn, may I….may I get your permission to kiss your cheek?"

She blushed, when had anyone ever asked for her permission to kiss her cheek? Damn, this was truly chivalry put into action. "Ok, only my cheek!"

He moved in and when there were millimeters left between them the door opened and in waltzed Elrond and at his heels were the twins and Erestor. Adelyn felt a sudden need to strangle them all and Glorfindel groaned and she heard him whisper what had to be a terribly nasty mix of juicy cusswords. Elrond just grinned widely but the twins stared with wide eyes and even wider grins. "So, I see that you are feeling better, wonderful. Then I can safely assume that you both are out of the woods!"

Elrohir giggled. "Oh, I bet there is still some _wood _here somewhere, or else the lady will be very disappointed to say the least."

Glorfindel looked as if he was ready to commit murder and Adelyn rolled her eyes. Saved by the bell or perhaps not? She just sighed and prepared herself for a new round of questions and she just hoped that they had brought something edible for she was so hungry she felt as though she could have emptied an entire burger restaurant.


	7. Training and truths

Next chapter, yaayyy! I have fought of my extremely strong need for a looong stroll in the forest these past two days, just to write. I have hit just the right creative mindset right now and cant fight it. The weather has been wonderful so I took a small trip yesterday, it gave me new ideas!

So, what's in store for Adelyn? Hmm, some interesting and sexy chatting, some training and then a bath? Now what can possibly go wrong? A lot it seems, in special if a certain pair of twins get involved, a bet is created and it is going to cause a lot of commotion.

Chapter seven: Training and truths

_See the power that is rising_

_Behold what was hidden before_

_Know that your strength is growing_

_Deny not the truth of your soul_

_Open your heart and you will see_

_Two is twice as many as one_

_And more than twice as strong. _

Elrond took Adelyn's wrist and counted her heartbeat, he looked pleased and Adelyn just laid there, sighing. The twins were positively leering and Erestor looked rather troubled, he didn't really know where to place his eyes. Glorfindel tried to smile but he did send some rather hostile glances at the twins who were whispering to each other with wide smirks. Adelyn didn't hear what they were saying and she was in a way glad she didn't. Elrond took a look at Glorfindel's burns and smeared some ointment onto them. The warrior hissed from the pain but didn't move and Adelyn knew that he probably was just as tough as he looked. Elrond turned and stared at his sons and both went a bit pale, his expression told them that they were far from welcome there at the moment. "You two, go get some food. I bet the lady is feeling rather famished right now."

Elladan and Elrohir hurried out of the door and Elrond sat down in a chair and looked at Adelyn with narrow eyes. "I warned you young lady, you almost caused your own death down there. If Glorfindel hadn't been so brave you would have drained your own life force completely."

Adelyn moaned and hid her face behind her hands and Elrond sighed. "You are just as strong as your soul Adelyn, remember that. You cannot use energy that isn't there, at least not yet. I wish I could understand this power Eru has bestowed upon you but I can't. You are something new Adelyn, something unique."

She had to laugh, a low and almost bitter laughter. "Yeah, you are darn right about that. I don't even belong here damn it. I will forever remain a freak."

Glorfindel twitched, there was horror in his eyes. "Adelyn, don't you ever say that, you are no freak?! How can you say that?"

She almost growled. "Because it is the truth! I am as visible as a dragon in a herd of sheep, I will never fit in."

Glorfindel's handsome face turned dark, his eyes were stern and she remembered that she was a bit scared of him, she tried to pull away from him. He grasped her chin with one hand and stared into her eyes, it looked as though his blue ones were shooting blue lightning. "That is a lie Adelyn, you are fooling yourself. Nobody would ever regard you as a freak here, you are perhaps different but there is nothing wrong with that! Your world must be so terribly poor when those who are unlike the great masses can be regarded with anything but respect."

Adelyn didn't want to look at him, she lowered her eyes and stared at the blanket covering her and Glorfindel sighed and the hand caressed her chin. Then he leaned forward and before she had time to react he kissed her, the shock of the sensation made her squeak like a mouse and Elrond huffed and looked away, slightly embarrassed. Glorfindel broke the kiss and stared at her. "Would I have done that if I found you repulsive? If I thought your words to be true?"

She had to shake her head in denial and he smiled, let his hand caress her neck. It made her shiver, his hand was so warm and strong, calloused by sword and reins and she knew that he could snap her neck like a twig if he wanted to. But he would never hurt her, she just knew it. He leaned his forehead against hers and whispered to her. "I will always stand by you Adelyn, you can rely on me. If anyone ever tries to say anything negative about you I will make sure that they will have to eat their words."

She sent him a rather shivering grin, felt like hiding. The sensation on her lips lingered and she felt herself blush like crazy. Elrond hawked. "You seem to be fine, I think you can leave the bed if you feel strong enough. But I am telling you, you need to learn how to control yourself, or else you will get yourself into deep trouble rather easily."

She sighed and nodded. "I know that, now. But I did manage to use it, and it sort of obeyed me too."

Elrond sent her a sad smile. "It has got a will of its own this power of yours, it will break free and cause havoc if you fail to rein it in."

Glorfindel laid his hand on her shoulder and his eyes were so warm and filled with such tender gentleness. "I will help you find the strength to control it Adelyn, doubt me not."

She could only nod and give him a faint smile. "Thank you."

The twins had gone to the kitchens and gotten some food and they were on their way back to Adelyn's room. Elladan stopped by the stairs and grinned at his brother. "So, how much are you willing to bet on it?"

Elrohir frowned. "Bet on what?"

Elladan sniggered. "Well, I thought about betting on how long it will take before Glorfindel is allowed entrance where no man has been before if you catch my drift?"

Elrohir giggled. "Oh that's naughty Dan, but alright, I think it will happen when she has completed her task and done what she can to save Legolas"

Elladan had a wry grin on his face. "That long? I will give it a week, at the most!"

Elrohir cocked his head, his eyes were narrow. "She is not entirely besotted by him, I think she will try to hold back. But fine, what are we to compete about?"

Elladan was thinking fast. "The winner will be allowed to get away with every prank he comes up with for the rest of this year, the loser will have to take the blame for them all, and also show up at the halls of fire wearing a dress!"

Elrohir scoffed. "Yeah right, that is quite a bet but fine, I am on. I would love to see you in a dress, I am sure you will make the ellyn drool"

Elladan grinned. "As would you too."

Elrohir frowned. "I do not suppose that she will tell everybody that they've done it, how are we to know when they have gone all the way?"

Elladan smirked. "We won't have to spy on them if that is what you fear. We have both seen him naked in the baths so believe me, she will have a peculiar gait for a while afterwards and then we will know for sure. Just watch how she is walking."

Elrohir giggled. "Right, and now, let's get this food delivered before ada sends someone to look for us."

Adelyn jerked when the door opened, she felt insecure and nervous and took a deep breath of relief when she saw that it was the twins and that they brought a huge tray of food. It smelled very tempting and she was glad when Elrond removed most of the blankets and arranged the pillows so she could sit upright. Her stomach was growling like mad and Glorfindel grinned. "Sounds like you need food alright."

They arranged the tray and she filled her bowl with stew and bread and started eating as if she hadn't seen food before, Glorfindel was a bit shocked by her appetite and he just sat there and watched her stuff her face. Elrond got on his feet and shrugged. "I am not needed here anymore, so I will leave you alone. Adelyn, new riding lesson tomorrow and then more training too. You have to learn control."

She just nodded and tried to swallow without choking. Glorfindel smiled and grasped a napkin, removed some stew that was clinging to her chin. Elrond and Erestor left and Glorfindel took a deep sigh of relief. "Adelyn, I am warning you. The twins will most definitely try to prank us now, I could see it in their eyes, They are up to something, I am dead sure!"

She took a huge piece of bread and dunked it in the sauce, God, it was wonderful to have something to eat again. "I believe you, so I guess we will have to watch our backs from now on."

Glorfindel nodded and moved a bit, he sat on the edge of the bed wrapped in his blanket and his smile was so genuine, so warm. "I will help you in every way I can Adelyn."

His hand caressed her ear and she shivered, it felt weird, not as she would have expected it to feel. His fingers lingered by the studs she had in it and there was a silent question in those very beautiful blue eyes. "Why these strange pieces of jewelry?"

Adelyn shrugged and emptied her cup of ale, had to belch and blushed before she put it down. "It is common to wear things in your ears and I wanted to show everybody that I still had a personality, that I wasn't just a body in a wheelchair."

Glorfindel stared at her face, at the stud in her eyebrow, nose and the one in her lower lip. "It is rather unusual but not ugly. It looks exotic more than anything else. But I couldn't help but notice, ah, some more? "

Adelyn had to giggle a little. "Oh, yes, well, that is also rather usual, at least the one in my navel."

Glorfindel tilted his head, he looked puzzled. "I can understand that a piece of jewelry in the navel is considered normal but your nipple? And your…well"

His voice died down and he raised an eyebrow. Adelyn bit her lower lips. "I guess I got those just to show that I didn't give a damn, it is said to give some extra sensation in intimate situations, maybe it is true too but I don't know."

Glorfindel cringed. "Didn't it hurt?"

She nodded. "A little, but remember I was paralyzed so I didn't feel that much when they pierced me…down there. The one in the nipple did hurt yes but not too bad."

He shook his head,. "Still, I would never do anything like that, damn!"

Adelyn gave him a crooked grin. "No? There are a lot of guys who get piercings, also down there."

The elf looked confused. "Really? How? "

She giggled. "Well, they put a stud straight through it, or a ring, they claim that it feels extra good for their partner."

Glorfindel was pale and he swallowed hard. "Through their…? Sweet Eru, that sounds like torture!"

Adelyn had to laugh. "Yeah, but they claim that it really does the trick. Some girls get a stud through their tongue, has the same effect."

Glorfindel looked confused again. "How? Through their tongue?"

She had to shake her head in disbelief. "You are really not that used to such things here? If she has a stud in her tongue and uses her mouth on him it gives some extra stimulation, some guys have studs too, for the same reason."

Glorfindel frowned, then he understood and he went beet red and made a strange sound, turned a bit away from her. "Oh gods, I can imagine that it…feels different, yes. "

She had discovered that she kind of enjoyed watching him squirm, but it also made her feel a bit bold, like she could dare to speak more freely than to anyone else. "When I got the piercing…down there…my foster mother went almost bananas, she was afraid that I would get infections and all but it hasn't given me any problems."

Glorfindel lifted an eyebrow, he looked very curious. "Bananas?"

Adelyn grinned, showed all her teeth and he found it very rewarding to see that she didn't try to hide them from him anymore. "Yes, it means that someone is very upset, almost furious"

He got a distant expression on his face. "Hmm, bananas, I will remember that. Interesting phrase."

Adelyn nodded. "Yes, anyhow, she didn't understand why I had gotten it, since I probably wouldn't have any use for it. But I did it just to rebel I guess, to show that I dared doing it."

He looked a bit curious again but also hesitant. "Were you not afraid it would hurt you? I mean…that area is…sensitive?"

Adelyn sighed, pulled her knees up and placed her chin on top of them, she looked very young and fragile like that and yet there was a hint of an inner strength in her gaze that was fascinating. She shook her head, made a grimace. "I was almost unable to feel anything remember? It didn't hurt at all, the only problem was convincing the employee at the piercing parlor that I was allowed to do it."

Glorfindel cocked an eyebrow. "You were?"

She shook her head, giggled. "Hell no! But I was very good at forging my foster mother's handwriting. I did that when I had that nipple stud put in too. They are very careful when they do intimate piercings, so that they don't pierce anyone who is underage but I was, I am glad I did look older than I was."

Glorfindel smiled. "You have guts, and a bit of mischief stored away somewhere in that lovely head of yours too. I like that. "

Adelyn just nodded, her eyes filled with a sort of playful mirth that was very attractive. He took a deep breath. "You said you didn't feel anything, but that has changed now or what?"

She blushed, felt embarrassed all of a sudden. That question told her a bit too much of what he was thinking about. "Ah, I have become normal now I think."

Glorfindel had a sort of wolfish glimpse within his eyes. "Are you sure?"

Adelyn couldn't look at him, she knew what he was thinking about and the atmosphere there changed, it became loaded. Shit, she should have anticipated that this line of talk could lead to a situation like this. "Yes!"

He lifted a hand, let it glide through her hair and she shivered, didn't dare to move. "I suppose that you have checked it out?"

His voice was low and husky and there was a tone in it that caused her to feel warm again, almost feverish. She remembered the sensation she had gotten when he kissed her and suddenly she felt her heartbeat just in the area of which they indirectly spoke. She felt her cheeks burn, didn't really know what to say. "I…I didn't dare to…"

He got a different expression within his eyes, and for a second he looked almost shocked. "Adelyn, you have felt…pleasure? You know what I speak of?"

She scoffed. "Of course I know what you speak off, in my world people are very open when it comes to these things and you learn a lot, rather early too. But no, I wasn't that mature when the accident happened and afterwards I didn't feel anything, nor did I want to either."

He took a deep breath and his eyes got sad, he reached out and touched her cheek very gently. "Adelyn, gods, that is…actually very sad. Yet another joy of which life robbed you."

She stared at him, he was actually smart, and saw more than she would have anticipated from him, he was more than just a pretty face. To be able to read one's soul the way he was had to be rare, even here. She blushed. "You cannot miss something if you have no knowledge of it right? A fish will never miss being able to fly since it has no concept of flying."

He nodded and caressed her cheek once more. "True words, but believe me Adelyn, I would love to teach you all you would ever want to know about these matters."

She scoffed and blushed again. "Somehow I do not doubt that, but hold your horses mister, I am not ready to go there just yet!"

He nodded but there was still something within his gaze that made her feel that fluttering feeling in her stomach and she bit her lower lip. She had no doubt whatsoever that he truly knew what a female wanted, the only problem was that of trust. He took her hand, kissed it. "That is a shame Adelyn, but I am patient."

She rolled her eyes. "I hope you are right about that."

He sighed and put his feet down on the floor, shook himself. "We cannot stay here in bed for the rest of the day, although I would love to."

Adelyn sighed and knew he was right, she had to get back up on her legs and she had no idea of what to do with the rest of the day. "Right, you have a point there. What am I to do with the rest of the day? "

Glorfindel was thinking for a second. "I will go to my rooms and get redressed, if you do the same we can meet, I want to show you more of the area?"

Adelyn nodded slowly. "I still feel a bit shaky?"

He grinned and was on his feet with a blanket wrapped around his waist, it was quite a sight. "We won't go far, I know a spot that is rather special. "

She just shrugged. "Alright, I will get dressed, see you in ten minutes?"

He nodded and grasped his wet clothes and was out of the door before she had time to blink twice. She slowly freed herself from the blankets and sat naked on the edge of the bed, she felt herself blush again. When had she been this open and honest with someone? She closed her eyes and thought about the kiss once more, it made her shudder and she giggled and had to bite her thumb to stop herself from acting like some schoolgirl. She knew that she would have reacted very differently if she had been more experienced, more mature. She felt as though she was standing on a narrow ledge not knowing whether or not she should allow herself to fall. It was such a stressful emotion to not know what to do. She got up and walked on shaky legs towards her dresser, found some clothes and put them on. She wondered what the next days would bring her, and she remembered his words and her promises. So, if he was to court her then she anticipated to be thoroughly and truly impressed. She grinned to her own reflection in the mirror, why not try to enjoy it? After all, it was her chance to learn and to adapt. It couldn't really be that bad now could it? She would be the one in charge the whole time, no, she shouldn't worry.

_Misty mountains: _

Aragorn was frustrated, the orc hadn't spoken a single word and they had tried torturing it again but to no prevail. The darn thing was so stubborn, or more accurately, scared of its masters wrath. It didn't care if it died as long as it didn't have to face its lords anger and the ranger was starting to feel a bit worried. The mountains could hide a lot and he had a feeling of having missed something important. He had sent out some of the elves to see if they could capture another orc but they had found none. The entire area was silent and empty, too empty in fact. He knew that it still would be a couple of days before they could anticipate any reinforcements and it would be tough but there was nothing they could do other than wait. He grinded his teeth together and leaned back towards the rock he sat by. He knew that his friend could be dead by now, or suffering all thinkable sorts of torture and he felt so darn helpless, so useless. He lifted his face, stared at the skies above. They were so pure, so untouched by evil, he had to put faith in the belief that the Valar would protect them, there was nothing else to do!

Legolas was unaware of his surroundings by now, his mind entrapped in a never ending loop of memories, all too terrible to imagine. There was no escape and the unconscious elf was whimpering and shaking as he saw it all over and over again, how they humiliated and tainted him, turned him into a mewling animal, begging for mercy. He hadn't sensed his father's mind touching his own for a while and he was glad, he didn't want anyone to know, to see what they had done to him, what he had become. He understood now, how the first dark lord had managed to create orc's out of the elves he had captured and enslaved. He felt as though there was no light left anywhere, only darkness endured and he wished to hear the voice of the doomsman calling out his name, bidding him take his place in the halls. Maybe there he would be allowed to forget, to be cleansed of it all.

He remembered it all too well, how they had moved from just raping him to something even more disgusting. He remembered how skilled hands had touched him, caressed him, forced his own flesh to betray him. He had tried to fight it, tried to remain cold but he could not, he was too weak, his spirit to broken, to desperate for hope, any sort of it. He had felt lips on him, teasing and taunting, and they had created pleasure in the midst of all the agony. He had been helpless to fight it, and soon he had been screaming again but this time in release. He had never felt such shame, he could have handled being a victim, being forced and held down, taken against his own will and wishes. It wasn't his fault then, he wasn't to blame for it. But this, this truly broke him. He was desperate for more, for that brief moment of bliss, of something else than agony and fear. He could not stop it, they touched him again and he wanted them to do it, he let them do it, didn't try to fight them at all. He had never felt that dirty, that worthless, he was begging them for it, wanting them to take him, make him come just once more. He heard them laugh, call him a wanton whore and they were right, he knew they were. He was just a piece of meat, a sick perverted wreck, doing anything just to forget.

He had lost track of time, lost count of the times he had been raped and the times he had let them take him, when he had begged them for release. Of course he would perish there, how could he ever face his kin again, knowing what he had done? He had to die, he could never reveal the truth to anyone, tell them of how he had been laid there, screaming in ecstasy with an orc fucking him, filling him with its filthy seed. But that too had ended, with no resistance left in him they lost interest and the cell he was in now was the last stop. The nightmarish memories never seized to torture him and his body was slowly giving up, the beatings and injuries had taken its toll on him and he hadn't been given anything to eat for many days. An elf can survive a lot, but not when the spirit is broken, grief was killing him just as surely as a poisoned arrow would.

The mage would sometimes stop by the cell, his dark eyes revealed a bit of frustration. He was ready to trap also the elvenking's soul there but he hadn't tried to contact his son again and that was a bit of a disappointment to say the least. He had to come up with something so that he could keep his promise to his master. There had to be a way to make his plan work and that before that darn elf died. As a corpse he was of no use but the mage knew too darn well that the elf wouldn't survive, they had done a too good job breaking him. Yes it had been entertaining, at least at the end of the treatment, watching that darn stubborn proud creature reduced to such a state of humiliation and shame had been exhilarating and he grinned to himself once more. He had to get some more elves, he would love to break them himself, turn them into his own slaves.

He had one worry though, he had sent his personal assistant out to fetch some mushrooms for his dinner and the goddamn thing hadn't returned, There was no trace of him and he suspected that the orc had gotten a bit too bold and fled. It meant that he had to tighten the reins once more, show them his power, make them fear him even more. He had to make an example of someone and he was looking forward to it. Where his magical powers were lacking he had other tricks up his sleeve and he was an expert at deceit and subterfuge. Yes, he had plans for the evening, and if that elf lasted for a couple of days more he was sure that his plan would turn out to be a complete success. After all, he knew that those pointy eared morons never abandoned their loved ones, it was their weakness and one he just loved to exploit.

_Imladris:_

Adelyn had been surprised when Glorfindel showed her a path that brought them to a small cave high above the main valley, a waterfall formed almost a curtain in front of it and a huge crystal was embedded in its floor, it was a truly magical place and they had a wonderful view of the valley. Glorfindel had brought a couple of pillows and a blanket and they sat there watching the sunset. He told her of the ancient days, of the time when there was no sun or moon, of the constellations they could see awakening on the darkening skies and she told him of the places she had been to back home. She told of the sea, of the dolphins she had been swimming with when she was ten and the time when she had gone skiing in the mountains and had been standing face to face with a cougar all of a sudden. That was when Kim had told her of spirit animals and she had known that the cougar was her spirit.

They just sat there talking for hours and Adelyn found it to be strangely comforting, he did listen like few others ever had and she could tell him of everything that had bothered her. He told of how strange it was for him to return and discover that things had changed a lot since he went to the halls. He also told of the things he had been through and she started to understand why he was so afraid to be left alone. It was no wonder really, if the creatures the enemy had as servants were this terrible then she truly feared meting any of them. They returned to the valley rather late and Adelyn discovered that she was tired, in spite of the sleep she had had earlier that day. She was followed to her door and Glorfindel was the perfect gentle elf, kissed her hand and bid her a good night and she felt that she knew him a little better after this. She went to bed and felt a strange restless feeling, as if someone was calling her name out of reach of her hearing.

She fell asleep but after just a little she was dreaming again, she was once more in a cave, a long corridor with cells and she stared into one of them. The elf prince lay in it, he was unconscious and looked terrible. Adelyn felt a strong presence of evil, and for a moment she could see a sort of glowing energy surrounding the elf, almost as if a web of thin blue lines had been spun around him. He moaned, writhed slowly and she hissed, felt a cold anger at the sight. Dark magic, that was what she was seeing and she reached out, touched the weird grid and saw it crumble into nothing. Her cold disintegrated it, turned it into nothing. There was a sort of silent gasp from the elf and he relaxed, she touched him gently and saw what he had been seeing. She gasped in horror and felt it all, his shame and sorrow, the terrible burden of it all. They had tried to break him completely, to erase the very light within his soul, turn him away from it with their foul deeds.

Adelyn had no idea of where it came from, where she got the idea from, but she pushed forth like a spearhead of light, forced his mind to open and allow her power to enter it. There she saw the horrible memories and she grasped onto them, burned away the dark emotions, forced him to see the truth. He was a victim, this was being done to him, not by him. She felt her own heart hammer as she pulled free and returned to her own mind, she had done what she could do for him now, she had to find him physically too if she was to save more of his light. He was no longer trapped within the memories but far from out of danger yet. She sighed as she drifted off into sleep again and she dreamt no more for the rest of the night.

Adelyn woke up with a feeling of having overslept, she sat up in the bed and shook her head, there was a strange smell there she couldn't quite identify? It was nice though and she got out of the bed and then she saw the source, someone had placed a giant vase filled with flowers in the open window by the door. She had to grin, she had revealed to Glorfindel that she loved flowers, roses in special and these were exquisite and of sorts she never had seen before. She had to smile and placed the flowers in the middle of the room where the sweet scent really could spread. She got dressed and went to the dining hall, some servants greeted her and brought some food and she was still hungry so she ate a huge portion.

She thought about the dream as she ate, it had to be a sign and she decided that she should tell Elrond of it when she met him next. But first she had a riding lesson and she wasn't looking forward to it at all. She finished the meal and went to the riding arena and there she got a small shock. It wasn't Elladan that was going to be her teacher this day, it was a stranger she hadn't met before and Glordfindel was there too, he rode a huge white stallion which looked feisty and fast and Adelyn was a bit in awe of the sight. He rode as if he and that huge horse was one being and she rolled her eyes and stared at the small dun mare. Cara looked like she was bored half to death and the ellon who was to be her teacher presented himself as Curulian and told her that he usually taught the children how to ride. She just hoped that he was more patient than Elladan, cause damn, he had been hard to listen to.

She got onto the mare again and right away she realized that she would have no more luck than yesterday, she was way too nervous and her ass soon felt rather tender again. Glorfindel had been sitting on his horse and he was shaking his head. "No Adelyn, you are really not doing this right. Don't try to resist the movements, follow them, let them flow through you."

He made his own horse run around in circles and she followed him with her gaze, she felt a bit envious, to him it was just as natural as breathing is but she also felt a bit disturbed. She watched how his hips followed the movements of the horse and her cheeks were burning again, she felt that heat gather within once more and had to look away. Damn it, what was it he was doing with her? She tried to follow the instructions as best she could and after a while she got a bit more of a hang of it. Curulian wasn't too pleased with her efforts but he wasn't completely disappointed either and he believed that she would be able to ride rather well, after a number of lessons. He was too polite to tell her exactly how many lessons he thought to be necessary. Glorfindel grinned and knew that the riding teacher probably imagined having to give Adelyn lessons every day for the next decade or something.

She went on for another hour but by then the horse started getting tired and bored and tried to do everything but the practices they were to go through. The teacher dismissed her and Adelyn went to lunch with Glorfindel after having brought the horses back to the stable. While they ate he tried to explain to her the art of elvish cooking, she had noticed that they used a lot of vegetables and such but she had no idea of how dedicated they were to such healthy diets. They would have really grand feasts every now and then and she discovered that he had a love of cookies that sometimes brought him into trouble. The cook didn't appreciate that the trays of finished cookies suddenly were missing or contained less than half as many cookies then before. Adelyn teased him a little and called him "the cookie monster" and Glorfindel was blushing and took his revenge by splashing some water on her.

She was to practice her magic with Elrond again and she was a bit scared, she feared that she would create an utter mess once more but Glorfindel reassured her that it would be ok this time. Elrond would be there to help her and she sighed and Glorfindel could read her expression like an open book now. "Fine, I will accompany you too, just to make sure that you don't forget your lessons."

She grinned and it made his heart sing, to watch her smile and to be the cause of it was wonderful indeed. Elrond was waiting and they went back to the canyon, it was still obvious that something had happened there, the rocks and the ground black and covered with a thin layer of ashes and it smelled as if a rockslide had gone through the place. Elrond had ordered some servants to place several objects down there. Five pedestals had been raised in the middle of the canyon in front of the riverbed and Adelyn was puzzled. On one of them a torch was burning, on another a lamp, a bucket of water was placed on top of the third one and a rock on the fourth and on the fifth was a huge piece of raw meat. She stared at Elrond with a weird expression on her face. "Meat?"

He nodded. "Yes, I would very much like to see what you can do and what sort of damage you can inflict upon an enemy. Nobody wanted to volunteer to become a target so I got that deer leg from the cook."

Adelyn just sighed and shook herself, tried to focus on the task ahead of her. Elrond nodded. "When you are ready Lady Adelyn, try to freeze that bucket first,"

She took a deep breath, felt how a strange calm descended upon her and she wasn't aware of it but she looked rather majestic at the moment with eyes cold and focused and a regal posture. She created respect and demanded it too with her mere presence and Elrond knew that it was a good thing. There was a loud bang, Glorfindel jumped for cover just as a reflex and the bucket flew over their heads and it looked as if a grenade had exploded in the middle of it. It was just shreds. Ice rained around them as snow and Adelyn shrieked and ducked too, with her hands above her head. Elrond didn't even flinch and she realized that he in fact was very brave.

"Well done, but perhaps a little exaggerated?

Adelyn took a deep breath and Glorfindel nodded to her, reassuring and with lots of faith, she smiled back and started again. After about an hour she had managed to get to a level of control that was stunning but she hadn't tried to do anything to the leg of deer yet, somehow she felt a bit uncomfortable with the idea. Elrond insisted and she had to try. She imagined freezing the meat and there was a cracking sound and it was suddenly frozen solid and as hard as rock. Elrond touched it hesitantly and he puckered his brow in a frown. "If this was an orc he would be as dead as dead can be. Now, try to heat it back up again!"

Adelyn just shrugged and closed her eyes, imagined heat and the effect was impressive tough unexpected. It exploded sending pieces of frozen meat sky high and even Elrond lost his usual calm expression, Adelyn squeaked. "Well, I don't think an orc can survive that either."

Glorfindel put up a wry grin. "Most definitely not!"

Elrond brushed some pieces of meat off his robes with a dignified expression, he looked a bit startled though. "Adelyn, I think you have the potential of becoming a weapon, and I am not so sure if I like that. If the enemy learns of your powers you will most certainly become a target."

She shuddered and looked nervous. Glorfindel saw it and hugged her tightly, whispered to her. "Fear not Adelyn, I will never let anything harm you!"

She just nodded to him and Elrond sighed. "You can most certainly cause some damage and I think you just proved yourself a worthy opponent of just about anything but you must always remember to stay in control of yourself. Don't let anger or fear take control, I think you then may cause more harm than good."

She sighed and looked down and had to admit that he probably was right. If she didn't learn to control it completely she would be just as dangerous to her friends as to her foes. She was starting to feel cold again and Glorfindel wrapped his cloak around her, it was warm and smelled of him and it made her feel so much better right away. Elrond was about to say something when they heard a voice calling out from the path leading down to the canyon. "My lord? A messenger has arrived from Estel, they have captured an orc"

Elrond just nodded to Adelyn and ran and Glorfindel suddenly reminded her of a bloodhound that has gotten the scent of its target. She ran alongside the two ellyn and they stopped on top of the stairs leading down to the small courtyard behind the bridge. A warrior stood there holding a panting horse by the reins and he looked very tired but also eager. Elrond rushed down the stairs and the warrior bowed. "My lord, Estel bid me give you this message. They have captured an orc but it refused to speak, they will wait for reinforcements before they move further into the mountains. He is sure that the orc can be persuaded to speak, with the right means."

Elrond sighed, he clenched his teeth together. Torture, he didn't like the idea at all but in this case it was probably necessary. "When did you leave his camp?"

The ellon took a deep breath. "Less than two days ago."

Elrond looked a bit shocked. "You have indeed ridden like the wind, go now and rest and get some food. And make sure that the horse is taken well care of, it has done a marvelous job."

The warrior bowed and Elrond turned around. Glorfindel and Adelyn stood there staring and the peredhel sighed. "I have to go tell my sons of this, they will want to join the group I am to send out there. If they have an orc the chances of us finding Legolas is much better. We cannot waste this chance."

Glorfindel looked down. "Estel has three warriors plus the ellyn of the patrol he has joined, he doesn't need that many more. Too many are just as bad as too few in this case."

Elrond frowned. "And you are suggesting?"

Glorfindel stared at him, his eyes calm. "Elladan and Elrohir, myself and Adelyn and two of my best officers. Malagar and Cirel, they are expert assassins and hesitate at nothing."

Elrond sighed and he turned to Adelyn. "You should have trained for a week at least but we cannot wait. Are you ready for this? It will be tough just travelling and I have no idea of what you might encounter once you enter the mountains."

She managed to smile but she felt a hard knot in her stomach. "I am ready, we have to go before it is too late."

Elrond looked sad. "Tomorrow then, at first day light. I will make sure that everything is prepared, I suggest that you use the rest of the day to rest and prepare."

Adelyn just nodded, she felt that she should have told them of the dream but felt that there were no point in it now and Elrond turned and left, Glorfindel sighed and sat down on the rock stair, he had a distant look within his gaze. "Oh the twins will love this, but I am rather sure that the orc won't. If Estel has had problems making it speak then they will most certainly succeed, unless it dies first."

Adelyn sat down next to him, hesitantly. "So they will torture the orc to make it speak?"

Her voice revealed the shock she felt from that information and Glorfindel cut a grimace. "Yes, and believe me, they are good at it too."

She looked a bit disturbed by what he said and he took her hand. "Adelyn, listen to me, believe me when I say that we never do something like that to anyone, not even an orc, if we can avoid it. It is not our way but in cases like this there is no way around it. If the orc doesn't want to talk of its own free will we will have to make it speak no matter what."

Adelyn sighed. "I know, and I understand it too believe me, but I don't like it."

Glorfindel kissed her hand. "You don't have to, I just hope that the orc knows anything useful."

Adelyn leaned her head towards his shoulder and he closed his eyes for a moment and just enjoyed the contact. "So, what should we do today?"

She bit her lower lip. "Well, I have an idea, I need to practice more than just that darn magic. I think I might need my other skills as well, I would like to practice some of my martial skills."

Glorfindel looked rather eager all of a sudden. "Yes, good idea. I would love to see your techniques."

Adelyn had seen a small arena filled with soft sand and she had understood that it was used for practicing unarmed fighting. "Then let's go, the day is still young. "

They stopped by the arena and Adelyn started warming up. It felt weird cause it was years since she last had done those moves but her body seemed to remember nonetheless and before long she was going through the familiar kicks and jumps. She felt strong and agile and she noticed that she was a lot faster than before. Her reactions were faster too and she enjoyed it. It felt good to know that she hadn't forgotten her old skills and Glorfindel stood there watching and his eyes told her that he was impressed as well as a bit confused. She finished with a series of backward flips and a roundhouse kick and he cocked his head and looked eager. "Damn, that looked impressive. Is it efficient?"

She nodded, threw her hair back and felt how her heart was beating and how her entire body felt more alive now that she had really used it for a while. "It is, in special against those who are unfamiliar with the technique. You don't have to be huge and strong to be lethal, all you need is speed and the ability to turn the strength of the enemy against him. "

She did a slow kick, just to show him her control and he grinned and pulled his tunic off, tossed it onto the fence. "Show me!"

Adelyn had taught others before, and she had liked it but it was very different with him. First of all, the sight of him with no shirt on was disturbing to say the least, the amazing physique only reminded her of the fact that he was no human. Second of all, he was learning so fast it was terrifying, she didn't have to show him anything more than once and he would understand and copy her to perfection. He had the benefit of being tall and strong but she was in fact a bit faster and more agile and she did really push him rather hard. He had such amazing control that she never felt as if she was in danger even from the more dangerous moves she taught him and they sparred so that he could use them for real. Glorfindel was really interested in these new ways of fighting, he had never seen anyone use their body as a weapon in this way and as a warrior he found the concept intriguing, It is always wise to have something to fall back upon if you should get into trouble while being unarmed.

It was rather hard work and she was sweating like a horse, but she didn't mind. It was great fun and she really enjoyed this. Glorfindel was a perfect student and she knew that he would become even better than she was with the right amount of encouragement and training. She was actually looking forward to that. They continued training until the bell that called everybody to dinner was being heard, Adelyn discovered that her tunic was dark with sweat and her hair felt like a wet rope down her back. Glorfindel took a look at her and then he laughed. "You look like a drowned cat, but damn, you really know how to move."

She blushed. "So do you."

He was sweaty too and his hair wet like hers, his skin was shiny and he was breathing fast from the exertion and she felt how something inside of her almost did a sort of somersault from the sight. He was so amazing, she had to take care so she didn't reveal her emotions at the moment cause she was close to drooling. Glorfindel grasped his tunic and made a grimace. "Adelyn, I don't think we will be welcome in the dining hall looking like this, we smell like a pig-sty I am sure. May I make a suggestion?"

Adelyn tried to shake some of the sweat out of her hair. "Yes?"

He grinned and pointed towards a path that appeared to be rather well used. "I can go get a picknick bag and then we can go up to the hot springs and bathe? "

Adelyn swallowed. The idea of a bath was like a vision of heaven but bathing with him? Somehow the idea wasn't as frightening as she would have thought earlier, it was something almost a bit naughty about it and she liked it. "They are not too hot?"

He shook his head. "No, not at all. They are popular and it is very nice up there. I'll go get some food and some towels and you can go get some clean clothes if you like to?"

She nodded and ran off and she hurried and found a dress and some underwear. She was soaked through and through and had to change everything. He was waiting for her by the path when she returned and he had a basket in one hand and a heap of towels thrown over his shoulder. She felt a little bit worried though, she did trust him but how much self-control did he really have? And was she ready to see him naked? She wasn't so sure about that last question, hopefully there was some way they could bathe without getting too close physically.

They walked up the path discussing the techniques she had shown him and didn't notice that they had been seen, and that someone was looking very pleased. Before long someone followed them up the path but kept his distance and in his hands he held a small burlap sack containing something that was writhing and moving around. He was grinning like mad, so they were to bathe in the springs? That opened for possibilities and he had done this before, to his own benefit. It was a good prank and one that possibly could help him win the bet. He was not going to take the chance of his brother winning, no way. Adelyn was almost prudish when it came to Glorfindel but if she got a little help? A small nudge in the right direction? Elladan sniggered to himself as he found his way around the boulders and bushes, he knew this place like the back of his hand since he had been there on countless occasions with some eager ellith and he had also used this trick to scare the living b-jeezez out of his brother on one occasion. Too bad Elrohir was so scared of reptiles but Elladan had the benefit of not sharing that fear and so he could reap the possibilities that it gave him.

Adelyn was stunned by the site he showed her, it was an area underneath an overhanging piece of the rock face and it was flat and covered with pot holes, some huge and other small and they were interconnected by a system of streams and artificial canals. Benches were placed here and there and some torches were lit and gave light since it was getting dark by now. It looked amazing, like some gorgeous natural spa and he showed her the way to one of the main pools. It was a huge pothole shaped a bit like a figure eight and she understood that one part was for the females and the other part for the males. There was a piece of rock separating the two sections and you could perhaps see the heads of those in the other section but nothing more than that. Some curtains had been hung from the roof to separate the dressing areas and she saw that bottles of soap and shampoo had been placed by the pool too. This was going to be very nice indeed. The water was steaming but not too hot and she saw that stairs and seats had been carved into the rock. She stepped into the pool very carefully, allowed herself to get used to the temperature gradually. The water had a smell of minerals and she guessed that it was very healthy to bathe there, she found a seat and sat down, the water reached her neck and she allowed herself to relax and just allow the heat to seep through her and remove all traces of sweat and stiff muscles.

She could hear Glorfindel on the other side of the rock wall, he was humming and splashing around and before long he was actually singing and she knew it was because of her. He mentioned her name rather often and the tune was sweet and had a slow rhythm to it. It was a lovesong of some kind, she was dead sure, and it made her blush. He had a lovely voice too, rather deep and a bit hoarse but it was soft and she just closed her eyes and allowed him to continue singing. She felt a bit silly though, like she was in some Romeo and Juliet situation, he should have been singing her ballads from underneath some balcony and not while taking a bath but what the hey. The soft light and the atmosphere and everything actually made it very romantic and she let herself float and felt that life in this moment was perfect.

Elladan had been sneaking up towards the open cave from beneath it, he was hidden by the bushes growing alongside the edge of the area with pools and now he opened the bag with a wry grin. The pool Adelyn was in was just underneath him and he pulled the creature forth and dropped it onto the rock below. "Now my little buddy, slither away and create some action!"

He sniggered as he disappeared into the bushes once more, this was going to be entertaining, to say the least.

Cliff hanger folks, muahahaha


	8. Pleasure and pain

Finally a new chapter, sorry for keeping you waiting. I have been rather busy so I didn't have time to write for a couple of days and then there was a tragedy striking the local community here, a young girl, not yet seventeen who I have met who used to look after my sisters horses when she was on vacation died in a collision between her scooter and a car. The worse thing is that she probably did it intentionally, she had been bullied over the net for years and probably hit rock bottom. Needless to say, I didn't feel like writing for a couple of days.  
>Anyhow I finished chapter nine today so here is chapter eight, I like to keep a bit ahead with this. So, what is to happen? Poor Adelyn is in for a rough time, again! There is some disappointment for Elladan, a journey begins and a very pissed off Thranduil gets a message he has been waiting for, needless to say, orc's heads are gonna fly later on in the story.<br>To all my reviewers and followers, thank you all from the bottom of my heart, it is such a thrill to see that someone actually likes my work, makes me feel so proud and humble, bless you all!

And a small warning, this chapter is rather explicit, just so you are aware of it….

Chapter eight: Pleasure and pain

_There are certain truths in life_

Tales of ancient lore and knowledge

Tales of common sense and logic

_Heed them and learn of their wisdom_

**Some things go together**

**Like love and marriage**

_Some things do not_

_Like water and grease_

_**So do your best to keep them apart**_

Adelyn could not remember having been that relaxed for a very long time, she was just floating in the warm water and watching the stars starting to shine while Glorfindel still sang from somewhere behind the stone barrier. She was worried about the day to follow and she could not deny it but she chose to forget about that and live in the moment. She should not ruin this perfectly peaceful atmosphere by thinking about things that may or may not happen. She was glad they were the only ones there cause she felt a bit shy and she didn't want to think about the fact that she would have to leave the baths eventually.

Adelyn was scrubbing her legs with some soap when she suddenly spotted movement, right next to her on the ledge that went around the entire pool. She turned her head and stared straight into the eyes of a snake. To some people that may have been just an interesting event, getting close to nature and all that. To Adelyn it was not so very funny, she was terrified of snakes and the one that laid there staring at her from a distance of just a few inches was at least five feet long and rather slender with a triangular head and a crisscross pattern of scales in brown and grey across its back. Adelyn did what every person with a phobia of reptiles do in such a situation, she screamed and threw herself out into the water, creating a mighty splash. The snake did take the whole thing with obvious indifference, it just lay there staring at her with cold yellow eyes and the forked tongue moved a bit. Her scream did cause quite a bit of reaction on the other side of the barrier too, she heard a splash as if someone had tipped over and fallen into the pool in shock, then there was a new splash and she saw Glorfindel jump over the barrier with just one hand on top of it to support himself. He was soaking wet and naked and Adelyn turned her face away but she was still shivering and the snake was still there, it appeared to enjoy the heat.

"Adelyn, what is wrong?!"

His voice told her of the shock he had gotten and she pointed at the ledge. "A snake, a freaking snake!"

He turned around and then he relaxed. "Oh, that is a very harmless species, it doesn't even bite!"

He waded over to the edge of the pool and grasped the hissing snake, tossed it away and it started slithering towards the bushes, looking a bit annoyed. Adelyn was still shivering, she had always been terrified of snakes and the shock had been almost painful. She tried not to look at him, the water was only waist deep for someone that tall and it was rather clear so she could see everything if she tried to. "It probably felt the heat and wanted to warm up a little before the night, it is not unheard of that snakes show up here, the rocks are smooth and they like to lay here and sunbathe."

She swallowed. "And you didn't tell me?"

He grinned but the grin disappeared when he saw how frightened she was. "I didn't know you were afraid of snakes, oh I am so sorry Adelyn, it really did scare you didn't it?"

He got closer to her and she nodded and tried to shake the feeling of shock away but she couldn't, she was still shivering and her eyes were filling with tears. He looked worried and a bit confused. "Shhh, easy, it is alright, it is gone now."

She nodded. "I know, but it was so close, so close!"

Glorfindel was standing very close to her now and she held her eyes fixed on his face, she didn't dare to look anywhere else. He reached out, touched her cheek very gently. "Calm down, just breathe, it wasn't dangerous."

She bit her lower lip and tried to smile. "I know, but I just got so startled."

Glorfindel didn't remove his hand. "Let me tell you something, I was once terribly afraid of rats. I don't know why but I was, I thought they were horrible. Then a friend of mine placed a rat in my bed one night while I was sleeping and when I woke up it sat on my chest, staring at me with those tiny red eyes. I did piss myself!"

She gasped, couldn't help it. "You did?!"

He nodded. "Absolutely, and for a long time they called me the bed-wetter."

She had to grin. "I suppose you were young then?"

He nodded. "Yes, just twenty, but I never forgot it."

Adelyn shuddered. "Oh I hate snakes, I think it is the scales, and those eyes, they look so cold, so devoid of feelings."

Glorfindel had gotten over the shock and now he started to notice her again, she was naked damn it, right in front of him. "Ah…Adelyn, at the moment I am far from devoid of feelings, I should be getting back before we do something we shouldn't."

She could see it in his eyes, they were getting darker and she saw his heartbeat on his neck, his gaze was sliding across her form, and she could almost feel it as if he was physically touching her. She shuddered again but this time for a whole new reason, he was so tall, so strong. She felt a bit scared but also fascinated, his masculinity was so alien to her and in a way tempting. She didn't know where the courage came from but she lifted her hand, let it slide down his chest and felt his heart beating, the rhythm was getting faster even as she held her hand there and she saw something in his eyes that made her want to run and hide and yet she couldn't. His hand had left her cheek, it slid down her neck and made her tremble, he leaned forward and suddenly he kissed her again, it was a very gentle kiss, it didn't feel like a threat in any way but it still made her whimper. It felt as if her skin was on fire, like every nerve in her body was awake in a whole new way. The kiss lingered, a mere touch became more, his hands slid up and cupped her face and he moved his lips, tried to make her respond. Adelyn knew that this could end with something she yet was unprepared for but she could not help it.

She lifted her arms, put them around his neck and heard him moan. He deepened the kiss and now she suddenly felt his tongue slide along her lips, begging for entrance. Adelyn had watched others making out, including Monica and she had never understood why they did it, it looked rather disgusting but now she had a revelation. The same hunger she saw burning in his eyes were burning in her own body and she felt as though she was possessed by some sort of feverish need able to disable all her logic. She shouldn't do it, she was afraid of him but she could not fight this feeling. Her heart was thumping like crazy and she felt a strange warm heavy feeling sinking through her body, nestling itself between her legs. If she didn't do anything to stop this she just knew that she had seen her last sunset as a virgin, she could not fight this madness growing from within.

She did open her mouth and the sensation of his slick tongue sliding against her own sent a shockwave through her, she made a mewling sound and he grasped her by her hips, lifted her and turned around, placed her upon the edge of the pool. With her sitting there they were of equal height and she didn't manage to feel shy or embarrassed at all. He continued the kisses, and now his hands were roaming all over her, gently and slowly, igniting what felt like sparks of sheer joy and making her want to writhe and squirm, push herself into his touches. He was breathing hard and she touched him back, let her hand glide over smooth skin and hard muscle, he was so perfect, like a sculpture formed by a true master and she felt his pulse, felt him breathe and suddenly she wasn't afraid any more. He was flesh and blood, just like herself and she just knew that she could trust him, both with body and soul.

Glorfindel broke the kisses and started kissing her neck instead, he nibbled at her earlobe, sucking it and Adelyn thought she heard thunder but it was just her own heartbeat. She felt him nipping at her skin with his front teeth and the mixed pain and pleasure made her moan his name. He pushed back and kissed his way down her neck, his hands placed on her hips and his eyes were almost black, his skin shining with both water and sweat and she wanted to surrender, needed to. Then his mouth found her breasts, he kneaded one with a strong hand while he licked, kissed and sucked the nipple of the other and Adelyn threw her head back, gasping and whimpering. This new sensation was so strong, so all consuming and she had never felt so alive, so connected with her body and soul. He teased her by pulling at her piercing and it felt as though something red hot shot through her from her nipple to her groin, she squealed and tried to place her legs around him, pull him closer to her. She could feel her own wetness and knew she was ready, she didn't care how much it would hurt, she wanted him, wanted to be one with him. Glorfindel gasped and kissed her on the mouth again, he was almost panting. "Adelyn, you do make me insane!"

She just kissed him back, wanted to taste him, to feel him in every thinkable way. He closed his eyes and gathered what little of self-control he had left. "Adelyn, do you trust me?"

She just nodded and the feeling of her trying to pull him closer was almost more than he could resist. "I trust you Fin, please!"

He leaned forward, pressed his forehead towards hers. "I know what you want Adelyn, and I want that too, but I don't think we are ready to go that far, not just yet. You will regret it I fear."

She made a frustrated groan and her eyes were pleading. "Please, I…I want you!"

Glorfindel gave her a warm smile, his body was trembling with desire and his groin was aching like crazy, he knew that he would be unable to control himself if he took her now, and he didn't want to hurt her, not more than necessary. "I know, I want you too Adelyn. But even if we can't go all the way I can give you relief, if you allow me to?"

She bit her lower lip, she was aching and it felt like some sort of wonderful and yet torturous yearning to which she was defenseless. She had awakened and with her lack of experience she had no chance of controlling herself. "Yes"

He nodded and returned to her breasts, kissed them and suckled them until she only could gasp for air and writhe underneath his skilled touch. Then he started to move downwards and he pushed her back until she lay on her back with her hips on the edge of the pool. Adelyn felt him tease her navel with his tongue, kiss a winding path down her belly and then he grasped her thighs gently and spread her legs, placed them so they rested towards his wide shoulders. Adelyn understood what he was going to do, she had watched some dirty movies and she wasn't stupid, she felt as though she should have felt a bit ashamed of herself, offering herself to him so eagerly, but she couldn't. It just felt so right, so goddamn natural. She closed her eyes, reached down and let her hand slide through his thick locks of golden hair and then she felt him kiss her inner thighs. She held her breath and whimpered and heard him whisper to her. "Breathe meleth, just relax and breathe. Let me show you what pleasure really is"

She took a deep breath and then she felt something warm and wet snake its way down between her soft folds, gently rubbing her most sensitive spots and she was seeing sparks and stars. She could just whimper his name, sob helplessly as he with gentle determination brought her closer and closer to release. She had never believed that it felt like this, she was pushing her hips towards him, following a rhythm as ancient as life itself. A part of her was terrified because it was so much stronger than her and she wanted it to stop, before she lost herself entirely to this insane sensation. The other part of her welcomed it and it was stronger, she surrendered completely to him and it felt like a victory, not like a defeat at all. Suddenly she felt a sort of surge rush through her, her inner muscles cramped up and started pulsing and she screamed as wave after wave of intense pleasure shot through her. Nothing had ever felt this good, ever.

She just laid there feeling like a lump of lead with one arm across her face, she was blushing and he grinned and let his tongue play with the piercing she had down there, the sensation made her squirm once more, she was a bit over sensitive and it was just too much. "I am starting to see the point in that thing now."

He was grinning but his eyes were still black and he was breathing as if he had been running hard. She blushed and giggled, there were still spasm rushing through her body and they made her shiver and gasp. "Aftershocks?"

She nodded and he looked a bit pleased with his own effort, and proud. "Now you know how good it feels."

She lifted her head and stared at him, knew that he still was aroused and probably in a lot of discomfort because of it. "I have had my pleasure, may I help you in return?"

He took a deep breath. "Yes, if you dare to?"

She just nodded and he moved, sat up on the edge of the pool next to her before he slid further away from the pool and laid down onto the warm stone. She let her gaze glide down along his body and felt her cheeks burn red, she gasped when she reached his groin and was suddenly very glad he had chosen to use his tongue after all. That thing would never fit inside of her, she was dead sure. He saw the somewhat nervous glimpse in her eyes and knew what caused it. She had probably never seen anyone in this condition for real before and her reaction was just natural for a virgin. Adelyn pushed herself closer to him so they laid next to each other. She stared at him and felt both curious and a bit nervous, it actually moved a little and she giggled and bit her lower lip. Glorfindel licked his lips and nodded to her. "I am at your mercy Adelyn, do whatever you wish to me, but be warned. I am rather close already, watching you come almost brought me too over the edge. "

She felt herself shiver a bit but she gathered her courage and placed her hand on his hard ripped stomach. He shivered and there was something akin to desperation within his gaze, she felt him tensing up as her hand slid further down. She felt strong all of a sudden, empowered and brave and knew that she was the one in power now. She let a finger follow the line of soft silky golden hairs leading from his navel towards his member and he whispered her name, it sounded as if he was in agony. Adelyn took a deep breath and then she let her hand slide along his shaft and she stared at his face as he grimaced and made a strange growling sound deep within his throat. She was fascinated, no other word could describe it, he was so warm and the skin so silky soft and yet the hardness underneath was like touching something carved from stone, only that it was pulsing, and moving a bit. It made her giggle nervously and he lifted his head and tried to smile. "It does sometimes have a will of its own I think, right now we agree though."

Adelyn nodded and let her fingers close around it, she couldn't make her fingers meet due to his girth but it obviously was enough for him for he whimpered and his hips started moving against her touch. Adelyn couldn't tear her eyes away from what she was doing, instinct was guiding her and she could see drops of something clear and sticky escaping from the slit on top of the head. She felt a bit strange watching it, she felt a weird hollow feeling between her own legs and had to press her thighs together to suppress the sudden urge to grasp him and pull him on top of her. Glorfindel was moaning and whimpering and he locked his gaze with hers, she saw his eyes widen and get black once more and then he closed them hesitantly as his face contorted in a grimace that could be agony as well as intense pleasure. He roared, his back arching and body trembling and she felt how the hardness in her hand pulsed and jumped and she gasped in a mixture of arousal and shock as strands of silvery white liquid spurted out of him and landed on his stomach. "Sweet Elbereth! Oh Adelyn, Gooodsss!"

He finished with a deep groan and she felt him go limp, let go and felt a bit humble, she giggled and felt herself blush and he just lay there, panting and relaxing. He turned his face towards her and smiled lovingly. "Adelyn, thank you! I needed that, desperately."

She let him pull her closer to him and he kissed her gently once more. "We have to get out of here before someone else has the same idea. But it has been a wonderful evening, I hope you feel the same way."

She rested her head on his chest and felt how long strong fingers caressed her hair. "I do, but I do still want you Fin, at least my body feels that way."

He kissed her brow and smiled with his eyes closed, he looked so very at peace. "That is natural, and I too yearn to make you mine but when we decide to consummate our union we should have clear heads and perhaps a good bed and a bit of privacy too. Here someone can show up anytime and I must admit that I don't find the idea of an audience all that thrilling."

She giggled. "Me neither!"

He sighed, stared down along his body. "I have to get rid of this mess, could you?"

She nodded and got up, found a washcloth from a small heap of cloths and towels and dipped it in the pool before she gently cleaned him. She didn't find his size so intimidating now that he wasn't hard and she dared handling him without feeling nervous. She felt the salty smell of his seed and it wasn't unpleasant at all. He just let her wash him without saying a word and she could see the love in his eyes, it was real, she just knew it. He sat up and embraced her in a tight hug, whispering soft words to her in his own language. She didn't understand them but she understood the meaning. They just sat there for several minutes in silence, enjoying the embrace and the closeness and she knew that she no longer feared him. It felt good, she kissed his cheek and he let his hand glide through her hair. "Now, let's get dressed and then we'll have something to eat, I feel famished."

Adelyn giggled when she heard his stomach rumble and she got up and found her new clean clothes. She got dressed and so did he and they sat down on a bench and shared the food he had brought with him. She too felt hungry and they sat there feeding each other and giggling, she felt as though she was ready to drown in those beautiful blue eyes and her heart was aching with a new sensation so warm and strong and pure she was unable to describe it but she knew that she now knew what love felt like. He fed her some pieces of fruit and she licked his fingers teasingly, watched as his eyes widened and heard him hiss. "Adelyn, if you continue doing that I fear that our clothes will end up getting ripped off and I will become a danger to your honor as well as my own."

She giggled and saw that he had gotten a bit tense again. He had cooled down a bit but he was perfectly capable of repeating it all several times. It was a thought that was both promising and a bit frightening. She suspected that she would be unable to walk once they went all the way, she was rather sure that once wouldn't be enough for him. They finished eating and packed up, walked down the path hand in hand and she didn't want the evening to end. She didn't want to face the morning knowing they would have to leave. Glorfindel followed her to her door and kissed her again, very lovingly and she made a decision. "I know that you hate sleeping alone, share my bed tonight? We leave tomorrow and it may be our last chance to sleep together for a while?"

She didn't want to think of the possibility of any of them getting hurt or worse and he suddenly got a very soft expression on his face. "You mean it?"

She nodded solemnly and he smiled widely, hugged her. "Thank you Adelyn, now I know that I can sleep well."

She felt a bit proud of her own courage as they entered and she arranged the bed. She felt tired and stripped down to her underwear before she slid underneath the covers and felt the bed shake as he did the same from the other side. He blew out the candles and she felt the heat from him and he sighed contently and placed an arm around her. "Sleep well meleth, I love you"

She kissed his hand and mumbled as she already was fading into sleep. "Ditto!"

He looked puzzled for a second or two as the expression was new to him but he gave in to his fatigue too and before long they both slept like logs.

Elladan had such high hopes, he was sure that they would go all the way as soon as they were brought together in the pool but no, he had been wrong. Glorfindel was too strong, damn it. He had watched a bit of the interaction hidden within the bushes until he got too affected by what he saw and heard and had to retreat down into the valley with a strange stiff gait and whimpering while he hurried to find some secluded place where he could help himself without risk of getting caught. He had ended up between some rocks in one of the gardens and he had stroked himself hard and fast and came almost immediately. He felt dizzy afterwards and cursed as he laced his pants back up and got his clothes back in order. He would be damned before he allowed his brother to win the bet, but there were still some days left and they would be travelling through rough terrain with plenty of places to hide. He would not try to hinder them in any way, and he did have other tricks up his sleeve too. If they got too stubborn well then there were ways to break even the strongest resistance. He knew of herbs that could make even a rock horny as hell and although that was the last resort he wouldn't hesitate. Yes, this could get interesting indeed. He sniggered as he returned to his rooms to pack and prepare for the journey ahead.

The sunlight was what awakened her, she felt confused but strangely well rested and comfortable. She turned her head and saw the top of Glorfindels golden mane sticking up from underneath the duvet and she sighed contently and felt her heart singing with a strange new joy. She had never slept so well and she sighed and knew that they had to get up. They were to leave soon and she reached out and shook him. He groaned and blinked and his eyes were soft as he sat up and kissed her cheek. "We have to hurry meleth, they are probably waiting for us already."

Adelyn just nodded and started getting dressed. She had luckily found some travelling clothes the day before and was ready rather fast. Glorfindel had to return to his own room to dress and he left after having kissed her with both eagerness and a bit of regret, he didn't want to leave at all. Adelyn braided her hair and stared at her own reflection, only the gods knew what she would encounter from now on and she just hoped that he would be able to protect her.

She ran by the kitchen and got a small bag with some food and a jar of ale and then she sprinted off towards the stables. The horses were being prepared and the twins were already there. They were standing rather close and she could see that they were arguing by their poses, she hawked and they turned abruptly and grinned at her. "Welcome, are you ready for some adventure?"

She made a grimace and nodded. "As ready as I can be I guess."

Elladan grinned. "You will be riding Cala, you are used to that mare now so we thought that it would be the best choice."

Adelyn smiled and felt a bit relieved. She could handle that horse for sure. Glorfindel showed up a couple of minutes later, he was wearing dark clothes made for travelling and a leather armor on top of it and it made him look rather terrifying. He wore two swords across his back and he had pulled his hair back into a pony tail. The two warriors he had asked for followed him and they wore similar gear and both looked battle hardened and tough. Glorfindel patted his huge white stallion and the two others had a dark brown gelding each. Glorfindel helped her into the saddle with a gentle push and she took a deep breath. Elrond and Erestor showed up to see them leave and Adelyn could see that they both were worried. "Ride fast my sons, and be careful. Return to me unharmed."

The twins just nodded and Elrond turned to Adelyn. "I can sense that you will have a huge impact upon things to come, just remember to control your powers, and do not let anything toss you out of balance."

She smiled with her lips pressed tightly together. "I won't, I will do whatever I can to save the prince."

He nodded. "I know, but do not let the wish to save one endanger others, remember this."

She knew what he meant and petted Cala on the neck, but she wasn't going to listen. She wouldn't stop looking just to avoid putting herself in danger. Elrond stared at Glorfindel, he had a nervous twitch around his eye and was a bit pale. "My friend, bring them all back home, I beg this of you"

Glorfindel took Elrond's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "You can trust me Elrond, I will protect them all with my life."

Elrond nodded and Glorfindel turned to the two other warriors. "Well, then there is no reason to wait, time is running short. Let's ride!"

Adelyn kicked Cala into a canter and followed the ellyn who looked rather eager considering that they had no idea of what they could be heading into. She felt afraid and insecure but she clenched her teeth together. She would not be the weak link, she would endure and return victorious. She had to save this prince and knew that it was her purpose. She made Cala run next to Glorfindel's horse and they turned towards the mountains as soon as they left the valley and let the horses run as fast as they could.

Adelyn felt that she was the misfit once more, she was so unaccustomed to this world and she had no idea what half of what she saw was. Glorfindel tried to explain to her whenever he could but he and the other ellyn were often occupied spying for enemies or making plans and she felt a bit alone at times.

They didn't stop for hours, the horses were strong and well rested and Adelyn felt like a fish in a desert. She was way out of her comfort zone. She was thinking as she rode there in the middle of the group. She remembered the first day she had spent at school after the accident, she wasn't allowed to continue at the school she had gone to before. They didn't have elevators and no bathrooms equipped for disabled persons and so she had to start anew at a new place. It had been a terrible shock in more ways than just one, first of all she was still grieving her foster parents and her own loss and then she had to get used to a whole new class with new teachers and everything. The school was alright in some ways, there were several classes there with kids with learning disabilities or other problems and she was placed in a normal class. After all, there was nothing wrong with her head and that caused the first problems. She was used to an environment where being smart was appreciated and admired, here you shouldn't really draw too much attention to yourself before the others would gang up against you. It was really sad but a fact, and she was being targeted from day one.

There was one kid in her class who bullied the others and nobody dared to oppose to this girl who used her mean tongue and ruthless attitude to keep the others sucking up to her or covering in fear. She saw a weak and helpless girl in a wheelchair and to her that was a perfect victim, she was very sure of herself when she immediately started taunting Adelyn and claim that she was better off in the special classes with the other nut cases. Adelyn knew that she would have to stand up for herself immediately, before the mean girls managed to get a hold of her. She was perhaps paralyzed but her hands were strong and she knew how to judge others. This girl was used to creating fear just by speech, Adelyn would teach her a lesson. The girl tried to pull her hair claiming it looked like the tail of an old horse and Adelyn used a trick she had seen farmers use on young steers. She yanked her two middle fingers up into the girls nostrils and pulled down with all her strength. The girl was so in shock from the sheer pain and disbelief she just laid across Adelyn's thighs and the other kids in the class stared with huge eyes. Adelyn didn't let go, she just held the girl there and grinned, a predatory smile. "You act like a freaking rooster, ruling the roost. But when a hawk appears you run and hide, now that is not being strong. You see, the more you lose the stronger you have to be and you little miss have it all are just a mouth and a tongue and a mean little brain. I have seen through your façade you bitch"

Adelyn let go and the girl ran, to shocked to even try to defend herself and Adelyn was never bullied again, the other kids knew that her looks were deceiving. She sighed and petted the mare on her neck. No, she was no misfit, no weakling. This was perhaps not her usual environment but she was a survivor, she would adapt. They stopped at mid-day to let the horses drink and rest and Glorfindel went over and caressed her cheek gently. "How are you feeling meleth?"

She grinned. "I am alright, I am adjusting I guess."

He smiled and leaned forward, kissed her openly and Malagar and Cirel sniggered while Elrohir looked a bit shocked. Elladan looked very pleased for some reason and Adelyn had a strange feeling when watching the twins. They were definitely up to something but what? They rode on after a while and Adelyn started to relax and admire the landscape. They could see the mountains up ahead and Glorfindel smiled and told her the names of the different peaks and valleys they could see. She immediately forgot them all and he told her of battles fought and things that had happened there. It was entertaining and she enjoyed it a lot. They would have to spend at least one night out in the wilds before they even reached Estel's camp and Adelyn was a little nervous about that. There had to be a lot of animals out there and some were probably dangerous, she had spent nights out in the woods before but then they had tents and fires and a lot of equipment and they had been a huge group. But if anyone knew how to survive in the wild it was these elves and she shouldn't feel nervous at all really. They crossed the plains at good speed and stopped by a small river later in the day. They had to eat a little and Adelyn felt how her legs were shivering from the long ride. She wasn't used to this yet and hoped that they didn't have to ride that much when they reached this Estel and his warriors. After they had eaten a little Adelyn felt the need to answer to the call of nature and took a small trip into the bushes. She hadn't thought that she would miss the privies but now she did. She did find a secluded spot and did what she had to do and then she gathered some huge leafs from a plant that grew everywhere to clean herself. There were probably ants on them and everything but you've gotta do what you gotta do right? She got her pants back on and returned and they mounted their horses and rode off again.

She had to grin, she wondered what Kim would have said if he had seen her now? Wearing leather and wool, riding a horse and being surrounded by elves? Somehow she felt that he would have nodded in approval. The sun was heading towards the horizon and they had gotten closer to the mountains, they still let the horses gallop but they had almost formed a sort of formation now and the ellyn rode with their weapons close by hand. She knew that this was a dangerous area and she too used her eyes for all they were worth.

Elladan and Elrohir rode side by side and Elrohir nodded towards Adelyn who was a bit ahead of them. "He kissed her?! And she didn't protest?"

Elladan sniggered and there was a small devil dancing in his eyes. "Yes, I noticed."

Elrohir frowned, "Don't tell me that they've been at it already cause damn…"

Elladan sent his twin a wide smile. "Don't worry, I haven't won, yet. But I am sure that I will!"

Elrohir's eyes got narrow, he stared at the couple and realized that he indeed was facing the possibility of losing the bet. No way in hell was he to show up in the halls of fire in a dress, there had to be a way to rescue himself? If he knew Elladan right his brother had plans already and it was really no way to know how far he would go to win. Right, Elrohir wasn't without ideas either and being his father's son he knew of remedies that could help him to victory. Maybe not a very clean victory but who cared? It was worth it, watching Elladan in a dress was a once in a lifetime experience!

Adelyn had been rather comfortable in the saddle most of the day but now she started feeling a strange discomfort, she felt increasingly sore and itching and at first she just thought that she had gotten sweaty and that it was irritating her skin. After about an hour she didn't think so anymore, it was actually painful and the movements of the horse only made it worse. She sat there pressing her lips together to prevent herself from whimpering and tears were starting to gather in her eyes. It hurt like hell and she tried to stand in her stirrups to find some relief from the burning pain. Glorfindel had been busy watching the surroundings but he turned his head and held his horse back, stared at her. He did notice her strange pose, the pale face and the way she leaned forward in the saddle, he immediately pressed his horse closer to her and stared at her with worry written all over the handsome face. "Adelyn? Are you alright?"

She swallowed, felt her chin tremble, darn, that soft compassionate voice just broke through her tough façade and made her want to cry. "I…I am a bit sore."

He puckered his brow and grasped her reins, stopped the horse. "Don't tell me you are getting saddle sores?!"

She moaned. "I don't know?"

Glorfindel swore. "Everybody, halt. She is having problems."

He dismounted and the others did the same, the twins were grinning but when they saw her face they both turned just as worried as Glorfindel. They liked Adelyn and seeing her in pain was heart wrenching. Glorfindel lifted her off the horse, he was very gentle but she couldn't stop a squeal of pain the moment her feet touched the ground. It felt as if her groin area was on fire and not in a good way. Glorfindel looked honestly horrified and his eyes were wide. "You cannot even walk?! Eru meleth, you should have told us earlier."

She just sobbed. "I didn't want to be a nuisance."

Glorfindel sighed and shook his head. "Adelyn, you are no nuisance and you will never be one neither but please, do tell me if you are having problems of any sort, I hate seeing you in pain."

She stared down and he pressed his lips together. "Fine, I will have to examine you to see what this is, hold onto me, I will carry you off into the bushes. I don't think you want the rest to see that perfect little ass of yours?"

She shook her head and he gently lifted her and walked into the forest. He put her down on a small glen where the light was bright and gently opened her belt, pulled her pants down very carefully and bent down. He gasped and Adelyn swallowed, suddenly very scared. The pain wasn't getting any better, and she was shivering. "Sweet Eru, I cannot imagine how you have been able to ride at all?!"

She turned her head, stared down at him, his eyes were wide. "Is it saddle sores?"

He shook his head and sighed. "No Adelyn, it is something far worse."

He pulled her pants further down and she bent down, stared at the inside of her own thighs and she let out a short shriek in shock. The skin was red and inflamed and swollen and here and there it had cracked and was oozing clear liquid. Glorfindel got back up, he looked very worried. "Tell me, have you come in contact with anything unusual today? That is some sort of reaction, not saddle sores."

She bit her lower lip, shivering from the agony. "I…I used some leaves to wipe myself clean when we stopped earlier today?"

Glorfindel closed his eyes and swore, his voice tired. "Do you see any of them here?"

She took a peek at her surroundings, saw some leaves that looked a bit like the ones she had used. She pointed at them. "I think it was those?"

Glorfindel went over, picked a couple and sniffed them, made a grimace. "I haven't noticed these before, wait here, I will ask the twins if they know anything about this herb."

He disappeared and she felt lonely and defenseless again right away, and embarrassed like never before. Glorfindel almost ran over to the twins, held the leaves up. "She used these to wipe herself, and I have never seen skin that sore before, she is in agony. Are they dangerous?"

Elrohir grasped the leaves and studied them. "Normally no, but some places they do contain a rather powerful acid. If the root has been submerged in water it somehow changes the plant entirely, it can burn away almost everything it comes in contact with but it takes some time before it starts working."

Glorfindel moaned. "There has to be something that can be done?"

Elladan looked like he was about to puke, he was grey and shook his head. "Damn, oh poor Adelyn, that has to be horribly painful."

Glorfindel nodded. "It is, but she is so foolishly brave and didn't want to tell us, didn't want to delay us."

Elrohir was in his saddlebags, desperately searching for something. He pulled out some small bottles containing different fluids and then he also gathered some bandages and cloths. He gave it all to Glorfindel. "You can treat her, you know her better than we do and I don't want to cause her further discomfort and embarrassment. First, wash her thoroughly with cold water, lots of it. And then smear the inflamed area with these ointments and bandage it lightly with these bandages. If she has got a skirt make her wear that instead of the pants and no riding for her. She will have to sit up with you."

Glorfindel just nodded and sprinted back to her, she still stood there looking like a frightened child and he kissed her cheeks and felt so terribly sorry on her behalf. "I have to take your pants off, and then we have to go that creek over there and wash you thoroughly."

She just nodded, the pain made her strangely silent and filled her with apathy. He carried her over to the creek and she got in and washed herself. The cold water did take away some of the pain and it felt good. They put the ointment onto her skin and Glorfindel bandaged her gently. She felt better but it still burned. She did have a skirt in her pack and put it on and he carried her back to the others. Elrohir stared at her with sad eyes. "I am so sorry you had to experience this Adelyn, it is so rare. The ointment should take the problem away in a few hours but you will feel it for a few days."

She just groaned and Glorfindel packed the things away and tied Cala's reins to his saddle. Then he mounted the white stallion and Elrohir lifted her up so she sat across Glorfindels thighs. She felt rather safe sitting there surrounded by his strong arms but so darn silly. It was just like her to wipe herself with leaves that by some freakish natural incident had become poisonous. Glorfindel leaned his head on top of hers and whispered. "Do you feel better now?"

She sighed and nodded "Yes, but I feel like an idiot."

He kissed her hair and she leaned back towards him. She wanted to hide herself, felt so terribly bothered and foolish and he held her tight towards him. "Don't Adelyn, you are no idiot, far from it. The only idiotic thing you did today was not telling me the moment you started to feel the discomfort."

She tried to smile. "I know, I have learned my lesson."

He mumbled. "I do most certainly hope so."

He urged the horse into a trot and was careful to keep her in balance so she didn't rub against him. There was no point in making it more uncomfortable than it had to be.

_The misty mountains: _

As they rode towards the mountain Shugrum the mage was pacing back and forth within his luxurious rooms, he was feeling a bit nervous and confused too. The spell he had cast upon the elf had been broken and he was unable to remake it. The prince was still unconscious but the mage wasn't able to reach his mind again and then he couldn't trap the kings soul if he tried to contact that whelp of his. He had sensed some sort of presence by the cell, a strange cold seemed to fill the very air there and he had felt a surge of sheer fear rush through him. Something had been there, something unknown. And this something was far stronger than anything he had encountered before, and probably very dangerous too. Being able to block his magic was something he thought that nobody was capable off. Was this some sort of elvish magic? He had little knowledge of the fair race's methods and he feared to be challenged by something his powers couldn't beat. He was walking in circles, he had to do something but what? His servant hadn't returned and he was starting to believe that the foolish orc had fallen into the river and drowned. After all, orc swim just as well as a rock and the creature was stupid although a little bit smarter than most of its brethren.

He turned towards a table on which a book lay open, it was a spellbook and it was very ancient and valuable. He had killed the former owner to get it and he was so sure that it would give him great power eventually. Too bad he didn't understand more than a few lines of what was written in it. He had never learned to read and write and the ancient runes were hard to read even for someone who had been trained in the art. The book was just a gathering of old wives advice and tricks that did more harm than good, but he didn't know this and he didn't really care. It looked evil bound in black leather with a worn look and dark pages covered with strange symbols. Sometimes it was enough just to bring it forth to make the orcs run like scared rabbits in fear of being turned into something weak and useless, like a bunny or something.

He just couldn't help it, it felt as though trouble was brewing and he made a grimace. The cell was placed deep within the system of caves and hard to find but he didn't underestimate the elves, they were very clever and stealthy and capable of things no human could even think of attempting. He made a decision, he walked out of his rooms and stopped by a group of orcs gathered by a table. The orcs growled but looked down, too afraid of his magic to dare to defy or challenge him. "You useless sons of frogs and leeches. I have a job for you. Guard that corridor and the prisoner, don't let anything get past you. Understood?"

The orcs stared at each other, they wanted to laugh cause when had anything or anyone been able to infiltrate their great city? It was a nice task, very safe and easy and they nodded and rattled their weapons. "Aye master"

The leader answered and the mage just grinned and turned around, walked off again. He felt rather sure that those brutes would stop anything stupid enough to try and free the prisoner before he managed to put the spell onto him again. He had to capture the darn elven king, his life depended on it. He would try to gather all of his strength and then he would try again. He couldn't hesitate now, his masters orders were very clear and he felt his neck nervously, as if to just check that his head still sat where it should.

Estel had not yet had any luck getting the orc to speak and he had made a decision he knew was risky. He was very sure that the orcs somehow had managed to settle within this area and even with his experienced elves and others coming from Imladris he wasn't too sure of the outcome if they had to fight. He knew that Legolas father probably was beside himself with worry and fear and didn't want to give the king false hope but on the other hand, being able to actually do something could be a good thing. He sat down and wrote a short but informative letter, described the place they were at and the strange lack of orcs within the area and he also told of the prisoner and the reinforcements they were to receive. He asked if the king could send them some more warriors just in case there would be a battle and then he rolled the letter up into a tight scroll and went over to one of the other ellyn there. He had a tame hawk trained to follow orders and the bird was bred to be intelligent and able to understand their words. To ride to Mirkwood would take days but Swiftwing would use only hours to reach the palace of Thranduil. Estel watched the hawk take to the wings with a fierce cry, he pressed his lips together and prayed that the message would create the right type of reaction. A few Mirkwood elves could make the difference between failure and victory, they were indeed speaking the truth when they called the Silvan more dangerous than the Noldor, and they were far more used to exploiting the possibilities the terrain gave them plus that their hatred for orcs and other foul creatures made them fight with an almost devilish rage.

_Mirkwood: _

In Mirkwood the atmosphere was gloomy to say the least. It was very silent there but the good news was that Thranduil was awake again and he did eat and drink but he was very silent and there was dark shadows within his gaze that hadn't been there before. He didn't want to tell anyone what he had seen but a look at his face was enough to tell anyone that it was something terrible indeed. His counsellors were worried but he had returned to his duties, he was sitting on his throne and he did his job just as well as before but he was pale and there was no life in his iceblue eyes. Deep within he knew that it would take a miracle to save his precious leaf now and he didn't want to give up hope but his logic told him it was too late. He was battling his own despair and when he was alone he wept for hours, desperately praying for hope, for a glimpse of light. His son was still alive, he could feel it through his parental bond with his son and he cringed when he thought of what his son had to suffer through.

There was anger somewhere within him too, a burning rage that threatened to break free, to devour him. It was a very dangerous anger, one that could fool him into doing things that would be both stupid and dangerous. He could not attack the realm of the dark lord by himself, his forces were limited and weak and it would only lead to the demise of his precious people. He had sworn to be a king to the Silvan elves and to them that meant that he was their father, that he never would lead them into danger but shield them from harm, make sure that they could live their lives in freedom and peace. He had sworn to never again lead an army into battle, the war that claimed his father's life was still fresh in his memory and he wouldn't want something like that to happen again. No, it was not the way to go, he had to put his faith in the one and just hope that his son would be returned to him, alive and hopefully not with a broken spirit. He held his head up high and hid his fear and sorrow, if his son did perish then he would avenge him, just as certainly as the rising and setting of the sun. It could take years or even millennia but he would get his revenge at last and he didn't care if he too was to lose his life in the process as long as the guilty ones also had to perish. No, if his son died the enemy would once again learn to fear his name and his blades, he was not too old to fight and the fire in his blood had hardly ever been more vibrant and fierce than it was now.

He sat in his study planning the patrols for the next days when one of his servants rushed in, the ellon bowed and he looked a bit flushed, and eager. "My lord, a hawk just arrived carried a letter from Estel of Imladris. They are in the misty mountains and they have captured an orc, they think that it might know where Legolas is. The area is strange he writes, there are no orcs there and it reeks of magic. They are waiting for some reinforcements from Imladris, they will arrive tomorrow or the day after."

The servant handed the letter over and the kind took it with a strange expression upon his face, read through it with trembling hands.

Thranduil was suddenly standing up, he took a deep breath that sounded like a hiss and the servant stared at the king with fear, the blue eyes were shooting lightening and he was baring his teeth like an animal, for a moment the elf looked almost feline and very feral indeed. Thranduil felt a surge of energy, of wild determination, of fierce hope and rage. Yes, he would sit there idly no more, he would not wait for his son to be returned to him but go out there and act! If he was to face the enemy then be it. He slammed his fist into the table so hard it jumped. "Cailan, gather the elite guards, tell them to be ready to ride in thirty minutes. They shall bring their best weapons."

He grinned, a narrow grin that left no doubt about his determination. "I shall ride with them, the counsellors may rule in my absence and if I do not return then the people may choose a new leader, one of their own kin."

Cailan bowed, he looked startled. "My lord, you really mean to go out there? To fight?"

Thranduil tossed his heavy robe into a chair, ran to a closet and started pulling out his combat gear and armor. "Yes, I will fight, I will find my son and if the enemy tries to stop me then may Eru have mercy upon them for I will not let anything stop me before I have my son in my arms once more, alive or dead."

Cailan could only lower his head and knew that the king had been thrown out of the state of apathy in which he had dwelled, what had awakened was the warrior of old, battle hardened and hungry for blood and he did indeed pity the ones who came up against this very fierce force of nature. "Then be it my lord, may Eru guide you!"

The king did only nod and as he got into his clothes and armor his whole stance and appearance changed, the eyes were glowing and when he was finished he was a frightening sight. He took his swords down from the wall and examined the razor sharp blades carefully. They were ready, as he was. He placed them at his hips and ran down to the main hall where he informed the counsellors of his plans. Then he went outside and saw that the guards were gathering, horses and equipment ready. A servant came with his horse and he got into the saddle, the ellyn stared at him and he gave them a stern look. "We cannot be sure of where this will lead us, if we will return. We cannot be sure that we will find my son, or if he is alive or dead. But I swear to you all my brothers, we can be damn sure that if we get our hands on the orcs that took him they will beg for death before we are done with them."

The warriors lifted their hands and placed them above their hearts as a sign of approval, and then the king spurred his horse as a servant released the hawk again, it would return to its master carrying a new message. Mirkwood was coming to Estel's aid and the kings wrath would not end until every living orc was dead or he had perished. The elves watched the group of warriors disappear underneath the trees and they were silent. They could just pray that their sovereign would return alive, with his son, with their hope.

_So, they are gathering and things will get heated, I think there will be a clash of iron wills when a certain pair of characters meet… The rat on Glorfindels chest is actually something I once experienced, but it wasn't a rat but a bat! I worked in the mountains back then, milking and caring for the cattle of several farmers and the building I slept in was old, a log house. And so I woke up at dawn staring straight into the face of a cute little bat. They are cute you see, until they open their mouths, then bye bye cuteness and hello horror movie, those teeth would make a great white shark green with envy. But I didn't piss myself just so you know it, I just found it interesting and got the poor little thing back out into his natural environment. _


	9. From soul to soul

New chapter, as usual, thank you very much for ever review and to everyone following this tale. Big hugs for ya all.  
>I have been able to write quite a lot the last couple of days due to an almost inhuman feat of willpower, ah, well, not that bad actually but we just got the extended version of The desolation of Smaug so guess who's been glued to the TV for a couple of days watching the extramaterial? Yes, this humble forest troll. So I have had to say to myself: Write for three hours, watch for two hours and so on and so forth.<br>So, what is in store for Adelyn now, sorry folks, more trouble! But it will create something good too. And the bet the twins have made is creating more and more trouble for them both. And it is finally clear what the sight of Adelyn does to creatures born out of darkness. It creates quite a reaction. So, hope you'll enjoy this

Chapter nine: From soul to soul

There is a connection created

When souls meet and for love is bound

It cannot be corrupted nor broken

Nor can it ever be unbound

Legolas was floating in a strange soft light, he no longer saw those terrible memories and he felt a weird peace. There was no dangers there and he allowed himself to relax. He was getting stronger, he just felt it. Without those never ending nightmares his body was allowed to heal and his soul too to a certain degree. He knew not what had happened but he was grateful. He didn't know if this was some sort of waiting room he had to pass through before entering the halls or if he had been forgotten by his tormentors but it didn't matter. He somehow knew that somebody out there cared, that help was on its way.

He allowed himself to dwell within the good memories, to remember the joy and love and peace of the palace and his father's stern but loving presence. It was the best thing he could do for himself, he remembered sunny summer days and the warm halls during winter when the fires were burning high and the celebration of Yule was at its height. He remembered the one time when a rather clingy and conceited elleth had caught him underneath a mistletoe and hung onto him like a leech. One of his best friends had saved him by pretending to be very drunk, spilling grog all over her dress.

And the first pony his father had gotten him, he still remembered that animal with a bit of sadness but also mirth. Stubborn and cheeky and way too strong for a small elfling, he didn't know where his father had gotten the pony but the man who sold it had probably gotten a price at least five times higher than its real worth. It had kicked him, thrown him and bit him and he had learned how to cling on to even the most wild of steeds that way, he was forever grateful. He remembered having wept for days when the old pony met the end of its days and his father had let him sleep in his own bed for many days, just as he had done when he was just a toddler.

His father would never desert him, that was a comforting thought but also a scary one. He didn't want Thranduil to place himself in harm's way just to save him and he really didn't want his father to see what had happened to him. But for the moment it didn't really matter, the warm light was very comforting and he allowed himself to drift further into it. Safe at last.

Adelyn spent the rest of the day on Glorfindel's horse and she felt a bit better but even the minor movements she got sitting across his thighs were causing her agony. She was beside herself with fatigue when they finally made camp for the night. The elves found a secluded little canyon where the horses could graze and they rolled out their bedrolls and settled down for the night. Elladan found a tree with some very good ripe fruits and it made their provisions a bit more tempting. Adelyn had no appetite and forced herself to eat, she felt like such a fool and Glorfindel's obvious concern only made her feel more guilty. She had caused them problems. The two warriors Glorfindel had brought took the watch that night, Glorfindel arranged the bedrolls so that he and Adelyn could sleep side by side and she appreciated his warmth because she felt the cold seeping in through her clothes and into her very bones.

Glorfindel did only remove his armor and wrapped them both into his cape before he pulled the blankets on top of them, he lay there with his front pressed against her back and his chin rested on top of her head. She felt safe like that, and allowed herself to drift into sleep rather fast. She just hoped that the rash would disappear during the night. They had applied some more ointment and Glorfindel felt that it was getting better but he still didn't like the looks of it at all.

Elladan lay in his own blankets and he was staring into the night torn between concern for Adelyn and fear of losing that silly bet. Should he go to his brother and tell him that they should call it off? No, he did so wish to see the expression Ro's face when he had to enter the great hall in a dress, but Adelyn was hurt and there was no way Glorfindel would want to touch her now. Not that he should either, that rash had to be extremely uncomfortable and after all, he liked Adelyn and didn't want her to be hurt in any way. Could they put the bet on hold perhaps? Make it count again when she had healed and was well? He would have to discuss that with Elrohir but he suspected that his brother would protest, this rash thing came as if the gods were working against him to his brother's benefit. If the rash continued to bother her for more than a few days then Elrohir had already won and Elladan felt like pulling his hair in despair. What was he to do? He regretted having betted that Adelyn would let Glorfindel lay with her that soon, he should have settled for two weeks, or three! Damn that stubborn golden haired ellon, he was just too well-behaved to haven used the opportunity Elladan had given him so now what?

Elladan took a deep breath, could he convince Elrohir to change the bet? Make the price an even more tempting one? That put him in even greater risk of losing but he could not allow the small contest to continue as it was, the circumstances had changed damn it. She was ill, there was no way Glorfindel would want to fuck her whilst she was in such pain and Elladan was after all a gentle elf too, he wouldn't want his mentor to even think about such actions now that she was in this unfortunate situation. And that put himself in a in his own eyes awkward situation, he didn't like losing bets and least of all one like this. No, he would have to talk to Elrohir first thing in the morning, change the bet somehow. If he tried to act very humble and argued well he was sure his brother would listen. With that in mind he rolled up and drifted off to sleep and hoped that Eru would understand his plight and help him avoid a terrible faith.

The morning light was very grey that day and the hills were covered with mist, it was very cold and the air damp and thick. The horses had walked beneath some huge pine trees and stood there dripping with water looking miserable and the elves awakened and stretched themselves, getting ready for the day. Glorfindel had slept rather well but he had pulled Adelyn even closer to himself during the night and put his arm around her. He felt warm and well rested and shook himself free from the grasp of his sleep, he immediately frowned. She felt very warm and he gasped and placed his hand on her forehead. She was burning! The hair damp with sweat and she was breathing rather fast, small whimpering sounds escaped her and he felt a surge of panic rush through him. He yelled for Elrohir and the peredhel came running, the sound of Glorfindel's voice told them all that this was something serious.

Elrohir kneeled down and touched her too, his eyes got huge and he looked completely stunned for a few seconds. Glorfindel looked absolutely horrified. "She won't wake up!"

Elrohir saw that Elladan came running too and the two warriors gathered also, they had understood that their captain had found his true mate in Adelyn and knew that losing her would make him fade, they would not allow that to happen if there was anything they could do. Elrohir found her pulse and his eyes were wide with shock. "Her heart is racing, I have never felt anything like this, I can barely count the heartbeats."

Glorfindel whimpered and his eyes told them all of the horrible fear he was facing, he was pale as a ghost. Elrohir turned his head. "Elladan, get me some hot water, Malagar and Cirel, see if you can find some Athelas, hurry!"

The others ran off and Elrohir bit his lower lip. "Fin, I have to examine her, I hope you don't mind? I am regarding her as my patient now, not as a female. And I have seen…uh…all of her before."

Glorfindel nodded, he looked as if he wanted to be gone. He gently rolled her onto her stomach and hesitated, he didn't want to do this, bare her naked body to someone else even if it was a healer. She was unconscious damn it, it felt like abuse, like a crime. He took a deep breath and pulled the skirt up above her hips and didn't really want to look. Elrohir made a strange sound and Glorfindel had to take a look, he could not help himself. The day before the insides of her thighs had been red and inflamed half way down to her knees but now the area affected was much smaller. Perhaps a hands breadth on each side of her groin was extremely red and sore and the rest of her skin normal. Elrohir frowned. "The ointment has helped, a lot. It is just that area that has come in direct contact with the leaves that is affected now, I think I may know what this is."

He looked at Glorfindel and his eyes were stern, "Look away, you don't need to see this. "

The warrior swallowed but obeyed, uncertain of what Elrohir was to do, he trusted the peredhel and knew that he was almost as skilled as his father but without the benefit of the ring of power. Elrohir took a deep breath and touched the affected skin, it was so hot and he cringed, he swiftly used two fingers to examine her closer and knew he was right in his assumptions. He swore to himself and Elladan kneeled down next to him with some hot water, he had gotten a fire going and had hung a waterskin over it. Elrohir washed his hands and Glorfindel was staring at him, his eyes were pleading. "What is it? Why the fever?"

Elrohir had always been the one among the twins to follow in his father's footsteps when it came to healing, Elladan was a warrior first and foremost but even he knew that what he saw was serious. Elrohir mumbled something and it wasn't nice. "The acid of those leaves has caused an infection, and it is heading away from her outer skin and into her body. That is what is causing the fever but I have never felt such temperature before. "

Elladan gasped, he stared at his brother with a weird expression. "She is fighting it, she is using her power to fight it, Don't you see?"

Elrohir just blinked a few times, then he nodded slowly. "You are right, we can just hope that she is strong enough."

Glorfindel was holding her hand, he was shivering ever so slightly and Elrohir made a decision. "We cannot move out of here until she is well, and that may take some time. Glorfindel, you have to keep her warm, I know she is burning hot but that is stealing her strength, she needs help."

The warrior just nodded, his eyes still huge and scared and Elladan felt so sorry for him. This had to be terribly hard on him. Malagar and Cirel came running back, both had their hands full of the healing herb and Elrohir got busy. He washed the herb and ripped it apart, made a paste of it and smeared it onto the affected areas, the strong smell made Glorfindel sneeze. The peredhel was chanting while he was doing his job and then he got up and went over to the fire. He got some other herbs from the saddle bags and praised the fact that he never travelled without at least some medical equipment. He made a sort of tea from them and Glorfindel lifted Adelyn's upper body into his lap. Elrohir made her swallow small sips of the tea until the cup was empty. She was still unconscious and that made him worried but he didn't fear for her life, at least not yet. Her strange power was simply working on burning away the poison in her blood and she could cope with it.

He turned to Malagar. "Go and find some meat, rabbit or grouse or something like that. She will need some strong broth to regain her strength whence this is over."

The warrior just nodded and grasped his bow, left like a shadow. Elrohir found some cloths and dipped them in cold water, washed her and put the cloths in her armpits and along her neck to help prevent her fever from becoming too high. Then he gently tucked her into the blankets and Glorfindel laid down next to her and pulled his own blankets over them both. She felt steaming hot but he would endure, she needed him and he would never hesitate helping her in any way possible.

Meanwhile the troop out of Mirkwood was riding hard towards the misty mountains, the elves were pushing their horses hard and they had rode through the night with just short breaks to let the horses drink and cool down. Thranduil felt a sort of frenzy, a desperate need to get there faster but even the mighty elven steeds had their limits. He only wished he could fly like the great eagles, cross mountains and forests in the mere blink of an eye. The warriors ate while on horseback and even slept there but the king didn't sleep. He tried to contact his son once more and this time he wasn't blocked but he just felt warmth, a sort of soft comforting sensation and it confused him and made him frightened. Was Legolas dying? He whimpered and stared at the mountains with narrow eyes, he had to get there in time, he had to. And when he did that orc Estel had captured would talk, he would make sure of that. The dark skies bore a promise of rain and bad weather but it didn't make them slow down, they didn't let something that insignificant slow them down.

Adelyn didn't wake up even though the fever did break that afternoon, the redness and swollen skin disappeared and she looked normal but they could not wake her up. Glorfindel was in despair, he didn't understand this and Elrohir understood just as little. She was healed, in fact she had gotten better so fast they almost could see it. The poison was out of her system and so she should have awakened by now. Malagar had returned with two rabbits and a pair of fat pigeons and Elladan had transformed them into a very tasty soup with lots of nutrition in it and they just waited for her to be able to eat. Glorfindel laid there by her side and stroked her hair and whispered to her and wished to scream in sheer frustration, why didn't she return to him? Elrohir didn't understand anything and he wished that he did. Glorfindel closed his eyes and tried to get in contact with her soul, they weren't bonded yet and so it should have been impossible but suddenly he got a strange feeling. It was as if he touched something, something small and weak and drained of strength. It was begging for help and he opened his eyes with a gasp, Elrohir and Elladan immediately threw themselves down by his side. "What?"

Glorfindel swallowed. "She is too weak to wake up, she has used too much strength, again! She hasn't learned I guess."

Elrohir swore. "She didn't have a choice, I bet her body was allergic to that poison, she has fought it with all her might. She is physically ok now, but too weak to return to us. "

Glorfindel sighed. "We cannot linger here, it is too dangerous. Can we give her some extra power somehow?"

Elrohir made a grimace, he was thinking rather hard. "Well, there could be one option, but it has its dangers and it will be difficult to say the least."

Glorfindel had a pleading expression within his eyes. "Tell me, please. We cannot stay here, time is running short!"

Elrohir sat down, crossed his legs. He stared at the fire that was still burning and his eyes were distant for a few moment. "It is something I have heard of mind you, never seen done for real. It is almost unheard of but possible, if you are strong enough, and feel deeply for her. "

Glorfindel looked a bit confused. "I do, I do feel deeply for her, I love her with all of my heart."

Elrohir sent him a quick smile. "I know mellon, do you feel that you could become bonded easily?"

Glorfindel looked even more confused now. "Yes, I am ready to pledge myself to her, but I am not so sure of how she feels though, she is not ready I fear. She is unaware of what being bonded really means to someone."

Elrohir took a deep breath. "Still that is what needs to be done, you have to complete the bond."

Glorfindel went beet red. "No, absolutely not. She is unconscious damn it!"

Elrohir rolled his eyes. "I know, what I mean is not that you should do…you know, that! What I am suggesting is for you to consummate the bond mentally! It can be done but like I said, it will be demanding and it requires that her soul is willing to do it."

Glorfindel swallowed, he looked a bit nervous. "What do I need to do?"

Elrohir looked stern. "You need to go to sleep and seek her soul, persuade her to merge with your energy. That will strengthen her but I warn you. Such bonds are rare and extremely strong, much stronger than for normal bond mates. You will be almost like me and Elladan, unable to keep secrets and always in tune."

Glorfindel looked down. "I do not fear that, but I am not sleepy at all. "

Elrohir sighed. "That can be arranged. There are herbs that can put you to sleep. But you have to be absolutely certain about this and if she refuses then there is nothing we can do before she has regained her strength on her own."

Glorfindel looked straight at the peredhel, his eyes were calm. "I know we will become bonded no matter what happens, sooner or later it will be. There is no point in delaying it now is there? I am ready so get those herbs, we have to get out of here, Estel is waiting. "

Elrohir sighed and got up, he went to his saddle bags and then he gathered some water, made a cup of some sort of tea that looked suspicious and smelled like old worn socks. Glorfindel stared at it and Elrohir nodded. "Down the hatch with it, it is needed. "

Glorfindel sighed and took the cup, emptied it fast and coughed with a grimace. "Oh Eru, that was vile!"

Elrohir grinned slightly. "It's an acquired taste yes, but lay down and think about her, you must make the connection fast. "

Glorfindel obeyed his order, he pulled her closer to him and closed his eyes. Elrohir touched his shoulder as if to give him some encouragement. "Sleep well"

Glorfindel just made a grimace again and allowed himself to relax completely, he felt dizzy and then the world sort of slipped away from underneath him and he was asleep. Elrohir got up on his feet and left the two of them in peace, he just hoped that it would work. He had a strange feeling when watching them, as if this was something fate had meant to happen. Maybe they had to have developed that bond before they went into any kind of action? He didn't know, he could only pray that this didn't end in disaster.

Elladan looked worried. "Are they going to be ok?"

Elrohir nodded and sat down on a log, he did also look rather worried and Elladan swallowed hard. "They are probably going to be ok, if he manages to convince her soul to bond with his just through a mental connection. He is strong, it should be possible."

Elladan nodded and stared down. "Ah, Ro, I was thinking, the bet?"

Elrohir sighed and rolled his eyes. "What about it? Afraid to lose?"

Elladan bit his teeth together. "No, it is just that, well, the circumstances has changed and things are not as they were. Can we change it?"

Elrohir sent his brother a wolfish grin. "Fine, but I will decide the price for the winner then, ok?"

Elladan squeaked. "What? No, it was my idea!"

Elrohir shook his head. "Sorry Dan, right now it is my way or no way."

Elladan bit his lower lip, looked at his twin pleadingly. "Ro, be reasonable!"

Elrohir just crossed his arms in front of his chest and shook his head. "Nope, this whole betting business is just a bit below us I think. So, either we do this my way or not at all."

Elladan sighed and shrugged. "Fine, you can decide the price. Happy now?"

Elrohir smiled. "Yes, what are you suggesting?"

Elladan stared at the two sleeping forms covered by blankets. "I simply suggest that we change the start of the bet from the day we originally started it to today. I still bet on a week from today and you on longer than that, ok?"

Elrohir sighed "This is really immature of us you know? Betting on how long it will take before they sleep with each other! But alright, I can agree on that. You have one week from today."

Elladan grinned. "Great. And the loser has to?"

Elrohir stared at his brother with an expression similar to that of a cat which has spotted a huge bowl of cream on the floor unguarded. "The loser has to show up at every party in the great halls for the rest of the year wearing a dress, and it has to be of the less prudent type if you catch my drift? And makeup, and female hairdo too!"

Elladan gulped. "The whole year? That's many months?! Eru have mercy."

Elrohir grinned viciously. "Getting cold feet Dan? Is the bet too serious for you?"

Elladan straightened himself up. "Of course not, I will win for sure! And the winner?"

Elrohir placed his hands together and looked very pleased with himself. "The right to every elleth that shows an interest in any of us, the right to prank anyone he wants to unpunished and the loser has to take the blame. The winner will also be rewarded with the possibility of skipping every boring lesson for the rest of the year. The loser will have to take his place."

Elladan moaned and rolled his eyes. "You are nuts Ro, every elleth? Are you going to pretend to be me? Oh I cannot say I can imagine you taking my place or even getting close to copying me beneath the sheets, they will be disappointed to say the least. My reputation will be ruined."

Elrohir just smirked. "Know what? I don't think so! So, are you on? Or are you afraid? "

Elladan scoffed. "I am not going to turn this down Ro, you don't stand a chance of winning, after all, if they really do bond now then they have no reason to wait do they?"

Elrohir just sniggered. "We are going into a very dangerous situation Dan, I don't think they will think that much about such joyful activities for several days, duty before pleasure."

Elladan got up, he had gotten his haughty expression back. "Oh I am sure they will, just you wait and see!"

Elrohir watched his brother go over to his horse to check that it had enough to eat and he patted his pocket with a small hidden grin. If Elladan had plans then so had he, and he was prepared. Elladan was a warrior but he was a better healer and he had actually paid attention to his father's lessons, Elladan had not. Oh he was going to win this and would love to watch Elladan squirm. He always won when they did bet about anything and it was just good for him to lose for once. It would help build his character.

Glorfindel had felt utterly confused at first, he was trying to reach Adelyn and he felt her presence and sought it out but it felt like walking through thick mud. He saw strange flashing images drift by his inner eye and he didn't understand any of it. It was all so alien and he knew he saw some of her memories from the world which she was born into. He had a sensation of walking through a vast hall and it was filled with images hanging in the air, like a room filled with paintings hanging side by side in tight rows just that there were no walls from which they hang and it seemed to be endless. He heard her voice, very distant and very weak, it sounded frightened and he tried to speed up, tried to find his way through this maze of two dimensional memories of which he could make no sense.

After what seemed like an eternity he finally saw her, she sat on a sort of pedestal and she was dressed in white, her long black hair like a dark river around her and he ran to her, forgot about any doubt he ever had had. Adelyn lifted her head and saw him, she gasped and lifted her arms towards him. He ran into the embrace and she sobbed, grasped onto him with desperation. "Fin, what are you doing here?"

He kissed her forehead. "I am here to help you Adelyn, to give you strength to return."

She hid her face against his neck. "I was so afraid Fin, I felt so warm, like I was burning from the inside and then I was so weak and I try but I cannot force myself to wake up."

He nodded. "I know, Adelyn, listen to me. You got a fever but you are alright now, just to drained of energy to be able to regain consciousness. You used too much strength again. "

She sighed. "Oh damn, that is kind of a habit of mine isn't it?"

He grinned and kissed her lovingly. "I can become a habit yes, but listen to me. We don't have much time, we have to move on. I am here to help you wake up but that will take some effort from us both."

She looked a bit nervous. "Why? And how?"

He took her hands, stared at her. "If we fulfill the bond that is growing between us you can use of my energy to bring you soul back to your body, to wake up."

Adelyn bit her lower lip. "We are here on this plane just as souls, we cannot…?"

He kissed her hand. "We can join our souls and become one thus. But only if you agree, when we have done it we will be bond mates, just as if we had shared our bodies."

She looked down, there was a hint of redness across her cheeks. "I will become yours then, in soul if not in body."

He nodded. "As I will be yours yes, we will be one Adelyn, as it is meant to be."

Adelyn closed her eyes. "I know that I have to act soon, my instincts tell me this. We have to save the prince soon, before it becomes too late. I cannot hesitate, and you do speak the truth, we are connected somehow. I think the one have planned this the whole time, for us to meet and fall in love. I think it will make us both stronger."

Glorfindel embraced her tightly. "Then just relax and let the energy flow, allow my fêa to merge with your."

She looked at him, he was glowing and she knew that she had that same glow now, she closed her eyes and the warmth and light seemed to envelop her. Glorfindel was shivering, the two energies were different and didn't want to become one this way, it was as if he tried to press to magnets together plus against plus. She felt it then, how this was right, how this was her destiny and she let her energy flow into his and the light twined, spun and formed a new pattern of energy. They both gasped as the bonding became complete, they were as one. Both felt as if their insides were turned inside out for a second and jerked as they returned to themselves again but within them were no also a piece of their mate and it would never return. Glorfindel let his light flow into her soul, saw how it made her glow ever more fiercely and she smiled and her eyes were shining. "I am strong enough now Fin, I am ready. "

He put his hand into hers and nodded. "So am I Adelyn, let's go!"

They both closed their eyes and suddenly they were back in their bodies, laying close there underneath the blankets. Adelyn blinked, she felt strong and well and nothing did hurt but she felt his presence in a whole new way. Like she had been missing a huge piece of herself without even being aware of it and now it had been returned to her and everything was perfect. Glorfindel opened his eyes and smiled to her and there were tears flowing down his cheeks. "Adelyn, I love you"

She nuzzled his neck, like an affectionate kitten. "I love you too, and now, let's get up."

Elrohir saw that they were awake and rushed over to them, he grinned and sat down. "How do you feel Adelyn? You gave us quite a scare there?"

She nodded. "I know, but I somehow knew how to heal myself, poisons can be destroyed by heat, I must have read about it someplace."

Elrohir smiled warmly. "See, knowledge is never anything but valuable."

Glorfindel shook his head. "Oh Eru, my head!"

Elrohir sniggered. "The herb I gave you can cause a headache yes, but worry not. I have something that will take care of it."

He got up and was gone for a few minutes and returned with a cup of yet more tea. Glorfindel stared at it with suspicion. "Will this taste as bad as the last cup?"

Elrohir shook his head. "No, this has a pleasant taste to it, and I have added some wine and a little honey too."

Glorfindel just made a grimace. "Fine, let's have it."

Elrohir hid his small smirk, honey wasn't the only thing he had added to the painkiller. For the next day he doubted that Glorfindel would be able to do anything that could endanger the lady's virtue. The herb he had added had that effect on males, it was sometimes used on warriors before a war to keep their desires in check and it was efficient and little known since herbs with the opposite effect are far more sought after.

Glorfindel drank it with a shudder. "Damn, this was so sweet it was sickening."

Adelyn sat up and she could feel that her skin was alright again, she looked at Elrohir. "Can we reach the campsite of Estel today?"

Elrohir shrugged. "If we ride right away we might yes. There is still daylight for several hours and we can ride fast."

Adelyn nodded. "Then we leave soon, but I need some food first, I feel empty."

Elrohir went over and brought her a huge bowl of the soup they had made and she ate with quite an appetite, there were no the leftovers and then they packed away the bowls and waterskins and everything.

Glorfindel helped her get onto her legs, she felt stiff and a little dizzy. "You may ride with me today, you are not yet ready to do it on your own again."

She just nodded and rolled up her blankets and the elves broke camp with a speed that showed that this was something they had done time and time over again. Elladan came over, he smiled and petted Adelyn's shoulder, gave Glorfindel a cup of wine. "Here, to hide the taste of that terribly sweet medicine, Elrohir is always exaggerating the amount of honey, it only makes it worse, not better at all."

Glorfindel gave the peredhel a grateful grin and emptied the cup right away, he sighed with relief. The wine was good although a wee bit on the bitter side. He saddled his horse and packed their things onto it and then he lifted Adelyn up before he got up behind her and she placed herself across his thighs just like before. They left the camp site and now they rode hard. They wanted to reach the camp of Estel before night fall. Adelyn felt so strange, she had never been this close to anyone before, it was as if she could read his thoughts, feel his emotions and it was overwhelming but also in a way reassuring. He would never leave her, never betray her and she knew now that she didn't have to fear anything. He would never cheat on her, never be unfaithful. From now on there was only she in his heart and she knew now what it meant to be bonded. It was so much more than the love between mortals, so much deeper, so much more consuming and so much more rewarding. It made her blood tingle and her soul soar among the skies and she could have cried with a feeling of both relief and a bit of fear. It was just so strong, so….everything.

She imagined that this was what it had to feel like for someone who had been deaf or blind their whole life and then suddenly got the missing sense back. A whole new world was unveiled in front of her and it was such a thrill and joy. Their hearts beating as one, their minds sharing the same passion, the same love and joy. He caressed her hands rather often, she heard his small content sighs and he would hum and sing and she recognized the love songs he had sung to her when they were in the bath. She really forgot about the mission when they were together like this, so close. The forest and the valleys were getting darker but the elves saw in the darkness like cats and they were getting closer now. Cirel rode up ahead to warn the others of their approach and Glorfindel exchanged some whispering words with Malagar who took position at the back of the group to protect them from attacks from behind in case there were orcs around.

Adelyn had a strange feeling, it felt as if though someone was calling her name again and she couldn't really tell from where the sound came but the others didn't hear it. She was rather sure now, her task was ahead, the very reason why she had been brought there in the first place. They rode into a small valley with a river flowing through it and suddenly there was sounds coming from everywhere. Glorfindel answered and they were surrounded by elves and dismounted. They were not that many, perhaps twelve in all and Adelyn saw a human among them, that had to be Estel or Aragorn and she cocked her head. She would have called him rather attractive before she met the elves and he was hot but too rough looking for her, and she had found her true love now.

Aragorn stared at the group, it was small but he recognized Malagar and Cirel and the twins and then it was Glorfindel who always was a big asset in battle but who was the elleth? He had never seen her before and as he got closer he stopped and just stared.

The elves saw Adelyn as something of incomparable beauty, as their ideal partner or the very essence of all their desires. Aragorn saw her as something else, he saw strength and light, a pure light unlike anything he had ever seen before. A soft light capable of healing even the worst wounds created within a soul and he also saw that she was a creature of great compassion and wisdom. Her soul was way older than she was, ancient as this world itself and he felt a surge of awe rush through him. He was seeing an aspect of the maker himself, a female version of Eru, the essence of his love and compassion, of his patience and benevolence. She was no Vala, she was something even more powerful and he felt a need to bow to her. It would be nothing but polite but he could not. He just stared and Adelyn sent him a shy grin, she saw his expression of respect and awe and felt a bit embarrassed by it.

An elf took their horses and brought them to a glen where they were hidden and Adelyn and Glorfindel followed the others to the camp. Aragorn saw that Glorfindel held the elleth's hand and there was something strange in his eyes that hadn't been there before. Glorfindel saw the puzzled expression in the rangers gaze and nodded slowly. "This is Adelyn, she is not of our world but she possesses great powers that may help us now. She is my wife."

Aragorn gulped. Glorfindel's wife? Was the end of the world upon them? Had snow fallen upon mount Doom? Had Sauron turned into a pink frog wearing a tutu? Glorfindel grinned and patted him on his back, rather hard. "Easy there mellon, I know it is hard to comprehend but yes, it is true. She is my true mate"

Aragorn gave Adelyn a rather sheepish grin. "My lady, count yourself among the blessed, he is a wonderful ellon."

Adelyn just smiled back, she already liked Aragorn. "I know, but do call me Adelyn, I am not used to those lady things yet."

The twins were impatient. "Where is that orc scum? We want to interrogate him!"

Aragorn nodded. "We keep him right by here, I have sent a hawk to Mirkwood, it returned this afternoon. Thranduil is coming, he wants to help us. I fear that this area is a hiding place, that there is an orc stronghold kept hidden here somewhere."

Elrohir swallowed. "That is far from impossible but I don't think it was such a smart idea to summon Thranduil, he is temperamental at his best and unstable at his worse and I have never seen him in battle but ada has and according to him that ellon is death incarnate with sword in hand. He could create more problems than solutions."

Aragorn nodded. "I know, but it is his son damn it, his only child. We would be bastards if we kept him from the possibility of saving Legolas. "

Elladan smiled, a sad grin. "I know, and ada would surely agree. The dark lord seeks to destroy us through our beloved ones, make us crawl and hide in fear. If Thranduil feels as though he is doing something to save his son he won't let himself be stopped, won't give up the fight. "

Aragorn sighed. "I just pray that the orc knows something, we have tortured it but it has refused to speak, the only thing we have gotten out of the thing is curses."

Elladan growled. "Oh we will make it squeal alright, when is Thranduil due to arrive?"

Aragorn shrugged. "The message that came with the hawk suggested sometime tomorrow, it is raining so they can't ride that hard so late tomorrow I think would be a good estimate."

Glorfindel crossed his arms across his chest. "I think you can say early tomorrow, rain won't slow them down at all. "

Elrohir had something dark in his eyes, something Adelyn hadn't seen before. "So, show us the prisoner, when the king arrives we shall be ready."

Aragorn nodded. "Follow me."

Glorfindel took Adelyn's hand. "You have never seen an orc before, I warn you, they are vile creatures created by darkness and ultimately evil."

She nodded calmly. "I will remember your words. "

They walked towards some cliffs and the twins saw the orc sitting on the ground guarded by two elves. It looked like a mess, they had pulled its finger and toenails out, joints were pulled out of alignment and it had been both cut and burned but the eyes were defiant and it spat at the elves that approached it. It had lost most of its teeth and blood covered the face. It was naked and looked terrible, strange tattoos covered the skin and scars formed bizarre patterns across its body. Elladan sat down onto his haunches, grinned at the orc. "I bet you know who we are, and I bet you also know that you are going to die now unless you of course speak."

The orc just cursed in black speech and Elladan kicked it underneath its chin so more teeth said goodbye to their owner. Adelyn felt revolted by the sight, the creature was horrible and she could almost smell the evil it contained. It was a mistake, an abomination. She took a few steps forward and looked at it with cold curiosity. The orc discovered her and first it hissed and glared at her with a filthy expression in its small eyes, then it suddenly jerked and the eyes went wide with fear. It started to scream like mad, thrashing against its ropes while it wailed and roared and tried to escape in utter horror.

Aragorn stared at it with shock and that was the same for all of them, the orc was terrified of Adelyn and they realized that it had to do with her gifts. Where creatures of light saw something wonderful and beautiful the orc saw the exact opposite. Something so terrifying it was pissing itself while it wailed and rolled its eyes in complete panic. Aragorn grinned and Glorfindel took Adelyn by the hand and followed her away from the gargling orc. "Adelyn, we can indeed use you. If all orcs react like that to you then damn! We will wait until the king arrives, then we shall see if the sight of you can make this piece of shit talk. I bet he will."

Adelyn almost giggled and kissed him and Glorfindel answered the kiss and embraced her. "We can rest here tonight and then the serious business begins."

She sighed. "Yes, I hope we can find the prince. I feel that he is weak but somehow safer now than before. I think I did something to protect him the last time I dreamt of him. "

Glorfindel smiled but the smile was a bit stiff and his eyes distant for a moment. "That is good my dear."

Adelyn cocked her head. "Glorfindel? Are you alright? "

He smiled but she saw that he was a bit pale. "Ah, it is nothing, it's probably the medicine I drank to be able to reach your soul and aid you back. It was terrible."

She frowned. "Are you ill?"

He shrugged. "A bit light headed, and nauseous, just a little."

Adelyn pressed her eyebrows together. "Fin, you are turning green damn it, you are not fine!"

He pressed his hand to his stomach. "Ow, you are right, not just a little nauseous."

He turned around and disappeared into the bushes and she heard the sound of someone retching and then puking. She cringed, that was just typical, first she got sick and now him, was the gods doing this to them on purpose?

He returned and he was rather green and swaying. "Adelyn, help me unroll my bed, I need to lay down."

She obeyed and placed their bedrolls by the others, he laid down and swallowed again and again before he spat and swallowed more, trying to suppress the nausea. Elrohir came running and stopped in shock when he saw the state of the warrior. "Morgoths breath, what is wrong with you Fin?"

Adelyn answered. "He is throwing up"

Elrohir swore and rolled his eyes. "Oh great, he probably couldn't stomach that medicine, it is very tough on the system at times. I will make something to ease the nausea."

Glorfindel sat up like someone had stung him with a needle. "No more herbs damn you, I have had enough of that stuff you hear me?"

Elrohir looked rather stern. "It is just Ginger ok? It helps against nausea, nothing more than that. You cannot go into battle puking your guts out!"

Glorfindel just groaned and laid down again and she laid down next to him, embraced him and tried to help him keep warm. She could feel him shiver a bit and felt so sorry for him, being sick like that is never funny. Elrohir returned with some ground ginger mixed with wine and the warrior drank it but turned even more green afterwards. Elrohir was a bit confused, some did react to the sleeping drug in strange ways but he had never witnessed such a reaction He was staring to suspect foul play, some herbs do not go well together and if Elladan somehow had spiked Glorfindel's wine? Then there would be hell to pay as soon as he found real evidence of it, if Elladan was cheating in such a manner then he had no reason not to do the same and he didn't feel guilty at all for having used the same trick himself, only with another reaction in mind. Adelyn pulled Glorfindel closer to herself, let him lay with his face against her neck while she stroked his hair and hummed gently to him. It made him relax, and when he had to get up to retch again she would hold his hair and pat him on his back.

At last the nausea subsided and he just lay there feeling like a wreck, his throat was sore and his stomach aching and he had never felt like that ever. Elves don't usually get sick unless they have ingested something bad and he could remember having been drunk and puked a few times but nothing like this. He whimpered a bit and Adelyn kissed his brow and stroked his back and it felt darn good having someone taking care of him in such a manner. It almost made him want to stay sick just a little longer. "Adelyn, I feel like crap!"

She sniggered and played with a lock of his silky long hair. "I know, puking is never fun. I have done my fair share of that. "

He just sighed and pushed himself closer to her, snuggled up against her body and found comfort in her scent and warmth. "I don't doubt you."

She grinned. "You know, the twins aren't the only pranksters around, on a school I went to someone poured some very smelly oils into the ventilation system and the whole school went sick, it smelled worse than rotten fish! And when one person starts to retch it becomes contagious, they had to close the school for days to air it out and wash everywhere. People had been puking like mad even in the library."

Glorfindel had to laugh. "Oh sweet Eru, I cannot imagine the horrors that would descend upon us all of someone puked in the library in Imladris, Erestor would go ballistic with fury!"

Adelyn laid her arms around him and relaxed. "He doesn't strike me as the violent type?"

Glorfindel nodded. "He isn't, but he too have fought in the great wars of old and I know he is capable of far more than what the eye can tell. He does have the patience of a saint for sure cause the twins have used him as their favorite prey ever since they were just elflings and he has never done anything to avenge himself except telling it all to their adar. "

Adelyn rolled her eyes. "Then he indeed is a saint, cause damn it Fin, the hand in warm water trick would have made me wanna whip their asses!"

Glorfindel chuckled. "Oh, I bet he will have his vengeance one day, I know he is writing a journal and when that is made public the two pranksters will be unable to blame each other, everybody will know of everything they have done. It will be a glorious day"

Adelyn grinned and pulled the blankets over them. "Let's hope you are right, sleep well love."

He turned his head, kissed her gently. "Likewise my sweet one."

Meanwhile in Imladris the mentioned ellon rushed into Elronds study in a speed that indicated that either his robes were on fire, there were orcs trying to invade or he had found termites in the bookshelves again. Elrond lifted and eyebrow and noticed the glint of panic in his friends eyes. "What is it?"

Erestor threw a piece of parchment onto the table in front of him, it looked ancient and brittle and Elrond stared at it with confusion. "What?"

Erestor caught his breath and moaned. "I found this, in a very old book in the library, just by chance. It was written by some traveler and explorer during the early days of the second age I think. Take a look!"

Elrond carefully unrolled it, it creaked and threatened to dissolve itself right in front of their eyes, ancient indeed. He stared at a kind of map and a lot of text written by someone who's tengwar was somewhat warped and almost unreadable. It was the map that caught his attention first, it was very detailed and when he realized what it was that he saw he gasped and lifted his gaze towards Erestor. "Oh Gods, if this is real?"

Erestor bit his lip, looked as if he was ready to piss himself. "Then they are in deep trouble yes, I cannot believe that someone has allowed this to be forgotten but it was and I think they may be facing more than just a few orcs."

Elrond sat back in his chair, his eyes distant and glazed. "Yes, far more! And there is nothing we can do, we cannot reach them in time. May Eru protect them all."

Erestor just nodded and Elrond took a new peek at the map, the detailed drawing of an ancient and very well hidden city, one once abandoned but now found by the enemy if the signs were right. This could end in disaster and Elrond closed his eyes. He usually felt rather worried when his sons were out on patrol, but now he felt terrified. There had to be something he could do!


	10. Fire of a different kind

Next chapter folks: Here goes; Thranduil arrives and comes to blows with Adelyn, they are a bit like cat and dog I think. Elladan and Elrohir has some serious problems to sort out, Elladan gets a taste of his own medicine, Glorfindel is oblivious to the weird game they are playing behind his back and then Elladan has a potentially good idea and does something terribly terribly stupid!

This chapter is definitely mature in nature, it is a bit explicit, you are warned

Chapter Ten: Fire of a different kind

_**Of fire so much can be said**_

_**Cause there are so many types**_

_**The warming fire of things burning is but one**_

_**The flames of a loving heart another**_

_**And then there is the most dangerous fire of all**_

_**The consuming flames of one's carnal desire.**_

The night was rather quiet, the elves were experts at staying hidden and they took their turns at standing watch. Adelyn and Glorfindel was allowed to sleep undisturbed and Aragorn spent some time discussing the situation with the twins. They both were eager to just do something but they had to wait until they had real information to work with. The scouts Aragorn had sent out had all told of a very unusual atmosphere and a valley that was way too peaceful. It was as if there never had been orcs there and it spoke of magic and lots of it. Aragorn understood that the enemy probably had a mage or wizard among them and that could spell extra trouble. They would have to be aware of magic.

The morning light was soft and came slowly creeping above the mountain peaks, it would be a very beautiful day and Aragorn just hoped that it would end well. Adelyn and Glorfindel woke up and Adelyn felt well rested and very ready to do something useful. Glorfindel kissed her good morning and disappeared into the bushes to release some pressure. He wasn't nauseous anymore but his bladder was full. He returned looking a bit confused and Adelyn could sense that something bothered him, she could pick up his emotions now and he started to get his armor on just to think of something else. She grasped his hand. "Something is bothering you my dear?"

Glorfindel blushed, he looked down and kept his voice low. "I think I got sicker than I thought I was yesterday. "

She frowned.. "Oh? How?"

He leaned over and whispered to her. "I usually wake up with…you know, a morning hard on? But not today!"

She giggled. "Don't worry dear, I am sure it is the stress and everything, and the fact that you were rather sick yesterday. "

He just sighed. "When you say so."

The other elves had prepared some breakfast and they ate in silence, Adelyn could see the restless energy that was being pent up in the twins. They acted as if they had ants in their pants and Aragorn had to grin watching them. They did have a map over the area but it was a bad one and much was either forgotten or just ignored and it was in fact more or less worthless, it only made them more confused.

Adelyn sat there with a cup of wine while the ellyn talked about the possibilities they had. If there were an orcish stronghold within the mountains there were just a few methods they could use. She tried to understand what they were saying but failed and she got a bit bored until she suddenly felt a vibration in the ground, the others stopped talking and gathered and stared at the path. A group of riders appeared on steaming horses, the animals looked exhausted and Aragorn clenched his teeth together. "Mirkwood has arrived, I count thirty riders in all."

Adelyn got up, she stared at the group that was approaching, they all wore armor in a strange mix of brown and golden colors that would make them very hard to spot among the trees and shadows of a forest. It looked almost leaf like and she liked the design. Every rider carried a huge bow, a quiver full of arrows and two long knives and some even carried swords in addition to that. Adelyn stared with huge eyes at the Mirkwood elves, they had a sort of reckless energy and she did understand that these were guerilla warriors more than anything else. That could come in handy. Then she did notice a very tall ellon sitting on a huge grey horse, he wore a dark armor and there was something regal and a bit menacing about him.

Glorfindel whispered to her. "That's the king, Thranduil."

Adelyn cocked her head and watched the elf with narrow eyes. He was gorgeous and extremely majestic looking but she sensed the anguish and fear within him and also a dangerous temper. He was desperate enough to do stupid things and had to be held under control. The elves dismounted and Elladan and Elrohir walked forth and bowed in front of the king. Thranduil sent the two a swift smile that didn't reach his eyes at all and it was rather apparent that he was used to have his will obeyed and followed without questions. "So, where is the orc filth? Have you made it speak yet?"

Adelyn heard the calm deep baritone and she did also hear the slight shivering within it, he was angry and terrified at the same time. He was desperate to find and save his son and she did understand him although she feared that he would ignore the advice of Aragorn and the others. Elladan shook his head. "No my lord, we decided to wait for your arrival. We should all hear what it has to say. "

Thranduil looked rather dangerous there and then, the blue eyes were ice cold and Adelyn noticed the two long slender blades he carried. He was probably a true master with them. Glorfindel stepped forward and Thranduil saw him and a grimace of reluctant respect slid across his fair face. "Glorfindel, I did not expect a warrior of your reputation to take part in such a mission."

Glorfindel just smiled. "I volunteered my lord, to kill some more orcs. "

Adelyn felt nervous but she walked over to her mate and took his hand. Thranduil hadn't noticed the female until now and his eyes grew large, he just stared with his mouth a bit open and it made him look rather silly. "Thranduil, this is Adelyn. She is my bond mate, my wife."

Glorfindel was very calm and the king swallowed a couple of times, he couldn't take his eyes away from her. Adelyn sent the king her sweetest smile and he still looked as if he had seen a ghost. He did take her hand very politely and kissed it but she felt that his hand was shaking and he was breathing shallowly. Glorfindel watched the scene with narrow eyes, he had understood her gift better than anybody else, what Thranduil saw wasn't what other elves saw. Thranduil did see that she was beautiful and sensual and tempting, he wouldn't have been male if he didn't, but he saw power first and foremost. Raw power with a destructible potential beyond what anyone could imagine. He saw something which could turn the tides of war and darkness and he was left in awe and a huge portion of mixed terror and anticipation too.

Glorfindel grinned. "She is going to do the interrogation, I don't think the orc will be able to keep any secrets from her."

Thranduil was still staring, he felt weak compared with her and that immediately kicked his instincts into action, he didn't want to appear to be bending to the will of a female and he was subconsciously fighting to maintain his male ego. "A female? Why would an orc tell her anything? I doubt that she can be of any use."

Adelyn just smiled, her eyes getting narrow and her teeth showing. The king took a step backward, it was a mere reflex and it revealed that he indeed was a bit intimidated by her. He saw something akin to a Maia or Vala and knew that he should submit to her will but he couldn't. "Just wait and see your majesty. I think that you will be surprised!"

She walked in front of the small group over to where the orc was being held and it spat and cursed and shouted insults at them. The king looked very disgusted and Elladan and Elrohir had a glimpse of grim determination within their gaze. The orc sneered and the elves just stood there, staring at it. Adelyn stepped forth and it immediately started screaming again in utter panic. It was desperately trying to escape and Aragorn grasped it by the short tufts of hair and held a blade to its throat. "Now, speak you piece of dung or else I will let her do whatever she wants to with you."

The orc howled, it was shivering like a leaf in the wind, the defiant attitude was gone and it was panting and sweating. "No, no, I speak, I speak!"

Adelyn got closer, she smiled, a slow and rather vicious grin. "First of all, where is the prince, is he alive?"

The orc hissed. "Alive yes, not much fun left in him, master not pleased."

Thranduil was shivering and his eyes wide with anger and pain, he was barely able to control himself. "Where is he! Tell me or I will rip your head off with my bare hands!"

The orc hissed and appeared to have grown bolder again. "The princeling is deep down, deep deep down."

Thranduil couldn't take the taunting tone and the expression within the orcs small red eyes. He kicked it right in the gut and the creature growled and fell onto its side. Adelyn sent the king a rather angry glance before she caught the orc's gaze again. "You will tell us everything you know, everything of which we ask you."

The orc sneered. "And if not she-elf?"

Adelyn backed away and suddenly fire was dancing around her hands, slithering around like living snakes of pure flame. "I will let you burn you piece of rotten meat, slowly. I will feed upon your life."

The orc squealed and closed its eyes, the fire frightened it and it started talking in a frenzy and the elves just stood there and listened. Adelyn grinned again and Glorfindel caressed her shoulder with a pleased expression. His plan had worked. Someone made notes too and the orc was so scared it didn't try to withhold anything, it told them everything they wanted to know and the result was a bit chilling. It was a city within the mountains, a huge settlement which the orcs had invaded and made their own and there were a huge number of orcs there, and worse creatures too. The orc was the servant of a mage and that information made them a bit nervous, they didn't know how to fight magic and they could only hope that they would manage to create a diversion of some sorts. They had to act fast, be stealthy and avoid getting detected too early. The orc even made a sort of primitive map and Glorfindel stared at it with narrow eyes. "The best entrance is the one on top of the mountain, behind the waterfall. They will not anticipate an attack from that direction."

Thranduil nodded, but all he could see was the area that contained the cells where his son probably was being held. Glorfindel sighed and snapped his fingers, the king jerked and stared at him and Glorfindel gave him a stern nod. "You have to keep focus mellon, don't let your feelings betray you."

Thranduil almost sneered but he knew that Glorfindel was right, he could not let himself be dictated by his own worries now. If they were to save Legolas they had to cooperate and nobody could go on a one man rampage without risking the lives of the others. Adelyn pressed her jaws together and stared at the simple map. It didn't reveal more than the main parts of the underground complex and there could be countless corridors and halls of which they had no knowledge yet. And the number of orcs down there was also anybody's guess. The prisoner had no concept of numbers, he only knew many from a few and was thus a less than trustworthy informant. The mage on the other hand was still a thing they all worried about, Adelyn had no idea of what sort of powers such a creature could possess but she felt confident that she could stop him no matter what. "I can take care of the mage, leave him to me if we come face to face with him. "

Thranduil turned around with an eyebrow cocked, he looked extremely arrogant at the moment. "How? If he is anything like the witchking of old he will kill you as easily as one would crush a fly!"

Adelyn realized that the king yet had been unable to understand her powers, he had only seen some flames and it could have been an illusion. She stared straight back into those ice blue eyes and didn't even blink. "If I meet him believe me, it will be his demise!"

Thranduil didn't blink either, he stared back and refused to budge. "I see only an overconfident little elleth with a death wish!"

Adelyn sneered, she liked this elf less by the minute. "Oh but you will see my true self soon enough Your HIGHNESS!"

Thranduil was feeling a bit amused by her spirit and spark. "You are one insolent little thing, you may endanger us all with that recklessness of yours"

Adelyn growled and her eyes got very narrow, Glorfindel saw what was coming but had not time to respond. "Reckless? Oh you darn…."

She just reacted and Thranduil was suddenly sitting on the ground leaned up against the trunk of a tree covered with frost. His eyes were the size of tea cups from sheer shock. She flung herself forward, leaned towards him with her face mere inches away from his. "I have not been thrown out of my own world to be insulted by some over dressed diva! I have seen your son, and I know what has been done to him!"

She forced the images she had seen into the stunned king's mind and he jerked and moaned, dared not look her in the eye again. What he saw was beyond terrible and he started to realize that he had been very wrong about her. Glorfindel offered him a hand and helped him up, Thranduil brushed frost off his armor and cloak and he was still pale and shaken. "I should have warned you, she is really a bit like a dragon, tread too near and she will burn you!"

Thranduil could only nod and didn't notice that the twins had turned their back to the whole scene to avoid that the king saw their desperate attempts to stifle fits of giggling and chuckling and their tear filled eyes.

Glorfindel shook his head and smiled. "We will make our move tomorrow morning, Aragorn and his men will make a distraction of some sorts while the twins and the king and I, my two friends and Adelyn go for the prince. The Mirkwood archers will be split in half, one half will wait on the outside in case we are being followed when we return, the other half will follow us."

Thranduil just sighed, he didn't dare to oppose again but he sent Adelyn some quick glances filled with disbelief. Aragorn pointed at the map. "I have seen a very promising method of catching their attention already. "

Glorfindel and Thranduil stared at him and the twins stared at the map not really understanding anything. The ranger grasped a stick and made a drawing in the muddy ground. "Here is the city, and the river that comes from the mountains, there is a glazier up there. When we did some reconnaissance I did notice a small lake up there. There was a dam there and it was old and very frail but still standing and right in front of it a sort of tunnel. I think it leads down into the city."

Glorfindel grinned, a very vicious grin. "You think of breaking the dam and flooding the city?"

Aragorn nodded, a stern expression in his eyes, he looked very determined. "If the map isn't completely wrong it will flood the northernmost part of the city and I guess that this is where the most of the orcs stay. Some million gallons of water should keep them occupied."

Thranduil sniggered and he had an almost childish expression upon his face, he obviously liked the idea very much. Glorfindel sent the ranger a wry grin filled with mischievous glee. "And we all know how fond orcs are of bathing, it will be such a wonderful sight."

Aragorn nodded. "Then it is settled, my men will break down the dam at dawn, then we will keep watch at every exit on the map. Any orc trying to flee will end up as a pin cushion."

Elladan was holding his stomach, trying not to laugh too loud. "A good metaphor indeed."

Elrohir raised his hand and hawked. "Ah, not to disturb you my lords but the orc did mention something I didn't understand. He said that the mage spoke of one resting deep within the bowels of the mountain? "

Thranduil made a grimace. "Probably a troll of some sorts, I bet we will encounter a lot of those if this so called city really has been turned into a future fortress."

Adelyn turned to Glorfindel. "Trolls? In my world they are just myths, how do they look?"

The warrior grinned and made a sort of gesture as if to describe something rather large. "Well, mostly large, ugly and clumsy and rather devoid of intelligence. Very fond of food, they will even cook dwarves."

Thranduil made a nasty grimace. "Dwarves! Yach!"

Glorfindel sent the king a quick glance filled with sarcastic mirth. "Still not forgotten the incident with the guest you managed _to lose_?"

Thranduil sent Glorfindel a gaze filled with daggers in return and Glorfindel sniggered and looked at Adelyn who stood there with a puzzled expression on her face. "You see, he suddenly had to play host to thirteen dwarves and a hobbit some years ago, but they found the wine cellar and some empty barrels and apparently dwarves has an affinity for barrels and watersports"

Elrohir and Elladan were laughing so hard they had collapsed onto the grass and Aragorn stood there with a face like carved from stone but a muscle was twitching like crazy at the corner of his mouth. "Well, it ended in a rather terrible mess, enough said. Just remember, trolls are very strong but stupid."

Adelyn saw that the king looked as if he was about to explode again and she didn't understand where Glorfindel found the courage to taunt the elf like this. He obviously didn't like being reminded of the incident.

Glorfindel turned to the other elves. "Prepare your weapons, rest and eat. Tomorrow we invade this place of filth and abominations."

Thranduil was still angry and felt like he had been made fun of. "I still cannot see the use of bringing her with us!"

Adelyn turned around and suddenly she felt extremely angry, that attitude was one she had met so many times before while she was paralyzed and now it just became too much for her. She saw that the prisoner still sat by the tree it was tied to and she reacted out of sheer frustration. "You don't think I can be of any use in spite of my powers? You sexist moron, let me show you what I can do!"

She just pointed at the orc and felt a surge of rage rush through her, reaching a peak as she released it all and the orc made a terrible screech before it jerked violently and the chest exploded in a mist of frozen meat and bone. Thranduil gasped and backed away from her and now there was a hint of fear in his eyes, he hadn't really believed that she was capable of killing anything cause she seemed so civilized and innocent but now he realized that he had been wrong. She was as vicious as any she-dragon. Glorfindel touched her cheek lovingly but there was a silent warning in his eyes. "Don't let yourself get too used to that my dear, it is not good for you."

She just nodded. "I know, but I just got so angry."

Aragorn had sent some of his warriors out to hunt and the Mirkwood elves had set up camp already. They had put up a tent underneath the canopy and Adelyn made a wry grin, so the king was that spoiled? Aragorn sent some elves up to the dam to investigate it further and see if they could find a way to break it down easily. Adelyn felt restless and still a bit shocked by her own actions, she really didn't like the idea of killing anything but she was smart enough to realize that it had been needed, the king would never have respected her without a real demonstration of what she could do. Glorfindel offered to spar against her again and she agreed, she needed to lose some aggression and they found a small meadow and he removed the armor and tied up his hair before they practiced the techniques she had taught him. Before long they had a lot of spectators including Thranduil who was staring at the two with reluctant respect. The moves were amazing and he found it fascinating. He had never seen that style of fighting before and had to admit to himself that she was capable of far more than he would have anticipated when he first saw her. Glorfindel and Adelyn kept sparing for a couple of hours, at the end they both were drenched in sweat again and the ellyn that surrounded the meadow were applauding and several asked if she could teach them too those techniques whence they had saved the prince.

They had no baths to turn to here but they had the river and since it was freezing cold it became a very rapid session of washing. Adelyn had never taken a quicker bath ever and she was shivering when she returned to the camp. She curled up by the campfire and Glorfindel was swearing and trying to get the tangles out of his long hair. She helped him and they just sat there and got the heat back into them and it felt kind of nice. Elladan brought them a cup of wine each bragging a lot about the sparring he had watched and Adelyn just blushed and felt a bit embarrassed. Elrohir did also brag about her skills when he came with two bowls of soup and she started to realize how exotic her fighting techniques really were. She had been able to break wood and bricks with her hands and feet but she could not do that now, she needed to train a lot first and harden her hands and feet again. Right now they were too soft.

Glorfindel finished his soup and pulled his blanket tighter around his shoulders, leaned against her and they just sat there, enjoying the company and safety. She embraced him and placed her chin on his shoulder and felt at peace in the moment. The other elves were preparing for the next day by preparing their weapons and splitting into groups. It was rather silent there since they couldn't risk getting detected by the orcs and she was stunned by how efficient they were and how little sound they were making. Even the horses were silent and she knew they could disappear out of sight in a matter of minutes. They were so much more in tune with nature than humans and she knew that Kim would have loved this place. Glorfindel just sat there with his eyes closed and relaxed and she kissed his cheek and he smiled and caressed her hand. She stared at the tent the Mirkwood elves had erected and she could see that an ellon brought some soup and a bottle of wine over to it. "He doesn't eat with the others now does he?"

Glorfindel shook his head. "No, but believe me, it is not because he doesn't want to. He would stay with his warriors if he wasn't dictated by rules. As a king he has to follow certain codes and keep up his façade no matter what."

Adelyn just grimaced. "We have had that sort of system where I am from too, for many centuries. But he must have been their leader for a long time?"

Glorfindel sighed and leaned back until he had his head resting in her lap. He stared up into her face with a soft smile. "For almost an age, he was probably thinking that he never would be king and if I am to be honest I think he didn't want to either. But his father did fall in the battle of the Dagorlad and so he was made king and has done a marvelous job ever since, even though he is a bit of a reclusive, he doesn't keep that much in contact with the other realms. "

Adelyn frowned. "Why not?"

Glorfindel just shrugged. "That is a long story, but he is much more powerful than one might expect, and much smarter too."

Adelyn let her fingers run through his hair and Glorfindel hummed with pleasure, his eyes closed in bliss. "Is there a queen too?"

Glorfindel shook his head. "No, she died, not long after Legolas was born. Little is known of her outside of his realm but the marriage was supposedly an arranged one and not very happy at all. She was of good family and I bet Oropher chose her because her mother had five children, you know, good breeding stock. "

Adelyn scoffed. "I didn't know that elves could marry for any other reasons than love?"

Glorfindel sighed and looked up at her, caressed her face with his hand. "Usually we don't yes, but arranged marriages are not entirely unheard of among the ruling families, although it has been more or less stopped happening now. I think his marriage was the last one I have heard of. "

Adelyn just nodded, it was hard imagining these creatures allowing themselves to be trapped in such an unnatural relationship. She continued to stroke his hair and he closed his eyes again and relaxed.

Elrohir watched his brother out of the corner of his eye, he had spied on Elladan and his suspicion had been confirmed. Elladan had added a little something to Glorfindels wine and Elrohir had hurried to add something to the soup, just to even things out. But he was rather angry and wanted to teach his brother a lesson. He knew the herb Elladan had used and he just waited for an opportunity to give him a taste of his own medicine.

The elves Aragorn had sent into the mountains to check the dam returned and Aragorn sat down with them to discuss what they had found and in his tent Thranduil was pacing back and forth feeling extremely restless and nervous. He had to find Legolas, he just had to. The plan was good, it was the only possible solution to the problem but he didn't like to depend upon others. He just prayed that they wouldn't be too late.

Shugrum had tried to put the spell back on the elf more than ten times by now but it never worked and he was getting extremely frustrated. The elf was unconscious and didn't wake up and the mage was starting to fear that his plans would crumble around him like a house of cards in a storm. He felt doubt and it wasn't a good feeling, nor a very productive one. He was trying to make sense of the book and he also used some of the more basic spells he knew to put some fear into the orcs again but basically he was losing his grip and he started to wonder if it perhaps was a good idea to just run and flee the scene. He could try to assume a new identity and serve the dark lord again somewhere else. He had a lot of belief in the master and was sure that he would be on the winning side if he stuck to this dark lord. The orcs were restless and some spread rumors of enemies gathering, of the elves coming to reclaim the prince. Nobody had seen anything but orcs are cowards and he didn't think there were any dangers. The city was well hidden, nobody knew where the hidden entrances were. The thought of his missing servant did cross his mind but he was rather certain that the orc had fallen into the rapids and drowned like a rat. No, he had to either flee the scene before the master discovered that he had failed or do something to turn the situation around to his benefit. He was smart, he should be able to do that rather easily. He sat down to do some heavy thinking and hoped that the master didn't send the one after him.

Some of the Mirkwood elves joined the small groups of Imladris warriors to familiarize themselves with the terrain and the atmosphere had become tense and filled with nervous anticipation. Adelyn felt it too, she just wished to start so they could be done with the whole thing. Glorfindel sighed and held her close, she did sense that he was nervous too. She buried her face in his silky locks and he whispered something to her which she didn't understand. She did notice something new about him though, he seemed to become increasingly restless and was shifting around a lot, as if in discomfort. Adelyn feared that he was getting sick again and looked at him with a frown. "Are you alright?"

Glorfindel made grimaces, groaned and shifted his weight again. "No, it is weird really."

She looked a bit fearful. "Don't tell me you are nauseous again?!"

He shook his head. "No, nothing that simple! I…"

He took a look around as if to check that nobody was within hearing range and whispered into her ear. "It is just that…this is embarrassing…I feel as though I could carry you off into the bushes right now and do very bad things to you until the cows come home and yet my body seems to disagree. No reaction down below if you catch my drift…"

Adelyn had to giggle, but she saw the expression within his eyes and knew that he was worried. After all, what male wouldn't be? And with his reputation the shock of not being able to _rise to the occasion_ had to be even greater. She caressed his cheek gently. "Perhaps it is for the best, we shouldn't think of such activities right now, it is unwise."

He hissed. "I know! And that's why it is weird, I am usually quite capable of forgetting about such needs in situations like this but I can't stop thinking about…having my way with you"

Adelyn found it a bit hilarious in spite of it all. "It could be that we bonded you know? And we haven't gone all the way physically yet."

Glorfindel sighed and pulled her even closer to him, she could hear his heart beating in a rapid rhythm and he trembled ever so slightly. Perhaps something was off after all? He was such a controlled person and she didn't doubt that he could switch his feelings on and off whenever he wanted to. "Maybe we should ask Elrohir? It could be that he knows what the problem is?"

Glorfindel rolled his eyes and groaned. "Are you nuts? I can't tell him about this? I have known him since he was a newborn damn it"

Adelyn just shrugged. "Suit yourself then, but he is the only really good healer we have here right now, Elladan is nowhere near as skilled or as wise when it comes to healing."

Glorfindel had to grin. "You are damn right about that, Elladan does his best to avoid his father's lessons. He has even faked an injury to be excused from a lesson in herbal lore."

Adelyn giggled. "That doesn't surprise me, they are after all a bit different although they look like two drops of water."

Glorfindel had to chuckle. "Oh yes, not even their father can tell them apart when they really try to confuse others. Oh the situations they have created, it could fill many books I am sure."

Adelyn giggled and Glorfindel made a sort of moaning sound, underneath the blankets he had managed to get his hand up underneath her tunic and he was caressing her breasts with shivering fingers. Adelyn winced and had to choke a squeal, it was disturbing to say the least and he was leaning towards her, his lips caressing her neck and his warm fast breath spread shudders through her. "Fin? Not here and not now!"

He pressed himself against her, groaning in frustration. "Oh Eru damn it Adelyn, I can't help it. I want you so bad, it is like I am on fire but it seems to have no interest in anything of that kind right now."

She did understand that he found that peculiar, she saw the burning lust in his eyes, normally he should have had quite a hard on right now. He shuddered and groaned and she felt sorry for him, she really did. And she was getting worried too, could it be that something really was physically wrong? She took a decision, if he was too darn embarrassed to ask Elrohir then she would do it, as soon as the chance presented itself. This could not continue. He was in real trouble and she hated to see him in such a state of confusion and discomfort.

Meanwhile the others sat by the fire and Elrohir had watched as Elladan prepared some tea for everybody, he had noticed that his brother had slipped something into one of the cups and knew that it was destined for Glorfindel. He hid his vicious grin as he caught his brother's attention and got him to turn around for a second just to refill the kettle with water. It didn't take Elrohir more than the blink of an eye to switch the cups and Elladan carried the cups around so that everybody got something hot to drink. Afterwards he sat down again to drink his own cup and Elrohir had to hide his face behind his long black hair to conceal his wry smirk.

Adelyn sat there for a while before she excused herself and went out into the bushes to answer to the call of nature and then she grasped onto Elrohir as she returned. Glorfindel was sitting there staring into the fire and didn't notice that she spoke to the healer and she quickly explained the problem and Elrohir felt how anger started to seethe within him but he didn't reveal his feelings at all. He was truly pissed at Elladan, his twin had probably used a rather large dose of the herb for Glorfindel to feel the effect in spite of the herb he had administered to counteract it. Elladan was endangering them all with this idiotic idea, yes, he too had similar thoughts but at least they didn't hurt anyone. Being painfully aroused when facing a battle situation is no smart move and he gathered his wits and smiled at Adelyn. "Oh, I bet that is a bit terrifying yes, but I am sure it is a side effect of the sleeping herbs he got yesterday, it can sometimes wreak havoc upon a body and it could possibly have interacted with the herbs in the food too. Don't worry, if it doesn't stop before dusk talk to me again, I have something that can give him some ease I am sure."

Adelyn sent the peredhel a rather confused glance, she could see something in his eyes that reminded her of anger but his voice was smooth and calm and she just grinned and returned to Glorfindel to tell him of the information she had gathered. She hoped that Elrohir was right, Glorfindel could not fight like this.

Elladan was sitting by the campfire staring into the flames with a drowsy look in his eyes, he was bored and wished that they could have entertained themselves with some singing and stories but they had to keep quiet to avoid detection. He watched how the king got a huge bowl of stew brought to his tent and envied him the servants and warm clothing. Then he tried to see if Glorfindel did react to his small surprise but he just sat there with Adelyn by his side and they appeared to be talking, nothing more than that. He made a grimace, it had to work, he wouldn't admit defeat ever! He tried to drift off into sleep just to escape the boredom but he felt a bit warm all of a sudden. And then he felt a weird stirring within, heat pooled within his groin and he felt his heart and breath speed up. What the heck?! Then it hit him, he had taken the wrong cup! No wonder Glorfindel was as cool as a cucumber, he himself had drunk the spiked tea! Elladan went a bit pale and groaned, by Morgoth's balls. This was just his usual luck, and there were no females there except Adelyn and she was off limits. Elladan was not stranger to sharing his bed with another male, he had had male lovers too over the centuries but he did favor females and he

did doubt that any of the warriors there would want to sleep with him or even give him a helping hand. He felt sweat pouring down his back and he was shuddering, he had used a rather large dose and now he regretted that, terribly.

All he could think about was sex, he remembered almost every encounter he ever had had of that kind and sat there shuddering from head to feet caught by a desire so burning it became an agony. After half an hour of sheer torture he got on his feet and disappeared into the forest bent forward with a most peculiar gait. Some of the other elves stared at him with disbelief, what had gotten into the peredhel? Did he suffer from acute arthritis? Elladan was swearing like a sailor, he had never felt that stupid in his life and he waddled into the forest on shaking legs and sank down onto his knees next to a huge tree. There he managed to unlace his pants with shivering hands and he started stroking himself rather desperately.

He didn't last more than a few seconds and had to bite his lower lip to prevent himself from screaming out loud, it actually hurt! He was such a moron, what had he been thinking about? He didn't wish something like this to happen to even his worst enemy, and absolutely not a good friend like Glorfindel. He deserved this humiliation fully, how could he have been so blind? Glorfindel was his hero, his idol. And he had wanted to put him through something this terrible? He regretted not having paid attention to his father's lessons now, then he maybe would have had second thoughts before he actually went ahead and spiked that tea. He had probably caused the balrog slayer's nausea yesterday too, oh he was terrible! Such a looser!

He had to repeat it again and again and at the end he was sobbing, shivering and barely able to stay upright and he was still feeling unbearably horny but his gweth had gotten sore, his balls hurt almost as if he had gotten kicked in the groin and he had spilled himself completely. The ground in front of him bore clear evidence of that and he whimpered and leaned against the three. He had to ask Elrohir for help but how? He had to reveal the whole damn mess to him then and he was dead sure that his brother would feel more than a little cocky afterwards, and probably even tell Elrond of the whole darn thing.

Elrohir had seen his brother disappear into the woods and he sniggered and rubbed his hands together, this would be good indeed. He wasn't going to reveal the fact that he knew of Elladan's little devious plan at all and watch his brother squirm a little. For he would come asking for help, of that there were no doubt. If the tea had been spiked with enough of the herb to affect someone of Glorfindel's size and build it would turn poor Elladan into a wreck rather fast. Elrohir just sat there and waited and pretended like nothing was happening at all, he chatted a little with Aragorn about the plans, sent a bottle of wine around and was completely relaxed and of course utterly oblivious to his brothers problem.

He didn't have to wait for long, Elladan returned with his blanket wrapped around him and he was pale and sweaty and there was a strange grimace on his face that told of both pain and mental anguish. Aragorn looked shocked and immediately got on his feet, staring at the oldest twin with wide eyes. "Elladan, are you alright? You are not hurt in any way?"

Elladan just made a vague gesture that could indicate anything really. "No, I…I'll be fine Estel, don't worry. Just some herbal tea…with the wrong herbs in it….Need to speak to….Elrohir"

Aragorn was more than puzzled by Elladan's strange behavior and it was very clear to him that his friend was in agony but he knew that Elrohir was a skilled healer and moved out of the way. Elladan sat down and Elrohir managed to look just as shocked as Aragorn but on the inside he was chuckling like mad. "Dan? What the heck is wrong with you?!"

Elladan moaned and closed his eyes. "Ro, I have been an idiot, the biggest there is or ever were."

Elrohir cocked his head, oh this was gonna be good indeed. "Alright, explain please? You are obvious in pain?"

Elladan nodded. "I am damn it, ah, it's about the bet"

Elrohir leaned forward. "The bet? How can a bet make you ill? You look as if you have taken a poisonous arrow or something, and why are you shuddering like that?"

Elladan groaned and his eyes rolled, the herb had such a terrible effect on him that he actually kept coming every now and then and only a slight movement was enough to trigger it, and it wasn't at all enjoyable, it was sheer torture. "I tried to cheat alright? I admit it, I confess, dear Eru I am a despicable elf!"

Elrohir frowned and managed to copy their father's most stern expression to perfection, it made Elladan sob slightly. "You tried to cheat, now why doesn't that surprise me, but what does that have to do with your condition? Which by the way is?"

Elladan squirmed and looked down, tears were hanging in his long thick eyelashes and Elrohir did actually feel sorry for him, for a few seconds at least. "I have drugged myself Ro, by accident. I tried to drug Glorfindel with that herb ada told us about last year but I took the wrong cup and now I am so horny I can't bare it. Oh gods it hurts!"

Elrohir stared at his twin with a very serious look upon his face before he slapped Elladan across his head with his flat hand. "Dan, you are an idiot, have you no idea of how dangerous that could be? How is Fin going to be able to fight when in such a state? Have you lost whatever brains you have left? Ci 'ben-ind Dan?"

Elladan just whimpered and tears were starting to flow down his cheeks. "I know, I know, please forgive me! I just wanted to win!"

Elrohir sighed and stared at his twin. "It is not me you should ask for forgiveness, you will have to tell of this to Glorfindel sooner or later."

Elladan cringed. "Oh sweet Eru no, he is gonna want my head on a mithril platter I am sure!"

Elrohir put on a rather angry face. "Maybe, but you deserve punishment."

Elladan groaned and closed his eyes again. "Isn't this punishment enough? Sweet Eru, it hurts!"

Elrohir cocked his head. "Don't tell me you went into the bushes and…well…tried to take care of it by yourself?"

Elladan nodded. "Yes? So what?"

Elrohir rolled his eyes and just knew that his brother never would have made it into becoming a healer no matter what, he never paid full attention to anything. "Well, maybe you do remember what ada said about that herb and its effects? "

Elladan blinked a couple of times and looked a bit confused. "I remember him telling us that it made people feel horny?"

Elrohir just let out a huge sigh. "And that was where your attention veered off wasn't it? You failed to hear the rest of it."

Elladan stared at his twin, looking rather nervous. "Ah what rest?"

Elrohir did a face palm, he just couldn't believe it. "The part where he carefully explained that someone who has ingested that herb never under any circumstance should try to act upon the need it awakens. It cannot be dampened that way, it will only get worse if you touch yourself. It creates a snowball effect. What you should have done was trying to ignore it and asked for my help right away."

Elladan squeaked and rolled his eyes."Darn, I didn't know. That explains that I can't seem to find any satisfaction."

He looked as if he was in severe pain still and Elrohir took a deep breath. "Alright, let me see what damage you have done to yourself."

Elladan went beet red, he was usually never shy around his brother, after all they were identical but this time he felt very self-conscious. "I prefer not to."

Elrohir grasped his brother by his ear and held him rather firmly. "No excuse, show me."

Elladan yelped and held the blanket a bit out, unlaced his pants and Elrohir got a glimpse of a very sore and abused bodypart that didn't look very happy at all in spite of its rather protruding state. "Damn it Dan, you will need some ointment for that. "

Elladan cursed. "No shit, tell me something I don't already know, now what do I do about it?"

Elrohir sighed once more and got up. "Wait here, I'll be right back"

Elladan just sat there, feeling like a nitwit while Elrohir mixed herbs and found some ointment. He sat down next to Elladan again and gave him a cup, he had mixed a huge doze of the medicine and knew that it would take care of the problem rather fast. "Here you go, drink it up. It will work in a few minutes and then you can apply the ointment. It will ease the soreness right away."

Elladan drank the entire cup with obvious gratitude and Elrohir stared at him. "Now, have you learned anything today?"

Elladan looked down, still blushing. "Yes, to never cheat."

Elrohir nodded. "And to pay attention to ada's lessons. I leave it to you to make it up to Glorfindel again, I bet you have used that trick on him earlier today too right? Or even yesterday?"

Elladan just nodded and Elrohir slapped him across his back head once more, just to get his point out. "Don't you ever do something that stupid again, ever!"

Elladan sighed and cringed as a new spasm rushed through him. "Aiii, nidh, I hope this works fast."

Elrohir sent him a glance filled with a mix of anger and a bit of compassion too. "It will, just relax."

Elladan saw his brother leave to go and talk to Adelyn and Glorfindel and he feared that he would reveal the whole mess to the balrog slayer. He didn't want Glorfindel to know about the bet before it had been either won or lost. He felt a cool sensation spreading throughout his body and whimpered lowly with sheer relief, it worked. His body eased down and he waited until he was normal before he applied the ointment and laced himself back up. Gods, that felt wonderful, he was close to tears. He would never use that herb on anyone again, ever. Or wait a minute….He suddenly got an idea, he had responded very violently to it, it had been impossible to do anything whilst in the grasp of that herb, what if that effect could be used against their enemies? He felt as though he should make amends for what he had planned on doing, that he should pay for it somehow. What if? He went over to his saddle and checked his saddlebags. He had a whole bag of the ground powder, that should be enough to create quite a lot of havoc shouldn't it? He started giggling, a low sound that made him shake. Oh yes, he could prove himself this way and rinse away the shame he had brought upon his own name. Orcs would certainly react to the herb too and be unable to do much when it came to fighting.

He couldn't tell anyone of this plan of his, they would certainly stop him but he didn't fear getting caught. The orcs didn't anticipate visitors and he would camouflage himself rather well. Oh yes, this would be sweet. He would go in there and be out again in a flash and thus help his brethren in their fight. He stared at the fire ahead of him with narrow eyes, he couldn't wait for too long but he knew just what to do and where to go. He just had to wait for the others to go to sleep. He pulled his blanket up and went through it all in his mind, yes he had to use everything he knew of being stealthy but it would be a nice challenge. And the result hilarious for sure.

Elrohir went over to Glorfindel with a dose of the herb he had used on Elladan and made sure that the warrior drank it all, he didn't reveal anything about the bet or the fact that Elladan had drugged him. Elladan would have to explain that on his own when the time came.

Glorfindel felt better right away and Elrohir just made up something about weird reactions to certain herbs and so on and so forth and it appeared that the balrog slayer swallowed it. Adelyn was just happy that her mate was back to normal and they curled up together to sleep. She felt nervous when thinking about the next day but she knew that she would do whatever she could to ensure that they emerged victorious and with the prince. She felt safe sleeping next to Glorfindel and trusted that he would protect her whenever she couldn't look after herself.

A warrior took a round to wake everybody up some time before the sun would rise and Adelyn and Glorfindel got their clothes back on and got ready. Elrohir stretched and yawned and saw that his brothers bedroll already was rolled up and empty. Weird, Elladan was normally the last of the two to get up in the morning? He got his clothes on and started looking around for his twin, he was getting increasingly worried, he was nowhere to be seen and he asked a few of the others, including Aragorn who hadn't seen him either. He returned to the bedroll and saw a piece of parchment laying on it, he bent down with a feeling of increasing dread and lifted the note up but before he had time to read it a terrible sensation shot through him. A feeling of intense fear, of pain and confusion and he heard Elladan's voice calling out his name in utter despair. Elrohir fell to his knees, screaming too. The twin bond was so strong he felt Elladan's pain and he knew that his brother was in serious trouble. The others came running startled and shocked by the peredhels sudden scream. Aragorn kneeled down next to him, shaking him almost violently. "Ro, what is wrong? What is it?"

Elrohir took a look at the note, he shivered and knew that his brother had done something terribly terribly stupid. "It is Dan, he is hurt. He has gone into the city alone, to drug the orcs, something has got him!"

He stared at the faces around him and saw the dread on their faces and he leaned forward, whimpering in fear and shock. "Oh Dan , how could you do this to us? How could you be so stupid!"

Cliffhanger folks, muahahaha! Oh yes I am eeeviiillll Damn this story is getting more complex by every chapter, I wonder where it will end at last? I have my ideas

Gweth: Penis. sindarin

Nidh: owtch(it hurts) sindarin

Ci 'ben-ind?: Are you insane? sindarin


	11. Deep deep down

Next chapter, yayyy! I have been a good girl these past days and done a lot of writing! In this chapter you'll get to see what Elladan has gotten himself into, an ancient secret will be revealed and a certain mage will have a very unpleasant experience. This story is sort of racing off with me in tow and I am helpless to control it, talking about having a will of its own, phew!

And as usual, thanks for any reviews and for following this story, hugs for all of you.

Mature, some very disturbing scenes! 

Chapter eleven: Deep deep down

_**There are things that are hidden**_

_**Deep deep down**_

_**Treasures of the earth and treasures of the mind**_

_**Deep within the ground may rest**_

_**Things yet unseen by light and darkness alike**_

_**And when it becomes unleashed**_

_**Who dares to stand and watch?**_

Elladan had crept out of his blankets in silence and then he had managed to get into the woods undetected by the sharp eyes of the other elves. He felt a nervous energy building up within him, he had put on some rather dark tight fitting clothes and braided and tied up his hair. He covered his face with ash and made sure that he would be hard to spot. He had been spying on orcs before and didn't fear them at all. He moved swiftly through the canopy and sometimes on the ground and before long he stood in front of the waterfall that hid one of the entrances to the city. He stared at the small curtain of falling water, it was just a small creek and not a big river, a very nice place in fact. He approached the waterfall slowly, with all his keen senses in high alert, but there were no guards there, not even the scent of orc. This entrance was not used that much and he got in behind the falling water with ease. The small tunnel that disappeared into the rock was well made and he remembered the map. This had once been a city, but the style of the work done there was alien to him. It had been something else than dwarves that had carved this for sure.

He had a small torch and moved forth with relative speed, he could not waste any time and he knew in which direction to go. He walked through a winding corridor for what seemed like a small eternity before he started to notice a change in the air itself. It became less fresh and more moist and it started to smell of orc. He almost sneezed and had to force himself to walk on, he was completely silent and before long he encountered the first orcs. He had to remain undetected, he could not risk being seen since that could warn the orcs of the coming attack. This was a challenge and one he indeed was looking forward to.

There were orcs almost everywhere, they were gathered in small groups and some slept while others sat there chatting away in their foul language. The city had been grand, he could see that now. The architecture reminded him a little of that of dwarves but it had more elegant shapes and forms and even though it had been marred and distorted by the orcs it had a sort of forlorn elegance still. He used the shadows and moved without a sound, without any of the orcs noticing his presence. He dropped some of the powder into their pots and pans wherever he spotted some and he moved deeper into the city. He came upon a vast hall after a while, it had perhaps been a place of festivities and joy but now it had been changed into something rather frightening. The whole floor was divided into sections by tall walls made from rock. It looked like the pens in which the humans keep their livestock and he swallowed when he saw what these pens did hold. He had seen wargs before but these beasts were obviously some new breed, larger and even more ferocious than the old type. They were terrifying and he felt a cold chill running down his spine. What in the name of Morgoth was this? Some pens did hold trolls too, large lumbering creatures which just sat there passively while some large orcs scurried around looking after them. Elladan crept up onto a ledge where he could watch the entire hall. It was so large even his keen eyes were unable to see the end of it. Mist was forming underneath its roof and the air was sticky and stank, it was really a terrible place. Elladan did see something that caught his attention, not too far away from the wall where he hid there was a sort of huge pool or well. He could see that the orcs carried water from it and some left the hall for other rooms. This had to be their source of drinking water and he smiled slowly, a very wicked grin. The hall was badly lit, there were shadows everywhere and he crept down along the worn out stairs very slowly.

The orcs were busy doing their job and he used everything down there to hide himself, he was glad he had smeared himself with ash and dirt, it covered his scent for these wargs would have smelled him otherwise. The ground was covered with broken pillars, rotten equipment and something that had to be what the orcs regarded as housing, simple tents made from stinking hides and pieces of ancient timber. The place stank of animal feces and he did see that the orcs too did their business wherever they wanted to. It was no wonder orcs were infamous for their smell.

He got to the edge of the pool, it was indeed a well, it was probably almost without a bottom and the water smelled of cold rock and frost. It had to be freezing cold and it probably came from the very base of the mountains. He crouched down, it was dark where he sat and he saw that several orcs had gathered not far from him, they were arguing rather loudly about something and a rather small and scrawny looking orc was shouting and gesturing and screeching something that had to be insults. Elladan hoped that it would provide him with a chance to drop some powder into the pool, he needed something that would catch the orc's attention. It was rather obvious that he would get his chance for suddenly the orcs started fighting, they were at each-other's throats roaring and screaming and he saw that they only focused on the fight. Fast as lightening he threw a couple of handfuls of the powder onto the surface of the well and since the powder was very light it would stay afloat. The orcs actually killed the small one and threw it into the well where it immediately sank and then they calmed down again. They had spilled blood and that satisfied them for a while. Elladan crept on and soon he found his way through what had to be barracks and he even found the orc version of a kitchen. He left a generous amount of the herb there and he was extremely careful not to be seen. The orcs were bored and most of them slept or sat there playing with dice or telling stories and others were arguing or perfecting their insults.

Elladan knew that he had to return soon, he started to make his way back through some of the corridors and tunnels that were higher up in the maze that was this city. He had for a second thought about finding the prince himself but he shook that idea off rather quickly. Even if he did find Legolas it would be hard getting him out by himself without being seen. He was probably guarded and Elladan wasn't so stupid that he didn't realize that he had his limits. The upper levels of the city were almost abandoned, the dust thick along the floors and just a very few orcs stayed there and they seemed nervous for some reason.  
>He could tell by their scrawny appearance that these were the pariahs of the orc society and this had to be the place to which they had been exiled. It was weird, this area was dry and the air less thick and moist than lower down and yet it was where the lowliest of the orcs had to live? That made him wonder if this area held some sort of danger of which his people were oblivious. He had no idea of what it could be though, he smelled nothing and yet something there made the hairs stand up in the back of his neck.<p>

Some orcs sat by a small fire in one corridor, what had been beautifully carved doors hang from the openings leading into it, they seemed to have been gnawed upon? He crept closer to the orcs, he did know their language fairly well and it was obvious that they were frightened for they kept their voices down and their eyes were flickering all the time. What could make orcs this frightened? He listened to them, they mentioned the mage and obviously they hated his guts but were too afraid of him to do anything about it. Then they argued about the lack of food and one of them whined and complained that the mage didn't listen to his brethren when he was being told about the horror of the upper levels. He only cared for the one down below, not the thing that was hunting them up there. Elladan felt nervous, what were they talking about? What was really this one below? And what was hunting at the higher levels?

He was about to move on towards the entrance where he had entered the city when he heard a sound, it was an extremely high pitched squeal that hurt his ears and he immediately knew that he was in trouble. A strange glow started to fill the corridor and the orcs had disappeared like frightened rats. Elladan threw himself in behind a door, staring out into the corridor with wide eyes, what came moving down the tunnel was a nightmare! He had trouble even believing his own eyes and he knew that no blade would be enough against this thing. It looked unreal, a fluorescent being that seemed almost canine in shape but with a very wide and flat head and the crazy thing was that it was transparent. You could see the bones and organs through the skin that appeared to be at least five sizes to large, and the skin itself reminded him of jelly in a sickening tone of pink and purple with veins and arteries clearly visible. The head was so weird looking he had to stare to really make sense of it. The mouth was incredibly wide and it was drooling constantly. The eyes were miniscule and almost completely black and its nostrils were placed high on the head and very large. This creature whatever it was hunted by its nose first and foremost and Elladan held his breath. It was getting closer, the shrill sound could be heard again and he backed away from the door he stood behind, just a few feet. That was when he realized that he had done a mistake, one no warrior ever should do. He had focused on what he saw in front of him and forgotten to watch his back. He heard a sort of hissing sound and then he felt a terrible piercing pain in his side just above his waistline.

He looked down, a sort of barbed arrow had pierced him and he saw red eyes shining in the darkness behind him, the arrow didn't look like anything he had seen before, it looked as if it had been made from the same stuff claws and fingernails are made of. He saw several creatures in the room behind him, almost insect like and surreal. They looked as if someone had taken a sort of big ant or cockroach and tried to turn it into something humanoid. The arrow was actually a sort of antennae and he felt a burning sensation around the wound and knew that it was poisonous. The creatures squealed and moved in closer, they were perhaps five feet tall and the malevolence in their eyes were rather obvious. He drew his sword, tried to get into a fighting position but his vision was failing and his body felt strangely heavy and almost ice cold. He just knew it then, this was it. He would never see the sun again and he managed to send off a thought to his brother, a message of love and a warning. "I am so sorry Ro, please forgive me, I failed you, I failed us all"

The world went dark and he didn't feel himself hitting the cold hard rock, the creatures squealed and their jaws were clattering in anticipation of a good meal. The glowing creature pushed its way into the room too, eager to participate in the feast. The insect like beings hissed and swung their antennae against the larger carnivore and it growled and tried to scare them off by showing its terrible rows of teeth. They were so preoccupied fighting each other neither of them noticed the faint glow of light that suddenly came and went and when the large beast was chased off to hunt on its own and the insect beings turned around to finally start their meal there was nothing there except some blood and a broken off arrow.

Elrond had read the notes on the old map and he was horrified and confused, he had to do something to warn them all. Erestor had never seen him this affected by anything before and was trying to help him but he had little luck in just that. Elrond knew that he had to warn his sons in some way, they had no doves or hawks trained to carry messages and even the fastest rider would use more than a day to reach the mountains. Erestor sat by his desk and his hands were covered with ink since he had managed to topple one of the ink bottles in his attempt to find anything new within the writings. He swallowed and watched Elrond walking back and forth in a very nervous manner. "My lord, have you tried using farspeech?"

Elrond made a grimace. "I fear that neither of my sons have that capability, I have tried before yes, but they fail to hear it."

Erestor was thinking hard. "If I know Estel right he has probably sent for the elves of Mirkwood too, it would be just like him. And if he has done that then I am rather sure that Thranduil has joined them. He is strong enough isn't he?"

Elrond turned around slowly, he had a peculiar grimace upon his face. "Maybe, but I am not sure that he has that ability at all."

Erestor shrugged. "Try, it may be our only chance to tell them of what they might encounter. If you fail you will at least know that you have tried."

Elrond sent him a swift smile and stared out of the window, the mountains were far away and if the Mirkwood king indeed had joined the search then there could be a small possibility, but it was very small and he didn't put much hope into it. He just nodded to Erestor and sat down in a chair. Closed his eyes and nodded. "I will try, I just hope that he is able to understand and thus act immediately."

Elrond allowed himself to fall into an almost trancelike state and he let his fêa reach out and tried to get into contact with the only mind out there which could possibly pick up the information he had to give. This had to work, it just had to work!

Thranduil of Mirkwood was sitting in his tent, he was getting help with his armor and he felt impatient and nervous at the same time. There was some commotion on the outside but he didn't hear what it was about, he concentrated on keeping himself in check. He could not jeopardize the mission by allowing his feelings to cloud his mind. His servant had just tied off the last knots and he was about to get to his feet when he got a weird sensation. Suddenly images were flashing before his eyes and he almost lost his balance. There was a voice, a strong voice with a pleading tone to it and he knew who it was who spoke to him thus. It only lasted for a few seconds but it was enough, he tried to reach back out to confirm that he had heard what Elrond had to say before the contact was broken and he believed that he had succeeded in this. He almost lost his calm expression for a few seconds but managed to hide it, he took a deep breath and blinked a couple of times. If this was true then they could possibly encounter something far worse than orcs indeed, he shuddered and nodded to his servant, gathered his cloak and left the tent.

Adelyn and Glorfindel was kneeling next to Elrohir who was shaking like a leaf in a storm, his eyes were enormous and dark and he made some strange keening sounds that were just terrifying. Glorfindel swore so bad it was a miracle that nothing did spontaneously combust. "Morgoth's rotten teeth, how could he be this stupid? He has endangered the whole mission!"

Elrohir whimpered. "Oh Dan, Eru help me, I cannot reach him, I cannot feel him!"

Adelyn felt helpless. "It doesn't need to mean that he is dead does it?"

Glorfindel just caught her eyes and nodded quietly and Adelyn swallowed a gasp. "Elrohir, please, don't let despair get the better of you, there is hope isn't there? We have to try to find both him and the prince"

Elrohir was rolling his eyes and gasping, Glorfindel leaned forward and slapped him across his face, hard! The peredhel stiffened and stared at him with huge dark eyes. "Grasp a hold of yourself Ro, you cannot help your brother like this!"

Elrohir whimpered again. "But I can't feel him, it's like our bond isn't there anymore. It's as if he never was there!"

Thranduil came towards them, he was almost running and stopped when he saw Elrohir kneeling on the ground and the faces of the others gathered there. "What is going on?"

Glorfindel sighed and stood up, he was in fact a whole inch taller than the king, Adelyn hadn't noticed that before. He looked rather intimidating for the moment. "Elladan apparently got the brilliant idea that he could sneak into the city and drug the orcs to render them helpless when we attack, but something has gone wrong. Apparently something has gotten him."

Thranduil groaned and his face became very grim indeed. "Elrond tried to far speak with me just minutes ago. He and Erestor has found some old parchment with information about this city."

Glorfindel frowned. "What information?"

Thranduil took a deep breath. "It may hold an ancient power, one almost forgotten and unimaginable. The orcs has probably just settled here because of the city itself and its possibilities. They haven't taken the time to investigate its past."

Adelyn bit her lower lip. "So what? How can that possibly be a threat? We have to move soon, before it is too late. If the orcs have got Elladan they might understand that an attack is imminent and prepare themselves, we'll lose the element of surprise!"

Glorfindel stared at Thranduil's stern face. "So, what is it that Elrond found out?"

Thranduil took a deep breath. "I guess you have heard the legend of Pell-nuath?"

Glorfindel cocked an eyebrow. "Yes? It is a fairy tale, nothing more than that."

Thranduil shook his head with a weird grin. "It is not, it was here!"

Adelyn waved her arms, suddenly her less than patient side emerged once more. "Hey, you guys? Some information please, what the heck is a Pell-nuath?"

Glorfindel tried to smile and Elrohir managed to get onto his feet, his eyes haunted and dark still. "It is not a thing Adelyn, it was a city, the city of silent shadows."

She frowned. "Why does that name make me feel as though it spells trouble?"

Thranduil sighed. "Because it probably does. Few know of that tale as anything but a children's tale, like Glorfindel mentioned. The kind you tell children in order to keep them quiet."

She stared at the elves and at Aragorn who seemed impatient. The sun would be rising soon and the skies were getting lighter by the minute. "Now that does really tell me that it is something bad right?"

Glorfindel made a grimace. "Yes, only those wise and familiar with ancient lore knows the truth about that city, and it has been forgotten for ages, and rightfully so. The things that happened there were horrible, even in that dangerous age."

Adelyn swallowed. "So, what was so bad about it, I need to know before we go. Obviously Elrond wanted to warn us of something."

Thranduil nodded, he felt very scared but still determined to save his son. Regardless of what he had come to learn. "He did, the orcs are just a part of what this mountain may hide. I hope that the tales are untrue, if not we may face something out of this world."

Adelyn crossed her arms across her chest with her chin out. "The tale please, the short version, we doesn't have time for the whole thing. "

Glorfindel bit his lip, thought hard for a few seconds. "Right, fine, the city of shadows was a place created by a sort of guild of wizards and mages and wise men of all races, they were trying to find a way to break the power of Morgoth, the first dark lord. They used a lot of magic to create weapons they could use against him or find weaknesses they could exploit. It was a very tightly held secret, nobody was to know where it was located. "

Adelyn just nodded. "I understand that, go on please, something went wrong I guess?"

Glorfindel nodded. "It did yes, they used too much magic there, it started to accumulate, get a will of its own. It changed the living creatures that inhabited the caves of the mountains into terrible monsters and it started to possess the ones who lived there so that they only sought more power, more magic and forgot about its true purpose."

She tilted her head. "Runaway magic, how cozy"

Glorfindel continued. "In the end the place had turned into a terribly dangerous site where nobody dared to tread, the mages and wizards were caught there together with their servants and families and even though their bodies were consumed by the power unleashed their spirits remained there as shadows, as ghosts. "

Adelyn shivered. "Silent shadows, ghosts, I see!"

Thranduil smiled, a sad grin. "It is said that in death they did see the errors of their ways and they tried to undo what they had done there, tried to cleanse the city of the wild magic but to no prevail. After the war of wrath the valar themselves removed that force but they didn't manage to get all of it. Some of it supposedly seeped into the very rock itself and was impossible to get rid of unless of course the entire mountain was brought down."

Adelyn took Glorfindel's hand. "So Elrond is afraid that some of that power may reawaken when we enter the mountain? That it could be a danger to us?"

Thranduil nodded, his blue eyes distant. "Yes, exactly. The orcs may have disturbed it already, or awakened the shadows of old, and you can never be too sure of what those houseless spirits can or may do."

She clenched her teeth together. "They may be malevolent yes? Angry or hateful? Thanks for the warning, but that cannot stop us. We have to move, now!"

Glorfindel smiled and kissed her brow. "Yes, we have to move, everybody, gather into your designated groups, we do not leave until we have Legolas and Elladan among us once more."

Aragorn touched Adelyn's hand quickly with a reassuring smile before he and his men left to break down the dam. They didn't have much time left to do it.

Elrohir was still grey and wide eyed and Glorfindel took his hand, patted his back. "Can you fight mellon? If not you stay here!"

Elrohir jerked, his face even paler than before. "No, you cannot keep me here, not while he may be dead or dying. I can fight, I will fight. If I die too at least we meet again in the halls."

Glorfindel gave the peredhel a grim smile. "Good boy, that's the spirit."

Elrohir got his armor and weapons on and his eyes were still very dark and his face pale. He would fight to his last drop of blood to find his brother and Adelyn felt very sorry for him indeed. And genuinely pissed off at Elladan for having been such a pe-channas!

Glorfindel saw that the warriors who were to watch their back and guard the entrances got into position, he watched the sun starting to rise and knew that Aragorn and his warriors broke the dam down at this very moment. He was sure that it would be a spectacular sight.

Down in the city things were as usual, peaceful would be the wrong word to use since a city consisting of such creatures as orcs never is peaceful. There were the occasional murder, some fights, shouting and screaming and accusations, just a normal morning. The orcs were getting ready for the day, some were forging weapons, others taking care of the wargs and trolls while some prepared food or made equipment or just spent the day being busy doing nothing. The day appeared to be normal until the trolls started acting weird, then the wargs too and the orcs that were working in the huge hall became confused and then very frightened. What was this? The wargs started mounting each other like crazy even though it wasn't the breeding season at all and all of them were male, the females were smaller and more docile and were kept in pens and cages deeper down into the city. They were too valuable to be risked at any cost and were treated with the outmost care and given only the very best meat available. The trolls seemed to be caught by the same insane need to breed and were humping each other like mad yelling and bawling with desire and frustration since their anatomy made it extremely hard for two males to copulate in a satisfying manner. Then the trolls broke free from the pens and started attacking the larger orcs who suddenly found themselves as the objects of years of pent up desire and needless to say, they didn't take it well.

In fact few of those the trolls managed to actually get a hold of survived for very long since a troll both is very large, very heavy and compared with the size of an orc, extremely well endowed. There was a lot of screaming going on and it spread quickly, suddenly orcs were sodomizing each other with the fervor and eagerness of rabbits and if anybody had seen it the scenes would have made that person both sick, stunned and utterly terrified at once. The orcs that weren't affected by this weird malady sought refuge in the outermost corridors, too horrified to even dare thinking about leaving the city. In his rather posh chambers Shugrum the mage had rested rather uneasily that night, he had constant nightmares where he saw the master awakening the one and then he saw himself fall victim to that ancient scourge. He had tossed around in bed so long the bed looked as if it had been the scene of a battle of epic grandness. He got up and got dressed, feeling drained of strength and very tired, almost half asleep. He had anointed a new servant, a former goblin slave some of the warriors had dragged back home a year ago and it had been used as a helper in the warg pens. It was something about the scent of goblin that drew the wargs into a sort of aggressive frenzy and so the goblin had been locked into a cage and hung above the pens, just to keep the wargs juices flowing as one of the officers so elegantly explained it. Now on the other hand it served him and did it with no small amount of gratitude, it was literally ready to kiss the soles of his boots so relieved was it that he had taken pity on the hapless creature and offered it this much better job.

The goblin had done a brilliant job so far, it looked after his every need way better than the lost orc had and he didn't miss the darn thing at all. The goblin brought him food and drink, fixed his clothing, bowed and crawled and bragged about his great powers and the mage sort of liked that. Of course the goblin couldn't tell real magic from the tricks of a common village witch but nevertheless, it made him feel rather important. The goblin saw that he was up and immediately brought him a huge glass of fresh water and a bowl of hot stew. Shugrum had never quite been among those who favored wine that early in the day, it clouded his mind somehow. And now he needed a clear head and new ideas and he needed them sorely. He ate and then he sat down to study some more of the texts from the book, he was nowhere near getting closer to unravel its mysteries but what the hey, he had to try. Within it lay his only hope for survival. He was trying to understand a page with a lot of strange symbols when he started feeling a bit weird. The page looked so very promising and he had no idea that it in reality was some long dead village healers best tricks to avoid prostate problems in elderly men. It looked like some really menacing spells and he didn't have enough knowledge to understand that it in fact was the ancient healers less than skilled attempts at making anatomical drawings. If he had turned the page upside down he may have noticed some familiar shapes, the one who made the book didn't know how to read and write neither. He put the book down, strange, what was this strange warmth? Was he developing a fever? Gods forbid, the orcs would be at his throat the very moment he showed any form of weakness. He got up a bit nervous and noticed that he immediately had certain interesting reactions, he yelped and looked down. By Sauron's armor, what was happening? Before long he was ablaze with a desperate need and he was shivering and swearing. Had someone put a spell on him? Did he have rivals to the dark lord's favor?

The goblin returned with some clean shirts which he had washed with huge care in whatever clean water he could find, he stared at his masters weird expression and started to back out of the room again, rather scared and very quickly. Shugrum saw the goblin and grinned, a grin that didn't promise anything good. "You, up on that chair, now!"

The goblin hesitated, it had never seen its master looking like that? What was wrong with him? Shugrum almost growled. "Now Dimling, do as I command!"

The goblin obeyed with shivering limbs and the master immediately pulled the poor creature's pants down and grasped onto it after having removed his own pants. The goblin was not a very large creature, it had to stand on the chair to be of the right height and it was clinging on to the back of the chair with its eyes bulging and its mouth wide open in a wordless squeal. It was suddenly feeling very homesick, yes it wanted to return to the warg pens, immediately. Shugrum went at it for a good quarter of an hour with the goblin, at the end it was half dead and it just collapsed into a heap on the floor covered with blood and other body fluids as he let go of it. Sauron's wraiths! He still didn't feel as if he had had nowhere near enough, the goblin was clearly dying but there had to be other options for him? Of course, the goblin was in no way a very attractive partner, but the prisoner? Oh yes, there you had something that would offer him the satisfaction he so craved. He buttoned up and left the poor goblin on the floor, wherever it was its soul was heading, it probably regretted ever being born. 

On top of the mountain Aragorn and his group had worked like crazy, they had used axes to chop through the old half rotten wood of the dam and now they used ropes and some good old fashioned pulling to break it down. At first there was just some creaking noises, the dam refused to budge almost as if out of old habit, it had stood there for so long and had sort of become a part of the very landscape there. Then the first logs broke under the pressure and where water finds a way out it always exploits it. Beams of water burst forth, the creaking became a thundering noise and everybody got back onto safe ground. There was a sort of almighty groan and sigh and the entire dam just let go, it tilted forward in an almost slow motion and came crashing down and the dam behind it became unleashed. It immediately flooded the area in front of the dam and started disappearing into the hole in front of it with a bizarre gargling sound forming a huge vortex. Aragorn stared at it with a wry grin, he knew that the water would come as a real surprise for the orc's and it would enable the others to enter the mountain without being noticed at least right away.

He and his warriors spread out, they were to watch over the upper entrances and make sure that no orc escaped alive and he pulled his sword and chuckled when he thought of how the millions of gallons of freezing cold water would be welcomed down there. It was probably a sight to behold.

Shugrum raced down to the dungeons and the orcs he had ordered to watch over the prisoner gladly moved out of the way so he could open the door to the cell block, the mage had a strange expression in his eyes and he looked desperate enough to turn them into something less than savory. He hurried down the corridor and stopped in front of the cell door, the prisoner was still unconscious and laid there on the rotten straw almost as if he was dead. Shugrum just cursed the fact that his plan had failed but now he at least had something beautiful to play with. He opened the door and almost threw himself forth, he eagerly got his pants out of the way once more and pulled the unconscious elf into a more practical position. This was going to be sweet.

Adelyn and the others had started to move into the corridor behind the waterfall, some of the mirkwood warriors followed them while the rest had spread out to keep a watch over the lower exits and entrances just like Aragorn's warriors had. Malagar and Cirel had decided to join the group too, they were used to fighting alongside Glorfindel and Adelyn didn't for a second doubt that this trio could do some extreme damage when unleashed. The corridor was silent and narrow and they moved forth in a very orderly fashion, Adelyn was in the middle of the group as she was the fragile one there and Glorfindel and the two others were at front while Elrohir and Thranduil had positioned themselves behind her. The archers followed then in tight formation.

The air became more foul and the warriors had drawn their weapons, they were ready for whatever it was that they would encounter. Glorfindel suddenly stopped, he raised his arms and they all just listened, it was a strange sound up ahead and Adelyn had to really strain her ears to pick up what it was. It was screaming and it was rather chaotic too. What was this? They moved forth slowly, keen eyes kept watch with every shadow, every nook and cranny that could contain a possible enemy. They left the tight corridor for a larger one that was way more elaborate and Adelyn had to blink and gasp at what she saw. This high up there had been no effect of the flooding, the orcs were probably oblivious to the fact that there were a flood at all. What they weren't oblivious to were each other, it looked like some utterly bizarre and unreal dirty movie with orcs screwing in every thinkable and unthinkable way everywhere. Adelyn turned around with a groan. "Dear lord, this is hell, nothing else can describe this!"

Glorfindel just swallowed and stared at the scene in front of them with wide eyes. "Allow me to agree on that statement"

Some orcs were so desperate they had formed almost a sort of a conga line but they weren't dancing, the screeching and moaning was deafening and the elven warriors looked more than a little disgusted by the sight. "Elladan did succeed, it worked!"

Elrohir's voice was flat and shivering and Adelyn grasped his hand and squeezed it. "He is alive, don't allow your hope to fade."

Thranduil had a devilish grin on his face. "These orc's are no danger to anyone, only to themselves, spread out and leave none alive."

Adelyn stood there guarded by a couple of mirkwood warriors as the others went into action and she suddenly knew why these warriors were so feared. It looked so elegant, so effortless, a fleeting almost flowing motion of blades and orcs fell everywhere while the elves almost floated on to the next victim. Thranduil decapitated orcs with a rage that was terrifying, some of these disgusting beasts had possibly been among the ones who violated his precious son and he was seeing red quite literally. Glorfindel and the two other Imladris guards fought in an elegant formation, striking left and right with terrifying elegance, Adelyn could see that all three of them were highly skilled but Glorfindel was the best anyhow, he had something the others were lacking, a sort of reckless courage that allowed him to do moves that others probably were to disciplined and bound by the training they had received to execute. He was thinking in different ways, moving differently, saw options where the others didn't and although Thranduil was a terrifying sight Adelyn just knew that Glorfindel was a more dangerous foe, just due to his unpredictability. Before long they had killed every orc within that area and they moved on, Adelyn still had problems believing what she was seeing, she had never imagined anything as nasty as these orcs. They could have made fortunes as extra's in different horror movies, and they wouldn't need any make up, in fact the less the better.

Legolas had sort of dwelled in the land of memories and he had no idea of how long he had been there, time was of no importance. His mind was trying to protect itself by shutting the more recent memories away and he only saw good ones. He floated in light seeing things he had almost forgotten and he felt strangely at ease there. He just felt that something was wrong, that there were danger and something dark lurking around him but as long as that friendly golden light embraced him he was safe, nothing could harm him whilst in its grasp. He remembered a fishing trip he had had with his father, they had been sneaking out of the palace underneath the noses of the guards and dressed as commoners they had fished from a small canoe in one of the tiny lakes within the great forest. He remembered the starlight sky, the soft expression in his father's eyes as he made sure that his precious little leaf didn't feel cold. He saw how the moon had been mirrored by the smooth surface of the pond and he remembered the only fish they had caught, a huge catfish with a wide mouth and a strength that was shocking. They had spent most of the night trying to land that impressive catch and at the end the string broke and threw them both into the lake as the canoe just flipped over. They had emerged dripping wet, covered with silt and mud and both looked like some sort of ancient kelpie. Legolas remembered the laughter, his joyous peels and his father's deeper fuller laughs. Oh how he longed for those days, so filled with light and with so little worries or fear.

He was ripped out of his blissful state by a sudden unease, there was something interfering with his dreamlike state, what? Then he recognized the feeling, it was pain. A piercing stabbing pain that seemed somewhat familiar and then it suddenly returned to him, all that had happened to him over the last days. He remembered, his soul wailing in horror and fear and his desperation was so strong he suddenly had the strength to break free from the hold of unconsciousness. His mind was forcing itself back to the surface, breaking through with a gasp, a desperate plea. Not again, oh Eru have mercy, not again!

He felt the creature on top of him, inside of him, felt the hot breath and hands that were grasping onto him, felt how he was being pushed into the stinky rotten straw with every rocking movement of the one raping him. He trembled, heard a voice hissing what had to be obscenities in some unknown language that had to be some sort of southron, no orc, a human. He felt a sort of shockwave rush through him as his full consciousness returned, the one taking him didn't notice that the elf had awakened and kept thrusting in a desperate rhythm, eager for yet another release. Shugrum had come several times already and yet he found no ease, it was weird but the elf was gorgeous and why not use the opportunity for all that it was worth now that it had presented itself? He had never fucked anything that pretty and although he normally would prefer a woman this was even better, the elf was really the best he ever had had. He was screaming as he reached yet another orgasm and that scream triggered the final reaction from Legolas, he suddenly found the strength to move, to do something to protect himself, to seek revenge. He did a sudden and very powerful buck that threw his assailant up and then he turned over in a quick fleeting movement and placed his feet onto the man's chest and kicked off. The kick threw Shugrum through the air and he collided very violently with the wall of the cell and then he fell forward, temporarily stunned. The sad fact for him was that he still was aroused, the herb was still having its effect and the mage screamed in shock when he hit the hard floor with a smash and a strange cracking sound. The collision between rock and cock meant that something had to give and it wasn't the rock. Legolas tried to get up but he was too weak, he had used all of his strength, he collapsed onto the straw once more but he tried to crawl towards the open door. Shugrum shrieked, grasping onto his manhood that had swollen up already and gotten a nasty purple color, it had actually gotten a fracture and the agony was unbelievable*. Still the mage had the wits to get up, stagger through the door and slam it shut. He wailed with agony and couldn't believe that this had happened to him, he was actually bleeding now and he whimpered in panic and the adrenaline and panic gave him strength to wobble through the corridor and rush out past the guards. They just stared, the mage was bleeding? And why was he pale as a sheet and groaning? They just grinned at each other, so the prisoner still had teeth with which to bite? There is no joy like the joy of watching someone as hated as the mage getting a painful injury and they chuckled and enjoyed the moment a lot.

The northern parts of the city had been unaffected by the events set in motion by Elladan, the orc's there had been completely unaware of any danger and they were caught completely by surprise. The first sign of trouble was a sound, a strange roar that grew in strength rather rapidly and the orcs stopped doing whatever they were occupied with and just stared. This part of the city was packed, it was the main living quarters and there were also a lot of smaller trolls there. They were of a species more intelligent and agile than the larger ones and lived alongside the orcs in relative harmony. That meant that the orcs knew better than to harass the trolls who were much stronger than an orc and a heck of a lot more volatile. The roar made the very rock tremble and shrieks of panic could be heard as the orcs started running for cover, fearing that the one from down below had awakened and were hungry. It did them no good at all, a wall came rushing down the tunnels, a dark grey and brown wall consisting of water, dust, earth, debris of all kinds, the bodies of long dead orcs and other creatures and rocks that had been torn from the walls. It was almost like a volcanic lahar, a liquid which was more comparable with thin concrete than water. It struck with horrendous force and the water sought out every room, every hall and corridor on its way down towards the bottom of the city.

Orcs were being washed away, screaming with fear and some drowned while others were crushed by all sorts of objects being carried along. Here and there new waterfalls emerged since some tunnels ended in drops into larger halls or natural caves and panic spread. Shouts and screams warned the rest of the orcs in the way of the flood that something was terribly wrong and they started to flee. In desperation they ignored the fact that the sun was up, they hoped to seek refuge in the forest but none came that far. The moment they appeared out of the hidden exits arrows and blades found them with deadly precision and still orcs came running, the panic so strong they didn't notice their fallen kindred until it was too late.

Aragorn stood by one of the exits and he was using his blade with both elegance and force, he and his fellow warriors had already killed at least twenty orcs and more came shrieking out of the small hidden doorway. One of the elves had an elven battle axe with a very unique design to it and he cleaved one orc in half and the bottom did in fact take a few steps forward before it fell over and lay kicking on the ground. The orcs were wet and stinking and Aragorn knew that what they were facing was the orcish equivalent of hell.

The other elves guarded the rest of the exits and soon they had more than their hands full, they had to kill like never before and did so without hesitation or doubt. It had to be done. In the city the northern part was completely wiped out within minutes, even the greatest of the trolls were unable to fight the terrible pressure of the water and mud and they were thrown along and fell over the cliffs and were smashed at the bottom. Orcs ran everywhere and some managed to get into the part of the city that weren't affected by the flood, their terrified screams alerted the rest of the population and chaos broke out.

There were no discipline down there, it was each orc for himself and only himself and some gladly killed the ones who were in their way just to get out. The wargs in the pens broke free, some water had in fact washed into the great hall and caused the animals to panic completely and they attacked their masters in their desperate attempts to escape. On a lower level the orcs looking after the warg bitches tried to open the cages in which the females were being held, water poured into the area and started to flood it and the wargs were screaming in terror as the rising level threatened to drown them. The orcs were unable to open the cages, the keys were held by their officers who already had fled and even the attempts to break the cages up failed. Some orcs were in fact so attached to their wargs and so dedicated to their task they remained in the halls and tried to free the animals to the very end and thus they drowned with them. Wargs were desperately clawing at the cages, biting at the solid steel but to no prevail, they all drowned.

Some of the greater trolls further up were too heavy for the water to move them, they just stood there glaring in confusion as they didn't understand anything. They were still utterly horny and made use of hapless orcs that came drifting by and it added to the horrors.

The water kept coming for at least a quarter of an hour and it turned a huge part of the city into a raging river and the water swept everything with it down to the bottom levels, there it pooled while it searched for a way out almost like a living thinking being. Deep down below the city were huge caverns which not even the orcs had dared to explore, the water seeped into also them, it was suddenly almost raining down there and something started moving in the darkness. A fiery glow spread and smoke and flames started to move about, as if the creature used it to survey its surroundings. A low rumbling sound could be heard, and then hissing, the water had awakened it from its slumber and it was getting annoyed and curious. Water could not harm it, and it didn't know what fear was but if the orcs living up there was the cause of this then there would be hell to pay. It slowly crept out of the smaller caverns and its full size and power emerged as it headed towards the city. The deep rumbling sound turning into a growl as water splashed by it and released clouds of steam.

Legolas was barely conscious, the shock of remembering was almost too much for him, he wanted to drift back into the comforting golden light, let go of it all. He was aching and felt how his skin was twitching from the filth clinging to it. He wanted to curl up in a ball and just cry but he knew that he couldn't, he had to get out of there. The human that had violated him had escaped but it gave him some comfort knowing that the man hadn't left unscathed. He whimpered and tried to move but he was way too weak now, he was almost passing out again. Then he heard sounds on the outside, roars and shouts and a strange rumbling sound from afar and the air suddenly felt moist? He just listened, too tired to even open his eyes again, could this never end?

He just lay there, listening to feet that ran by the door at the end of the corridor, a splashing noise and more screaming. Something was happening, but what. Suddenly he felt a strange chill creeping up around his body and he forced his eyes to open, he yelped and managed to push himself up so he sat on the floor. It was water, icecold water was running slowly into the cell block and it was rising at a slow but steady speed. He gasped and forced his trembling body to obey him, for just a few seconds more. He managed to pull himself towards the bars, used them to get up onto his knees and the water was lapping at his groin area already. It was going to drown him he was sure and he quivered and sobbed. This was absolutely not how he had imagined that his end would come, drowning. He closed his eyes and thought of his father again, and his friends. Well, considering it, maybe it wasn't that bad. He was filth, unworthy of being around others, a molested disgusting whore, trash. It was perhaps for the better that he died, and they said that drowning wasn't such a terrible way to go. He clung onto the cold iron with what was left of his strength. His tears just as cold as the water that was creeping up towards his chest.

It was then he felt a sudden gust of wind, he turned his head in hopeless curiosity and saw something incredible. A sort of glowing figure emerged out of the cold rock, it looked like mist formed into the shape of a person.

Legolas yelped and felt terrified, it was a ghost, a houseless. The spirit was obviously a female and as it became clearer it was clear that it had been an elleth, a tall slender female with long flowing hair and a very fair face. It looked as if it was in despair and then it reached into the very rock itself and started pulling something out of the rock wall, something solid. It looked insane, as if the rock was an illusion, not really there. Legolas gasped when he saw what it was that the long dead elleth pulled out of the rock, it was an elf. A very dirty elf with long dark hair that covered the pale face and it was wearing dark hunters clothes and it had a wound in its side. The ghost gestured towards him, it was obviously trying to communicate and it was unable to speak. Legolas used the bars to pull himself closer, the elf was unconscious and would drown if he wasn't held up. The elleth looked terrified and her eyes were pleading, he could see her silent plea for help in it.

Legolas moaned, he wasn't strong enough to help anyone, they would both drown. "Why did you bring him here? I cannot save him, I am dying too damn it. We will both drown."

The elleth made a gesture towards the outside, a signal he knew meant foe near, it was a part of a very old system of hand signals the elves used to communicate when they had to be completely silent. Legolas felt dizzy, the water was soon reaching his chest. "I know but still he'd be safer out there."

He managed to get to the stranger, he was hanging in the arms of the spirit and Legolas ignored his pain and fatigue and pushed the unconscious ellon towards the rock, tried to hold him upright. He got the long black hair out of the face and now he saw who this was, he instantly recognized the ellon and in that minute he felt a desperate surge of hope, of almost unbearable desperation. "Elladan!"

Legolas grasped onto the unconscious peredhel and knew that if Elladan was there, then there were other elves there too, perhaps a whole rescue mission. He didn't care if he were to drown but he could never let anyone die because of him, he would not let Elladan die like this. He saw that the wound was infected, it looked black and it was oozing some whitish nasty liquid and he knew that his friend was in serious danger, not only from the water. The elleth disappeared into the rock again with a last glance filled with a deep sorrow and melancholy and Legolas used the last remains of his strength to almost lock himself onto the peredhel so that they wouldn't slide into the water and then he threw his head back and called out. A high pitched scream that could be heard from afar. He also sought out mentally, almost desperately. He suddenly got into contact with a mind he knew and with what he had left of energy he called out. "ADA, I am here, save me!"

He clung onto the peredhel and whimpered, the water was slowly rising towards his neck, he was unable to pull the both of them up any higher. "Please hurry father, please!"

_**Pe-channas: Idiot/stupid : sindarin**_

_**Dimling: insult in norwegian, not much in use these days but related to the English word dimwit. It means retard/moron/person of limited mental capability. I thought it would be a suitable name for the poor goblin.**_

_***Yes, it is actually possible to break a penis while it is erect, it takes a lot of force and it is the internal membranes that actually tear causing profuse internal bleeding and intense agony and it can cause malformation and erectile dysfunction. To males I bet that has to be the ultimate nightmare, owtch!**_


	12. The lady of shadows

Chapter 12, probably just two more to go, this one is filled with action, with new enemies, some characters that just presented themselves and demanded to be mentioned, some vengeance and the truth about what it is that is lurking deep deep down below the city.

Mature, some nasty scenes.  
>I have chapter thirteen finished, wrote it all today in spite of a meeting, the making of two sets of earrings and a necklace so I feel very proud of myself. I have been a good girl today. Tomorrow and for a week forth I have some very hard work ahead of me so I don't know when the next chapter will be up, it depends on where nr fourteen takes me.<p>

As usual, thank you so very much for reviews and for reading this and for following, it really makes my day. Bless you all

Chapter twelve: The lady of shadows

**In the darkness a silent whisper**

_She will burn your soul_

**You fear shadows and flame**

_Witness the power of the cold queen of ice and anger_

**Know now that no strength is so great**

_Bow to her wrath unyielding_

**That nobody is stronger**

_And she will conquer ye all_

The group was advancing in a steady but controlled pace, orcs came running every now and then and they were obviously either terrified of something or desperately horny and the elves had little problems killing them. It wasn't until they started to reach the very city itself that they encountered the first real challenges. They entered a very wide and long hall which was split up into three different levels with short stairs in between and a pack of trolls were scurrying around grunting and bellowing. They were wet and had probably escaped the flood simply because of their bulk and by chance and they were confused and scared. Their tiny brains didn't allow them to think, they worked solely on instinct and the doorway leading from the hall and into the corridors towards the exits was simply too small for them.

They looked a bit like a herd of very confused and angry hippo's and Adelyn knew that they were dangerous simply due to their size and their numbers. The trolls had poor eyesight and the light down there was weak and flickering but they did see that something moved and they roared as one being and rushed forth. Whether it was rage or lust that controlled them was hard to tell but probably a bit of both. The warriors didn't hesitate, they went into a full out attack right away. The archers aimed for the troll's heads and shot out their eyes and the creatures bawled and clawed at their faces to remove the source of the pain they felt. Adelyn almost felt sorry for them, they were so primitive, so much like an animal.

When the orcs noticed Adelyn they usually reacted in one of two different ways, they either screamed in complete panic and ran like their feet were on fire, some even ran straight over the edge of the stairs and edges and fell to their deaths or into walls and crushed their own heads or they froze completely, just staring and standing there until one of the elves could dispose of them almost leisurely. Adelyn grinned, it was nice knowing that she indeed could do something useful and help the others.

Glorfindel Malagar and Cirel started their own sort of deadly dance, they ran in between the trolls, swooped down underneath them and cut off their leg tendons and the trolls fell onto their knees, desperately trying to get back up. They didn't understand what was happening, all they knew was their feelings at the moment and they were confusing. Adelyn could only watch as Thranduil and Elrohir took care of the flanks, the elven king had a different approach, he jumped around using the trolls themselves as springboards, cutting limbs and piercing heads as he went. It was like watching a huge squirrel scurry through the canopy of a dense forest.

Elrohir was fighting like mad, the fear he felt made him almost go berserk and Adelyn was afraid that he might get hurt since he paid no attention whatsoever to his own safety. The archers finished the trolls off with arrows straight through the palate or ear, the only place where an arrow was immediately deadly. Glorfindel was about to call out to order the others to regroup and move on but he didn't get the time, a barking sound could be heard and the sound of something large running and Thranduil shouted a warning. "Wargs!"

Adelyn took a deep breath, she just knew by sheer instinct that this was something far worse than trolls or orcs and Glorfindel ran to her, his eyes wide and filled with the fury of battle but also a huge portion of fear on her behalf. There were at least three corridors leading out from the hall and suddenly all of them were teeming with creatures that made Adelyn squeal. They were monstrous, canine in appearance but they were the size of a good sized beefcow and reminded her a little of a hyena in shape, just grotesquely overgrown and exaggerated. The archers fired and the first wargs fell but there were more coming and they were desperate to escape, they wouldn't let anything stop them. Adelyn just knew that she had to help the elves with this, they couldn't let themselves be delayed by these monsters. They came running out from the openings with desperate eyes and lolling tongues and somehow they reminded Adelyn of dogs running through snow. The idea was formed and suddenly the entire floor of the nether level of the hall was turned into a sheet of thin black ice. Almost invisible but very very slick. Wargs came running, lost their footing and slid along whimpering and howling with confusion and they hit the stairs at the end of the freshly formed ice with huge force. Enraged they attacked each other and some also got injured and were easy targets for the rest. Glorfindel had spotted a small door on the opposite side of the hall and he gestured towards it. "Hurry, we'll get out of here now!"

They ran towards the door and it could be barred, the corridor behind it brought them to a set of long stairs leading downwards and they tried to remember this part of the city from the map but couldn't. It could be that the orc hadn't even known of this area,.

On the outside the orcs kept coming and the elves kept killing and Aragorn noticed that many of the creatures were unusually large and strong. They were obviously bred for war and he just knew that this city would have become a real problem later on if it hadn't been dealt with there and then. Some of the archers ran out of arrows and got new ones from those who had arrows left and when all the arrows were spent they switched to blades. These orcs were easy to kill, they were confused and leaderless and most of all terrified of the water. The heaps of dead orcs grew steadily and the stream of escaping creatures didn't seem to decrease at all.

The group was running through a natural cave with several huge chasms going through it when Thranduil suddenly fell to his knees with a shriek, clasping his head. Glorfindel immediately turned around with huge eyes and grasped the silvery blond by his shoulders. "Thranduil? Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

The king gasped for air. "Legolas, he is alive, but in acute danger, he needs rescuing now!"

Glorfindel helped him up. "We are heading in that direction now, we'll be there soon."

Thranduil moaned. "Not fast enough damn it, release me, I have to go to him, let me run."

Glorfindel shook him. "And let you run straight into an ambush? There are still orcs down here who are able to think, we go together, got it?!"

Thranduil sneered and tried to strike at Glorfindel and the warrior just caught his hand and forced it back, the two males were grunting and pushing, both trying to make the other bow to his will. The king almost roared. "I don't care, let me go to him, let me go to my son!"

Adelyn heard the fear in his voice, saw the dark dread in his eyes and for the first time since she met the king she did really feel sympathy for him. Of course he was afraid and not himself, what father would be in such a situation. He was ready to die for his son and Adelyn was a bit confused, she didn't know what to do. Glorfindel shouted something to Thranduil in sindarin and the king answered, trying to break free from the golden haired warriors grasp. It had turned into a sort of wrestling match and Adelyn suddenly had had enough with elven pride, overgrown ego's and masculine egocentricity.

She walked right up to them, she barely reached up to their shoulders and felt like a midget trying to attack an elephant and they didn't even notice her since they were so occupied trying to make the other show submission. She threw a snowball at them both, hit them right in the face with snow coming from nowhere and they turned their heads and stared at her, wide eyed. Adelyn grimaced. "Phew, get a grip guys, you can literally smell the testosterone here. Don't let this turn into a huge cock fight, Thranduil is right, we have to move fast but Glorfindel is right too, we cannot risk getting separated. So from now on, double speed, ok? Good boys!"

She patted them both at their shoulders and the two elves just stared at each other blankly before they sort of shrugged and sent each other a glance of reluctant acceptance. Adelyn started jogging and the rest followed, Glorfindel had a small smirk on his face and Thranduil stared at her with a most peculiar expression on his face, he was obviously willing to obey her for some reason.

Orcs came crawling out of the ruined northern part, some had survived and they came towards the south trying to find shelter and the group had to fight now, some orcs did really have the intelligence to understand that the flood was no accident and they had armed themselves and were a real threat.

They met more trolls too, smaller more agile ones that were running as fast as their short legs could carry them and Glorfindel Cirel and Malagar didn't hesitate but killed them on site. Thranduil was panting with exertion and fear but he fought well and Elrohir was still pale and shivering but he swung his sword with a ferocity that was only matched by Thranduil's. Adelyn suddenly got a strange sensation, it was as if she felt something move below them, something that made the very rock shiver. She caught the whiff of a strange smell to, it smelled like smoke, like burned charcoal and meat and she didn't like it at all. The others didn't notice but she had a sinking feeling in her belly, somewhere there was something far worse than orcs indeed. They pushed on, ran through packs of orcs and didn't let themselves be stopped, fought as a well oiled machinery. They could not let anything slow them down now, the prince's life was in danger. Since Adelyn ran at the front of the group the mere sight of her sometimes was enough to make the orcs turn around and flee for dear life and those who froze due to her appearance were easy to kill, even some smaller trolls reacted to her with acute panic and she was laughing as she ran, filled by a strange sort of fierce joy, she was no longer afraid, she was beyond that now. She had been pushed forth, changed and enhanced and she did in a way look like a general leading troops into battle. Her eyes glowing and her teeth bared and shining, a predator on the prowl.

Elladan had felt only pain, a searing burning agony unlike anything he had ever felt and he had felt confused, there were only darkness surrounding him and a strange pressure and he had problems breathing? Had the creatures decided to keep him alive and eat him later? Did they store their prey like spiders to let it tenderize? The poison of that arrow was worse than the type the orcs used, he just knew it, he ought to be dead but this was as sure as hell not the halls of Mandos. It was a rather small room of some sort and it was utterly dark but he could somehow feel its dimensions. He groaned and tried to move and a faint light appeared, it slid out from the wall and he gasped when he saw the shape of an elleth, a ghost.

She flowed over, kneeled down next to him and her eyes were so very sad, held eons of grief and sorrow and he sensed a great tragedy, a forgotten tale of which the world knew naught. The ghost appeared to be looking at the wound in his side and he felt his heart hammering in his chest and he felt scared but also intrigued. Who was she? What was she doing there?

The elleth sent him a vague smile, touched her chest and bowed her head as if in greeting and he suddenly saw the image of a flowering bush, the type the woodland elves called Springgold. He still had problems breathing, this was no real room, he saw that now, it was just a hole in the rock, without any openings leading anywhere, how had she gotten him there? It was no air there, that was the reason why his lungs were struggling so hard. "Is that your name? Springgold? Please, I cannot stay here, I can't breathe"

She lowered her head, bit her lower lip, eyes flickering. (Stay?)

He heard her voice in his head, shook his head. "No, I cannot, that will kill me. Unless, unless you want me to die? Please, I have to get back to my kin, I cannot stay here, not even as a spirit."

Her face looked even more sad then before. (So lonely, so cold)

Elladan was sweating, she was dangerous, he just knew it. Very very dangerous and obviously unstable. "I understand, but this isn't the way Springgold, you cannot do this. Please, let me live. Don't become a kin-slayer. "

She tossed her head around, in obvious despair. (So long, so alone, nobody, orcs no souls)

He tried to think fast, to save himself, his chest was aching now and he was seeing dots and stars, he was suffocating. "Are there no others here like you, no other spirits?"

She let her hand glide through his long hair, almost lovingly, he understood that she sought comfort, company, perhaps even a mate. (Many, kin, friends, family, caught here forever, punished, ruined)

Her voice was shivering and he felt sorry for her, why he did not know. She was slowly causing his death but he couldn't hate her, not yet anyhow. "Why don't you go to them, if they are your kin?"

She sat down, her hands caressing his skin and it felt like being touched by ice, he was gasping for whatever oxygen that was left there now. (Condemned, evil possessed, forgotten who they were, dangerous)

He tried to think, his mind getting more clouded with every desperate gasp for air. "I am sorry to hear that Springgold but you are not them are you? Please, save me, get me to where my kin can find me? Don't let me die, I beg you"

She smiled, a very soft smile filled with ages of pain. (Remember then? My tale?)

He coughed, his consciousness slipping. "I will Springgold, I promise, just let me have air"

She sighed and her hand slid across his face, taking his last thoughts with it. (Then be it)

He suddenly saw the city again but not as it was now, it was grand, beautiful, teeming with life and he saw both men, dwarves and elves there, all working together to protect the lands against the scourge of Morgoth. It was so early that nobody yet had learned the dangers of hidden cities, few inhabited the lands and even fewer had the powers to fight the rising darkness. The city was shining, a place of light and color and majesty and it was impressive to say the least. He imagined that this was what those who had seen the caves of Menegroth would have encountered, something of incomparable beauty and grandeur.

He saw Springgold too, she was with what had to be her family, a mother, several siblings, a loving father dedicated to his work. He saw mages and wise trying to come up with plans on how to stop Morgoth, saw them using magic to make stronger weapons, better armor, better protection for their people. And he saw a darkness spreading, like a sneaking dark mist spreading through the air, invisible but hungry, always watching out for an opportunity, eager to spread its dark venom amongst those living there. He saw discord and hatred, pride and prejudice and an insatiable hunger for more power, more influence, more lives to control.

Springgold was there the whole time, a blooming rose among withering leaves, untainted by the evil. He saw how monsters emerged from the deep, mutated terrible abominations which brought death and terror and something deep down there had just arrived, was forcing them upward. Somewhere in his dark fortress up north Morgoth was laughing, he had found their weak spot, he had them in his grasp now. He saw how her father became cold and heartless and driven only by ambition, saw how he forgot about his family and about love and light and laughter. He saw her mother succumb to the grief of having lost the one she love, saw her siblings flee the scene but she was too loyal, too filled with hope to do that. Sooner or later things would change because they always did, didn't they? Evil would never win? She tried to stay by her father's side, tried to convince him of the errors of what he did and Elladan saw how the darkness had infested the whole city, how the bright lights and beautiful colors became false, too bright, a trap for the eye if not the mind.

He saw more and more of the elves and humans and dwarves die due to attacks and murder and their spirits remained there, trapped forever by the dark force they now had to serve. To them there would be no afterlife, no rebirth, no hope. Only eternal darkness and servitude and despair. Some tried to rebel against it all, tried to erase the thing they had released but to no prevail, the dark spirit of the mountain just laughed as it consumed them entirely, erased them from the very weave of life. It was as if they never had been.  
>He saw Springgold trying to flee, trying to get out of this trap. She was the last one, too innocent to be corrupted, too filled with light to be broken. The darkness saw her, wanted her, desired her light and warmth. It needed to break her and so it did, in the worse possible way. Elladan felt his own soul cry out in disbelief, in horror as he watched how her own father attacked her, raped her and tried to crush her hope. He watched her do the unthinkable, rather than ending up as a servant of evil she lept off the edge of one of the deep chasms, her spirit untainted yet. And so she had lingered there, unable to escape, caught by the web of darkness like a fly in a spider's net but a fly trying to find hope where no hope was left. He understood her, saw her sorrow as the once great city fell into ruin and darkness and the long ages of the earth fell over it, covered it with a blanket of forgotten glory. Then the orcs returned and light with them but they had no souls and no warmth, no comfort did they offer and he understood why she had tried to drag him away from those beasts, why she had taken him to a place where he would die. She was so lonely, so terribly lonely and the ages had clouded her mind and distorted her sense of right and wrong, but she didn't really want to harm anyone, didn't want to cause more death. She was just so alone…<p>

Elladan saw her face one more time, as it had been when she was alive, she had been very beautiful and she smiled. (Don't look them in the eyes, whatever you do, don't look them in the eyes, only the ones stronger than darkness may do so)

Legolas was clinging to the bars desperately, he was barely able to hold his chin above the water and he was holding Elladan too, his weakened body was failing him, he was about to slip, to let go when the peredhel suddenly jerked and coughed and gasped a name, Springgold?

Legolas whimpered in relief and Elladan opened his eyes and his hands shot out, grasped the bars, he stared around him and saw Legolas. "Eru's mercy, Legolas?!"

The prince nodded, almost unable to even make that move. Elladan took a look around and his eyes went wide. "Gods, the water, damn it, she could have left me somewhere more safe"

Legolas shivered and the peredhel groaned in agony but grasped onto the woodelf and pulled him closer, got up onto his feet. Now they were some feet above the water but it was still rising. "Enemies, out there"

Elladan groaned. "Tell me something I don't already know please, hang in there Legolas, help is coming."

The prince just stared blankly at the wall, eyes strangely dark and distant. "Maybe"

Elladan turned his gaze towards Legolas face and saw the expression, he instantly knew what it was that had happened to the young prince. "No, not maybe, they are coming, you hear me? They are coming and your father will bring you back home where you can heal and everything will be fine again."

The prince was shivering from the cold now, unable to stand up. "Unworthy."

Elladan swore. "No, damn it, don't give up, not now! There is hope, you are not unworthy of anything. They are risking their lives for you, don't you dare making it all being done in vain. I risked my life too, I will not let you die!"

Legolas just hang in his arms, and Elladan could feel it, the woodelf was letting go, willing himself to die. He had called for help, Elladan would be saved, then it didn't matter with his own life because it was tainted and ruined anyhow, just trash to be disposed of. The peredhel was weakening too, the poison in his blood doing its terrible work and the cold water was draining him of warmth and making his thoughts slow and strange. They had to hurry, there were no more time to spare.

The group entered a rather huge open space, it was actually a wide crack in the rock itself and it was winding its way through the granite in twists and turns and it had no visible bottom, instead narrow walkways had been carved into the sides of it and they were completed with bridges and balconies. The walkways seemed to continue also up towards the top of the mountain and down towards the bottom and once upon a time this chasm had to have been a wonderful sight with glowing lanterns and lots of color and light. Thranduil felt that it reminded him a little of his own palace but here the forms were not as natural, not made to imitate the forests on the outside. They were more of the kind dwarves prefer, geometrical and strict and yet it had a strange sort of beauty to it that time hadn't been completely able to erase. Adelyn hesitated, she stared down into the darkness deep down below and a shudder went through her. It felt as though something was watching her with relentless cold eyes. Glorfindel cocked his head and stared at her, his eyes filled with questions and she nodded slowly. "We are being watched."

The warrior nodded. "Yes, I sense it too, the question is by what."

They moved forth along the walkways and they were so narrow only two at a time could use them. The archers were ready to fire and everybody had their blades ready, there could be orcs around the next corner. They crossed a bridge that looked a bit worn but still solid and then they got onto a much wider path that looked very well used. It had to be one of the main routes through the mountain and they spread again, kept their eyes open. They were about to enter a corridor that seemed to be heading in the right direction when a doorway slammed open and a man came running or rather limping out of it. He wore a huge cape and was staring down and he didn't notice that he was surrounded by elves before he almost collided with one of the archers. He lifted his eyes and saw the elf standing there just a couple of feet in front of him and he gave out an involuntary shriek.

Shugrum had managed to get back to his chambers in a daze of agony and anger, he had heard the screaming from the orcs and knew that something was happening and that he should get out fast as hell. He had managed to come up with a spell that took away some of the agony but he was injured and knew that he needed a healer. He cursed and swore as he threw some of his more valuable belongings into a sack which he threw across his back. He almost stepped upon the corpse of the goblin servant, it lay there on the floor in a pool of blood and he didn't even take a look at it. He had to get out of there, start anew some other place. He could surely take some new identity and make his fortune somewhere else, where they would show him the right amount of respect. The effect of the herb had worn off by now and he was no longer feeling that terrible need but he still felt angry and confused. He saw water drenched orcs running past him and he also saw some trolls and wargs trying to mount everything they saw, just as he had. Something was really going on there and he chose to use one of the fastest paths out of the mountain.

He kind of regretted that now, he tried to spin around to return into the corridor he had used but he was way too slow. The agony of the injury stopped him from moving well and he suddenly felt a hand like a vise lock itself around his neck. Shugrum shrieked and yelled a spell, a bright flash made the elves wince and turn their heads away by sheer instinct to protect their sensitive eyes but the huge golden haired one who held him didn't let go at all. Instead he shook Shugrum violently and the mage yelped and felt how the agony of his embarrassing injury returned as his hold of his spells was disturbed. He groaned and his eyes rolled in his head, he tried to shield the injured area with his hands but the elf had gotten a hold of his wrists now and he knew that he would have to rip his own arms off to make the elf let go.

Thranduil stared at the human, the man was of medium height, dark skinned with dark hair and brown eyes and he was obviously from the east or south somewhere. So this was the mage the orc had mentioned, Thranduil was less than impressed. The flash of light was the work of a novice and he had seen through this person's charade right away. He scowled at the adan who stared at the elf with huge eyes, he was shivering with fear now. "So, you are the mage, the wizard. I think novice is the right word, or perhaps charlatan is even more fitting?"

Shugrum yelped. "Beware, I will cast a most terrible spell onto you all if you do not immediately release me"

Glorfindel just grinned. "Spell? You wouldn't be able to tell a spell from a laundry list, who are you human and what are you doing here!"

Shugrum shivered, he couldn't let these elves learn of his real name, that was dangerous. "I…I am just an apprentice to the real mage, yes, he will smite you all, and the dark lord will be grateful."

Adelyn stepped forth, she stared at the man, he was a despicable character, she already knew that just by watching him. "You are the mage, not an apprentice but you have fooled the one you serve haven't you? Tried to make yourself more powerful than you really are. If you were a true mage you would have gotten out of here by now"

Shugrum just stared at the elleth, she was reminding him of some powerful queen, the fire in her eyes demanded submission and he shivered, bound by his oath to serve the dark lord.

Glorfindel nodded. "He has blood on his pants, check him out."

Elrohir stared at the man with hatred, he felt that this human was the worst kind of being, only able to see his own needs and wishes as worth anything. He cut the man's belt with his knife and the mage's pants fell to the ground. Shugrum squeaked like a girl and the elves stared with huge eyes as the human's mid-section. It was pale and hairy and his swollen and disfigured bleeding manhood was most striking, his sack had swollen too and the whole thing looked grotesque. Adelyn could see that the elves did cringe a little, a small almost invisible grimace or movement revealed their feelings. Watching that had to affect any male there and she was glad she was female, she didn't feel discomfort at all watching the mage's mutilated genitalia.

Malagar whistled between his teeth. "Morgoth's rotten breath, what happened to him?"

The mage squirmed, it was more than just embarrassing standing there with his pants around his ankles showing the whole misery to these beings. And not the least to that beautiful terrible dark lady, it was horrible. Shugrum was dazed by pain and fear and he wasn't thinking straight at all, he mumbled something to himself forgetting that elves have way better hearing than humans. "Darn elf kicked me."

Elrohir immediately grasped the mage by the throat and squeezed it hard enough to almost choke the human. "What elf? Speak or I will rip you apart like a piece of rotten cloth!"

Shugrum knew that the elf was serious, the anger and hatred in the blue eyes was terrible to behold and he knew that elves are way stronger than any human, he would have no problems turning the threat into a very agonizing reality. "Ghaaa"

Glorfindel growled. "Let him breathe, he cannot talk like this. A dark haired elf?"

Elrohir let go of Shugrum's throat with a sneer. "What did you do to him you filthy son of a warg?"

Shugrum gasped for air. "Blonde, had some fun, kicked me into a wall."

There was a weird sound coming from somewhere, a sort of high pitched keening sound that hurt their ears. Adelyn turned around and stared at Thranduil with narrow eyes, the king stared at the mage and his eyes were black! He made the sound, it was a most un-elven noise and it was terrible, he knew what this human had done to his tithen las and he was shivering from head to feet with a rage so insane it made him actually glow. Shugrum saw the elf's expression and in pure defiance and hatred he smirked and wolf whistled. "Oh, don't tell me that the blonde little whore is yours? Best ass ever I'll tell you and I have heard the orcs had him moaning for more."

Thranduil snapped, just broke down. Gone was his dignity, gone was conscious thought and all he could feel was anger and a burning grief. This human, this filth had violated his tithen las, his little leaf, his precious son. This creature had touched him, done awful things with his beloved son, soiled his pure elven body with filth, with debauchery, with his vile seed. Thranduil roared with rage and Malagar and Cirel immediately grasped a hold of the king, fearing that he would go completely ballistic and do what Elrohir had threatened to do and rip the human to shreds. Thranduil didn't resist, he just screamed until he had no more air in his lungs. He stared at the human with eyes flaming with hatred. "You, I would love to kill you with my own bare hands but you are just shit, not worthy of my touch nor my blades. I will not let myself fall so low. Others will avenge my son, others capable of giving you the punishment you truly deserve."

Shugrum stared at the elf with horror on his face, the elf's father?! Saurons wraith's, he had done it this time. A lovers rage was one thing, the rage of a parent something entirely different and Shugrum squealed and tried to wrestle himself free from the iron grip of the elves. Adelyn stepped forth, she felt sick at heart thinking about what this creature had done to Thranduil's son. She felt how the anger made her powers swell inside of her and she hissed, baring her teeth. "Mage, you have walked the path of magic but without the right to do so. I will be your doom you lowlife and if there is justice at all in this world you will spend eternity getting butt fucked with a pine-cone, no, make that a pineapple."

She saw that the man gaped in disbelief at her language and she growled, unleashed her power. Ice started to form at his feet and hands and Shugrum started screaming as the ice crept up towards his torso, ever so slowly. It wasn't just on the surface, Adelyn was freezing the man solid and his last desperate screams were awful but she didn't feel guilty at all, he deserved it, all of it. The body stood there frozen like an ice sickle and Adelyn spun around and gave it a hard roundhouse kick that sent the body over the railing and tumbling towards the deep chasm. Deep down there it hit rock and broke into a thousand fragments like a mirror hitting a wall and Adelyn stood there with dark fire glowing in her eyes. Thranduil seemed to almost collapse in a way, his face grey and drawn. Adelyn grasped his hand. "Come your highness, we must hurry, the dungeons cannot be far away now."

Thranduil just nodded and they ran again, they met few orcs now and those they did meet were often injured or so confused and in shock they posed little danger to the well trained elves. Elrohir was constantly trying to get into contact with his brother and he yelped and stopped as he for a second did feel his brother again, just like he normally would. A message came through, rather blurred but understandable and he stared at the others. "Elladan is alive, he said something weird to me. Don't look them into the eyes."

Glorfindel just growled. "A warning, remember it then everybody, if you see any sort of new enemy."

They moved again and now they reached the levels where water still washed between the pillars. It was knee high and filled with debris and dead orcs. Glorfindel made a grimace, the water was like mud really and it stank and didn't look tempting at all. One of the archers suddenly shouted out, by the wall they did see something moving and it appeared to be one of the drowned orcs? It rolled in the water and they pulled their bows with arrows ready. Glorfindel gasped and Elrohir swore, a crunching sound could be heard and now they really knew what the magic within the city had done with its natural inhabitants. It was a leech, a creature normally long as a man's thumb but now it was thick as a thigh and longer than a grown man and it had several rows of terrible serrated teeth around its round mouth and they appeared to the rotating in opposite directions. The leech had actually emptied the body of all its internal organs and it lifted the nasty eyeless head up above the water and shrieked.

It looked evil, normal animals doesn't have that aura of determined malevolence and the movements were so unnatural and terrible, it reminded Thranduil of a dragon, of something immensely powerful and yet corrupted and twisted and destroyed. Elrohir whimpered. "It is calling for more, it has sensed us."

The archers fired and arrows pierced the pale flesh but it didn't harm it at all, it looked a bit like a porcupine but it lifted its front up and shrieked again, a piercing sound that could be heard from afar. "It must have lived in the natural ponds and rivers here and the flood must have brought it forth."

The thing suddenly rushed towards them and it was way faster than anyone could have imagined, it wasn't natural at all. Cirel spun around, slid along the slick body with a move that was nothing less than astonishing and Malagar took the other side, the blades slid through the jelly like body as if it was made from butter and the thing roared and the mouth snapped after them. It hunted by sensing body heat and Adelyn had gotten a very strange expression on her face. She remembered something Kim once had read for her, from the art of war. If you know both yourself and thine enemy you may win in every battle. Use the enemy's strength against him, turn him into his own worst fear and you don't have to fight at all, you can sit there and watch him destroy himself.

She lifted her arms and streams of heat escaped her, made the granite glow with warmth. The leech went into a sort of frenzy, it forgot about the elves hacking away at it with swords, it attacked the rock face and crushed itself against it with a sickening wet sound.

More shrieks could be heard and Adelyn knew that the rest of the leech population was on its way, she hurried heating up the dead orcs and the pillars and then she gestured to the others. "Come on, we have to get out of here."

They ran and Adelyn grinned as she heard sounds that reminded her of explosions behind them, the leeches got more heat than they bargained for.

Elladan was struggling to hold both himself and Legolas out of the rising water, he was on his way to losing his consciousness and that would be the death of them both. He had managed to reach his brother but only for a few seconds, only to give them Springgold's warning and he hoped that they would avoid meeting any of those restless spirits. Legolas was unconscious and Elladan felt despair filling his very soul, it couldn't have been in vain, he tried to listen, to hear if anyone was approaching the cell block but he heard nothing. The water was still rising and he knew that he possibly would drown there like some rat. The thought was not very comforting at all and he felt tears flowing down his cheeks, dear Eru, don't let them be too late, they have to find us, soon.

On the outside the number of orcs was decreasing now and also some trolls and wargs had managed to find the exits and tried to escape. They were more of a challenge and it started to look more like a real battle now and less like slaughter. Some orcs did try to organize a counterattack and they barricaded themselves and fought back with a ferocity that was a bit terrifying. Aragorn had barely seen so many nasty orcs before and the stench was nauseating and vile. They kept fighting, hoping that their friends would come out of this victorious.

The dark chasms were places of eternal blackness, of a lack of light that was absolute but now light did flicker as the one slowly found its way upwards, it relied on the natural passageways to find a suitable route. It was large and couldn't squeeze through narrow corridors and passageways like a troll or orc. But it was on its way, angry and hungry and curious, it could feel the presence of its original master's loyal servant, he had to obey the will of the master and he knew that there was some task ahead of him. That he once more would be called upon to do his masters bidding. The smoke and flames roared towards the rock, singed it, strong claws ripped into rock, pulled the massive torso upwards, a hot wind flowed past the body, as a harbinger of doom.

They reached a level more flooded than the others and Adelyn was leading them, she could see what had to be corridors leading to dungeons now and they were rather far down now. The water reached their waists and Adelyn had problems wading in her wide pants and long tunic, Glorfindel had just grasped onto her and lifted her onto his back, let her ride piggyback. She held onto him and felt a bit silly doing that, she hindered his movements in case anything more were to attack them and that could be dangerous but then again, they were many who could fight. Adelyn enjoyed the heat from his body, the feeling of his muscles moving underneath his clothes and armor and for a second the idea of having that body moving like that above her made her shiver. No, no such thoughts now, not the right time for that. Her inner voice was a bit playful and she couldn't help it, she leaned forward and planted a small kiss on the tip of one delicately pointed ear. Glorfindel took a deep breath. "You minx, stop that or the others here will have to continue on their own!"

She purred. "Do I affect you that much?"

He grinned. "Yes, damn it Adelyn, you turn me on even now"

She smiled. "Good to know"

Elrohir made a grimace. "Oh please, the two of you, think with your heads please? Not with your…loins"

Thranduil looked puzzled. "Newly-weds?"

Elrohir rolled his eyes. "You can say that yes, worse than bunnies in spring I reckon"

Thranduil did actually grin for a second or two and his eyes were softer, a bit distant. He remembered his own youth and the one he had truly loved. She had been his everything and their love as blazing and furious as a forest fire, as free as the wild eagles. He had never doubted even for a moment that she would be there by his side for the rest of his days, even if his father had opposed to the relationship. She had been a mere silvan, a forest elf of the very old tribes which had stayed within their ancient culture much as they had for ages. They had called her primitive and uncivilized but he had known the truth, it was those haughty sindar and noldorin nobles that were wrong. They had forgotten what it truly meant to be an elf. Her kin had not, they were one with the forest in a way his father's men never could imagine and he had adored her.

And then she had perished, in a stupid accident that never should have happened and in his utter grief and weakness he had agreed on marrying the elleth his father had suggested, a female more interested in pretty dresses and etiquette than the forest and the land, a female he had loathed from day one. Seeing these two brought forth so many memories, the only time he had been truly happy during that marriage had been when she was pregnant with his son, the only good thing that had come from it. He had strong urges, he had slept with her rather often and she was gorgeous in her own way but he didn't love her, didn't see her as his partner. She was in his eyes nothing more than his whore, bought with pretty trinkets and a title and willing to spread her legs for him as long as he gave her new dresses and parties at which to show it all off. When she died just after Legolas was born he had felt relieved more than anything else.

Glorfindel threw his head back and called out. "Legolas! Elladan! Anybody?"

There was a faint reply from down one of the corridors, it was very weak but Elrohir almost shrieked. "Elladan!"

Adelyn saw that the sound came from a corridor that was built at an angle, the floor tilted down towards the end of it and the inner cells had to be completely flooded by now. Thranduil was shivering and as pale as a ghost and they were about to wade towards the entrance when Adelyn heard a strange sound or rather felt it. It was no normal voice, it was more of a silent whisper and she remembered what Elrond had warned them about. She stared at the rock ahead of them, fleeting patches of mist formed, floated from the very rock and took shapes. It was people, humans and elves and dwarves and they stared at the living with a sort of cold hate fueled hunger in the empty unseeing eyes. Glorfindel swore and the elves immediately knew that this was what Elladan had tried to warn them about. They didn't meet the strange empty glances, stared down. No arrows or blades could hurt the dead, and these were spirits, their bodies long since decayed. Adelyn could count at least a hundred and they surrounded the group completely, she felt a shiver go down her back. How do you fight something like this? Because they would have to fight, these creatures were not going to do anything helpful, that was for certain.

Soft unreal voices came slithering through the air, like poison spreading through water, a sweet sounding malice driven by a determined evil as ancient as the city itself. The elves didn't listen, Thranduil actually held his hands over his ears, his son was so near, and now this? This wasn't fair at all! Glorfindel let Adelyn slide down from his back, she stared at the ghosts. They were so unnatural, so wrong in every conceivable way. Their souls should have been laid to rest, should have gone to the other side but instead they had been trapped there where they had been twisted and distorted into something hideous and dark. She cocked her head, stared at them with a hint of sarcasm in her eyes. She didn't fear them, why she had no idea. She knew she had to play with them until they revealed a weakness, something she could use.

The leader appeared to be an elf, a tall majestic looking ellon with long hair that probably had been silvery white and a very noble face. Glorfindel whispered to her. "A vanyar elf, the most fair and noble of our race, the true calaquendi."

She just nodded and an approach was forming in her head. The ellon grinned, a rather slick smile that collided completely with his appearance. Corrupted indeed, this was like something awful dressed up as something beautiful. "Who are you to enter our realm? By what name do I call thee?"

The voice was like a silent whisper, he was probably the only one capable of making real audible sound and although the voice was very pleasant Adelyn didn't buy its polite tone at all. Glorfindel whispered to her. "Don't let him get your name."

Adelyn stood there, grinning, her chin held high. "My name is of no importance, now who are you then, the lapdog of some prissy dark ruler?"

The ghost seemed almost stunned for a second, nobody had ever been that bold before, talked like that. There was something about that dark haired elleth that told him she was no ordinary person but the dead are not affected by gifts such as hers and so he was oblivious to her real nature and perhaps it was meant to be that way. "I am the dark lord's proud servant, I bow only to the will of the one."

Adelyn chuckled. "Oh? Proud you say? It cannot be that great being just a fogbank, no body, no fun right?"

The ghost hissed, it was getting angry now. "Beware little elleth, I will enslave your spirits and then you shall have to serve me for eternity."

Adelyn yawned, she sent the ellon a glance from underneath heavy eyelids, almost dwelling. "I hear you, but what if I am the one doing the enslaving here?"

The ghost gaped, to shocked to say anything for a moment. Adelyn saw that the elves there were frightened and she wouldn't let these wraiths do anything to harm her friends. They had to be taken care of rather soon for time was running out for the prisoners. The ellon then laughed. "You, enslave anyone, how you amuse me insolent one, I will crush your mind like you would crush a cockroach."

Adelyn waved a finger at the ghost. "Now, that is where you are wrong. I never kill anything unless I have to and I don't crush cockroaches, you see, where I am from we have something called a microwave and it is so much more entertaining putting them into that and turning it up to max"

The ghost looked utterly confused and the other ghosts were getting closer, eager to attack and devour the energy and light of these living beings. Adelyn laughed. "Don't look so confused, it doesn't suit you. Imagine, a light elf, one of the purest tribe too being twisted and soiled thus, a shame really."

The ellon growled, somewhere within it still had a small spark of who it once had been and this small reminder was painful for it. "Be silent, hold your tongue elleth, or I will rip it out of that filthy mouth of yours."

Adelyn sent the ghost a dangerous smile, her eyes had started to glow and Glorfindel stepped away from her, he just knew that this was when her fight began, where her powers would first meet real resistance. "Oh but that is where you are wrong Halyano, oh yes I do know your name, you see, I am no elleth!"

Her voice had suddenly dropped, became rich and deep and booming, she appeared to grow, to become a huge creature veiled in thin sheets of dark fabric and on her brow a circlet appeared, shining with a single gem in the middle, bright and shining with a force nobody could witness and resist. The elves that were alive knew what she was wearing and their disbelief was great, the silmarilli were all lost or where they? She looked like a queen, a mighty leader, a lady of fire and shadows and her will was unbreakable, a part of the very fabric of creation. "I am doom to all evil, I am the purest of darkness, the brightest of flame. Bow to me and I will release thy souls from torment and enslavement, defy me and I will erase you, devour you."

There was a sort of silent cry and many of the ghosts tossed themselves down, faces to the floor in submission. She stared at them with the gentleness of a forgiving mother and they dissolved into nothing, being lead to where they truly belonged. The ghosts that were defiant stood there , staring and trying to move forth to strengthen themselves by drawing on the energy of the living but they could suddenly not move.

Adelyn pointed at them. "You have willingly served darkness, willingly turned your backs to the light. There is no forgiveness, only damnation."

The leader opened his mouth in a wordless cry of protest but there was no sound and they all watched as the ghost seemed to shrink, to be curled together like sheets of paper in the hands in an impatient child. Adelyn did actually pull their energy into herself, strengthening herself from it. Before long they were all gone and Adelyn returned to her normal appearance. They knew it had been an illusion but it had been very convincing. She grinned. "I remembered what my physics teacher once told me, it is all about energy because that is truly what everything is. "

Thranduil was already running towards the cell block, the water reached his chest and he fought his way through the debris and pushed the entrance door open with quite a lot of effort. Adelyn shouted. "Malagar, Cirel, help him. Archers, keep your eyes open."

She and Glorfindel hurried after the king and Glorfindel stared at her with awe, he had seen an aspect of the very creator and it wasn't anything he was ready to forget anytime soon. She was indeed powerful. The corridor was filled with all sorts of floating objects and Adelyn did create some glowing orbs of light on pure impulse, they did see two heads in one of the innermost cells, barely above water, the noses pressed against the ceiling. Thranduil let out a yelp, pulled at the locked door and it didn't budge. Adelyn was a quick thinker, she did dive down and felt the floor in front of the door for a key, if the mage had left in a hurry he could possibly have forgotten about getting the key. She felt a piece of cold metal against her hand and grasped it, surfaced with a gasp. Elrohir came swimming too, wild eyed and pale. Elladan gasped and fought to stay above the surface, he held Legolas underneath the chin with a hand and he was barely able to think due to the extreme cold.

Adelyn inserted the key and turned it, it worked but still the door didn't move, the water had probably tossed something against it, made it bend somehow. Thranduil gasped in frustration and despair, even his great strength was unable to make the door move and Adelyn sneered. She wasn't going to let the two drown right in front of her. "Move!"

Her voice left no room for debate and she placed her hand onto the cold metal. She let her anger and frustration just explode within and suddenly the metal was red hot and losing its shape. She was melting the bars as if they were cheese in the sun and as soon as there was opening enough they reached in and grasped the two elves. Thranduil was crying, he held his arms around his unconscious son and Adelyn saw tears streaming down his face. Darn, she liked him more and more. He was whispering soft words to Legolas, words of love and comfort and relief but Adelyn knew that they weren't out of the woods yet.

Elladan moaned, he was grey and unable to move. "Have you met the spirits? Beware of them."

Adelyn helped steady him. "They are a problem no more, what happened to you?"

Elrohir was crying with relief too and embraced his twin desperately. "Some beasts got me, overgrown bugs of some sorts, I have a wound, it is poisoned. A spirit helped me."

Adelyn made a grimace. "Poisoned? Right, we have to get you out of here right away then."

Elladan moaned in agony and shivered. "So cold, there is some other monsters down here too, fluorescent ones, looking grotesque. Looked weird but I think they may have been rats."

Thranduil was carrying Legolas in his arms, making his way out of the cell block. "Rats or bats, hell or high water, we have to get out of here now!"

Adelyn agreed, she could sense that the prince was barely alive, he was slipping away at an alarming speed and they could not allow themselves to be delayed now. They all got out of the corridor and headed back towards the path leading back upwards when they heard a new sound, a deep rumbling followed by a gust of hot air. Adelyn frowned, was it something alive that had made the sound? It was so deep, so raw. The elves turned and stared, there was a deep canyon at the end of the room and it was leading down into the darkness but now it was flames flickering there and the heat got stronger by the second. The deep growling sound could be heard again, a bellowing rumbling sound that made the ground shake. Thranduil had gone white as a sheet, his eyes enormous with fear, the other elves were similar, frozen with shock. Adelyn turned around and saw that Glorfindel was even paler than the rest, he was shivering like a leaf in a violent storm and his hands shook like one in the middle of a grand mal seizure. Elrohir moaned. "The one, we have forgotten what the orc said, the one down below has awakened."

Adelyn felt the bedrock groan, shake, the hot air was bone dry in spite of all the water there and she just knew it, they were in trouble. "What is it, what is coming?"

Glorfindel's voice was a mere whisper, thin with absolute dread, devoid of hope. "Death, fire and shadows."

Adelyn hissed. "Speak so I can understand!"

Thranduil had fallen onto his knees on the stairs, his son in his arms, his only comfort was that they would die together. Glorfindel groaned, he was close to passing out, he could not face it again, could not relive it once more. Elrohir was cradling Elladan, trying to shield him in a desperate attempt to save the other half of himself. It was Malagar who gave her the answer, the tall imladris guard had sheathed his sword just like Cirel had, blades were of no use now. The archers had gathered in a tight group in a corner of the room, to terrified to do anything, seeking comfort in the closeness of each other in their final moments. "It is a balrog"

Adelyn turned around again, flames were reaching even higher as the creature slowly crept up towards them. Her voice a silent whisper. "Holy shit, now what do I do?"

**Yes folks, the cliffhanger of all times, what ****does**** she do? **


	13. A dance of flames

New chapter, at last I thought this would be fourteen in all, nope, it will be fifteen so two more to go. Fourteen is almost finished but due to my current workload I haven't got the time to write more than a few pages each day, it slows things down considerably and that sucks but such is life. So, what's happening now? The one who reads will now. Again, thank you so much for reviews for reading and following. It truly makes my day, huge thanks!

Chapter thirteen: A dance of flames

_**Fire and ice are dancing**_

_**Flames burning yearning consuming**_

_**Ice relentless flowing crushing**_

_**An intricate dance of destruction**_

_**A tantalizing dance of death**_

_****_

Adelyn just stood there, staring at the flames that rose towards the ceiling. She felt as though she had been paralyzed once more, as if she was unable to do anything at all, even think. The deep roar could be heard again and it contained a sort of willed malice. She saw how the weight of the creature that was on its way up to their level actually made the very rock shiver and crack and she remembered what she had learned about this kind of enemy. Glorfindel whimpered, his eyes enormous and black and Adelyn knew that this had to be absolutely terrible for him, more than for the others. They had after all not died fighting one of those demons. She turned to him and he grasped her, almost violently, pulled her towards him and there were tears in his eyes. "Oh meleth nin, forgive me, I cannot fight this, I cannot protect you"

She took a deep breath. "Nobody would expect that of you."

He shivered. "I am so sorry, I am so sorry, this isn't fair. I have finally found peace and to lose it again like this, it is not right."

Adelyn caressed his face and her own heart was aching. The heat from the chasm was getting intense and she knew that they all were dead if nothing was done to stop the monster. Being burned to death, what a terrible way to go. She kissed him gently and he answered the kiss, almost sobbing. "I love you Adelyn, now and forever."

She nodded. "I love you to, but don't give up just yet, I will not go down without a fight."

He looked as if he was close to a complete breakdown, shivering with fear. "How? How can you fight that thing? You are no warrior, I was and yet it caused my death."

Adelyn sighed. "You are right, I am no warrior, and I am honestly terrified but I have to try. I was brought here for a reason, and I can only trust what I have been given."

He kissed her again, almost desperately. "All the things we should have had."

She tried to smile. "We will have those things Fin, I promise. I won't let that thing hurt any of you."

He held onto her hand, tried to hold her there, to find some comfort before the end. She freed herself with a sad smile, she was absolutely horrified but she could not hesitate. Something told her that this was it, her moment. Now she would have to prove her worth, do what the creator wished of her. The problem was, she had no idea of how? How do you fight such a demon? She was worthless with a sword and was her powers strong enough against this ancient creature? The thing roared again, it sensed an enemy up ahead and a gust of burning hot air made her react on sheer instinct. She ran forth, got some distance between herself and the others, they stared at her but only Glorfindel tried to stop her, his arm stretched out and his eyes filled with despair and love. She felt like a bastard, this would probably be the death of her and then the balrog would kill him too. Well, they said that everybody would meet in the halls of Mandos right? It couldn't be that bad now could it?

She hissed and a wall of ice suddenly rose and split the hall in two, it was several meters thick but transparent and shiny and it looked very solid. It protected those behind it from the burning heat but Adelyn was right in the middle of it now. She just stood there, a small almost miniscule figure staring at the nightmare that slowly emerged from the depts. The balrog leapt up onto the edge of the rift from which it had climbed, the wings were spreading out and it lifted its whip and sword roaring. It saw the strange shimmering wall and the elves on the other side and wanted to kill them all but it did also see the lonely elleth standing there in front of it. It became curious and it shook its massive head and growled. Adelyn felt how the heat made her clothes almost combust and it singed the tips of her hair but she didn't back down. If she was to die now, then she would die standing up, fighting for those she loved.

From somewhere within there was a spark of anger, of defiance. This monster was not going to take it all away from her, it was not going to win. She forgot her fear, forgot her doubt, forgot that she didn't know her own powers nor understood them. She forgot that she felt like a darn freak for having these skills in the first place. She felt a weird sort of calm, perhaps it was the minds way of protecting itself from the stark reality of it but she stared at the balrog with a sort of indifference. It was just a beast, just another enemy to vanquish, just another spawn of evil she had to eradicate. It was dangerous yes, and it spread utter fear and panic but she saw just a big bully and her eyes started to glow with rage once more.

The Balrog flung its whip to strike at her but she didn't stand where it landed, she had jumped and flipped through the air and was somewhere else. She sent the beast a wide grin. "If I was you I would fire my dentist cause damn, your breath is not exactly spring fresh"

The balrog roared and the burning sword came rushing towards her, she jumped again, as if she had some sort of special agreement with gravity. The sound of the roar made rocks fall from the cliffs, made the entire mountain shiver. The balrog was getting angry, it didn't manage to kill that tiny creature? It was an insult, the flames burst forth even hotter than before and a mane of fierce fire rose along its neck and back. It struck again with whip and sword and Adelyn jumped out of the way once more. She had to make it forget everything about the others, it had to focus on her and her alone. She was sweating in streams because of the hot air but she didn't care, it had to be stopped right there. She just hoped that she did have the strength to do what she had to do to win this battle, that her energy didn't drain itself too early.

On the outside the stream of orcs had seized, every orc that had the possibility to flee had tried to do just that and the heaps of dead bodies had grown to considerable proportions. Aragorn knew that they would have to burn the carcasses and those fires would be huge. Some elves were still guarding the exits but the main forces had retreated and piled corpses instead. Only a handful of the elves had been injured and those wounds were not serious. Aragorn was nervous, he didn't show the others his feelings but he was really worried for his friends. They had been down there for a long time now and he feared that they had met something they couldn't fight, or had gotten trapped somehow. The mountain was huge and the city very complex, it was easy enough to get lost even for an elf. He was helping some Mirkwood ellyn carrying off a rather huge orc when they felt the ground shake underneath their very feet. The elves dropped the corpse and stared at each other with narrow eyes. Aragorn straightened his back and tilted his head. "What was that?"

The elves shrugged. "Earthquake?"

Aragorn swallowed, he somehow just knew that it was no earthquake, at least not the normal type. He closed his eyes, tried to find a feeling of peace but he couldn't. Something was wrong, and he whispered a short prayer. "Great Eru, protect them. I fear what they are about to face."

Adelyn was dodging the whip and the sword desperately, she used all of her speed and agility and the balrog was furious now. This little piece of worthless flesh dared mocking him? Adelyn was getting a bit desperate now, the balrog was far faster than she had imagined and much more enduring, and why shouldn't it be? It was a demon damn it, a fallen maia, a servant of Morgoth. Who was she to challenge such a terrible force? And yet she had to, she wouldn't let it hurt her beloved, her friends. This could only end with either her death or the death of that terrible monster but how in Eru's name was she supposed to kill something like that?

Glorfindel stared at her with wide eyes, he was panting and whimpering and Malagar and Cirel had grasped onto him, held him close and he was unable to stand on his own two feet. All he could see was her, all he could feel was the fear and the terrible darkness the balrog excreted, like a poison in the air. He should have been there by her side, fought too, given her some support but he was unable to and never had he felt more helpless. Malagar stroked his hair, they had been brothers in arms for centuries and he knew his commander well. "This is her fight mellon, just pray for her salvation."

Neither of the two warriors would hesitate sacrificing their own lives for the others and that fact made Glorfindel ashamed of himself, almost embarrassed. But the memories were too vivid, too strong. The stench of his own singed flesh, the roars of that beast, the screams, the deaths, the city in ruins. They stole every bit of strength that he had, the last hope he had was Adelyn, she was the very light itself.

She was panting, her body aching from the exertion and she knew that she never could hope to tire the beast. It was starting to learn how she moved and could predict her actions and she had to act with unpredictability to be able to get away from the weapons. The heat hurt her lungs, smoke and dust made it hard to breathe and she felt a sting of despair, this didn't work. What was she to do? How was she supposed to fight back? The whip almost hit her, the very tip of it brushed against her leg and the pain was red hot and piercing. To imagine that her beloved had fought such a monster and managed to kill it was almost unbelievable but she knew he was brave and strong and so very determined when he had set his mind on something. The agony sent a shiver through her very being, it was as if she suddenly realized the reality of it all. It pushed her through to a new level of consciousness, opened new paths in her mind.

She screamed, a piercing yell that couldn't have come from the throat of anything even remotely human. She heard a soft voice whispering to her. "Now that's the way child, now you know"

She let it all lose, unleashed her true force with a shudder that resembled ecstasy. In this moment she became what Eru had intended her to be, in this one moment of time she was whole. She roared and felt how the world changed in front of her very eyes, how the balrog no longer had the power to frighten her because she was just as terrifying. She was still Adelyn, still a fragile elven female and at the same time she was something else, something massive and powerful and terrifying. The balrog hesitated, there had been a bright flash of light and now it was facing something he never had anticipated. The balrog bellowed and fire burst forth only to be met by flames of a different kind. These were burning not red but blue, so intense was the heat it made the balrog back off several steps.

The elves stared at the amazing scene on the other side of the ice wall, they saw Adelyn but at the same time they saw something very different, like they had when facing the ghosts but this was no illusion. This was what she truly was, a she dragon as white as snow with talons like razors and teeth like those of a shark. They stared at the powerful and yet beautiful creature, her scales were of mithril and shining like jewels and on her forehead shone once again the strange jewel. They all lowered their gaze, they knew that this was something they weren't meant to see, it would be too much for their souls.

Thranduil was still sitting with his son in his arms and Elrohir was holding on to a shivering Elladan who was feeling as though his blood was burning now. The archers just stood there in a tight formation, nobody dared to even take a step. Steam and smoke rose, the balrog struck against the dragon and the blade just veered off, the sound like thunder. She hissed and the claws of her front legs ripped into the balrog's chest, tore huge gashes. The balrog tried to grasp onto the dragon, his flames roaring around him but her flames were too hot, to intense and it had to let go. The she dragon growled, a deep very intimidating sound and its long spiked tail rushed through the air, pierced the balrog's left knee with a sickening thud. The balrog was flesh and blood, not the normal type but it had a body and felt pain. It bawled and staggered backwards, then it leaned forward and rushed towards the dragon in a desperate attempt to push it down.

The smoke and steam and mist made it almost impossible to see now, they could barely see anything except movements and Glorfindel had sunk down to his knees, he was unable to think, all he could do was praying.

The balrog's claws tore against the shiny scales, sparks flew and it made the dragon strike again, the spikes of its tail piercing the balrog's thigh and the monster screamed again and glowing blood was running from its wounds. The area was a storm now, like the furious walls of a hurricane, the dragon wings had whipped it up, forced overheated air to form a firestorm, a burning tornado so hot even the balrog had to try to cover its face. The wind ripped at the walls of the hall, singed the very rock itself, smoke and ash rose into a dark column rising towards the ceiling and it was like a vision of hell itself. The balrog could have tried to use his own wings, to fly even but the winds were too strong, to unpredictable and if he spread the leathery almost batlike wings of his the sheer force of this tempest would rip them off of him, like one would tear the wings of a fly.

The dragon roared, made the balrog back up again, white flames licked along the demons lover torso and the skin cracked and bled, it was obvious that the dragons flames were not only hot, some parts of them were in fact cold, terribly cold and when heat and cold collide something has got to give. Parts of the balrog's hide did almost explode when he moved, chunks of it fell off as if the demon was the victim of some sort of disgusting disfiguring disease, it looked less like a powerful demon and more and more like some dying beast, like a zombie. Its roars had lost their power, it did no longer move as fast and the sword and the whip had become almost too heavy for it or so it seemed.

The dragon lashed out with a huge front foot, it hit the balrog in the face and broke the lower jaw with an awful snapping sound, it sounded as if someone broke a dead branch of a tree. The balrog was confused, it had never encountered an enemy like this, every dragon it had met had been on his side and he had no idea of how to get through its strong armor. The fire didn't hurt it and neither did the whip and the sword. The balrog didn't know fear, and it had no concept of the feeling of doubt but it knew that something was wrong. The loss of blood was weakening it, it did no longer have the strength to maintain its flames all the time. They died down to a very low level and the dragon struck again, when the balrog tried to get a hold of the long slender neck it did a sudden move and caught the balrog's arm with terrible teeth. With a deep growl it simply ripped the arm off the demon and the balrog let out a horrible shriek that made the mountain shiver once more.

The balrog tried to return to the chasm, it knew it couldn't win, instinct told it to flee to fight another day but something suddenly changed. The dragon shrunk, once again they all could see her as she was normally, she stood there, arms raised and eyes aglow. She had a devilish grin on her face and the balrog hissed and tried to walk forth to destroy her once and for all. Adelyn just stared at it and there was something almost akin to madness in her eyes as she pointed her finger at the beast as if she was to fire a revolver. "You know, there are some things I've always wanted to say for real. Like; do you feel lucky…punk!"

A hiss could be heard as ice formed along the floor, froze the balrog's feet to the surface, it bawled with frustration and tried to rip itself free, clawing against her. "Now that is one of my favorites but here's my absolute number one."

She threw her hands towards the balrog, a blizzard formed around her, with cold so intense it froze everything in second. "Freeze motherfucker!"

Spears of ice filled the air, harder than steel carrying the cold of the very void itself, they pierced the balrog, clouds of steams burst forth and it shrieked, bawled, clawed at the wounds, desperately it tried to call upon it's masters aid but no help was to find. It was on its own, and its flames flickered and went out for the last time. Adelyn just stared at the demon, her eyes were those of a predator with its prey caught right in front of it. The balrog looked like a pincushion now, ice spears protruding from its body everywhere, steam almost concealing it from plain sight, it was just snarling in an almost sad tone, it was vanquished and knew it. Adelyn hissed and there was a strange hum in the air, the balrog roared one last time before she turned the whole darn thing to solid ice through and through. It looked as if someone had carved a live size statue of a balrog there.

Adelyn just stared at her fallen enemy, she laughed, a wild furious laughter with a hint of insanity in it and then she collapsed. She just fell, like she had been shot and the ice wall fell too at the same moment. The balrog tipped backwards and hit the granite floor where it shattered and Glorfindel screamed, a terrible cry of fear. He rushed forth, not even Malagar and Cirel managed to hold him back, he threw himself down next to her, grasped her and pulled her into his arms. He was desperately searching for her pulse and he let out a loud gasp of relief when he found it. "Adelyn, Adelyn, please, do you hear me?"

She moaned, felt as if she had been pulled through a rock crusher. Her head hurt, her joints too and her head felt so empty, so weird. "I hear you."

Her voice a faint whisper but it was enough. Glorfindel broke down in tears of relief and he rocked her in his arms whispering just nonsense. Malagar hawked. "We are not out of the mountain yet, we have to go. She'll need help, and so does Elladan and the prince."

Glorfindel wiped his eyes and lifted her as if she was made from eggshells, he kissed her brow. She had done the impossible and he had problems believing what he had seen but it had been real. Thranduil was still pale and he stared at her as if she was one of the valar themselves and Glorfindel knew that from now on Adelyn probably had a dedicated friend in the king.

They ran upwards towards the exits and hoped that they would face no more problems. Unfortunately the mountain wasn't as deserted as they might have hoped that it was. Some orcs came running and had to be shot, the archers and the two Imladris guards were doing the fighting now, the others too busy carrying the wounded and unconscious.

They had just a couple of levels left when they heard a sound behind them and saw a huge group of bizarre beasts, Elladan swore with a low shivering voice, he was slipping away. "The darn mutated rats"

The archers were soon out of arrows but each shot killed and when they were done the terrible jelly like monsters were all dead. Adelyn felt half asleep, so weak, so feverish and at the same time empty. She had saved them but she knew the price she had to pay now, and she accepted it. What other choice did she have? Elladan moaned. "The insects, I bet they are near too, I think they hunt together."

Glorfindel swore and the archers tried to retrieve some arrows but they were lodged too tightly in the beasts to be pulled out. Adelyn leaned her cheek towards his shoulder, she wanted to sleep, to just let go but she couldn't, not yet, not until they were safe. Elladan was right, the shaking and roaring and hot air from the fight had forced also the insect beings out of their hideouts. What had to be at least a hundred came rushing out of different tunnels and corridors desperately looking for a way out and Elladan groaned a warning. "They can shoot their antennae out like arrows, and they are poisonous, beware."

Adelyn moaned, her head hurt like crazy but she remembered her own words. She had a little left, not much, but perhaps enough. She smiled almost dreaming. "I prefer my cockroaches well done guys, let's heat things up"

She reached out, grasped onto her dying powers for one last time and the insects stopped and shrieked like crazy, they were desperately trying to get rid of the pain that pierced them. Having an exoskeleton makes you strong but it doesn't allow heat to escape very easily and she cooked them from the inside out. Steam burst from the joints and some did explode like popcorn in a kettle. A strange nutty scent filled the air and made the elves almost retch. They ran through the debris and Adelyn closed her eyes, it was done, she could rest now. Glorfindel shook her but she didn't respond and he was beside himself with worry. He couldn't lose her, not now, not after everything that had happened. He would not let it happen.

They reached the exit and shouted out to warn the others on the outside of their approach. Aragorn stood on the other side waiting and he went pale when he saw that Adelyn was unconscious and that Elladan was injured. The mirkwood warriors helped Thranduil carry Legolas and they rushed to the campsite. Elrohir was already busy preparing his equipment and he tossed herbs into a kettle of water and shouted orders to some of the other elves there with some practice as healers. The camp had become a scene of frantic activity now. Glorfindel laid Adelyn down gently, rubbed her hands and stroked her hair, he was so frightened he didn't hear that Aragorn walked up to him and jerked with a yelp when the ranger placed a hand on his shoulder. "What has happened to her? The whole mountain was shaking?! And we heard some terrible sounds, some thought that the end of the world was upon us all."

Glorfindel bit his lower lip, he was still shivering and he could smell the stench of mortal fear on himself. "It was a balrog, she killed a balrog."

Aragorn just gaped and Glorfindel whimpered. "I fear it was too much for her, way too much. Oh Eru help us, I cannot live without her."

Aragorn swallowed hard, a balrog? Then she was indeed a worthy mate for the golden haired warrior. "She will be alright Fin, believe me. The one isn't cruel, she will wake up again."

Glorfindel stared at the ranger with almost childlike trust and Aragorn hoped that he hadn't told one big fat lie now.

Thranduil carried Legolas to the tent, he was almost unable to feel his son's fêa now and he was crying, he couldn't have saved his son just to lose him like this. There had to be a way to rekindle the prince's light, to give him the will to live back. He watched how his servants washed the body and the sight of the bruises and marks almost made him bawl, his poor brave lad. Why were the gods so cruel, couldn't they have let Thranduil fall prey to the orcs instead? He would have endured that a thousand times over if his son had been spared. He sat by the cot and whispered to the unconscious prince, tried to grasp onto his soul, force it to stay within the hroa. He had to reach him, he just had to. He had witnessed a miracle this day, he prayed for another one.

Elrohir cut away Elladan's clothes and hissed at the sight of the terrible nasty wound, it was oozing fluids and it had an awful stench. Aragorn had sent many elves out to gather herbs and they returned with athelas and some other very strong medicinal plants too. Elrohir cut the wound open to let the poison out and he knew that too much time had passed, the poison had spread too far. They wouldn't reach back home before it would be too late, they had to heal it at the spot and Elrohir felt so helpless. He was perhaps a promising healer but he wasn't his father, he whimpered with despair and forced a huge handful of crushed athelas into the wound. Elladan screamed in pain and squirmed so bad Elrohir had to make some of the others hold him down. He forced some herbal tea into his brother and felt the fever that was rising within his twin. He knew that Elladan stood very little chance now, but he would be damned if he let his twin die without fighting for his life with every means available.

Adelyn was surrounded by light, a soft comforting light that filled her with a feeling of peace and joy. The light contained a sort of presence, a very strong and wise entity and she knew by instinct that she was near the creator himself. She held her eyes on the floor, curtsied slowly. There was a laughter, a very friendly chuckling laugh that made her feel appreciated, even adored. "Oh my child, never have I witnessed such fierce light, such courage."

The presence felt stronger, something slid through her hair. "I knew you could do it, you are a part of me in some ways, carrying the very essence of light."

Adelyn swallowed hard. "What now?"

The voice was soft "What you wish for my dear, I think you know where you truly belong now."

She nodded. "I do, I belong with Fin."

He chuckled again. "Oh yes, my brave warrior, one blessed by me, blessed with you."

She felt herself blush but she also felt very serious. "I fear for the others, for Legolas and Elladan."

There was a hand on her shoulder but she dared not take a look at it. "I understand my dear. You were unselfish and brave, but I am sure you have understood the price you have paid for their salvation?"

Adelyn nodded. "My powers, I do not have them anymore."

She felt him nodding. "You are right, from this day forth you are just you, an elleth with great beauty and a fierce spirit but nothing more than that."

She sighed. "I accept that, I did what I was born to do right?"

He nodded again and she felt a whiff of a scent of green forests in spring. "You did child, and you did it well too. Now, I am grateful and I wish to reward you, ask me one wish and it will be."

She bit her lower lip. "Can I ask for anything I like?"

The voice was so soft, so loving. "Yes child, anything you like."

She lifted her chin. "Then I know what I wish for."

Elladan was getting worse now, he was unconscious and burning with fever and Elrohir saw that not even athelas was enough to slow the poisoning. He was beside himself and his eyes filled with horror and despair. Losing Elladan would be the end also of him, he was sure of it. He felt how his brother was slipping away and tears flowed down his cheeks as he desperately tried to give Elladan some extra strength. Aragorn had realized the grim reality now, he was already mourning but drowned himself in work so that he didn't have to think. He helped pile the corpses and burn them and the valley was soon filled with thick dark smoke.

Glrofindel sat there with Adelyn leaned up against his chest, he had grasped onto her and didn't let go, he counted every heartbeat, every breath she was taking. He still had problems with what he had seen, with the feeling of being helpless. He hadn't tried to help her at all and he felt so guilty, so ashamed of himself. He had to repay her for it all, show her his endless gratitude and admiration. He almost fell over when she suddenly opened her eyes and made a weird groaning sound. She shuddered and he whimpered, kissed her cheek almost desperately. "Adelyn, meleth, are you ok?"

His voice was so thin and trembling and she felt sorry for him but she gathered all her strength and managed to get up on her knees. "I am alright, just weak. There is something I have to do now, right now"

Glorfindel tried to hold onto her, force her to stay down. "You cannot do anything, you are unable to walk damn it."

She got up, staggering and wobbly as if she was drunk. "I have to, give me a hand"

He got up too and obeyed but she could see that he had his doubt. Adelyn managed to get to where Elrohir was trying to save his twin, she sank to her knees next to the unconscious ellon and now something happened that nobody later could describe. She held her hands above him, her eyes closed and her face a mask of tranquil peace. Elladan jerked, moaned, teeth gritting and limbs shaking. A sort of mist seemed to seep out of him, a dark terrible looking force that slowly left the trembling body. It struggled, fought her light and she just sat there with the same expression and she wasn't using any strength. She was just a vessel, the light worked through her and stole nothing of her own strength. The dark mist formed a ball and it shrunk into the size of a pinhead before it just disappeared with a tiny flash of light. Elladan gasped for air and rolled his eyes and Elrohir looked at the wound. It was healing right before their very eyes, the discoloration disappeared, the oozing liquids disappeared and the rift in his flesh closed itself. After just a couple of minutes it was as if it never had been there and Elladan blinked and stared at his brother. "Ro? What happened?"

Elrohir threw himself down, embraced his brother and burst into a fit of mixed crying and laughter. Adelyn just grinned and gave Glorfindel her hand. "And now to the real challenge."

They walked over to the tent where Thranduil and his son were and Thranduil let them in and she saw how terribly worried he was. There were tears in his eyes and he was shivering and there were very little about him at this moment that reminded them of a mighty king. He was in every way a terrified and stricken father and Adelyn laid a hand on his arm, very gently. "He doesn't think that he is worthy of living anymore, he thinks that he will be a shame for you and himself. He thinks that he never can be clean again, never free. "

Thranduil swallowed hard. "I will never blame him for anything, how can he believe that anyone will look down upon him because of this?"

She smiled, a sad grin. "He is young, he has seen so little of the world, has always been strong and victorious. They did try to break his will my lord, not only his body."

Thranduil closed his eyes, she saw tears flowing down his cheeks. "It should have been me, Gods, I wish it had been me!"

She sighed. "No, you don't. Believe me, you don't. But I was brought here for a reason, to save your son and to do that I have to enter his mind. My life haven't been a coincidence at all, I know that now. I know what it is to be helpless, to be a victim. And I know what it is to rise back up again in spite of overwhelming odds. "

Thranduil swallowed, he was in awe of her and almost didn't dare looking at her. "I do not understand my lady."

Adelyn smiled. "I was paralyzed from my waist down, for many years. I was reliant upon others, a helpless wreck or so I thought. The accident wasn't an accident after all, it was planned. I needed to learn, to see what grief was, what it meant to be a thing tossed around by the will of others."

He nodded but there was still wonder in his eyes and she sat down by the cot. Legolas was deathly pale and she leaned forward, placed a hand on his brow and closed her eyes. "Mellon, listen to my voice, you are not alone, you are not the only one. See and learn."

Legolas had felt a sort of relief, it was so easy just letting go, after all, it was for the better. They shouldn't have to be bothered by his presence, by the stench of the evil that had tainted him. He was anticipating to hear the voice of the doomsman calling when he suddenly saw something most peculiar. In front of him was a sort of window and he was being pushed towards it and he couldn't resist at all. He yelped but he was suddenly transformed, he was himself but at the same time he was someone else and he stared through the eyes of someone else. He was sitting inside of some sort of small room but it was moving at a frightening speed and strong lights seemed to rush by. In front of him he could see the back of the head of two humans and somehow he knew that they were very dear to this person. It was a male and a female and the male held a sort of round contraption, it seemed to control this vehicle for he realized that it was a vehicle of some sort but there were no horses pulling it and he understood less than nothing. It all made him terribly scared and he wished to be gone but he could not. The body was unfamiliar and he knew it was a female, she was young, not yet mature, a child but strong and full of life and innocence. A good being, a person he felt that he would have liked to know.

The female was singing something and the male hummed along and the girl giggled and let her fingers tap the rhythm on the back of the seats. They were happy, a family and he suddenly felt a burning yearning for something like that, for that feeling of belonging, of security. He missed his father so terribly. He wanted his ada, he wanted to crawl up close to that strong warm body knowing that nothing ever would harm him as long as he was there. That his ada would protect him no matter what. He gasped and remembered the nights when he had crawled into his father's bed when a thunderstorm or some bad dream had frightened him and how very loved and safe he had felt then. He suddenly heard the girl scream, there was a terrible jolt, a crash that hurt his ears, the shriek of metal being torn apart. Then there was a sensation of falling and another horrible crash and agony, searing burning agony unlike anything he could have imagined. He heard the girl scream and scream and scream and then there was just blackness. He whimpered, terrified, confused and filled with a horrible feeling of loss. What had happened to this child? He had to know!

There were light, piercing blinding light which brought only hurt, a sensation of utter confusion. He heard her piercing wails of pain and wished that he could have done something to help her, she as a child by Eru. No child should suffer like that. Then there were faces, wearing strange masks, more pain, more darkness, more confusion. The faces again, mumbling words he didn't understand but he did somehow understand the meaning, the adults were dead, she was alone and he felt her heart wrenching grief and sorrow. Why was she alive, why?

Then there were other faces, faces that tried to look as though they cared, as if they meant their words of comfort. A new home, a new life. But nothing to look forward to. He saw others too, humans who were pulling at her body, pinching her, they were so sorry, so very sorry, she was paralyzed, would never walk again. He could have cried for her, never walk? Never dance or run or just move? He felt her depression, her despair. He felt her humiliation when she wet her bed because the nurses didn't have the time to come and help her to the bathroom in time. He saw how people were talking about her, not to her, even when she was there. He saw how she had become an object more than a real person, how they treated her like a piece of furniture to be moved around. It was terrible.

What she called doctors was examining her, touching her as if she was just meat and anger awakened in him, and a feeling of shame. What reason did he have to be fading? She was fighting, he saw how her strange spirit never gave up, how she fought her way back into society and regained her self-respect. He saw how many met her with both prejudice and downright despise but she didn't let that break her. He saw how some young males looked at her as if she was damaged goods, made jokes about her, felt how it hurt her and he slowly managed to get a grasp of his own thoughts. They were so alike, he saw that now. Both had been hurt and helpless and the victims of a cruel destiny. She had chosen to rise above it, did he have the strength to do the same?

He saw it all, what the orcs had done to him and he realized that he had tried to survive the only way possible. They hadn't broken him, he had played along, let them believe that he was a wreck but it had just been his body. The core of his soul was still his own, they could never own his mind and he whimpered and allowed the truth to finally seep in. Yes, the orcs had raped him, they had molested him and forced him to become something he really wasn't but he was still alive wasn't he? He had to accept it for what it was, it wasn't his fault and it never had been his fault. He was silly for believing their lies, for that was what they were. He would never have let an orc take him if he hadn't been forced too, if he hadn't feared for his life. The blame was on them, and it had been theirs the whole time. He would still remember, still be haunted by the nightmare he had been through but he would recover, he would endure. His spirit stronger than those filthy beasts. He let go of her soul, let the connection be broken and he returned to his own body. She had shown him the truth, shown him the path to take and he would be forever grateful. From this day forth he would fight evil even more relentlessly than before, he would not rest until the lands were free from that dark disease.

Adelyn let go, she swayed and Glorfindel grasped her before she could hit the floor, he was worried and Thranduil grasped Legolas hand and tried to smile to Glorfindel. It became a very shivering smile. "She is rather special, you are a very fortunate ellon."

Glorfindel lifted her and smiled back, a smile filled with a sort of melancholy. "That she is indeed."

He carried her back to their part of the camp and laid her down in her blankets, made sure that she was warm and safe and then he lay down next to her to watch over her until she woke up again. He would never leave her side again, it was a sacred oath.

Thranduil sat there holding Legolas hand for several hours, he didn't take his eyes off his sons face even once and was starting to think he was hallucinating when Legolas blinked and let out a small gasp. The king yelped and leaned forward, stared at his sons face and his eyes were huge. Legolas coughed, he felt terrible and his throat was raw and dry and he turned his gaze and saw his father sitting there with tears streaming down his cheeks. "Ada? I am not dead now am I?"

Thranduil made strange sound as if he was choking and then he grasped his son, pulled him close in a fierce bearhug. "Oh Legolas, tithen las nin, my little leaf, you are alive!"

Legolas rolled his eyes and gasped. "Not…for much…longer…air!"

Thranduil let go with a gasp and kissed his sons brow, rocked him in his arms and wept shamelessly. Legolas just relaxed and knew he was safe, his ada was there. Everything would be alright now.

Adelyn slept until the next morning, she didn't even move and Glorfindel was getting a bit nervous. She woke up rather slowly and the first thing she felt was hunger, she felt how her stomach yelled for food and Glorfindel brought her a generous portion of stew which she ate in record time. She finished it with a cup of wine and belched so loud she was sure that everybody could hear it. Glorfindel just sat there, staring at her in awe and she felt a bit embarrassed. "You saved both Elladan and Legolas, some here are very grateful."

She blushed. "I had to, I wanted to. That was my reward."

Glorfindel frowned. "Reward?"

She nodded. "I spoke with Eru Fin, I have done what I was created to do. From now on I am just me, I have no powers left. But I wanted to do something good and he allowed me to become a healer. So from now on, I can help those in need."

He smiled and kissed her hand. "I am sure you will become the best healer ever my love, and I am so honored to be yours."

She giggled and hugged him. "Likewise Fin, likewise."

He looked down. "I didn't try to help you Adelyn, I am so sorry. I should have done something, that balrog, it just…"

She smiled and caressed his lips with a fingertip. "I know Fin, I understand. This time it wasn't your fight. It was my turn. And now we can both call ourselves balrogslayer!"

He had to laugh and embraced her tightly. "Adelyn, I could sing in pure happiness. "

She giggled. "No, I don't want everybody to hear that lovely voice of yours, spare it for our private moments."

He cocked his head. "And I am looking forward to those, a lot."

Adelyn had go grin. "I do not doubt that my love, but not yet."

He groaned in frustration. "When then? Why wait?"

She leaned forward and kissed his neck, let the tip of her tongue slide along the smooth skin and he hissed and his eyes got darker right away. "Because I want my first time to be in a decent bed in a warm room where we are safe and not at risk of being the unfortunate victims of pranks, runaway reptiles or flaming demons"

He had to laugh and kissed her softly. "How can I refuse you anything my love, but when we have returned to Imladris you are mine, and there is no escaping me!"

She shuddered a little. "Why would I want to? I love you Fin"

He looked her into the eyes. "And I adore you Adelyn, I worship the very ground upon which you tread."

She giggled. "If you continue down that line you can start competing against Lindir when it comes to making romantic ballads."

Glorfindel made a soft growling sound and kissed her cheek, there was a small devilish glimpse dancing in his eyes. "You think so? I'll tell you one thing, he makes such sweet romantic ballads for one reason and one alone. He has never been able to get in bed with anyone so he has absolutely no clue about the realities of it."

Adelyn had to giggle . "He's a virgin?!"

Glorfindel had a wry grin on his mouth. "Yes, he is too shy to dare to ask anyone to bed him, he did see a naked elleth once by accident and the poor fellow passed out. He's got a very frail constitution that one."

Adelyn laughed until she got stomach cramps and had to get up to get rid of them. The fires had burned out but they did still stink. Aragorn and some others were busy closing off the exits from the city and hiding them so that nobody would find the city again and Elrohir sat there feeding Elladan with a spoon as if his twin was some toddler. Elladan was fuming with frustration but he was very grateful and Elrohir promised that he would do whatever he could to repay the favor. There had to be something they could do for Adelyn and Glorfindel.

They walked for a while and passed by the tent, the mirkwood elves would follow them to Imladris so Legolas could recover in a safe environment and Thranduil needed to discuss some matters of state with Elrond. Adelyn was a bit glad for hearing that, they would be a huge group then and rather safe, she had seen enough fighting.

Suddenly the tent flap was tossed aside and Thranduil came running forth, he stopped in front of them and his chin was trembling. Then he just grasped Adelyn and hugged her, really tight and she just stood there in utter shock. Where was the arrogant haughty ellon she had met just days before? "You saved him, you made him want to live again. Thank you, thank you, Oh Eru bless you forever!"

He was almost sobbing. "I can never repay you for this, ever! I owe you my very life"

Adelyn was about to say something less than intelligent when he surprised them all completely. He grasped Adelyn's chin and kissed her, not a friendly or fatherly kiss but a real one that made her blush down to her toes. Glorfindel just gaped and then he frowned and hawked, rather hard. It did almost sound like a growl and Thranduil did let go of her with an apologetic and very sheepish grin. "Sorry, temptation and the moment…"

Glorfindel glared at him but there was a small hint of a grin on his face and his eyes revealed that he hadn't been as offended as he pretended to be. "It's alright for now, but if I see you trying to seduce my wife again be prepared to run for your life"

Thranduil just grinned and bowed in front of them before he returned to the tent to see to his son again. Legolas was eating well but couldn't get much food at a time and he was still very frail and weak and he had problems with letting anyone else than his father touching him. But time would erase the worst of the problems and in the future he would hopefully recover completely. Adelyn was still blushing and Glorfindel pinched her butt just for the sheer heck of it, she squealed and pinched him back. "Should I get jealous?"

Glorfindel's voice was playful and she shook her head, kissed him gently. "Never, I don't doubt you, and you have no reason to ever doubt me."

He sighed contently and laid his arms around her and smiled, he just knew that things from now on would be just wonderful. "I know Adelyn, I know"

Elladan and Elrohir spent the night curled up together as they had done so often while they were children, Elrohir had almost drifted off to sleep when Elladan tapped him on his shoulder. Elrohir sighed, "Yes, what is it Dan?"

Elladan hawked. "Ah , about the bet?"

Elrohir turned around and he almost growled. "Dan, you can take that darn bet and shove it up somewhere the sun doesn't shine, got it? I do not want to hear another word about it!"

Elladan just squeaked. He got a bit shocked by his brother's sudden anger. "Ok, alright, won't mention it again, I am sorry."

Rlrohir sighed. "Oh Dan, I am sorry too. I almost lost you and now I snap at you worse than even ada do."

He embraced his twin and Elladan returned the hug, he knew that he had been close to death and he knew that Adelyn had saved him. He shouldn't think about such stupid things as bets now, Elrohir was right. It was about time to forget about it and put it all behind them. He closed his eyes with a content sigh and hummed softly while he enjoyed the feeling of being alive. He did still have some of that powder left though so perhaps…No, no more of that. He was a new ellon, he should forget about such childish pranks. At least until they returned to Imladris, yes, he wouldn't prank anyone until they were back home but then, oh it would be such a joy. Who should he go for then? Erestor? Nah, he was drier than a pile of planks, with the herb in his system he would probably just go to the library and find some erotic book and read it. Elladan grinned slowly, a very vicious smile. Oh, he knew the perfect victim, his grin became filled with bliss. He could almost see it, the poor shy minstrel would be in for the night of his life.

Elrohir mumbled. "Why are you chuckling Dan? Don't tell me you are planning another prank?"

Elladan flinched. "Chuckling? No, I was…coughing, yes, coughing. I had something in my throat."

Elrohir just sighed. "Oh Dan, you are incorrigible!"

Elladan mumbled and put his arm around his brother again. "Love you too bro."

Elrohir smiled faintly. "Likewise, sleep well"

Elladan stared at the starry skies. Yes he would sleep very well and when they returned home he would have so much fun!


	14. Home at last

Here's another chapter folks! One more chapter to go and an epilogue. This story has become longer than I first imagined it but who cares? They are returning to Imladris, there is some just punishment to be handed out and some feelings to sort out too. And a party is being held. Enjoy!

And as usuall, I am very grateful for every reader, follower and review I get, thank you all.

Chapter fourteen: Home at last

_**Most people will agree**_

_**That there's nothing like it**_

_**Home sweet home**_

_**But do beware and do remember**_

_**Most accidents…**_

_**Do happen at home**_

The group left the mountain early in the morning, the stench of burned orc still lingered in the air and they just couldn't get away from the place fast enough. Adelyn felt strange, almost confused. She was rather quiet and tried to pretend as though nothing was wrong but she failed miserably. Glorfindel did notice that she was sulking and tried to cheer her up by telling her jolly little stories but it didn't really work. She couldn't describe the feeling that had possessed her as anything except perhaps being aimless. She had done the thing she had been sent to do, so now what? It felt empty somehow and she started to realize that it all had happened just too fast for her to fathom. She was like an unprepared civilian sent straight into battle, expected to fight like a well-trained marine and perhaps she was starting to develop post-traumatic stress syndrome or something like that.

She had really understood just how far she was from home and wondered if this strange world ever would feel like a true home to her. It was so beautiful, so vibrant and yet so very dangerous and the dangers were so alien to her. She already knew what a klutz she was and she could only hope that Glorfindel would protect her from doing any more blunders like the one with the leaves. She was riding with him again, not because she absolutely had to but because she wanted to. She felt safe with him and could relax and rest even on horseback. They had to travel slowly, Legolas wasn't strong enough to sit on a horse and so they had to make a stretcher that was placed between two horses. Adelyn hadn't had time to talk to him yet, he was still pale and his father hadn't left his side even once and she had discovered that she in fact liked the person behind the royal mask. For all his haughty pride Thranduil was actually rather nice, he was just a bit stern and did hide his emotions to everybody around him, she guessed that it was needed for a ruler.

Elladan and Elrohir had both hugged her and whispered some very heartfelt thanks and blessings and she just knew that they had become her best friends in this world but she was also a bit reluctant to let her guard down just yet. Old habits die hard and she had a sensation of foreboding, Elladan was up to something or else they could call her a mule. There was something within that ellon's eyes that told her he had some new ideas and she shook her head and had to chuckle within. That elf would probably never change ever, and if he sailed to Valinor then even the Valar would have to watch their backs.

Adelyn sat there leaned against Glorfindel's strong chest and she decided that she from now on had to take one day at a time. She had to find herself again, discover who she was to be in this world. It would perhaps be an interesting task but a challenging one for sure. She did no longer have the power to spellbind everybody by her mere presence and she had to think about that fact for a moment. She wouldn't miss it, she was rather sure of it. Now people would see her for who she was, not as something divine. And miracle above all miracles, it hadn't changed how Glorfindel felt about her at all, she should be grateful but she wasn't so sure if she really looked forward to returning to Imladris. She was nervous, she had to admit that to herself. She did love him and of that there was no doubt, she just knew it to the very core of her soul that they belonged together for eternity but the very idea of sharing everything was a bit scary for someone so used to being aggressively independent. She had never been in a relationship before, heck, when it came to the matters of the heart she had grown rather cynical over the years and perhaps that had been her own way of protecting herself from feeling lost.

She remembered the giggling confessions of friends she had had and had to grin a bit. Monica would have had many good pieces of advice to give and none would have been based on personal experience, it was ironic. But the idea of what she would face when they returned did make her nervous, why she didn't really know but she guessed that it was just natural. She knew that she would be his wife for real when they had gone all the way, that there would be no way back. They were already bonded and that would never change and she didn't for a second doubt that he was amazing in bed but a small remnant of fear still lingered in her heart. What if she did panic and ruined it all? Started acting silly or did something stupid? Had anyone ever written something like "the dummy's guide to sex with an elf?"

The Mirkwood elves were singing as they rode through the valleys and headed across the plains towards Imladris, they were obviously glad they could stay there for a while, a new environment and new relations are always nice. They obviously looked forward to their stay and Elrohir rode next to Glorfindel and grinned. "I bet ada will throw quite a feast to celebrate our return, every opportunity to have some fun is greatly appreciated."

Adelyn just cringed, she didn't want to be shown off like some weird animal, not again. Glorfindel nodded. "Yes, but not right away I hope? Adelyn needs some rest and your brother isn't exactly in ship-shape either."

Elrohir made a grimace. "Oh, if I know him right and I do, he will be back to his normal self the moment we are safely within Imladris boundaries. His energy is already returning."

Glorfindel scoffed. "Eru protect us, he has way too much energy if you ask me. Now where in the name of Morgoth did he get the idea of drugging the orcs in the first place? I have never heard of anything that silly, daring and completely moronic ever, nor anything as efficient. It did really work, the orcs were to aroused to even think about fighting, it did really ease our quest a lot but it did look horrible, I will have nightmares for ages to come, copulating orcs is not a pretty sight."

Elrohir cringed. "Ah, I haven't asked him yet, I guess he could have read about it somewhere?"

Glorfindel just shrugged. "Nevermind, but I must say that he was more of an idiot than usual, going in there alone was so stupid I have no words for it. I trained you both didn't I? And I never taught you to forget about logic and common sense and act like headless chickens"

Elrohir stared down into the neck of his horse, he felt guilty. He knew that Glorfindel would become aware of the stupid bet sooner or later and then there would be hell to pay. He should spill it all, confess and be done with it but he couldn't. He just sent the warrior a vague smile and spurred his horse on, as if he wanted to ride in front for a while.

They made camp for the night in a holt of trees and some went hunting and returned with both fowl and rabbits and a small deer. The atmosphere was a good one and Adelyn sat there and felt rather relaxed. The elves were singing around the campfire and although she didn't understand what they were singing she liked the beautiful voices and the sweetness of the melodies. She was humming along after just a little and Glorfindel put his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head and she felt at peace. The skies were clear and the stars shone like jewels, she didn't know any of the constellations and he showed her the most important ones. She felt very tired and before she really realized it she fell asleep where she sat and Glorfindel carried her off and tucked her in for the night. He kissed her brow and whispered some sweet words of endearment before he returned to the campfire and his brothers in arms.

The next morning Adelyn got a chance to talk to Legolas before they continued their travel, he was still weak and had some problems handling being around others but he was getting better and he grasped her hand and she just knew how he felt. His gratitude was everlasting and without boundaries and he kissed her hand and smiled, there was sadness in those beautiful blue eyes but also strength. He was going to fight and recover completely, she was sure of it. He smiled and tilted his head, he looked a bit like his father but he was far more charming. Thranduil was intimidating and ethereal but his son was more down to earth in a way, more real. "The images I saw, it was you wasn't it? I didn't recognize anything of what I saw but I could feel what you felt. It did really open my eyes."

She grinned. "As I hoped that it would. I understand you know, I wasn't a captive and I wasn't abused in any way but fate itself turned against me, I was a captive of destiny."

He touched her hand again. "You have managed to rise above it all and you have been given a new chance, you have embraced it wholeheartedly. Who am I to refuse my own second chance."

She nodded and felt good knowing she had done the right thing. "You will be ok again, it may take some time but even the memories will fade. I know that they will. "

He sent her a silent glance filled with respect. "Thank you again Adelyn, I bless the day you entered out world, for you will change a lot. I just know it."

She shrugged. "Oh, I don't know about that. I have done my task now, so I don't really have a clue about what to do with myself."

He kissed her hand again. "Be the best person you can be, that is a good advice I have gotten several times. It is a good one too. "

She nodded. "I know."

They ate and got the horses ready and rode on, Adelyn was looking forward to a hot bath, a good meal and some comfort again. She wanted to feel like a lady again and not some tramp. She felt that she had twigs in her hair and she had no clean clothes left and she looked like a freakin mess. She enjoyed the landscape now, allowed herself to relax and just let it all settle down. Glorfindel was chatting a little with Malagar and Cirel before he talked with the leader of the Mirkwood warriors and it was obvious that they exchanged some sort of information because both seemed rather eager and the tall brown haired ellon even gave Glorfindel a small dagger which he looked at with obvious admiration. Adelyn had understood that the two realms had two very separate and different cultures and she was starting to get a bit exited at the thought of learning more of this world. It was so much new to see and experience and she didn't know it but it showed in her face as a sort of glow. Glorfindel stared at her with deep love and he would do whatever he could to make her happy.

He knew that they would reach Imladris before nightfall and he wanted to spend the night with her, yearned to make her his completely but he did realize that she was tired and needed some time on her own to come to terms with everything. And then there was another thing they needed to sort out and he kissed her cheek and let his horse find its own path. "Adelyn, I have only a warrior's room, even if I am the commander here. I am not so sure that it will be suitable for a lady. Is it alright with you if we stay in the rooms you have been given for the time being? I want to get us our own place to stay but it may take some time before something suitable becomes available."

Adelyn blushed and took his hand. "Of course, but…"

He nodded and leaned towards her, embraced her again. "I know, I will let you be alone until things calm down, I am patient remember?"

She giggled. "Thank you. You are so understanding, I want to bathe and eat and just sleep for days I think. "

Glorfindel turned her head around and she stared at him. "What about this, if Elrond does throw a party for us we can move in together after that party? Then it will be a double celebration, a night to truly remember?"

Adelyn swallowed hard and managed to smile. "Alright, then it is a deal, I agree on that."

He smiled and hugged her and she felt a bit trapped by her own words, now why had she agreed on that but maybe it was true what they said about facing your fears head on. After all, it couldn't be that bad now could it? She did love him and she trusted him in every way but she was just so uncertain about herself. She took a deep breath, it would be alright, there was nothing to be frightened of. Her own voice was shivering and she just hoped that the party would be days away. She did really need to gather her courage.

The group reached the hidden valley just after the sun had set and Adelyn was feeling exhausted even though she had done very little that day. It was a different kind of fatigue and she just leaned back against Glorfindel and let the rhythm of the horse's movements rock her into a state of half consciousness. They were welcomed by many, the guards had seen them from afar and blown their horns to tell everybody of the arrival of their warriors. Elrond was waiting on the stairs in front of the bridge, he was obviously very relieved when he saw that nobody was missing but he still had a worried expression on his face. Elrohir and Elladan got off their horses and he embraced them with a gasp. He obviously noticed that Elladan wasn't quite himself and there were countless questions within his eyes. Then he noticed Thranduil and the stretcher with Legolas and got something else to think about, he shouted orders to the servants so they could prepare some proper rooms and with so many Mirkwood elves gathered there it suddenly turned into a bit of a chaos. Thranduil greeted Elrond very politely and he and Legolas were escorted to some luxurious lodgings reserved for important guests.

Estel also hugged his foster father and it was very obvious that the healer was very happy to see that he too had returned unharmed. Glorfindel got off his horse and helped Adelyn down, she stood there and felt a bit nervous. Elrond frowned and tilted his head, she had changed, there was something different about her now and he did notice the light in Glorfindel's eyes and the peredhel had to grin. "So, I see that you finally have found your one?"

Glorfindel nodded and put an arm around Adelyn's shoulder, she blushed slightly and Elrond smiled gently and petted Glorfindel's shoulder. "I am very glad on your behalf, it's about time."

Glorfindel blushed too and Elrond got the nervous expression back. "Did you get my message?"

Glorfindel nodded. "Yes, Thranduil did hear you, and the hidden city will never again be found, we made sure that no entrances were left."

Elrond swallowed and he was a bit pale. "The map Erestor found told of shadows, of the restless dead. How did you escape?"

Glorfindel let a hand glide through Adelyn's hair. "She saved us, she even defeated a balrog."

Elrond stared in disbelief and Adelyn held her eyes turned towards the ground. "I have done what I was sent here to do, now I have no powers left. I am just me from now on."

Elrond just gaped and Glorfindel sent him a somewhat melancholic smile. "I will tell you everything mellon, just wait until we have rested and gotten some food. I feel famished."

Elrond shook the sensation of disbelief and shock of and raised his hands. "My friends, go now and regain your strength, tomorrow night we will celebrate your victorious return."

There was some cheering from the warriors and everybody left the yard, Adelyn felt like she was sleep walking and Glorfindel escorted her to the dining hall where the cooks had gotten the not very enviable task of making enough food for everybody with just a few minutes warning. Adelyn got a huge plate filled with stew placed before her and she ate with slow almost mechanical movements. The glass of wine that followed the stew was pushed aside by Glorfindel, if she drank wine now she would be drunk as a skunk from even one glass.

When they had eaten he helped her back to her rooms and some servants had already poured her a bath, they had brought a huge wooden tub into the room and it looked like a vision from heaven. She was so tired she was staggering and unable to hold her balance and so Glorfindel gently helped her getting undressed and she was too tired to feel shy. He lifted her into the tub, took a washing cloth and rubbed the worst of the dried sweat and grime off her and she just stood there with her eyes closed and the feeling of his strong hands rubbing her like that was in fact very comfortable. Then she sat down and the heat made her even more drowsy, he washed her hair and the whole time he was humming a very sweet melody. When he was rinsing out the soap she was already asleep and he had to shake her awake so he could get her to stand up. He rubbed the water off her with some soft towels and then he carried her off to bed and placed the blankets around her. She just had the strength to kiss him with a lot of gratitude before she drifted off to sleep again and he stood there and looked down at her.

She was so fragile and yet so strong, and he was honestly happy for the fact that she no longer was anything more than just a normal person, he would have had some slight problems adjusting to her if she still had had the ability to control fire and ice. He swallowed and left the room silently, he would have to rest and then he would be debriefed by Elrond. And the next evening there would be a party and he was very sure that it would be a lavish one. Elrond loved to impress others and since the Mirkwood king was there the peredhel would spare no expenses. And afterwards, he could not think about that without shuddering a bit, would she really stand by her words or would she get too nervous? He knew that she was passionate, the small encounter in the baths had told him that and if he managed to turn her on he was rather certain that things would end very well for them both. He just had to keep himself under control and avoid rushing anything, she would be the one to set the pace of it all.

The servants had already gotten their orders and the great hall was getting prepared and the head of the kitchens were fuming, preparing such a feast in less than twenty four hours? She was no wizard damn it but in fact she was up for the challenge. Elves worked through the night and Elrond trusted them all, nobody would be disappointed, he was certain of that.

Glorfindel came to his office when he had taken a bath and rested for some hours, he sat down and told Elrond everything and Estel did confirm it. Elrond was a bit shocked still but he knew that Eru's will sometimes can be hard to understand. He also heard of Elladan's injury and foolhardy attempt at drugging the orcs and he frowned and knew that this was something he had to investigate further. He had yet not spoken to his sons since they both were resting and he felt how a strong sensation of gratitude filled him. She had saved his son and Legolas too and he wished that there was something he could do to truly show his gratitude. But he did also feel a strong sensation of rage, what the hell had Elladan been thinking about? And why in Morgoth's name had he been doing bringing that herb in the first place? Oh, this was going to be one of those conversations, he just knew it. The twins had been up to something again and he groaned inward and rolled his eyes as soon as Glorfindel and Estel had left. He asked a servant to go get his sons and brazed himself, this would probably be one less than jolly meeting. He sometimes wondered where they had gotten their recklessness and mischievousness from, his Celebrian had never been like that and neither were her parents. It had to come from his part of the family and he moaned and tried to avoid making any conclusions before he had heard what they had to say. But if Elladan had risked his life and the lives of others just because of some idiotic idea then there would be hell to pay, he wasn't going to let something like that go unpunished. His sons were mature elves, but they acted like elflings most of the time and although he loved them more than life itself he was sometimes sure that they would give him grey hairs and make him fade in spite of his choice to live as an elf.

The twins arrived after a while, both very nervous and both knew just how bad this would be if they let their father know of the truth. Could they manage to present him with a believable lie? Elrond had prepared himself well, he knew them and so he made sure that they were separated, he wanted to speak to them just one at a time and he was rather sure that this tactic would get the truth out of them. If he spoke with them with both there they would back each other up and he would never be able to find the truth behind it all.

Elrohir was the first to face his father and he was a bit pale but tried to smile as he sat down. Elrond just nodded, placed a cup of wine in front of his son and saw that his hands did shiver a bit as he grasped the cup and emptied it with remarkable speed. Elrohir was the most reliant of the two, the one most bound by duty and honor and most likely to crack under pressure. Elrond crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared at Elrohir with narrow eyes. Elrohir stared down at his own lap, he was both pale and blushing at the same time and Elrond just knew it, the twins would try to hide something. He knew them now, that expression told him everything he needed to know, Elrohir would never have become a great poker player, his face would always tell of his emotions.

The healer sent his son a rather stiff smile. "So, what did you two get yourself into this time? Don't try to lie to me, I can see that there is something else behind what I have learned than just a very outrageous idea!"

Elrohir cringed, he stared down and bit his lower lip. Elrond got up and his face was very stern indeed. "Your brother almost got killed damn it, only Eru's mercy prevented us from losing him. And why was he bringing that herb in the first place? Don't tell me that he had planned on testing out some new sort of biological weapon?"

Elrohir squeaked. "Ada, we are so sorry, we didn't mean to…"

He realized that he already had revealed too much and his mouth snapped shut, he looked down and knew that Elladan would be furious. Elrond frowned. "You both were in on it? Did you allow your brother to do something so suicidal without trying to stop him? Pe-channas!"

Elrohir felt a tear flowing down his cheek. "No ada, believe me, I had no idea that Dan would do that, none whatsoever. That was all him, it was the stupid bet…"

Elrond almost snarled. "Oh, a bet. Now I see, one of your horrific pranks again I reckon? Now, tell me about this bet of yours."

Elrohir wiped tears of his face. "I am so sorry ada, it was so idiotic."

Elrond looked like a thundercloud. "No doubt, the details, all of them, NOW!"

Elrohir began telling of the bet, of the herb Elladan tried to use on Glorfindel to win and the antidote he had ministered to prevent the warrior from feeling the effects. He told of how he made Elladan drink the tea meant for Glorfindel and how Elladan had reacted. He also told of his own terrible fear when he noticed that his twin was missing and the desperate search to find him. Elrond didn't interrupt, he just stood there with a face carved from stone and Elrohir felt so small, so very tiny and so very very guilty.

Elrond hit the desk with a closed fist, the piece of furniture shook and he was obvious very angry indeed. "Of all the unimaginable things you have done over the centuries, this is the worst! What were you thinking? Were you thinking at all?!"

Elrond was almost roaring and Elrohir whimpered. "No, I don't think so"

Elrond took a deep breath, he tried to calm down but it was very hard. He felt like shaking some common sense into those two…dimwits! And these were the fruit of his own loins? If he hadn't known better he would have doubted that. He stared at Elrohir. "What you two almost did to Glorfindel was horrible, and dangerous not the least. Now, Elladan is the one with most of the blame but you are not innocent either. You agreed on the bet, you could have stopped that madness there and then. You know your brother can be more than a little mad."

Elrohir sobbed. "Yes ada."

Elrond turned around and walked towards the door, opened it so fast that Elladan who had stood there with an ear pressed up against it trying to hear anything almost fell into the room. The office had spells of silence placed upon it, eavesdropping was impossible and Elrond grasped his eldest son by his long black braid and towed him into the room, kicked the door shut behind him so hard the walls were shaking and Elladan shrieked and tried to get free from his father's iron grasp. "Ow, ada, let go, it hurts"

Elrond tossed him down into chair. "Not anywhere near as hurtful as it would have been for me to lose you, or for your brother to return here alone! I have never heard anything this horrendous before, Valar, sometimes I have no idea of what to do with you two? Betting on when Glorfindel and Adelyn would sleep together, and trying to speed it up by drugging him? Were you raised by orcs?"

Elladan sent his twin a quick glance out of the corner of his eye. "You sneak! You squealing rat, you told him!"

Elrond rarely used physical punishment but he almost growled and slapped Elladan across the back of his head with a flat hand. "You should thank him, he had at least the dignity to confess. Morgoth's rotten teeth, I have never been more disappointed with you, ever! Now what am I to do? You cannot go unpunished."

Elladan shrunk, he felt very guilty to all of a sudden but he had had this tiny weeny hope that he could talk his way out of even this sort of trouble. Elrond sighed. "You did bet about something that was way below your dignity and none of your business. Elrohir told me all about it so I will punish you according to the crime. But Glorfindel was the one who truly could have gotten into trouble from this and so you both shall have to confess to him tonight at the party and then he will decide what to do with you."

Both twins went deathly pale. "Ada, please no, have mercy. He will kill us!"

Elrond just growled. "Then be it! It is time you rise up as grown ellyn and take the full responsibility of your actions. I will not protect you, if Glorfindel had gotten seriously ill from your thoughtlessness or even worse, lost control of himself and hurt Adelyn it would all have been on you. Yes, Elrohir tried to stop the effect of the herb you used Dan, but it doesn't make him less guilty."

Elladan stared at Elrohir with narrow eyes. "You knew all along? Oh you…"

Elrohir just shrugged, to ashamed to even try to protect himself. "I am sorry, I switched the cups Dan"

Elladan was growling and Elrond grasped them both by a pointy ear and they squeaked with pain. "Sons, here are my orders for tonight and you are to follow them, or else I will have you banished from this realm, is that clear?"

Both squirmed. "Yes adar, we understand!"

Adelyn slept until noon, she woke up feeling utterly confused and had huge problems remembering how she had gotten back to the room the day before. She was on her way to get up when there was a knock on the door and Glorfindel entered, he was wearing some rather simple clothes and yet the very sight of him made her heart spin. He carried a tray with food and he had even placed a flower on it. He sat down next to the bed and Adelyn blushed and felt a bit silly, she was still in bed damn it, and it was way past midday. He grinned and helped arrange the tray so it wouldn't tip over, she heard her stomach rumble and cringed, how much energy had she really used? It had to be a lot! She had eaten a lot the day before and now she was hungry again, she felt like a bear just coming out of hibernation or something.

"It's all for you Adelyn, I have eaten already. The valley is in an uproar, everybody is talking about the party tonight."

She sighed. "I bet they are, oh I am nervous."

He took her hand, kissed it gently. "About what? Meeting everybody or….you know?"

She made a grimace. "Both I guess, I have to be honest."

He sighed and caressed her hand, tilted his head and he looked very charming but there was something serious too about him. "I can sense your feelings now Adelyn, I reckon that you will be able to sense mine too rather soon, as you get used to our bond. Don't worry, I know everything is gonna be alright meleth."

She tried to smile. "Yes, when we to get to be alone at last, but what about the darn feast? First of all, what am I to wear? King Thranduil is going to be there, I do not want to show up being underdressed nor do I want to look like a Christmas tree."

He frowned. "A what?"

She just shrugged. "Ah, nevermind, The thing is, I am so worried I won't fit in."

Glorfindel just gave her one of his rare warm smiles. "You will Adelyn, everybody will adore you as soon as they truly learn who you are. You do no longer spell bind everybody when they see you but that is good, that is fine."

She leaned towards him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, I needed those words."

Glorfindel smirked. "And I just happen to know that there are some clothes being prepared for you right now, a gift from Elrond for saving his son. I am sure he will be very generous too. And if I know the Mirkwood king right he will show his gratitude as well."

She rolled her eyes. "Dear lord, how am I to handle all this?"

Glorfindel grinned and kissed her slowly. "Like a true lady, with grace, elegance and dignity. I know you can do it."

She gulped. "Only if you are by my side, can you promise me that?"

He nodded. "A herd of wild boar wouldn't keep me away from you tonight meleth, I will be so proud of you, I already am."

She took a deep breath. "Right, but the feast is tonight right? That is just hours away, damnation, I have to bathe again, and do my hair and this room, it has to be ready too, I mean take a look around, it is a mess"

Glorfindel laughed. "Easy there, calm down. I have arranged for everything, the servants will clean the room and get my stuff over here, at least the things I need on a daily basis and some ellith are due to arrive anytime now to help you get ready. Ok?"

She just sighed and felt a wave of relief rush through her, he did indeed read her mind now. "Thank you, that means so much to me, no more worries right?"

He took her hand and kissed it again, there was a mischievous flame flickering in his eyes. "And afterwards, afterwards we are going to have so much fun"

She couldn't stop herself from letting out a nervous giggle. "I hope so, oh damn it I am getting nervous again."

He nodded towards her tray. "Don't think about it Adelyn, eat now, tonight you are going to dazzle everybody."

She obeyed and managed to finish the meal completely and she felt rather stuffed afterwards. Glorfindel had to leave since Elrond wanted to go through the events one more time and he too wanted a bath and a change of clothes. The ellith he had spoken of came just a few minutes afterwards with fresh bathwater and some huge boxes containing clothing. She felt silly again, being pampered like this, she didn't feel as though she deserved it but then again, maybe she should just forget about her doubt and enjoy it while it lasted. Fame is a fleeting thing and she was sure that sooner or later they would forget about it all and she would be just Glorfindel's wife and hopefully a more than just mediocre healer.

She was bathed, perfumed and ordered around and she felt a bit dizzy after just a little while, the ellith were chatting along very merrily and she tried to understand what they were saying but caught only a few words. Some came carrying Glorfindel's belongings and moved furniture around and she realized that they would get a new bed and some new closets too. The room would probably look completely different when she returned. The dress they chose for her was amazing, it was deep dark grey but tiny crystals had been sewn into the fabric and they shone in a million different colors and made the otherwise plain color striking. It was rather low cut with a tight fit and a wide skirt and she felt a little nervous. She wasn't used to show quite that much cleavage, but she was darn sure that Glorfindel would like it. He would probably be unable to take his eyes off her for the rest of the night.

Elrond had also sent a necklace and a bracelet with the dress, it was made from Mithril studded with rubies and it was so pretty she almost wept, back at home it would have cost a huge fortune. She had to think for a second, back at home. That wasn't home anymore, this was her home now and she just had to get used to that idea. She sat there while the females did her hair and added some make up to her face and the finished result was almost weird. It felt as though the person she saw in the mirror wasn't her at all, but someone else, a stranger.

As the daylight faded into dusk the lights and lanterns were lit and it looked amazing, she was waiting for Glorfindel and the valley was so beautiful right at this moment. It reminded her of a huge forest where the trees were filled with fireflies and she stood on the balcony admiring the sight for a while. He looked stunned when he came around the corner to escort her, he just stared but so did she. He had put on what had to be his best uniform and it was extremely fitting and made him look even more handsome than usual. He took her hand and smiled, kissed it without taking his eyes of her face. "You look like a goddess Adelyn, are you ready to go?"

She nodded. "I guess I am, show me the way."

She just hoped that the evening wouldn't end with her making any silly mistakes of any kind.

The great hall was already filling rather rapidly and she saw that Elrond already was sitting at the table and Thranduil and Legolas were placed next to him. The prince was pale still, and his eyes haunted somehow. Adelyn felt so sorry for him but knew that he would recover, it would just be a very long and not very pleasant journey. He had gotten some clothes that probably belonged to one of the twins and since they were a bit more stocky than the average elven male they made the prince look almost gaunt. Thranduil had gotten some robes which belonged to Elrond and they were clearly too narrow across the shoulders and a bit too short too, but he still managed to look stunning. She was certain that he could have worn old burlap sacks and still looked fabulous. Estel was sitting next to Legolas and he obviously tried to cheer the prince up with some small jokes and stories about the place and its people, Legolas did listen with a polite expression on his face but Adelyn had a feeling that he was there just because he had to, it would be impolite to refuse now that he was strong enough to endure a night of celebration,

Some musicians were playing some slow tune in the back of the hall, just loud enough to be heard. The tables were already filled with food of all sorts and Adelyn was glad she had eaten a lot, she didn't want to sit there and stuff herself like some pig. Glorfindel went up towards the top of the table and Elrond rose to his feet and smiled widely, he gave Adelyn a very fatherly hug and she saw the gratitude in his eyes. To her immense shock Thranduil did the same, he hugged her and there were a hint of tears in his eyes. "I am forever grateful my lady, ask anything of me and I will grant it."

She just blushed and he tilted his head with a bit of a grin. "You do look stunning Adelyn, if you only weren't someone else's wife already…"

Glorfindel hawked and the king just smiled, it was just to lighten the mood but she had a strange sensation that he actually meant those last words. She was indeed very glad she had Glorfindel, yes, absolutely thrilled!

She and Glorfindel was placed on the other side of the table and Adelyn cocked an eyebrow and took a look around, she felt a bit confused. Where were the twins? Shouldn't they have been there too? Was something wrong? She turned towards Elrond who just sent her a swift smile. "Worry not, they are ok, for now that is. I will explain"

Glorfindel looked a bit confused too but he didn't say anything, he knew that Elrond probably had learned of Elladan's little trick and he didn't doubt that the ellon would be punished for having been that thoughtless. When everybody had arrived they closed the large doors and the musicians stopped playing. Everybody fell silent and Elrond got up, he smiled and raised a wineglass. "To our honored guests, and to our brave warriors who faced terrible opponents to rescue our friend here."

Legolas blushed slightly and Thranduil put an arm around his shoulders, whispered something that probably was encouragement. Elrond continued. "We are greatly honored by the presence of his majesty King Thranduil of Mirkwood and his son Prince Legolas, may your stay here be full of blessings and may the gentle hand of Eru rest upon you and keep you safe for all the days to come."

Thranduil got up and bowed, he thanked Elrond in a very polite tone but he did look a bit bored, or at least that was what Adelyn though. Elrond then turned towards Adelyn and Glorfindel. "Tonight I wish to thank Adelyn here most of all, because she did the unthinkable and endured great hardship and faced terrible odds to fulfil her task.."

She almost giggled, great hardship indeed, did he know about the incident with the leaves?

"I am very happy to tell you all that we have a new couple here with us tonight, Adelyn and Glorfindel. Let us raise our glasses in their honor, to our brave balrog slayers."

There was loud cheering and she felt herself blush all the way down to her toes. Elrond continued. "She saved my son Elladan and for that I am eternally grateful, she may have done what Eru wished for her and she may be just an ordinary elleth from now on but I can surely guarantee you all, Adelyn will never be anything but extraordinary in my eyes. And I hope in your eyes too. "

He toasted for her too and Adelyn wished that she could just disappear into the floor itself. She felt so terribly shy all of a sudden.

The peredhel then made people fall silent again with a hand gesture. "Some of you may have noticed that my sons aren't present here at the moment. There is a reason for this."

He did look a bit stern now. "They both did something very stupid while on their mission, something that almost cost one of them his life and it could have caused great harm to others, to friends near and dear both to them and to me. I have therefore decided that they ought to be punished and do not think that I have been too harsh on them, they will have to confess their sins to you all now. You will know that I have been just and that it is well deserved. "

Adelyn swallowed and Glorfindel cocked an eyebrow, what was this?

Erestor appeared through a side door and behind him with their heads bowed came Elladan and Elrohir but the sight made the whole hall just stare and glare. Both wore dresses, thin flimsy ones that would have made even a tavern whore think they looked slutty, and both had their hair done in a style that was just awful. It looked as if a tornado had tried to work as a hairdresser. Adelyn didn't know whether she should feel sorry for them or laugh. And as if that wasn't bad enough they both wore make up, not nice makeup like the one she had gotten. No, this make up was so terrible in both color and style it looked as if a colorblind monkey had put it on them using a horses brush. Both looked extremely ashamed and Elrohir shivered a bit. Elladan tried to look brave but the haunted look in his eyes betrayed him. Elrond stared at the twins and his eyes were sad but also stern. "Now sons, tell them what you did. "

Elladan opened his mouth and tried to speak but only a squeak could be heard. Elrond crossed his arms across his chest and his eyes were blazing. He was about to say something again when they all heard a weird sound, it did sound a bit like someone choking. Adelyn turned her head around in disbelief, it was Legolas. He was beet red and pressed his hand against his mouth to prevent himself from bursting into a wild fit of laughter, the twins looked absolutely ridiculous and they stared at each other with huge eyes and obvious regret. Thranduil sat with a huge cup in front of his face, he pretended to be drinking but she sat close enough to see the tears of mirth in his eyes and his stiff expression. Legolas couldn't control himself any longer, he threw his head back, laughing so hard he almost lost his breath and Thranduil stared at him teary eyed with so much relief. "Oh ion nin, to finally hear you laugh again, I feared that sound was forever lost."

He hugged his son and the whole hall laughed or shed a few tears in sheer joy of seeing the prince being able to enjoy something once more.

Elrond waited until the laughter subsided, the twins stood there and stared at the floor again, very ashamed and very nervous. "Now, go on, we are waiting."

Elladan looked as if he was heading for his own execution, he stared straight ahead with glassy eyes and slowly he told everything of the bet, the herb, his crazy idea and its results. Adelyn did notice that Glorfindel tensed up, his eyes became hard and ice cold and he growled, she was a bit afraid that he would get really mad and harm the two. Elrohir confessed to having agreed on the bet and on having given Glorfindel herbs to counteract the one Elladan had administered and together they had caused his fit of vomiting and the other problems he had encountered too. The entire hall was silent, it wasn't funny or even remotely entertaining hearing this. It shocked them all and Elladan stood there and now he was shivering. Elrond stared at Glorfindel. "They did most harm towards you, so you be the one to choose the suitable punishment. I will let them serve at the tables here for the rest of the year, given that they survive for that long."

Adelyn grasped Glorfindel's hand, she was a bit scared. "Don't hurt them, please?"

He looked down at her and his eyes got softer, there was a hint of a smile around his mouth. "I won't kill them, worry not meleth."

He got onto his feet and walked around the table, stared at the two twins and his eyes were almost ablaze with rage. "You two have caused so much mischief and misery I cannot even remember half of it. I wouldn't know where to start! And now this?!"

Elladan looked as if he was about to piss himself. "Sorry"

Glorfindel snarled. "Sorry? Is that all you can say?"

He grasped a chair that stood there and grabbed the younger ellon by his hair, Elladan squirmed and let out a small shriek in pain and fear. He knew that nobody would help him now, even if Glorfindel injured him seriously. Elrond just stared down at the table, his heart wept for the both of them but it was time that they learned the consequences of their actions. Glorfindel hissed. "This Dan, is something I have wanted to do for centuries, for the time you poured dye in my soap, for the time you greased up all the stairs and doors in the entire valley. For the pranks played on Erestor and every elf living here."

He grasped Elladan by his waist and sat down and Elladan let out a very un-masculine shriek as the tall warrior placed him stomach down over his thighs and pulled the dress up and the underpants down. Elrohir just stood there, his face looked like paper and his eyes were enormous but they were nothing compared with his twins. Elladan was horrified, nobody had ever spanked him before, not even his ada and he was no elfling by Eru. "Fin, please, I am a grown ellon"

Glorfindel growled. "No, you are not!"

Elladan was beet red from the humiliation, he tried to squirm and Glorfindel stared at Elrohir. "Grasp his hands and hold him down, if you let go I will only add to your punishment, that goes for the both of you!"

Elrohir whimpered and got down on his knees, grasped onto Elladan's hands and held them with tears in his eyes. "I am so sorry Dan, please forgive me"

Glorfindel raised his hand and hit Elladan right over his very shapely ass, they could hear a loud smack and a yelp and Adelyn cringed. Glorfindel did indeed strike hard and he soon found a rhythm that allowed Elladan to really feel the sting of each strike before the next one. His rear was soon red and he had given up any thought of dignity, he squealed and whimpered like a small girl with each strike. At the end he just lay there across Glorfindel's lap, panting and crying and looking utterly miserable. Glorfindel grasped him by his neck and hoisted him up again, he could barely stand on his own two feet and was trembling like crazy. Tears ran down his face and he sobbed. "I am so sorry, so very sorry. Please forgive me"

Elrohir stood there and he was ashen grey and close to passing out, he was sure that Glorfindel would spank him too but the warrior got up and stared at him, the eyes were almost burning a hole straight into his soul. "Ro, you tried to prevent Elladan's idiotic plan regarding my sexlife from working, but you could have stopped the whole thing by refusing to participate in that awful bet in the first place. From now on I make you personally responsible for your brother's behavior, you are to watch what he is doing and if he is attempting to prank anyone again in a less than innocent way you will be the one I will punish if you don't stop him, got it? You will serve at the tables for the rest of the year as your father suggested and you will for the next ten years tend to my horses every day, groom them, muck the stalls and feed them. "

Elrohir just whimpered. "As…as you wish"

Glorfindel sighed. "I am proud of your achievements as warriors, do not think otherwise, and I am proud to call you my friends but this was below you, both! Now, go and tend to your brother and make sure he is fit and ready for two weeks of intensive spear training, starting the day after tomorrow. And that goes for you too"

Elrohir just swallowed and couldn't believe his luck, he wouldn't get spanked! Then he realized what Glorfindel just had done and his mood dropped again, they couldn't prank anyone again, not without them both getting the blame. And spear training? It was hard, it was tiring and it was dangerous and most of all, Glorfindel would push them both until they had no strength left. Elrohir helped Elladan out of the hall and his brother was shivering with pain and groaning with every step. "Oh Dan, I am so sorry!"

Elrohir was really feeling very sorry for his twin and Elladan winced and wiped tears of his face. "Don't be Ro, I asked for it didn't I? I deserved this. Morgoth's breath what a fool I was."

Elrohir knew that Elladan's rear probably hurt like hell. "I will try to ease the pain Dan."

Elladan sighed and leaned against the wall. "I know, but you shouldn't. I needed to learn now didn't I? We both did. We have been blind to everybody else for centuries, it was wrong. I am glad he spanked me."

Elrohir looked shocked. "You are? But…"

Elladan cringed again. "Yes, because the alternative was him killing me, and now I am at least alive. I won't be able to sit, ride or sleep on my back for a week or more but I still draw breath, I am grateful."

Elrohir embraced him, hugged him tightly. "I am glad too, that I still have my brother here. I should have stopped you, I was selfish just like you. Eru's mercy, I could have lost you Dan."

The two just stood there for a long time, holding each other in a tight embrace. They had learned a valuable lesson and perhaps it would change them both for the better and make the valley a safer place. Elladan suddenly gulped and his eyes got big. "Ro? Do you think he meant what he said?"

Elrohir frowned. "Yes? How come?"

Elladan bit his lower lip, his eyes pleading. "It is just that …"

Elrohir gasped. "Dan, you didn't?"

Elladan nodded. "Before ada called us to that meeting and ordered us into these horrible dresses, I didn't think he would do anything today you know, I thought he would wait until tomorrow and I so wanted to try it out and…"

Elrohir slapped Elladan across his face. "You are really unable to learn aren't you. Who?"

Elladan made an apologetic grimace. "Lindir!"

Elrohir did a face palm, there was no way they would be able to cover that up, Poor Lindir and he suspected that his butt would be just as red and sore as Elladan's whence Glorfindel heard of this. His words probably were meant to be retroactive and so pranks started before this little round of confessions would be counted as performed afterwards. "How?"

Elrohir's voice shivered with panic. Elladan looked down. "That bottle of water he always carries, he has probably drunk half of it already."

Elrohir moaned, yes , they were toast, doomed, beyond salvation. "I will get you to your room and get some ointment onto that butt of yours, then I have to go and see if I can stop yet another disaster."

Elladan just sighed. "Look, I am sorry, it was just so tempting and…"

Elrohir groaned. "Tempting? I'll tell you what's tempting right now, throwing you into the prison cell underneath the administrative building and tossing the key into the Anduin! I am responsible for you damn it, it means that it is my hide that is gonna feel the right hand of doom"

He dragged his brother along and sighed once more. Sometimes having a twin did really suck big time!


	15. Oh bottle, where art thou?

Last real chapter folks, hope you all have enjoyed this story, just an epilogue to go. I have had great fun writing it, and this chapter is no exception. You may have thought poor Elladan reading the last chapter, now you'll think poor Elrohir who has to fix his brother's mess. And a mess it is yes. Glorfindel and Adelyn is finally getting to their wedding night but are they going to have a undisturbed romantic steamy hot night? Not undisturbed, heck no!  
>So, as usual, thanks for every review, every follower and reader. I would hug you all if I could. Enjoy! And yes, this is definitely MatureAdult, you are warned. And why the naughty version of an old nursery rhyme to start with? One word, squirrels!

Chapter fifteen: Oh bottle; where art thou

_Nutty the squirrel is sitting_

_In the top of a tall old tree_

_He is drunk as a skunk, he can't get back down_

_He drank four barrels of ale and a bottle of moonshine_

_He fucked an old magpie and knocked her up real well_

_And if his mama finds out what he's been doing_

_Nuts are gonna fly._

_**( The really nasty adult version of a very much beloved Norwegian nursery rhyme) **_

Adelyn felt a bit sorry for the two, she knew that they deserved to be punished but it still felt a bit harsh. Glorfindel came back to her and sat down, his face told her that he still was angry but also a bit sad. She did somehow understand him, they were his friends and students and he was very disappointed by their behavior. Adelyn took his hand and he leaned his forehead against hers and sighed. "I am sorry you had to see that Adelyn, but he had it coming. Sooner or later the two of them would cross the line and they did, with that idiotic bet of theirs, and that even more idiotic use of herbs. "

She nodded slowly. "It was really very stupid, but did you really have to spank him? Here and now?!"

Glorfindel sighed and caressed her cheek, his eyes were still sad. "If I hadn't he would have found some way to sneak his way out of even this mess. Now he will remember it, and hopefully learn."

Adelyn had to grin. "Something tells me that he needs more than just a little spanking to learn his lesson, it may stick for a while but not in the long run"

Glorfindel smiled and kissed her hand. "True words my love, those two will never change but hopefully we may have a few peaceful months before things return to normal. It would be nice to be able to relax for once, I am tired of watching my back every day."

Adelyn smiled. "I am sure you aren't the only one feeling like that. "

Glorfindel smirked. "No, I bet at least eight out of ten here tonight have been pranked by those two menaces once or twice and I did it also to avenge them, not only myself. "

Adelyn nodded. "But it was good to get the explanation to why you puked and were…ah…not yourself."

Glorfindel pondered her words for a few seconds, then he nodded eagerly. "Yes, when you mention it, it did make me worried for a while."

Adelyn saw that many were chatting rather eagerly and there was no doubt about the subject of the conversations, Estel sat and talked with Legolas who seemed a bit shocked by what he had seen but he was also in a better mood than before. Estel had been truly shocked by what his adopted siblings had done and he had to admit that he had found the idea of Elladan getting spanked like some unruly toddler a bit hilarious but he did also pity the two of them. They had probably never been this humiliated before. Thranduil and Elrond sat there engaged in a silent conversation and the servants wandered around the tables and made sure that everybody had what they needed. The mood was very good there now and Adelyn got some fruit and a glass of wine. She felt that she could enjoy a little wine now, she deserved it. It tasted very sweet and rich and Glorfindel tilted his head and shook his finger. "Just one glass, that is Dorwinion Adelyn, and it is much more potent than it appears to be. A couple of glasses of that fluid and you will be very drunk indeed."

She giggled. "And the bad thing about that is?"

Glorfindel leaned towards her and kissed her, some of the other elves close by smirked and cheered and she blushed deeply. "The down side of you getting too drunk is that I have no intention of taking advantage of an intoxicated person, if you drink too much you will have to spend the night alone!"

She giggled and felt a bit braver than before, and far more flirty. "Oh, we wouldn't want that now do we, no more wine tonight."

There was a spark glowing in his eyes, he kissed her again and she tasted the wine he had drunk on his lips. She just wanted to forget all about where she was and just enjoy herself, she was safe there and the night was still young. The musicians were playing and some had gotten up and were dancing already and Glorfindel got up and reached out to her. "Do you want to dance meleth?"

Adelyn got up, she felt as though she needed to move a little and before long she forgot all about any worries of fears, she was laughing and really enjoying herself and Glorfindel was so happy to see that she had a good time.

Elrohir had applied some ointment to Elladan's sore butt and now he had left their rooms in a desperate search for Lindir before a new accident happened. He had managed to wash at least some of the ghastly makeup off his face but he still looked awful and he had put on a huge loose fitting robe over the dress. He knew that Lindir hadn't been at the party when they left, he was probably preparing some musical entertainment for later and Elrohir was panting with anxiety when he approached the minstrel's small apartment. Lindir lived on the outskirts of the city and close to some waterfalls, the reason for this was that some neighbors had complained about the level of noise that often came from the minstrel's humble abode even in the middle of the night. When Lindir felt inspired he did compose and sometimes the muses started to work when all others slept.

Elrohir did hear that someone scurried around on the inside of the building and he knocked on the door feeling like an idiot. How did he ask the needed question? Hello, pardon me, but do you by any chance feel a bit horny? That could be misunderstood, in special by someone as shy and innocent as Lindir.

The door opened up and Lindir's pretty face appeared, he stared at Elrohir with eyes that got huge with shock and he yelled and jumped back into the room so fast he lost his balance and fell onto his back. Elrohir sighed and moaned, of course Lindir got frightened, Elrohir still looked rather terrible with remains of that ghastly makeup on his skin, his hair looking like a crow's nest and the robe he wore looked as if it had been at the center of a very vicious battle. Elrohir had used it when he helped someone painting their walls and they had used a dark red brown color that now looked like dried blood. Lindir just whimpered and looked as if he was about to pass out and Elrohir was glad he had gotten there without anybody else seeing him. He was sure he looked like an orc. "Shush, Lindir, it is me, Elrohir."

Lindir just gaped like a fish on dry land before he puckered his brow and his eyes got narrow. "Elrohir? Sauron's arse! You look like….like a freaking wraith or something, what in the name of Morgoth's minions has happened to you?"

Elrohir took a deep breath. "That is of no importance Lindir, I need to ask you a question. The bottle of water you always carry with you, where is it? Have you been drinking from it this evening?"

Lindir looked extremely confused as he got up on his feet again, he grimaced and rubbed his butt, he had fallen rather hard onto the floors and it hurt a bit. "My bottle? Why?"

Elrohir had gotten a very nervous look upon his face. "Let's just say that my brother has done something incredibly stupid and that bottle is a part of it. It is of the outmost importance that I find it. Did you drink from it?"

Lindir shook his head. "No? Is something wrong with it? Don't tell me it is poisoned or something?!"

Elrohir was suffering. "Not…exactly. It is just that…Elladan added something to the water, and it can cause some…strange effects on people."

Lindir scowled. "Aha, one of your pranks again? Let me tell you Ro, sooner or later you two are going to get into some serious trouble with those insane ideas of yours!"

Elrohir tried to smile but it became a strange grimace. "Oh you have no idea mellon, please, the bottle?"

Lindir bit his lower lip, stroked his chin with a distant look in his eyes. "Ah, I remember I had it when we were rehearsing that new ballad I composed, but after that? "

Elrohir was almost jumping up and down out of sheer frustration, damnation to all absent minded minstrels. "Oh come on, you have got to remember?"

Lindir snapped his fingers. "I do, I do, Erestor took it and he brought it with him I think."

Elrohir gasped and shot out of the door like he had spotted a dragon at the back of the room, Erestor had been normal enough when he kept an eye on the first part of the twin's punishment but it could be that he felt thirsty afterwards? And he hardly ever drank wine! Curses and damnation, holy heck. This could be bad, this could be disastrous. He ran as fast as he could towards the back entrance to the great hall, Erestor would probably be there still but how did he manage to ask about the bottle without rising suspicion? Now he had to be really clever, more so than ever before.

Adelyn had forgotten everything for the moment, she was having a great time and it was so much fun dancing again. She had missed it a lot and she discovered that the dress she wore was great dancing in, it didn't hinder her movements. Just for the sheer fun of it she tried to teach Glorfindel some dances from back on earth and although the rhythm didn't match he did manage to learn at least a little. Some others found it interesting and so Adelyn became a dancing teacher and tried to teach the elves how to tango. It wasn't easy and the music was far from perfect but she didn't care. The elves were in a merry mood now, many had been drinking a lot and some were a bit too drunk to dance but tried anyhow and there was a lot of laughter and silly comments. She was rather sure though that she would have managed to turn the entire gang into a very professional group in no time if she had wanted to. They learned so fast and since elves were naturally graceful and elegant it was easy to imagine that it would have looked very spectacular. Glorfindel was sometimes just standing there watching her, he saw how her eyes were shining as she with enthusiasm tried to teach some ellith the concept behind what she called pole dancing, he had no idea of why anyone would want to dance with a pole but who cared as long as she was having a great time.

After a couple of hours Adelyn was flustered and her feet felt sore and she had drunk a little too much wine just to cool herself down and everything felt very funny. There was a lot of dancing and singing there now, some had forgotten everything about dignity and were dancing on the tables and Glorfindel frowned, weird, the mood had changed a lot during the last hour. It had been festive but now it had become more than a little mad. It appeared that some had lost all inhibitions and he cocked an eyebrow when he saw that two of his warriors were sitting in a corner making out rather vigorously. Hmm, they appeared to have lost all sense of shame but that seemed to include several others there too. Elrond and Thranduil had left to talk in a more peaceful setting and Legolas had left early, too tired to be able to enjoy a long night of partying. Estel sat by the fireplace with a cup of ale and he looked a bit confused.

Glorfindel nodded at him and the adan got up and walked over to them, Adelyn had sat down and she was giggling and watched how some ellith were jumping around on one of the grand tables and with their skirts swinging around there were a few ellyn gathered by the table who got a peek at a little more than their calves judging by the staring eyes and weird expressions. Estel bowed to Adelyn and he stared at the dancers too. "I wonder what has gotten into people now? Damn, I have never been at a more rowdy party here? Have everybody gone nuts?"

Glorfindel just shrugged. "It has been some time since we last had a real party and I guess they are happy everybody returned alive and well. "

The ranger had a glimpse of disbelief in his eyes. "Fin, look at them, if this was a party among dwarves it would be just normal, but this is beyond being in a party mood!"

Glorfindel had to agree, the singing and dancing had become a bit too wild and some of the songs were of a nature that normally would mean that they never were sung in public or sung at all. Estel tilted his head. "Is that the terrible song about the donkey and the orc Malagar learned from that salesman two centuries ago?"

His voice did tell Adelyn that this song was a bit on the indecent side and she giggled and grasped Glorfindel's hand. "I don't understand a single word of it, please, translate!"

Glorfindel coughed and Estel went beet red. "No my love, you do not want to hear that song, believe me."

Adelyn pouted. "But I want to know? Is it funny?"

She saw that some were laughing so hard they fell off the benches and the main singer had started switching certain words with body movements that didn't leave even the smallest doubt of what the orc was doing with the poor donkey.

Glorfindel rolled his eyes and grasped Adelyn. "No, it is not funny, bestiality never is! So to spare your innocent ears from further harm I intend to get you out of here. There are far more enjoyable ways to spend the night than listening to that filthy song, debauchery is what it is."

He lifted her into his arms bridal style and Adelyn squealed and put her arms around him to keep herself steady. Glorfindel nodded to Estel. "You seem to be normal enough, keep an eye on things will you? I have more…pleasurable…duties to tend to"

Estel just sniggered and knew that the couple probably could anticipate some small surprises later that night, playing pranks on newly-weds was an age old tradition and he wondered what the servants had come up with, it could be interesting to hear later on.

Glorfindel carried her out of the main entrance and some of the elves there cheered and shouted things that probably were meant to be encouraging or perhaps just a bit rude. Adelyn blushed like crazy but the wine had managed to calm her nerves just a little. She felt giggly and playful and enjoyed the feeling of being carried, her feet still hurt a bit from all the dancing and she breathed in his scent and listened to his breath as he carried her towards the rooms. He stopped on the outside of the door and kissed her, a very gentle but firm kiss that lasted and it made her heart skip several beats. "Ready?"

Adelyn could only nod and he managed to open the door and carried her in. She was stunned, the room was utterly transformed, she had problems believing her own eyes. They had rearranged everything and the furniture looked new and everywhere candles had been lit and threw a soft shine through the room. It looked very romantic and she blushed and he put her down, stared her deep into her eyes. "Remember love, you are the one in charge now, the one in control."

She nodded and bit her lower lip. "Alright."

He cocked his head and sent her a wry grin. "But first of all, let's make sure that we won't be interrupted by unforeseen events."

Adelyn frowned. "Pardon?"

Glorfindel removed his jacket and hung it onto a clothing rack before he smiled and winked at her and began searching through the room as if he was looking for some lost item. She just stood there and wondered if he had gone nuts completely. He even lay down and checked underneath the bed and he looked into the fireplace and behind every closet and every piece of furniture in the room. "What are you doing?"

Glorfindel got up and brushed some imaginary dust off his pants. "I am making sure that we don't get any surprises, it is an old custom here to prank people on their wedding night, it is said that it helps boost fertility and ensures a long and happy love life."

Adelyn had to grin, it sounded like some old customs from earth. "Do you fear that the twins have been at it again?"

Glorfindel shook his head. "Nope. The servants on the other hand. And they know me well so I fear that they have used all of their imagination and come up with something entirely new and very unusual."

Adelyn took a deep breath. "Then continue searching, please go ahead."

He sniggered and continued checking everything. "What kind of pranks do they usually make?"

Glorfindel had finished, he had gone through every nook and cranny of the room and it seemed to be ok. He didn't feel a bit more safe because of this, on the contrary, he started to suspect that they really would do something to top every such prank ever before performed there. "Well, they have done things like unscrewing the bolts that hold the bedframe together, that couple ended up on the floor as soon as there was shall I say more vigorous movements going on in the bed."

Adelyn had to laugh out loud. "I can imagine that such an unexpected surprise can have an effect on people yes. Which couple was that?"

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow in a very wry grimace. "Elrond and his wife, Celebrian. He has blamed the servants ever since, he claims that that prank was what caused the twins to become such merciless and inventive performers of thinkable and unthinkable pranks."

Adelyn had to sit down, she was laughing so hard that she almost lost her breath. "I have no doubt about that no, he must have thought of that ever since."

Glorfindel smirked and there was a hint of a glee in his eyes. "Yes, imagine, the twins were probably conceived right in the middle of a very well executed prank, it did of course shape their personalities."

Adelyn nodded. "Yeah, that is believable. You know, in my world people had similar beliefs, they thought that if a pregnant woman got spooked by anything then the baby would be affected by it. And if she saw a dead hare or rabbit the child would be born with a cleft palate. There was so much superstition there for many centuries."

Glorfindel sat down next to her. "One day I want you to sit down and tell me more of the world you have left behind, but not tonight my dear, tonight is for other pleasures."

He leaned in and kissed her again and let his hands run through her hair and she answered the kiss by sucking a little on his lower lip, it made him hiss and pull her closer and Adelyn stared at the beautiful new bed and she just knew that it would have to withstand some serious action. Gods, what had she really gotten herself into? But there was no way back now, if one has said A one can just as well say B and she got the necklace and the bracelet off so the lovely pieces of jewelry wouldn't get damaged. Glorfindel untied her hair and kissed her neck, let his lips slide across her skin very slowly while letting his tongue barely touch her and the feeling made her shudder and gave her instant goose bumps. She let her hands glide across the wide shoulders and felt his strength as something very physical, she remembered what she had seen in the baths, he was really a perfect physical specimen in every way. She did unbutton his tunic and he got it off while he still caressed her lips and neck.

Adelyn knew that they hadn't lit the fire in the hearth but it felt that way, as if the room suddenly was way too hot for comfort. She was getting a bit nervous again but that strange and very insisting longing had returned and this time she knew that she didn't have to wait, she would finally learn how it really felt and she felt how her heart was hammering with both a sensation of zeal and anxiety. Glorfindel got rid of his undershirt and now he was sitting there with just his pants and boots on and he sent her a wide grin, his eyes were dark and he was breathing hard. "Meleth, I do believe that you are overdressed!"

Elrohir had managed to sneak into the backroom and he heard the racket from the hall but didn't pay any attention to it. Now where was that cursed bottle? The room was filled with equipment meant for the activities that usually were held in the great hall and he saw stacks of extra chairs, some tables made for board games and rolls of tapestries and table cloths but no bottle. He moaned and he did sneak forth, took a peek out at the hall. He did see Erestor, he stood by the huge fireplace with a cup of what had to be ale but no bottle in sight. Damnations! Elrohir couldn't just burst into the great hall looking like some darn troll, he bit his thumb trying to come up with a plan. A servant maiden came towards the door with an empty tray and he took a deep breath. This was the time to come up with a very good lie, and fast.

The door opened and the servant entered and she almost screamed when she saw Elrohir, he held a finger in front of his mouth to indicate that she should be silent and she frowned and stared at him with a rather stern expression on her fair face. "Elrohir, now what in heaven's name are you doing here?!"

He made a grimace. "Ah, you shouldn't have happened to see where Lindir's water bottle is? You know, the pretty one made from that nice blue glass? I just met him and he cannot seem to find it?"

The elleth cocked her head, her hands in her sides and narrow eyes. "Now, when did you become so very unselfish and helpful Ro? Why do I sense that this too is about some insane prank?"

He was sweating. "Please, have you seen it? He believed that Erestor maybe had taken it by mistake?"

The elleth sighed and rolled her eyes. "Alright, I will go ask him but remember this Ro, you will owe me, big time!"

Elrohir folded his hands in front of his chest. "I will forever be in your debt, bless you"

She frowned again, this had to be pretty serious since he was so desperate to find that bottle. She was dead sure that the twins were up to something rather nasty this time and she just hoped that she wouldn't become an unwilling victim of some new and inventive monstrosity. She had watched Elladan getting spanked by Glorfindel and she had gotten a very nice peek at the peredhel's very shapely ass, he was nice to look at and it was too bad that the two of them constantly turned the valley into a war zone. She would have felt more at ease in a camp filled with orcs! She didn't for a second think that the spanking and the further punishments would change the twins even a bit. She sighed and went into the hall to ask Erestor if he had seen Lindir's blue bottle.

Elrohir waited in suspense as she approached the seneschal and asked the question. Erestor gesticulated and said something and she returned with a puzzled expression on her face. Elrohir was almost jumping up and down, he was feeling so darn frustrated. "Yes?"

She sighed and shrugged. "He did have it but he think he may have left it in the herbal garden, he was going there to pick up some thyme and rosemary for his herbal tea."

Elrohir almost shrieked, the gardens? They were huge! A bottle could be everywhere and he had no idea of where those herbs were. He only visited the part of the garden that contained medicinal plants. He bowed to the elleth and then he just ran again. It was dark so he grasped a torch from a holder outside of the hall and ran like he had all of Sauron's minions at his heels. He had to find the bottle before the gardeners, or some guards, or even worse, his father, found it. How in the name of Morgoth could a bottle cause so much trouble? Curse it to the core of Orodruin!

Glorfindel had gotten Adelyn to stand up again and now he was unlacing the dress, she felt shy again but she let him do it and when the dress slid down from her body she heard him gasp and then he kissed the back of her neck and it was a rough kiss with a hint of teeth and it made her gasp too and for a second she pressed herself against him. Glorfindel groaned her name and she heard that he kicked his boots off, his hands slid across her form, caressed her hips and he was kissing her shoulders and then he sucked her earlobe and licked the tip of her ear. Adelyn made a strange sound she feared sounded like a frogs croak, the sensation was insane. His hands slid up, caressed her breasts and teased her nipples and she felt as though her blood was on fire, she had to groan his name and he turned her around again and kissed her with hunger and zeal. Adelyn felt a bit more bold now, she dared to unbuckle his belt and he just let his pants drop to the floor without even breaking the kiss. His tongue was doing wonderfully wicked things with her own and she was shivering.

She tried to touch him in return, she stretched up and kissed his throat and then she giggled and nipped one of his small hard nipples and she was rewarded with loud gasp. His hands were already trying to pull the thin chemise off her and she let him. He moaned when he saw her completely uncovered and he kneeled down, pressed his lips against her belly and she squeaked and squirmed. He grinned with eyes dark and hands trembling. "Remember the baths?"

He got back up and lifted her, carried her over to the bed and had her lay down as she had back then. Adelyn was panting now, she wanted this and that more than anything else. It was uncanny how fast she had forgotten about being nervous, her instincts were so much more powerful than her doubts. He still had the soft underpants on but they didn't hide anything and absolutely not the fact that he was fully aroused by now and very ready. He did really repeat what he had done in the baths, and she was helpless to resist the onslaught of feelings he awakened in her. He was caressing every little detail of her, worshipping every inch of skin and he even kissed the flowers tattooed onto her leg. She was sure she would go mad from his slow oh so slow seductive approach to the task ahead. When he finally started touching her most sensitive parts she couldn't stop herself from screaming and it all came crashing down almost immediately. She arched off the bed and yelled his name again and again. She expected that he would stop as soon as she had had her pleasure but he didn't. He just stopped teasing her nub and instead he let his fingers explore her very gently. Adelyn had problems breathing, it had been almost too much for her and she was shocked by the fact that she got back to where she had been just minutes before almost immediately. She was gasping and pleading him to not stop and he let one finger slide into her and started moving it in a slow steady rhythm. The sensation was insane, it was completely new and she had problems analyzing it. He shook his head, his voice dark and husky and a bit hoarse. "Don't try to think Adelyn, just let yourself slide along with it, surrender to your emotions and embrace the moment. "

She just nodded and whimpered, he added another finger and his tongue had returned to its very intricate dance between her thighs, he teased her by pulling her piercing a little and she yelped and he chuckled. "That thing is actually rather amazing"

She moaned. "Oh please, don't torment me!"

He tilted his head and she shivered when she saw the expression in his eyes, it was raw sheer hunger and lust and she was suddenly very glad he had a lot of self-discipline because she had as sure as hell none left. "As you wish meleth."

He continued and she screamed his name as it rushed through her one more time, it felt as though her entire nervous system was ablaze with the purest form of extreme pleasure and she felt how her inner muscles contracted. It made him groan her name and she just knew that this was it. He wouldn't be able to wait for much longer and neither did she. It would hurt, she was well aware of that fact for there was a definite difference between the size of two fingers and his cock but somehow it didn't manage to frighten her anymore. It would be just this first time and then she wouldn't have to worry about it anymore and she wanted it to be over with. He got out of his last garments and his eyes were almost completely black now, he was breathing hard and shivering with need and she pulled herself further back so he could get onto the bed too. She let a hand glide across his chest as he lay down next to her, then she let it slide downwards to touch him but he caught her hand with his own. He was barely able to speak. "No, not now. If you touch me now I will come before we have even started!"

She giggled and he leaned over her and kissed her again, it was a very loving kiss and she let her hands glide through his long golden locks. They felt like silk against her skin and his breath was so warm and he felt so safe, so comforting. He kissed her neck again and his hand was down between her thighs again, teasing her and making her ready. Adelyn lifted her head, she had heard something strange. "Did you hear that?"

He sighed with a bit of frustration. "No? What?"

She frowned, her body burning but she felt a sting of nervousness. "A strange sound, like something scraping against something?"

He shrugged and kissed her nipple, sucked at the piercing she had there and she bucked up against him, eager to continue this ancient dance of life and love. "It was probably just a branch scratching against the roof."

Adelyn moaned and felt how his cock pressed against her thigh, she wanted him on top of her and she wanted it now. All she was screamed to be one with him, to be whole. There it was a again, a strange noise and it was getting louder? It sounded a bit like….squeals? What the heck?

Glorfindel heard it too and within the blink of an eye he had changed his focus entirely, from lover to protector. He was out of the bed and onto his feet and he grasped the only weapon available in the room, a steel rod placed by the hearth meant to be used to stir the flames. The sound came again, it was indeed squealing and shrieking and Adelyn stared at him with huge eyes. What was going on?

The sound was getting louder and a rattling sound could be heard too, Glorfindel spun around and stared at the fireplace. Now they suddenly realized why the servants hadn't lit the hearth and Adelyn squealed and grasped a blanket, pulled it around her. "Amin pe-channas, I didn't check the chimney!"

There was a sudden explosion of motion, ash and furry bodies and Glorfindel just stood there with the iron rod lifted but he didn't do anything with it, it looked like someone had just torn down a dam but it wasn't water that came flooding through the chimney and out through the fireplace, it was squirrels! Hundreds of them literally and they were covered with ash and sooth from their journey down the chimney. Glorfindel coughed, clouds of the stuff filled the air and the squirrels immediately did what squirrels are good at doing, they scurried around at an insane speed desperately looking for a way out. There were squirrels everywhere, on the floor, on the walls, in the furniture. Squirrels were climbing in the curtains, running over the bed, some were balancing on the headboard while they watched everything with tiny beady eyes. A squirrel is very cute, Adelyn had always thought of them as adorable but this many sort of drowned the cuteness in sheer creepiness. She wondered why some horror movie fanatic hadn't made a movie called "The squirrels" After all there was a movie called the birds weren't there?

There was sooth and ash everywhere and some more relaxed furballs had discovered the tray of fruit someone had left there and were stuffing themselves with obvious hunger. The servants had to have been out hunting squirrels for days to get that many. A couple even went for the two glasses of wine that had been left on a table, and Adelyn had never thought that she in her life would experience the weird sight of intoxicated squirrels but it was very obvious that just a mouthful of Dorwinion was enough to make a tiny squirrel drunk as a skunk.

Adelyn just got a silly thought and she had to giggle, Glorfindel turned his head and looked at her with a bit of shock still, he didn't want to hurt any of the cute little rascals and they were just moving so fast he got utterly confused by them. "What?"

Adelyn chuckled. "Ah…just…watch yourself Fin"

He tilted his head, looked a bit annoyed. "Watch myself? Am I in danger from a herd of tiny rodents? These aren't exactly an army of orcs if you haven't noticed?"

Adelyn burst into a wild fit of laughter. "No, but you are naked…and squirrels do love nuts"

Glorfindel stood there with huge eyes, then he blinked a couple of times and put down the rod, placed his hands in front of his crotch with a wry grin and started chuckling too. "Don't worry, I won't let them near my nuts, they are staying where they are thank you very much."

He took a deep breath and managed to walk across the floors without stepping on a squirrels or being used as a tree, he opened the door and as soon as the animals saw a way out they all went for it like they all had a single mind. There was an ashy and smoky exodus of squirrels from the room and after a few minutes only one was left and it refused to leave, sitting on top of the mantelpiece. Glorfindel tried to shoo it out but the squirrel just stared at him with a glimpse in its small eyes that could only be defiance. It clung on to an apple with tiny hands and its body language was rather clear. This is my apple, I am gonna eat it here and you can just go screw yourself!

Glorfindel shook his head and had to laugh. "That is one stubborn squirrel, but fine, suit yourself. Just don't blame me if you're getting the shock of your furry life!"

Adelyn giggled and Glorfindel hopped back into bed, kissing her with fervor. "And now my lovely one, where were we? Oh yes, I remember!"

He tickled her sensitive flanks and she squirmed and laughed and she realized that the squirrels had taken her nervousness and fear with them, the glimpse of humor had indeed lifted her spirits and changed the mood and she was sort of grateful. After all , this was supposed to be fun too right, not just serious?

Glorfindel nuzzled her neck. "But if our firstborn are born with fluffy ears, a tail and red hair I know who I am to blame!"

Adelyn got a weird mental image and started laughing again and before long they both were laughing and laughs soon turned into gasps and moans.

Elrohir had ran to the garden like his pants were on fire, it was dark and he was constantly stumbling across objects he didn't see. The torch was not very big and gave just a little light and so he held it up high to be able to see the shine from the bottle if it indeed was there, he didn't get much light onto the ground at all. He thought about putting out the torch but then he wouldn't be able to see the bottle and so he continued sneaking along blinking and squinting. The herbal garden was built at a slope and there were stairs everywhere. He tried to find the area that contained spices and suddenly he stepped on something that moved under his foot and he got a really hard whack across his face. He saw stars and yelped in pain and as he staggered backwards a couple of steps it happened again. A new whack and one even worse smack to his face, he felt a bit like sitting down and crying out of sheer frustration. Who else than he could have managed to step on two rakes? Who the fuck had left them there lying around like that anyhow? The gardeners were such morons. He was seeing even less than before now, his eyes were swelling and he had a bleeding nose and felt just miserable.

Then he got the brilliant idea of following his nose and he did in fact manage to find the spices rather fast that way, but no bottle. He tried to think in a rational manner, if Erestor had gone there for herbs and brought the bottle now where could he have gone to afterwards? And most importantly, where were the herbs? The fields were almost completely empty and then it did dawn on Elrohir, the kitchens! They had probably emptied the garden in order to prepare the feast and then Erestor could have gone there to find the herbs for his tea.

He shook his aching head and moaned, not again! He started staggering towards the kitchen and felt so dizzy he failed to remember how he looked. He met an elleth just by one of the lanterns that hang over the paths and she screamed and ran off, yelling about a monster! Elrohir sighed and immediately headed towards the bushes, he didn't want to be chased by the whole Imladris guard. They would probably kill him before they found out who he was and although he for the moment did find the idea of death almost tempting he wouldn't want to leave his brother behind to face the ages of the world alone. There was some shouting and yelling and he quickly headed for the kitchens, nobody would anticipate that an orc or a monster went there.

He found one of the entrances that weren't that much in use and managed to sneak in unnoticed, the activity there was low now since everything that had to be done to prepare the feast had been finished. Now the ungrateful task of tidying up afterwards awaited the staff and so most of them had gone to bed to gather strength for the task ahead. Elrohir did sneak around, taking shelter behind tables and shelves, acting like some spy on an important mission. He felt his eyes aching and knew that he had some huge bruises forming already and his nose hadn't stopped bleeding.

Then he saw it, on a shelf next to one of the stoves, it was Lindir's bottle for sure and he rushed forth and grasped it. It was empty, curses and damnation, it was completely empty. Where had the water with the herb gone?

He was ready to sit down and weep when he heard someone opening a door. Elrohir did panic, he jumped into a huge sink placed behind a table, there he wouldn't be noticed. There was some voices and someone was grunting and complaining about too much dishes and left overs and Elrohir just held his breath. He had to remain undiscovered, he just had to. Then there was the sound of footsteps even closer and he curled up into a tiny ball at the bottom of the sink, it was dark there, they wouldn't see him now would they? He was glad he had held his breath for suddenly there was a flood of very cold and very dirty greasy water. It smelled worse than a sewer in the summer heat and Elrohir rolled his eyes and choked a moan. Perfect, just brilliant, there was no end to the humiliation this day. He did envy his brother, getting spanked in public? Gee, that was just fun, child's play, a fucking joy! He wanted to cough, but he could not and he suddenly found himself getting covered with yet another bucked of filthy dishwater. This smelled of fish and he wondered for a moment if the Valar really did hate him and were punishing him in the most cruel way imaginable. Yes, it was definitely so.

He had had enough, before he could be drenched once more by the servants he jumped to his feet with dishwater splashing everywhere shouting out from the top of his lungs. "Now where did the water in this freaking bottle go, I want an answer now!"

He stared straight into the eyes of two servants who stared back with eyes like dinner plates before one just fell like he had been shot and the other turned around and ran for his life shouting something about the ghost of Morgoth having possessed the drainage system. Elrohir sighed and sat down, shook the unconscious servant and when he finally opened his eyes with a squeal and an expression of complete terror on his face Elrohir held the bottle up in front of him. "The water in this bottle? Where?!"

The servant just gasped and he was pale as a fresh sheet of paper. "Ahhh…we used it…to wash the herbs…for the salad…don't kill me…please"

Elrohir rolled his eyes and realized that it made him look even worse when the servant passed out again. He got to his feet and ran outside, using the darkness to hide. He went to the great hall once more, if the water had been used on the herbs than there was no wonder why the party was turning so wild. It was too thinned out to make people horny but it did remove inhibitions and did make them feel jolly and mixed with alcohol it only made things worse. He heard the racket from afar and some ellyn were fighting like crazy with their bare fists outside of the door, some guards were trying to separate them but they were almost too drunk to stand and the result was a bit hysterical. The Mirkwood elves had gathered in a group enjoying the sight of one of them trying to oil wrestle with a squealing pig someone had brought up from the pens and it didn't smell nice and it looked even worse, they were all very drunk and laughing and making silly jokes in their own language. Elrohir almost stumbled over a couple who were very busy imitating rabbits in the bushes and then he saw some of the musicians trying to play but they had forgotten how to use their instruments and it didn't sound good at all. In fact it would be much more comforting listening to pigs getting tortured. It was mayhem, inside of the hall food was getting tossed around with a vigor that would have made any dwarf strut with pride and he saw some usually very dignified and uptight noldorin nobles sitting by the table in their underwear singing some very indecent drinking songs while drinking dwarfish mead like it was water, by Morgoth's moldy toenails, they would face a terrible morning. That stuff caused an awful hangover and it did make you feel as though you had tried to make out with a dead fish, at least your mouth would feel that way. Elrohir stood by one of the windows staring, the window was open to let some fresh air in and he suddenly got hit square in the face by a huge flying ham covered in gravy. Now it was just dripping gravy of him, pieces of ham and salad hung from his filthy stinky robe and he did resign, he gave up, he had no fight left in him. With his head hanging low he turned on his heel and ignored the fact that several elves saw him and either burst into wild fits of laughter or ran for their lives thinking that the dark lord himself had chosen to appear in their midst.

Elrohir walked to the office where he knew his father sat with Thranduil and he stopped outside the door. The two were chatting away rather calmly and from what he could hear they were discussing some trading agreements and how to prepare the realms for an attack. Elrohir didn't hesitate, he did knock on the door and Elrond answered. With his head hung low he entered and the reaction was immediate, Thranduil got onto his feet in a flash with a sword drawn, that ellon never went anywhere unarmed and Elrohir did for a moment wonder if he brought those blades of his to bed too. Elrond just gasped and stared and Elrohir had never seen his father looking like that ever! He didn't even blink, he just stared and it would have looked utterly funny if the situation wasn't so serious. Elrohir didn't for a second doubt that Thranduil would kill him in an instant if he thought this creature stinking of fish and dripping with fat gravy was a threat. Elrohir just sank to his knees on the floor, weeping. "Ada, the gods hate me! Please, just kill me, I cannot stand this anymore!"

Elrond just gasped and now he did in fact recognize his youngest son. "Ro, what in the name of Mordor's sewers have happened to you? You look…."

Thranduil finished the sentence in a very dry voice, sheathing his blade. "Like an orcs yule dinner!"

The door burst open again and Estel came rushing in, he didn't notice Elrohir at first. "Ada, everybody is going completely nuts, there have been sightings of a terrible monster on the loose and…."

Estel looked down and saw Elrohir and strangely enough he did recognize his foster brother right away. "Elro-hihihi hi hi-hir! What's happened to you?"

Estel broke down into a desperate fit of laughter so hard he fell down onto his knees and Elrohir just moaned and stared up at the ceiling. Somewhere he was pretty darn sure that the gods were laughing too, so hard the heavens were shaking. He just mumbled. "You are so fucking welcome!"

Adelyn and Glorfindel did of course not notice the chaos in the great hall, they had more than enough with each other and had forgotten all about the world on the outside. Glorfindel had very easily turned her on again and the incident with the squirrels had loosened her up quite a bit. She wasn't afraid at all anymore and it made everything so much easier to them both. Glorfindel was afraid of hurting her but since she relaxed he knew that it would be nowhere near as painful as if she tensed up. When the moment finally came he took her hands and let their fingers twine and he stared into her eyes and whispered soft loving words to her. "Breathe with me meleth, let our breath be shared and as one, just as our bodies are about to become."

She felt him push against her and she had no other wish for the moment than to feel him inside of her, the instinct was just so terribly strong and she whimpered and tried to push herself up towards him but he beat her too it and thrust into her in one quick movement. Adelyn gasped, she stared at his face with huge eyes and he whispered to her, soft words filled with love and compassion and she tried to concentrate on his voice instead of the sensation down between her legs. It was a pain unlike any she had ever felt, it wasn't really that bad but it was so alien and she knew that this was the first and last time in her life she would feel it. It made her feel a bit weird, it was a transition for sure and she placed her arms around him and bit her lip not to whimper. She felt stretched and filled and that wasn't so bad at all, in fact it felt very good on some level but the piercing pain she felt as her maidenhood was torn was a bit too strong to be ignored. But it subsided rather fast and she felt her eyes filling with tears, just out of sheer emotion. He kissed her cheeks, kissed her mouth, shivering with withheld passion. "Oh meleth nin, I wish I could have taken that pain, but it is over now, it is done. We are one!"

She smiled and kissed him back, it didn't feel bad at all when she had gotten some time to get used to the new feeling, even the discomfort was in a way welcome, she wanted it all, the whole experience. "Yes, one, forever."

Glorfindel just lay there, unmoving so she could get used to him, it took almost every bit of self-control he had but he knew that this was needed. Adelyn felt a bit overwhelmed by the sheer onslaught of feelings she experienced, the intimacy was simply so much more than she could ever have anticipated. They were really as one, and she kissed him again, eyes shining and her heart seemed to swell with love. He started moving, very slowly and gently and she let her hands slide along his body, felt his muscles move and it was just so insanely arousing. She closed her eyes and just allowed the sensation to take control of her. He caught her gaze with his own and felt how their souls entwined and merged and the shared pleasure soon pulled them both along with it, rising like the tide. He was very thrilled to see that she really liked this and he also liked the fact that she was a loud one. Adelyn did really scream when she reached her peak again and he felt how her strong inner muscles caressed him and he didn't manage to hold back at all. He roared and knew that somebody probably heard them but he didn't care at all. They both saw stars and Adelyn was leaving some very visible nail marks on his shoulders but he didn't even notice that pain. All they both felt was all consuming pleasure and when the storm finally subsided they just collapsed into a heap of sweaty limbs and hair and gasps.

Adelyn was barely able to think, it had been the most insane sensation ever, so much better than the times before when he had just used his tongue on her and she knew that if things continued like this she would become a sex addict rather fast. He was pulling her closer to him and nuzzled her, he felt extremely cuddly and affectionate and didn't want to sleep at all but he did feel completely drained of energy. Adelyn felt a bit sore now that the passion had burned down but she didn't care, she would get used to it soon enough and she sniggered and buried her face in his thick locks. There were so many things she would love to try out and she had no doubt that he would be up for it.

Elrond had walked over and sat down next to his trembling son, Elrohir was whimpering and weeping and he told of the evening even though most of it was rather incoherent. Estel still had problems looking at him without both cringing and bursting into wild laughter and Thranduil stood there and looked as stoical as ever. Elrond sighed and then he embraced Elrohir in spite of the dishwater, the gravy and his general state, his own robes would be ruined but he didn't care. He felt how his love for his son made his heart swell within his chest and he hummed softly to calm Elrohir down. The healer knew that Elrohir had gotten quite a shock that day and it had been too much for him. He got up on his feet and he did actually pick Elrohir up, he was far stronger than one would have expected and had no problems carrying the fully grown ellon. "Come now dear child, I will wash you and see to your injuries and then I will reunite you with your brother. We will forget about the whole mess with the bottle, ok? It is in the past."

Elrohir just whimpered and hid his face against his father's shoulder, he was really way too big to be carried like that but it felt so good, reminded him of the days when he was just a child and his father always was there for them both to bring comfort and safety when the world seemed like such a dangerous and unforgiving place.

Thranduil smiled, a smile filled with melancholy. "Oh children, they are the most precious thing we have and yet there is nothing that can bring us worries and fears like them. But without them, what would life be if not empty?"

Elrond just nodded. "True words my friend, and now, a good night to you, I have a job to do."

Thranduil just bowed his head and opened the door for them. Estel returned to the party to make sure that nobody got hurt and Elrond walked to his private bathroom with his son in his arms. Elrohir had closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling and he was glad his father hadn't become angry with him. Elrond helped him get rid of the robe and the dress and then he gave his son a thorough bath before he applied some ointment to his black eyes and the bruised nose. After a bath Elrohir did look a bit better but he would have the bruises for days but then again, it was not very likely that anybody would escape from that party unscathed anyhow. Elrond was rather sure that Imladris would be a very quiet place for the days to come.

Elrond followed Elrohir to the room where Elladan rested and the twin stared at Elrohir with a huge gasp. "Ro, what happened?"

Elrohir sighed and sat down on the bed next to his brother, he still looked rather terrible and felt even worse. "You don't wanna know what sort of evening I have had, that darn bottle….I wish someone could stick it up Sauron's arse!"

Elrond made a grimace and a sort of choked squeal managed to escape him. "Easy there son, do not use such profanities!"

Elrohir just sobbed. "I am sorry ada, forgive me."

His voice was still so sad and Elrond melted, he sat down between the two sons of his and put his arms around them both, Elladan made a grimace since he had to sit but managed since he was sitting on a very soft pillow. "Sons. Know that I love you both more than life itself, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you but promise me that you never do anything so crazy again? You have most certainly given me grey hairs"

Both ellyn nodded and let their father embrace them, he kissed their heads and so they just sat there and enjoyed the feeling of belonging and safety. It felt so good and Elrond remained sitting there for almost an hour. Both twins curled up on the bed close to each other and he tucked them in as he had when they were children. They were the joy of his life, he could forgive them everything but they didn't need to know that. He didn't leave until the candles had burned down and he threw a glance at his almost sleeping sons. He hoped the valar knew how grateful he was he had them, and how much he loved them. Being a father to such rascals could be a challenge but he wouldn't have missed it for the world.

Elrohir yawned and felt how Elladan held his arm around him. "Dan, are you sleeping?"

Elladan made a sound that revealed that he too was awake. "No"

Elrohir sighed. "Please. When Arwen returns from Lothlorien, don't tell her about this?"

His voice was thin and pleading and Elladan grasped his hand with his own and held it tight. "You can count on me brother, I will not say a word!"

Elrohir smiled. "Thank you."

Elladan squeezed his hand. "You do not need to thank me, that is what brothers are for aren't it? Looking after each other?"

Elrohir yawned again. "Yes, it is. I love you Dan."

Elladan just mumbled as he drifted off to sleep. "Love you too Ro."

Adelyn and Glorfindel slept like logs until the morning, a very cheerful servant knocked on the door and woke them up with some refreshments, he was a bit stunned to see the room though. It was covered with ash and sooth and tiny pawprints and Glorfindel did with equal cheer pronounce that the servants had to do the clean up, after all, it was their idea. The servant didn't look very happy at all hearing this. Glorfindel had to search through the room to find the squirrel and he finally located the tiny creature sleeping sweetly in the night pot underneath the bed, the sight made Adelyn laugh again and he gently let the animal out into its natural habitat. It didn't seem to have taken any sort of damage from what it had witnessed and it would probably return to its favorite trees rather quickly. He did check the chimney and he saw that the servants had sealed the chimney off at both ends with a thin wooden plate and as soon as the animals had gnawed through the bottom one they had gotten loose and he just shook his head in reluctant admiration for the servants ingenuity and ideas. It did really top every other prank ever performed there and he knew that the twins would get new ideas from this, oh yes they most certainly would, time would tell if they had learned their lesson or not.

Adelyn felt so at ease, so at home. She had no worries at all when she was with him and they ate and took a walk around just to get fresh air. She had some problems this morning but hid it well, she just longed for the soreness to disappear so they could repeat the joyful activity. The valley was a very quiet place this morning, the great hall looked as if it had been under siege by an army of food throwing dwarves and Glorfindel did make her aware of some strange flags hanging from the poles on the outside of the hall. When she took a second glance she saw that it was some unfortunate ellith's underwear. Glorfindel chuckled. "Oh, someone has had some great fun for sure!"

Adelyn sniggered, it was maybe true but there wasn't much cheer to find at the moment, it was more cheer to find in a graveyard. Some elves still lay across the tables or underneath them and an usually very dignified noldorin elder famous for his pious ways and almost regal appearance tried to escape the hall unseen wearing only a tablecloth wrapped around his waist and he had an overturned flower pot on his head and was obviously suffering from the worst hangover of all times judging from his bloodshot eyes and unsteady gait. Glorfindel was laughing rather hard and Adelyn could smell that the servants would have a terrible job cleaning the mess up, many had puked and so they left the great hall and went to the overlook with the crystal and the waterfall. They sat down and just stared out at the valley and watched how the clouds drifted by. Adelyn felt a strong sensation of gratitude, she had been born just for that one moment when she could save Legolas, that meant that he would be very important in the future and that could mean more trouble to come but for the moment she didn't care. She was alive and safe with the one true love of her life and that was all that she needed. She had crashed into a fairy tale and never had a crash landing had a better ending.


	16. Epilogue: As autumn falls

This is it folks, the end. Let's see how life will treat Adelyn and her family, and how it all will end. Thank you so much to every follower, every reviewer and reader, I am so glad you have liked my work.

Epilogue: As autumn falls

_**With much mayhem and mischief**_

_**The days are to be remembered**_

_**As autumn falls over what was**_

_**A new world awaits us**_

_**Open your eyes and see**_

_**The joy to be had**_

_**The memories to be shared**_

_**It's the beginning, there was never to be an end**_

Imladris needed a week to recover from the party and luckily nobody except Elrond and the twins knew of the reason why it had turned into such a wild one. There were elves everywhere suffering from the mother of all hang overs and Adelyn had a great time gloating. The Mirkwood elves were hit especially hard and so Thranduil and Legolas had to stay for longer than they first had planned. Some of the warriors were unable to leave their beds for several days and so Adelyn had more than enough time to talk with Legolas and investigate how he was doing. He was getting better and they had developed a sort of understanding that allowed him to share his experiences with her in a way he didn't even with his own father. The most shameful memories were something he only managed to speak of with her and she managed to free his mind of some of the guilt.

Adelyn and Glorfindel soon got used to living together, they had their small arguments and fights but the way they were bonded prevented any really serious ones. They both knew what the other needed and wanted by instinct and so they found a balance that was just perfect. And Adelyn was right in her assumptions, she developed a very healthy appetite for certain activities and Glorfindel was naturally completely thrilled by that fact. She just couldn't get enough of these new joys and so they ended up developing a reputation for being the loudest and most randy couple of the entire valley.

The Mirkwood elves left and Thranduil promised that he would show his gratitude in a suiting manner as soon as possible. Adelyn tried to tell him that his gratitude in itself was more than enough but she was speaking to deaf ears. Legolas hugged her, he had in fact managed to muster up enough courage to touch someone else than his father and that was a huge step on the way to complete recovery, she hugged him back and knew somehow that they would meet again.

Elladan and Elrohir showed up for practice and Glorfindel had great fun pushing them really hard, and they did indeed serve at the tables and take care of his horses and everybody did take a deep breath filled with relief. Finally things were peaceful! The one most relieved was Erestor who had been the favorite target of the pranksters and he hoped that he from now on would be able to live without having to look over his shoulder at all times.

They all thought so, for two months. Then Erestor woke up one morning with his room filled with a pack of very curious and rambunctious badgers, it was said afterwards that the curses he uttered were so bad they would have made Sauron himself shudder. Elladan and Elrohir were back, with a vengeance, they were just more careful to not leave any evidence of their involvement in the strange events that happened. Elrond was shaking his head and rolling his eyes but deep within he was a bit glad too, the spark in the twins hadn't been extinguished and he was very happy that they had some joy in their lives again.

Adelyn was busy writing down the lyrics to songs she knew, teaching the elves how to dance and learning how to speak Sindarin. She had troubles, great ones. She had no problems with pronouncing the words but she had trouble remembering them. She often mixed the words and she even spent one entire evening referring to her beloved husband as "the mule" It did create some sniggering and silly comments.

But she adapted and found that she was happier there than she ever had been before, she was embraced whole heartedly by everybody and when Arwen returned from her trip to Lothlorien they became very good friends after a few nervous moments. Adelyn's tattoos and piercings shocked the elleth but she was wise enough to see beyond first impressions and look deeper. The two females had a lot of fun together and Adelyn started to suspect that Arwen had a bit of a thing for Estel. She did realize that this was something that could cause some trouble so she kept her mouth shut and didn't reveal what she knew to anyone but she felt strongly that something would happen and that it would be sad.

Winter was coming and one day some emissaries from Mirkwood arrived bringing with them a very beautiful tame white deer and a couple of amazing dwarven made swords, they were identical and stunningly beautiful and clearly made for a female. Adelyn was a bit in shock of these gifts, she knew that white deer were sacred to the wood elves and such a gift told a lot of the gratitude of the king. The deer was as tame as a kitten and soon it followed Adelyn everywhere and it even slept outside of their home. Glorfindel had managed to get them a small cabin on the outskirts of the city, it was cozy and nice and she really liked it there.

As the first snow fell she tried to teach the elves how to go skiing and it resulted in much ridiculousness and some twisted ankles and bruised egos. It wasn't as easy as it appeared to be and Adelyn had so much fun with it.

Then she woke up one morning feeling a bit sick and she thought about seeing a healer but it disappeared after breakfast and so she forgot about it. But it happened again the next morning, and the one after and it became a habit and so she mustered her courage and went to see Elrond. She hadn't told Glorfindel of her strange symptoms because he always got so very worried if she didn't feel well and he was really a bit too protective at times. She was able to take care of herself even without her powers. What Elrond told her almost made her pass out but then she realized what a fool she had been for not understanding it on her own. The thing was, she had sort of convinced herself that she never could have kids, after all, she had never gotten her period and back on earth everybody was sure that it was because of her injuries. Now she of course knew that it was because she was an elf and ellith don't bleed at all. But she returned home with a hidden grin and when they sat down to have dinner she just casually mentioned that they would have to add another room to the small cabin. Glorfindel looked confused and asked her why, they had enough room? Adelyn then got up and patted her still flat stomach. "Because there will be a little one arriving next autumn."

The look on her husband's face almost made her burst into a fit of hysterical laughter, his eyes were round with shock and disbelief but then he got on his feet with a gasp and grasped her, lifted her and danced around the room hugging her hard crying and laughing and shouting with joy. Adelyn just felt very overwhelmed but she did share his joy and so she had to prepare herself and their home for their expanding family. Luckily she only felt nauseous for a couple more weeks and strangely enough, so did Glorfindel. Elrond explained that it was normal among elves for the male to feel the discomfort of their mate when she was expecting, it was due to the bond between a couple and the merging of the souls needed to create a new life.

Adelyn was getting showered with attention, it was obvious that there weren't that many births among the elves and she knew that many had left and that the fact had made births and elflings almost rare. She got everything she could ever ask for or want and was getting pampered by everybody and Glorfindel was extremely over protective. She was almost forbidden to leave the house and so she spent most of her days drawing and painting and she developed her talent quite a bit. Her drawings got very popular and she did also start designing dresses to the thrill and excitement of all the ellith of the valley.

She soon started showing and after a few months she went for a check up, the local midwife was very excited since she rarely had the opportunity to use her skills and Elrond was there too, just in case and because he too was very happy on Adelyn and Glorfindel's behalf. The midwife was a bit confused, Adelyn was a bit bigger than she should be normally and she asked Elrond to confirm her suspicion. Adelyn got nervous since the healer got a peculiar expression on his face as he stood there with his hand on her belly. Glorfindel tenses up too. "Is anything wrong?"

Elrond just smirked, he was absolutely certain of this and nodded to Adelyn. "No, not at all. Worry not, you are going to have two very healthy babies!"

Adelyn just gasped. "TWO?!"

Elrond grinned widely, his eyes were glittering with mirth and he just knew that his friends would face a real challenge soon.

Adelyn turned her head to hear what Glorfindel had to say but he wasn't there? She looked down and saw that her husband lay flat on the floor with his arms and legs sprawled. It looked a bit theatrical and she first believed that he was just fooling around but then she realized that he wasn't faking it at all. He had passed out and she had to hold a hand in front of her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud.

Glorfindel did recover from the shock, he was stunned but he got used to the idea rather soon and was in fact bragging a bit about himself, after all, not many ellyn had sired twins. Adelyn just shook her head and chuckled, it does take two to tango as she described it.

Elladan and Elrohir were absolutely thrilled to hear the good news, they wouldn't be the only twins there anymore and they were eagerly awaiting the great day.

Adelyn was less than thrilled, she was getting heavy and it was getting rather hard moving around but she didn't complain, she had become very maternal all of a sudden and she had found a new sort of maturity within. Glorfindel just loved spoiling her but he was getting a bit nervous, childbirth was no easy task and he was terrified of losing her or the children. Adelyn didn't fear that , she was sure it would be alright but she didn't manage to calm his nerves at all.

Her due day was approaching fast and she didn't leave the house at all now, she was too tired and too heavy and Glorfindel made sure that she never was left alone even for a short while. The birth started in the middle of the night and the moment she woke him up to tell him that the time had come he went into a state of complete panic that made her just roll her eyes and groan. He could be a brave warrior and famous and all but this freaked him out completely. He did manage to run to get the midwife and Elrond but after that he had to sit down with four huge glasses of Dorwinion just to calm down.

Adelyn knew that this would be the longest day of her life and she was right, it was terrifying but she knew she had to do her best and just endure it all. It would be worth it. Glorfindel was ordered out by the midwife, he tried to protest but to no prevail. The midwife was a very stern elleth with more authority than even Elrond and she knew how to use it. Adelyn was in a way glad he had to leave, she didn't want to let him see her struggle and her agony. It was bad enough that he could hear her scream. He was pacing outside of the house as pale as a ghost and he was shivering so bad he looked like had a seizure. The twins tried to keep him company and calm him down but it was no success, all he could hear was her piercing screams in pain and they cut him even worse than the balrog's whip had.

It did take some time but about twenty hours after she felt the first contractions the first child was born and the next followed just ten minutes after, it was two lovely girls and even though Adelyn was exhausted she knew that she never had felt stronger than in this moment, nor more filled with love or complete. Glorfindel was let in when the babies were washed and he immediately started crying and Adelyn had problems making him let go of them so she could feed them. The two of them just sat there admiring their newborn and he held her hand and she just knew that nothing ever would be able to extinguish the fire of love that burned in their hearts.

The girls were named Gloriel and Lynara and they were such perfect babies that never cried at night and ate and slept when they were supposed to. Elladan and Elrohir immediately titled themselves as uncles and promised that they would teach the little ones everything they knew and that promise almost gave Glorfindel a heart attack for as he said it, there were things of which he would prefer that his daughters would remain ignorant. But the two really adored the elflings and helped out a lot and Adelyn recovered rather fast and could return to her routines too.

The girls grew fast and the future looked bright, they celebrated the holidays and saw how the seasons flew by and the entire valley just adored the two lovely small ellith. Both had odd eyes, but Gloriel had a green left eye and a blue right one and Lynara had a blue left eye and green right eye, that was the only difference between them. Not even Adelyn was able to spot the difference between them if she couldn't see their eyes. Their hair was thick with waves and it was dark golden with a hint of red and Glorfindel was an amazing father and his patience was without boundaries when he was around his little ones.

The times changed, darkness was spreading again and rumors spoke of increased activity in Mordor, of the nine and orcs roaming the realms. Glorfindel was often out fighting and Adelyn was always so very scared when he had to leave, she feared to lose him and she was almost beside herself with relief each time he returned unscathed. Elladan and Elrohir did their fair share of fighting too and Adelyn started to feel nervous, dark times were upon them and she missed her powers. With them she could have kept her family completely safe but Glorfindel told her he was glad she had lost them forever. With them she would have become a target and she was much safer being just Adelyn. The girls grew rapidly and they were high and low and everywhere and had so much energy she was shocked at times.

Then Mithrandir sent a letter to Elrond telling of frightening news and Imladris went into full alert, guards were sent out and the magical protections strengthened. Arwen saved Frodo by the river and Elrond had to fight hard to save him from the wound he had received. Adelyn tried to help too but she had recently discovered that she was pregnant yet again and this time she was having problems.

The council was assembled and she met Legolas again and she was overjoyed to see that he had overcome most of his problems, he still was reluctant to let anybody close but the darkness had disappeared from his eyes and he was ready to do his duty. Glorfindel wanted to join the fellowship but he couldn't, Adelyn needed him more than ever for she was really struggling now and she was ill all the time. He had to be there to cheer her up and keep an eye on their daughters who unfortunately had gotten into the age when youth are likely to rebel a bit and do stupid things. And their self-proclaimed uncles had already taught them a lot of pranks and tricks and they loved putting them to good use to Erestor's despair and horror.

They could just stay put listening to the news from the outside world, Adelyn would pray every day and she saw how this ring business and war tore the world apart. It did even tear families apart. She knew of Arwen's feelings for Aragorn and she also knew that Elrond tried to convince his daughter to sail, it was so sad in every way. Adelyn didn't involve herself in the dilemma but she knew deep within that Arwen had made her choice already and it was both a bit romantic and sad at the same time. The two females did spend a lot time together, discussing the matters of the heart and Adelyn would hate to lose a good friend as Arwen but destiny does sometimes take its own course.

Then the ring was destroyed and Sauron was no more, there was much joy but also great sadness mingled with it. Adelyn and Glorfindel cried together both in relief and sorrow, many had been lost and things would never be the same. Arwen did marry Aragorn and Adelyn sent her most heartfelt congratulations and a beautiful portrait she had painted of the bride some months earlier. She knew that Arwen had chosen a mortal life and she would stay with her husband to the end of her days. Her brothers didn't take it well, Adelyn and Glorfindel had to spend quite a lot of time trying to comfort the two ellyn who was unable to believe that their beloved sister had chosen death instead of an eternity with her family. Their grief was heart breaking and Gloriel and Lynara showed some remarkable maturity and managed to cheer the two of them up, at least to a degree.

Legolas and Gimli passed through Imladris on the way back to Mirkwood and Adelyn knew that Legolas had felt it now, the sea longing. It was in his eyes the whole time, a haunted longing look that left him with little peace. She knew that he would do what he had promised to do and help restore Ithilien but afterwards he would probably sail and she knew that others too were about to take that journey. They said goodbye to Elrond and many of the other elves, Erestor and the counsellors and most of the elves from Lothlorien were leaving middle earth and Elladan and Elrohir had to swear that they too would leave soon. Elrond was missing his wife a lot and he didn't want to stay there to see that his daughter faded away, caught by the end that is the destiny of all mortal. Adelyn was very weak and she feared this birth more than her first, Glorfindel was terrified since Elrond had left and with the destruction of the ring of power the magic of the realm was dissipating rapidly.

Gloriel and Lynara were on the way to becoming two very pretty young ellith but they were still just youths and didn't really understand the danger their mother was facing. They found the idea of a sibling just thrilling and perhaps she had protected them a bit too well for they didn't seem to be able to fathom the severity of it all. Adelyn went into labor early one morning in spring and it was a fast birth but a very traumatic one, she was in much more pain than the first time and she was bleeding profusely and the healers and the midwife just barely managed to save her. The child was a boy and he was rather large and strong and had a set of lungs that really made his arrival known. Glorfindel was thrilled to have a son but he was worried for Adelyn and she had to rest for several weeks before she managed to get out of bed again. The midwife told her frankly that she had been too damaged internally to ever conceive again, these three children were what she would have to be satisfied with and she was. They named the boy Findion and he was a very healthy and strong baby that grew and ate and kept them awake at night almost constantly.

Imladris was getting more empty for each year that passed by, the elves were leaving and Adelyn felt a deep sorrow knowing this. Lothlorien had been abandoned and only the elves of Mirkwood stayed, they wouldn't leave until they had to. Thranduil was too stubborn to heed even the call of the Valar and she had to grin and think about the first time she met the ruler of the ancient forest. He had proved to be a true king and she had the outmost respect for him.

Then Legolas sailed, Aragorn had passed away and Arwen had faded from grief just a year after, the prince could no longer resist the pull of the sea. Adelyn knew that she would see him again but still it felt a bit bitter. An age had ended and a new one was starting and it was the age of mankind. She did fear for the future of Middle earth knowing what mankind had done to earth. Gloriel and Lynara chose to become healers too and they were very talented, they were also rather fierce and good fighters and Adelyn was very proud of them. They had started following Elladan and Elrohir out on their travels and Adelyn had a strong suspicion that they soon would start seeing the two ellyn as something else than uncles. She didn't say anything to Glorfindel, she didn't want him to blow a fuse and become over protective. The girls were coming of age and Findion was proving himself in almost every discipline he tried. He was really his father's son and Glorfindel was beaming with pride each time the young ellon managed to beat some well-known warrior. Just a few handfuls of elves remained in Imladris now and it had no longer the liveliness that had thrilled her when she first arrived. It was fall now, autumn in every way. The colors faded from the walls and the buildings that weren't in use any more collapsed into ruin. It was a fading memory of grandness that had been and Adelyn knew that it would have broken Elrond's heart to see this. She was glad he had left.

Then her daughters returned from a long trip pronouncing that they had found their one and it was no big surprise when Adelyn and Glorfindel was told it was Elladan and Elrohir. It had been a bit weird that the two ellyn had gone alone for two millennia without meeting their destined soul mates but the reason was just that they hadn't been born yet. Adelyn had a hard time believing it, her little girls had grown up and were to get married, where had the years gone? Glorfindel had problems accepting it too but he did in fact take it a bit better than she did, after all, he knew their new sons in law far better than she did. Findion was soon coming of age too and he had a restlessness to him that made his parents worried.

Then one morning Adelyn woke up after having had a strange dream. She had been standing on the cliff with the crystal and looked down upon the valley but it was almost impossible to recognize the place. There were no buildings there, just faint shapes underneath moss and trees revealed that a city had laid there and nature had reclaimed it all. She told Glorfindel of the dream and he sighed and leaned his forehead against hers and she saw the sorrow in his eyes. "Adelyn, the valar has spoken. It is time Adelyn, it is time to leave."

Sbe just nodded and knew that he was right. Elladan and Elrohir agreed, they missed their father and mother and middle earth did no longer hold anything that held them back. Adelyn packed everything she had and it was placed upon their horses and they left early one morning in spring. It was a beautiful morning but tears filled her eyes and made it hard for her to see. Glorfindel embraced her and there were tears also in his beautiful blue eyes. "Do not cry meleth nin, it will live on forever, within our hearts and minds. "

She nodded and kissed him with passion. "I know but it will forever be special for me, it was where we met!"

Glorfindel just grinned. "And what a meeting that was, know what? When I saw you naked the first time I had to get back home to put a hand to myself"

She had to grin and her heart felt a little lighter right away. "Oh you haven't changed a bit, believe me!"

She took one last look behind when they crossed the pass, the valley was abandoned now, buildings would crumble and the memory of the last homely house would disappear into the realm of myths and legends. It felt a bit bittersweet but it brought her some solace knowing that it would be forever remembered by those who had dwelled there through the ages. The sun made the roofs glow with light and it looked as beautiful as ever and perhaps it was a good thing, that the last look she got at it was a nice one.

They passed through Mirkwood on the way to the havens, some silvan elves were to follow them and Adelyn was glad to meet Thranduil again, she was worried that his son's choice to sail would be too painful for him. He was still strong, still in every way a king but the loneliness was eating away at his heart and soul and the piercing blue eyes had become dull and distant. It almost broke her heart seeing this and she just prayed that he would follow his son before it was too late and he faded. Also the woodland realm had grown quiet and almost eerie and the palace where song and laughter had sounded was silent now. Just very few elves remained there and she knew that many would stay no matter what, she hoped that Thranduil wasn't one of them. Legolas was probably hoping to see his father arrive in Valinor and the idea of seeing him face the rest of the ages of the world without his beloved father was heartbreaking.

They stayed for a few weeks before they took the last leg of the journey to the havens and Adelyn had to use all of her strength to prevent herself from begging the king to take the journey with them. He promised that he would leave too but not yet, not just yet. She hoped by Eru that he would hold his word. The havens were almost abandoned too but some ships were left and Adelyn was stunned by the beauty of the elven ships. Cirdan still lingered there and he promised them that he would keep one ship there for the last ones from Mirkwood, it made Adelyn feel a little better. The sea journey was rather long, the sundering sea was wide and she was worried that they wouldn't get there but Glorfindel just laughed and told her it would be ok. They would arrive soon for sure.

When the shores of Valinor finally appeared on the horizon Adelyn had had more than enough of sailing for an eternity and more too. She was more than happy to have solid ground underneath her feet again and she was stunned to see the beauty of this new land she now could explore. The harbor was filled with ships and many came to the pier to welcome the newcomers. She saw Elrond there with a very beautiful golden haired elleth who had to be his wife, she did indeed look a bit like Galadriel and Celeborn who also had showed up to welcome their grandsons. Adelyn was so glad to see that many of her friends who had sailed before were there and it made leaving middle earth behind feel a little better. Elrond was weeping with joy seeing his sons again and he was almost ecstatic when they told him they had gotten married and to whom. Celebrian was a very soft and warm hearted elleth and Adelyn liked her immediately, she did see the sorrow in her though, their precious daughter was forever lost for them and it did put a damper on the reunion.

Legolas was there too with Gimli who by now had gotten really old and fragile. The friendship was still strong and Adelyn was so sad to see that the hope in his eyes faded when he saw that his father wasn't on this ship.

Elrond had arranged housing for them close to his new home and Adelyn was very glad to see that it was in a forest area in a valley that did somehow remind them a little of Imladris. She did settle down rather fast and started to familiarize herself with the area and the land. Glorfindel took her on long rides and he showed her cities and places important in the history of Valinor and the elves. She soon discovered that many were interested in her story and the story of her world and so she started gathering crowds when she sat there to tell of everything from the natural flora and fauna of earth to the history of wars and religions. She liked it a lot, there wasn't that much to do for a healer there so being a historian and story teller was something she liked. She would make drawings and paintings to show them things that were hard to explain and she became rather famous for this.

Findion soon started to take long travels to explore the great land and he returned one day with an elleth from a forest tribe living in the forests of Orome. Before the end of the year he returned there to live there and Glorfindel was a bit sad but also content. Life was following its age old rhythm and things were as they should. Lynara and Elrohir became the parents of a very sweet little girl in the winter the next year and Gloriel and Elladan had a son the year after. Elrond was beside himself with joy and threw a huge party in which Erestor got his revenge for all the pranks ever plaid on him when he managed to put a spell on Elladan and Elrohir that made them speak only in khuzdul the rest of the evening.

Adelyn was very happy but she knew that her joy wasn't shared by everybody, Glorfindel was a warrior and he found a new purpose in life training the young ellyn and he was a very stern instructor and was both feared and revered. Elladan and Elrohir started working as hunters bringing fresh game to the markets and the females were busy making everything from tapestries to wine. Legolas was getting increasingly fearful that his father would stay in middle earth and fade away and she was greatly worried for her friend. He had started courting an elleth from a family of silvan elves and although the relationship was a good one he still had some issues that needed solving. He was afraid that he would reveal too much of his terrible memories to her and frighten her and Adelyn was the one he confessed his fears to. She had shown him her soul, her memories as if they had been bonded and he trusted her with his very being.

Then one late evening some years after white sails were spotted on the horizon and the pier was filled with elves, this was the last ship to arrive and they all knew it. Legolas was standing there almost shivering and Glorfindel put a hand on his shoulder, trying to ease him. Adelyn took his hand and smiled, tried to lift his spirit. Gimli had passed away just a few years earlier and the prince was still mourning his old friend, another loss would be devastating for him.

The ship got moored and the last elves from middle earth got ashore one by one, she did see that one red haired elleth threw herself around the neck of an extremely tall darkhaired ellon with haunted eyes and a right hand that looked as if it had been burned sometime? Glorfindel just stared and then he sighed and shook his head with a sad grin. "So he has returned at last, to meet his mother again. I wondered where he went."

Adelyn frowned and Glorfindel just smiled. "It is Maglor!"

She gasped and stared again, she had of course heard of the sons of Feanor and the mayhem they had caused, so this was the one who had tossed a silmaril into the sea?

Legolas didn't pay any attention to the others there, he just stared at the ship with shivering limbs and Adelyn then heard him gasp like his chest was about to burst. Adelyn turned her gaze and she saw a tall figure walk up onto the pier, he looked every bit as majestic as ever but there was such fatigue in his gaze and his movements were slow as if he was an old adan and not an elf. Legolas threw himself towards his father, crying with joy and they all saw how the energy seemed to return to the king, how his back got straighter and his pale eyes got the shine back. The two embraced and Glorfindel took Adelyn's hand in his own. She sighed, it was complete, they were all there, they were all safe. Glorfindel kissed her and she let him pull her into a tight hug, she inhaled his scent and she put her arms around his neck. "I bet our story really starts here Fin."

He nodded and placed his chin on top of her head. "You bet you, from now on and until the end of all time. I have no regrets now, how about you?"

She kissed him and felt how the bond between them made their souls sing in harmony. "No, I have no regrets whatsoever!"

They walked back to their home slowly, hand in hand and the lights of the small city reminded her of Imladris as it had been in its full splendor. She squeezed his hand and he stared down at her, she would never grow tired of looking into those blue eyes, bluer than a summer sky. "Fin, I am finally truly at home."

He smiled and then he lifted her into his arms to carry her the last few yards to their house. "Yes my love, you are home at last!"

_Somewhere Eru himself was watching how his creation was faring and he felt proud knowing that he had kept his word. She had faced terrible enemies but survived and he would make sure that her life from now on would be just as he had promised that it would. Filled with love and joy and hope. The first and last of her kind was worth it, and he would bless those of her kin and make sure that the family would grow and remain strong. One day when the final battle would be fought the strength of her blood could again perhaps mean the difference between victory and defeat. _

**The end. **

_So, this was the end of this tale, thanks again to every reader and for every review. I do have a dozen new ideas for stories so more is to come, I should in fact try to prioritize my publishable work, I have two half finished novels I have to finish soon, one I've given a deadline at the end of this year(yikes!) and another one with deadline at the end of May next year but the funny thing about being an over creative mess is that you have to go where your muses lead you. And right now my Muses won't leave middle-earth just yet, and who can really blame them? So, it will probably not take long before I post some new stories. _

_Everybody, take care! Nuredhel out but not over! _


End file.
